El fin de la Eternidad y el comienzo del Infinito
by Rossana's Mind
Summary: [SECUELA DE "Eternidad"] Ambos son reyes. El rey de los juegos y la reina de Broadway están juntos y preparados para ser felices, sin embargo eso no va a poder ser. No cuando Atem no tiene permitido ser feliz. El tiempo transcurre en todos, pero en él no hará efecto. Su anhelada Eternidad se estaba acabando. [JonoXMai y otras parejas]
1. Mazaki

**Hola, chicos! Tanto tiempo! Aquí está la bella continuación de "Eternidad", espero que sea de su agrado, pero ya estamos perdiendo tiempo en esto xD**

 **Como es una secuela de "Eternidad", haremos un breve resumen de los hechos del fic anterior!**

 **COMENCEMOS!**

.

.

.

 _Anteriormente…_

 _. . ._

 _Yugi… Yugi había perdido._

 _. . ._

—… _Por alguna razón, el faraón ya no puede volver al rompecabezas del milenio, sin embargo le pertenece. Creo que al ser destinado quedarse en esta época y mundo… Se le ha otorgado el cuerpo humano._

 _. . ._

—… _Dime, Yugi. ¿Acaso no querían que me quedara?_

— _¡N-No es eso!_

 _. . ._

— _Nunca quise… Desear tan ingratamente a que te quedaras…_

 _. . ._

— _¿Desde cuándo lo estás?_

— _¿Qué cosa?_

— _Enamorada de Atem, claro._

…

— _Desde que me salvó._

 _. . ._

— _¡Atem!... ¿Qué sientes por Anzu?_

 _Atem lo miró._

 _. . ._

— " _Estoy enamorado."_

 _. . ._

—… _Cuando estés preparado…_

— _Cuando lo esté… Prometo que contestaré todas tus preguntas._

 _. . ._

—… _Yo… Me aceptaron en la Academia en Broadway… Me iré la próxima semana a América._

— _¡¿QUÉ?!_

— _Es por eso que… Debemos encontrar al enemigo pronto… Y salvar a Atem._

 _. . ._

—… _Anzu… Lo sientes, ¿verdad? ¿Lo escuchas…? El sonido de la prueba de que estoy vivo._

—… _Sí… Lo oigo…_

 _. . ._

— _¿Estás deprimido?_

— _No. — Se giró a verlos con una sonrisa confiada. — No es un adiós de todos modos._

 _. . ._

—… _Ya llegué._

— _Bienvenida a casa, Anzu…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Capítulo 1: _Mazaki._

 _Tres años después…_

De ágil y rápido movimiento, realizó un par de piruetas para esquivar a sus desquiciadas fans. Aunque claro, hacer eso provocó chillidos de admiración por lo que había hecho. Claro, lo había aprendido con el paso de los años para huir de esas brujas.

— ¡Mutoooo-samaaaaaa!

— ¡Muto-sempaaaiiiiiiii!

— ¡Te regalo mi brassier! ¡Si no lo quieres… ¿Puedes aunque sea autografiarlo?!

¡Por Ra! ¡Que alguien lo salvara!

Llevaba así unos cuantos años. Era el mejor duelista del mundo y su chica era la reina del baile, aunque claro, hacía un año había comenzado a interesarse en la música de tal forma que la chica quiso cantar.

Sí, su novia, Mazaki Anzu, también se había vuelto cantante. Hacía tan solo unos años, se había conocido la relación de ellos, pues por más que trataron de hacerla secreta, no faltó el fan psicópata que les asecharía.

Pero nada pasó a problemas mayores.

Además, todos estaban en su sana convivencia. Jonouchi seguía con Mai, aunque de vez en cuando sus peleas eran tan estúpidas que no había nadie quien les aguantara. Atem ya no se sorprendía de ver al rubio en su casa después de una discusión con Mai, siempre hacía eso. La rubia lo echaba, y al día siguiente, el tricolor y su amigo debían pensar una forma de quitarle el enojo a Mai, ayudados por Anzu, quien era su mejor amiga.

Con Honda y Shizuka, las cosas andaban un poco misteriosas, no llamaban mucho y eso les causaba bastante curiosidad. Anzu creía que estaban bien, así que no le veía el problema. Eran solo un par de enamorados.

Yugi trabajaba en la tienda de su abuelo, y era ayudado a veces por Rebecca, pero como la blonda era menor, debía seguir con sus estudios. El menor de los Muto comprendía perfectamente, así que no tenía quejas ni complicaciones. Le gustaba estudiar con su novia.

En cuanto a Kaiba…

Atem hizo una mueca mientras seguía corriendo.

Después que Anzu decidiera volverse cantante, Kaiba había estado visitándola a menudo, eso, no fue desapercibido para NINGUNO. Mai le molestaba, diciéndole que se le sumaba un rival difícil; Jonouchi de vez en cuando le tentaba a arrancarle la cabeza al castaño; Yugi lo calmaba, que Anzu no cambiaría sus sentimientos de un día para otro; Honda se sumaba a la opinión de Yugi, al igual que Rebecca y Shizuka.

Pero es que…

¡No podía evitarlo!

Se había acostumbrado a vivir como una persona normal en ese tiempo, por lo tanto él había cambiado mucho.

Y bueno, más que cambiar… Era mucho más honesto y más abierto con las personas.

Y no faltaba el que le recordaba cómo era antes. Admitía que era un poco frívolo, ¡pero vamos! Debían entenderlo, ¿no?

. . .

— ¡Ah! ¡Muto-san! ¿Cómo ha estado?

Atem le sonrió a la manager de Anzu. Era muy joven. Sus cabellos eran platinados y brillantes, casi rozando a ser blancos. Tenía unos bonitos ojos azules y una bella sonrisa.

— Ya basta de formalidades, Kisara. Y estoy bien, gracias. — La chica se sonrojó.

—… Es que… Usted es muy famoso, no sé cómo tratarle…

— Kisara. — Le miró mal, para luego sonreírle. — Somos amigos desde que llegaste a la vida de Anzu, tranquila.

—… Se lo agradezco mucho. — Le sonrió, aún muerta de la vergüenza.

Ella era Kisara Hayama. Desde que la castaña había decidido ser cantante, la peliblanco fue como un milagro que llegó cuando necesitó manager. Tenían la misma edad, pero tenía bastante talento. Así se hicieron grandes amigas.

—… Umm… Tengo una pequeña consulta.

— ¿Qué es?

— ¿De casualidad… sabe si Kaiba-san vendrá?

El de ojos violetas se la quedó mirando varios segundos en silencio, sorprendido por la pregunta. Pero el ató enseguida los cabos. Sonrió.

Así que era por eso…

— No lo sé, Kisara. Pero algo me dice que sí.

—… ¿Usted cree?

— Claro. — Posó una mano sobre la cabeza de la joven, quien se sonrojó.

— Bien. Adelante y mucha suerte.

Atem se rió y se alejó para dirigirse al escenario, de donde se oía la voz de su novia.

— Tch. Es muy perspicaz.

Kisara se volteó rápidamente al ver a Seto Kaiba entrando con el ceño fruncido y una enorme mueca formada en sus labios. La de ojos azules no comprendía el por qué de su mal humor.

—… Bienvenido, Kaiba-san.

— Ya te dije que nada de formalismos.

— Cla-Claro, Seto. — Murmuró muy bajito.

El castaño no pudo evitar suspirar. Con la ayuda de Mazaki Anzu, pudo ser muy sutil mucho tiempo, pero Atem no era estúpido, una sola mirada daba a entender todo.

Sabía su secreto.

. . .

— ¡Está encendido, Muto-san!

Él asintió y le agradeció por activarle el sonido al micrófono.

. . .

Cierta castaña de unos hermosos ojos azules había terminado de cantar recientemente y recibía un potente y caluroso aplauso de sus fans, acompañado de unos gritos y exclamaciones levemente extrañas, haciéndola sonrojar un poco.

— ¡Muchas gracias a todos! ¡Nos ve…-!

— ¡Hey!

Se giró abruptamente para mirar con sorpresa a su flamante novio subiendo al escenario con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. La castaña se sonrojó, aún no se acostumbraba a las ENORMES sorpresas que su novio les daba. Y el aparecer cuando su concierto estaba llegando a su fin…

Nunca se lo esperó, si era honesta.

La pobre tenía la boca abierta de la sorpresa cuando el tricolor había terminado de acercarse a ella para quedar frente a frente. Atem se rió y utilizó su otra mano para cerrar su boca con cuidado. El rojo de su rostro se intensificó, avergonzándose aún más.

— ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡ES MUTO! ¡ATEM MUTOOOO! ¡ESTE ES EL MEJOR CONCIERTO DEL MUNDO!

— ¿No se ven lindos?

— AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWW

— Bah, estoy segura que soy mejor en la cama.

Anzu y Atem comenzaron a reírse, nerviosos de los comentarios obcenos y extraños de sus fans. Había una gran parte que apoyaba la relación y se enloquecían con solo verlos juntos. Y por otro lado, algunos sentían envidia por Anzu o por el faraón debido a sus correspondientes reputaciones. Los demás… Pues… Simplemente los idolatraban como si no hubiese un maldito mañana.

— Vine a verte. — Decidió hablarle. La castaña se recompuso y le sonrió.

— Gracias. No lo esperaba. La próxima vez tendrás que cantar conmigo en el escenario. — Bromeó, aunque el convertirse en cantante, el solo imaginar que podía escribir una canción con su novio le hacía suspirar como a una adolescente.

— No lo sé. — Se rio. — No tengo buenas cuerdas bocales.

— Ajá. — Sonrió con diversión.

— ¡BÉSENSE!

— ¡SÍ! ¡BÉSENSE DE UNA PUÑETERA VEZ! ¡¿QUÉ ESPERAN?!

— ¡JA! ¡¿BESARSE?! ¡VIÓLENSE AQUÍ MISMO!

La pareja se sonrojó y decidieron despedirse e irse rápidamente. Claro, no fue muy fácil.

No cuando tienes miles de personas en un solo lugar. Con no una, no dos, sino con TRES celebridades mundiales.

Porque sí, Seto Kaiba también corría peligro.

Y ahora podíamos ver a estos cuatro, porque Kaiba llevaba de la mano a la linda manager de Anzu, corriendo como si la vida les dependiese de ello.

— ¡¿Por qué demonios me metí en esto?! — Maldijo por quinta vez el castaño.

— Nadie te manda a escabullirte a ver a tu novia. — Le contraatacó el tricolor mientras seguían corriendo de la gran masa de gente.

Kaiba se sonrojó, del coraje y de la vergüenza. Kisara sonrió un poco, feliz de ver esa faceta nueva en su novio. Anzu solo trataba de contener la risotada que estaba a punto de escapar de sus labios. Debía ahorrar aire para resistir en la carrera mortal que realizaban.

— Muy bien, nos separamos aquí. — Dijo Seto, llamando la atención de la pareja de reyes.

En el cielo se divisó un helicóptero que descendía a una altura prudente, mientras se lanzaban una escalera de cuerda. Kaiba la alcanzó y agarró a la peliblanco de la cintura y comenzaron a subir.

La pareja de reyes observó perpleja la escena. ¡¿Los estaban abandonando?!

— ¡Miren! ¡Ahí van los reyes!

Los dos brincaron de la sorpresa y siguieron corriendo con un solo pensamiento en mente.

— " _¡ME LAS PAGARÁS, KAIBA!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Suspiraron aliviados al integrarse al centro comercial. Cada uno se fue al respectivo baño, de damas y varones, para cambiarse de ropas. Atem se colocó una camisa blanca con una chaqueta negra, arremangándose un poco las mangas hasta sus codos. Se colocó unos jeans oscuros y unos zapatos negros. Luego de unos minutos, salió Anzu con un vestido simple de color lavanda y unas sandalias blancas.

Sonrió con melancolía al verla atarse su cabello ahora largo en una coleta alta.

Ya no parecían ser los de antes, ¿verdad?

No. No lo parecían.

Pero lo seguían siendo.

—… ¿Estás nervioso?

Atem siguió observándola a los ojos largos segundos, hasta que terminó por tomar su mano.

—… Un poco. — Comenzó a sudar.

— ¡Vamos! Solo son mis padres. Les caerás bien. Al fin están de vuelta y quieren conocerte.

Sí. Hacía unos días, los señores Mazaki al fin habían cesado con sus viajes, dándole una gran felicidad a la castaña. Y claro, como han oído de la televisión, querían conocer al famoso Atem Muto en carne y hueso, no en una pantalla. La castaña tuvo que inventarles que Yugi siempre tuvo un hermano, pero nunca se hablaba de él porque nunca estaba en casa, y que hacía tan solo unos años había aparecido.

Por supuesto, su madre quiso saber detalles, cómo y cuándo se conocieron la primera vez, qué sintió, cuándo comenzó a enamorarse, bla bla bla. Anzu le contó la verdad a medias, le había dicho que había aparecido la vez que estuvo en peligro cuando trabajó en ese restaurante de comida rápida y que le pareció muy varonil y valiente el haberla salvado.

Por otro lado, su padre le preguntaba si su relación iba a un camino sano, sin relaciones antes de matrimonio…-

Se sonrojó ante el recuerdo.

Jamás le diría eso a Atem.

Además…

Ella y Atem no tenían planeado casarse, es más, fue una especie de acuerdo silencioso entre ellos. Y no odiaban la unión, pero sentían que después de pasar tantas cosas, sentir de todo, pasar por todo, para finalmente ser felices con ese anillo que el faraón le había regalado, les había sido suficiente. Sin estar casados, ya estuvieron en las buenas y en las malas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, claro, no de forma tan literal en el último término; y ni siquiera la muerte los separó.

Lo hizo un tiempo, pero ya no.

Anzu sonrió al estar ya en frente de su antigua casa. Sintió la mano de Atem apretar la suya. Estaba tenso.

— Tranquilos. No muerden.

— Honestamente temo ser yo quien los muerda. — Se rio. — No soy muy amable.

La castaña hizo una mueca. Si alguien le preguntara si Atem era el novio perfecto, no sabría afirmarlo. Tenían sus peleas de vez en cuando, pero eran leves, eran simples desacuerdos que terminaban con sonrisas y carcajadas. Le gustaba la sobreprotección que él le ofrecía, si los fans se les acercaba, él chico la salvaba por los pelos o se ofrecía él mismo como carnada para dejar a la pobre castaña en paz.

Varias veces tuvo que buscarlo al hospital.

Y no solamente por el excesivo acoso, sino también por las leves peleas en las que se metía con algunos fans de ella que no eran precisamente admiradores amables.

A veces era feliz con su protección, y otras veces se sentía muy pequeñita y frágil, saboreando la culpa en su boca. No estaba a gusto con ello, pero terminaba calmándose cuando les propinaba unas buenas cachetadas a las admiradoras de Atem.

Porque sí.

Algunas eran muy… ¿Cómo decirlo para ser sutil?

No lo sabía.

Pero una vez una chicas se le habían abalanzado para manosearlo en frente de SUS NARICES. Y eso no se lo permitía a nadie.

¡ERA SU NOVIO!

Nadie tenía autoridad sobre él, solo ella.

Por eso se había puesto en el campo de batalla de su vida en esa ocasión.

Pero bueno, eran anécdotas que ambos preferían olvidar, les causaba más vergüenza que gracia. Aunque claro, sus amigos seguían recordándoles momentos embarazosos.

Ellos solo tendían a morderse la lengua para no matarlos a insultos.

.

.

.

Abrió con la llave que su madre le había dado. Al entrar y quitarse las sandalias, notó el olor a café recién hecho y algo dulce.

Sonrió.

— ¡Mamá! ¡Ya llegué! — Alzó la voz, provocando un respingo en su novio.

De la cocina, salió una mujer mayor. Tenía el cabello negro y los ojos azules más oscuros que los de su hija. Era como tener a Anzu de frente en el futuro, solo que con el cabello y ojos más oscuros. La mujer les sonrió a ambos.

— Bienvenida a casa, hija. — Fijó sus orbes zafiros en el chico. — Mucho gusto, Muto-san. Soy Mazaki Asako. — Ella se inclinó en señal de respeto. Atem la imitó.

— Un gusto, Mazaki-san. — Parecía bastante calmado, pero Anzu se sintió mal por él. Estaba blanco como un papel.

— Bien, pasen, pasen. He terminado de hacer galletas para que las coman con café. — Los invitó a pasar a la sala de estar.

Allí, estaba un hombre de cabellos castaños de ojos como los de su hija, profundamente azules como el mar, pero opacados por unas gafas que ocupaba para leer el periódico. Al oír los pasos, apartó el papel de su vista y dirigió sus orbes hacia su criatura.

Sonrió.

— Mi pequeñita. Bienvenida a casa. — Se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Anzu sonrió y correspondió el gesto. Estaba tan feliz, al fin sus padres dejarían de viajar para estar con ella. Se separó lentamente de ella para mirar al tricolor.

Lo analizó de arriba hacia abajo. Formó una mueca en su rostro, por más que tratara de encontrarle algún defecto, le era imposible. Terminó por sonreír, rendido.

— Tú debes ser el _lúcido_ novio de mi pequeña. — El tricolor hizo una mueca y se sonrojó, incómodo. El hombre se rio. — Soy Mazaki Akito. — Extendió su mano.

Atem se relajó y le sonrió.

— Un placer.

— Confío en que no le harás daño a mi muchacha. Después de todo llevan años saliendo.

— No se preocupe. Anzu está en buenas manos.

— Pues claro, es tu reina, ¿no? — Se rio.

El faraón no pudo evitar reírse con el padre de Anzu.

Si tan solo supiera…

.

.

.

En la casa de los Muto, en la antigua habitación del joven faraón, yacían los artículos del milenio en un orden específico. Repentinamente, el rompecabezas comenzó a palpitar suavemente, como si tuviera vida.

Dentro del artículo con forma de pirámide invertida, yacía un espíritu. Curiosamente, tenía las mismas facciones que Atem Muto.

Esta alma yacía dormida en el suelo, en alguna parte del laberinto retorcido de ese rompecabezas. Claro, eso fue hasta que el artículo había comenzado a vibrar, provocando un movimiento en el chico.

Lentamente, abrió sus ojos rojos como la sangre.

 _Continuará…_

 **BIENVENIDOS A LA SECUELA! INSISTO XD! Para los que se quedaron con ganas saber qué pasó después del final de "Eternidad", aquí está.**

 **Y LOS SORPRENDÍ CON UN SUAVE PERO TIERNO BLUESHIPPING! No pude resistirlo XD Kaiba se lo merecía, tengo a todos emparejados y bueno… Estaba Seto. JAJAJA**

 **En fin, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Como saben, los primeros capítulos siempre me son cortos porque así es mi mecanismo.**

 **Este fic constará de 20 capítulos aproximadamente, se centrará más en la relación de nuestra pareja, sus sentimientos estarán a prueba!**

 **NOS VEMOS EN LA PRÓXIMA!**

 **Rossana's Mind**

 **Reviews?**


	2. Un bizarro recuerdo

**HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! BIENVENIDOS AL SEGUNDO CAPÍTULO DE LA SECUELA DE "Eternidad"! Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!**

 **En fin, comencemos ya, que este capítulo es de oro XD**

Capítulo 2: _Un bizarro recuerdo._

La rubia abrió la puerta y sonrió, contenta.

— ¡Mira a quién tenemos aquí! A la preciosa Reina de Broadway. — Anzu hizo una mueca.

— No me llames así, Mai…— La rubia se rio con humor y la invitó a pasar. — Con permiso…

— Disculpa el desorden, ¿sí? Katsuya sí que es de la mierda a veces cuando se trata de limpieza…

La castaña sonrió. Jonouchi y Mai habían comenzado a vivir juntos unos cuantos años atrás. A veces se peleaban y sabía que el rubio paraba a la casa de Atem y la suya para suplicar por un refugio. Era lo típico, pero su relación nunca corría peligro. Era firme y estable además de las estúpidas discusiones que tenían.

Ambas entraron al living, donde Rebecca, Shizuka y Kisara les esperaban con una sonrisa. Cuando todas se acomodaron, fijaron sus maliciosos ojos en cierta peliblanco de ojos azules que se sonrojó de la pena.

—… ¿Así que…? ¿Tú y Kaiba? — La de ojos lilas alzó las cejas con picardía.

Kisara se mordió el labio y se cubrió el rostro rojo con sus manos. Anzu sonrió.

— Seto me pidió que lo hiciera, porque no quería que sus fans me hicieran algo…-

— Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawww… ¡Qué tierno! Jamás creí que describiría así a Kaiba. — Se carcajeó Mai.

— Seto es una buena persona. — intervino la castaña de ojos azules. — Solo que es muy petulante. — Se encogió de hombros. — Mai le dirigió una mirada acusatoria. — ¿Qué?

— ¿Sabes qué pasaría si Atem te escucha hablar así de él? — La de ojos azules le devolvió la mirada con una mueca. — ¡Así es, preciosa! ¡Mandaría a ese sujeto al Reino de las Sombras!

—… Mai…-

— ¡O algo peor! ¡Tal vez…!

— Creo que ya entendí. — Le cortó.

— Nop. No lo entiendes. El tiempo que le ocultaste que Kaiba salía con Kisara, te volviste muy amiga de ese fanfarrón. — Se cruzó de brazos. — Y Atem estaba que le sacaba los ojos.

—… ¿De verdad? — Vaya, no fue su intención hacer sentir inseguro a su novio… Pero Kaiba y Kisara le habían pedido guardar el secreto, y así lo hizo. Claro, hasta que Kisara se descuidó un par de días atrás y Jonouchi los vio. Y como el bocón que es, lo soltó a los cuatro vientos.

Aunque claro, para luego terminar despellejado por Seto.

— Mmm… Pero Kaiba…— Rebecca se reajustó sus lentes. Miró a Kisara. — Oye, Kisara-chan. ¿Cómo es Kaiba en sus citas?

— ¡¿Eh?!

— ¡Vamos! ¡Dinos! O al menos, cuéntanos cómo te fue en tu primera cita.

—… Pues… Me llevó al restaurante del centro de Domino…-

— ¡¿DE VERDAD?! — Le miraron perplejas. — ¡Esa cosa cuesta una fortuna! — Mai se mordió las uñas. — Tch, y Jonouchi solo me lleva a comer hamburguesas…— Las demás se rieron. — ¡No se rían! ¡Yugi cumple todos tus caprichos, Rebecca! — Señaló a la blonda menor. — ¡Y tú, Shizuka! ¡Honda te consiente demasiado! — La hermana de Jonouchi se sonrojó con una risita nerviosa. — ¡Y TÚ! — Miró a Anzu. — ¡Atem te ha llevado a ese maldito restaurante más de diez veces! ¡Deberías cuidar tu figura!

— ¡Yo no estoy gorda!

— ¡Eso crees tú!

—… Pero…— Decidió intervenir Kisara. — ¿Cómo fue tu primera cita con Jonouchi-san, Mai-san?

—…— Hizo una mueca mientras que Anzu le sonreía con malicia. — Tch… Estuve con él en un festival de San Valentín. No es nada como los otros chicos, él sabe hacer reír a una chica. — Sonrió, recordando las estupideces que hacía su rubio novio.

— La mía con Yugi fue en el cine. — Exclamó la blonda con una sonrisa soñadora danzando en sus labios.

— Mi primera cita con Honda-kun fue en una heladería. — Shizuka sonrió, encantada.

Todas dirigieron sus ojos Anzu, esperando que dijera algo, pero esta miraba el suelo con una expresión de horror en su rostro. Mai no lo soportó más y soltó una sonora carcajada. Kisara, Rebecca y Shizuka miraron a ambas con desconcierto.

—… ¿Qué…?

— Vamos, Anzu. No hay nada de qué avergonzarse. De todas las primeras citas entre nosotras, la tuya fue la mejor. — La castaña tenía el rostro sonrojado con una expresión de pura vergüenza.

—…

— ¿Y tú cómo sabes?

— Pues… Como saben, Atem y Anzu son muy famosos. Pero querían ir a una cita _simple_ y _verdadera_. — Se burló de las palabras. — Y Yugi les sugirió un lugar muuuuuuuuuy especial…

— Mai, ya basta…-

— ¿Y cuál era esa lugar?

Mai solo se rio y comenzó a relatar la historia.

 _-T-r-e-s—A-ñ-o-s—A-t-r-á-s-_

 _Anzu se removía nerviosa en el autobús, su corazón latía desbocado y tenía unas enormes ganas de vomitar._

— _¿Anzu?_

 _Se giró para ver a su flamante novio dirigirle una mirada de preocupación._

— _¿Te encuentras bien?_

— _¿Eh? Ah, s-sí. ¡Estoy de maravilla! — Se rio._

— _¿Segura?_

— _¡Por supuesto!_

 _Atem no se vio muy convencido, pero prefirió no insistirle. Anzu se mordió las uñas. Iban al parque. A ESE PARQUE. Ese maldito parque que había ido con Yugi años atrás en su adolescencia. El solo recordarlo se moría de vergüenza, esa vez se puso en peligro porque tenía sus hormonas alborotadas por un chico, que era el que estaba a su lado ahora mismo, pero que aún así no había sido correcto._

 _Ra, qué estúpida fue…_

 _Solo era una adolescente que deseaba tener a su príncipe, en este caso faraón, para rescatarla y estar a su lado._

 _Pero, joder, las estupideces que hizo para tratar de hacerlo aparecer…_

 _Suspiró, resignada._

 _Maldecía a Yugi por haber recomendado ese lugar._

 _El bus se detuvo, así que ambos se bajaron sin soltar sus manos y caminaron en dirección al parque. Estaba realmente soleado. Anzu llevaba un vestido celeste de verano, mientras que su novio llevaba una camisa gris de mangas cortas y pantalones negros. Ambos llevaban un pequeño bolso, que si fuera por Anzu, los lanzaría a una fogata._

— _No ha cambiado mucho por aquí, ¿verdad? — Comentó el faraón. La castaña dio un respingo._

— _¿Eh? No… Supongo que no…_

 _Aunque, a sus espaldas, los seguía un cuarteto. Uno era un tricolor, casi igualito al novio de la castaña, una pareja de rubios con intenciones maliciosas y un castaño con una sonrisa divertida._

— _Muy bien, hay que hacerlo. — Ellos asintieron a lo dicho por la rubia. — Tenemos que llevarlos al parque acuático._

 _Yugi suspiró con una sonrisa. No tuvo mala intención en mencionar este lugar, pero le resultaba divertido espiar la primera cita de su hermano y su mejor amiga._

— _¡Sí! ¡Pero hay que hacerlo del modo simple y rápido!_

— _Concuerdo contigo, cariño. — Mai se rio entre dientes._

 _Caminó hacia un chico y posó su mano en su hombro._

— _¿Eh?_

— _¡Oh, disculpa! Lo que pasa es que no puedo ver bien, ¿sabes si esos dos de allí no son los famosos reyes?_

— _¿Eh? Claro…— dirigió su vista hacia donde la rubia le había indicado y los vio. — Emm, sí, sí lo…— entonces comprendió. — ¡¿EH?! ¡SON MUTO ATEM Y MAZAKI ANZU! ¡LOS GRANDES REYES! — Gritó a todo pulmón._

 _Todos desviaron sus atenciones para ver a la pareja que había palidecido y había comenzado a correr a toda velocidad de sus fans. Mai soltó una victoriosa carcajada, seguida de su novio. Aunque, Honda y Yugi miraban lo ocurrido con cierta preocupación._

—… _Mai… ¿No crees que se te pasó la mano? — Preguntó el castaño._

— _¡Tonterías! ¡Necesitábamos que esos dos se fueran para allá! — Se rio nuevamente. — En fin, deberíamos seguir con nuestra misión._

 _Los dos asintieron, sin decir nada._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Atem y Anzu terminaron en el sector acuático del parque, para la horrible desgracia de la castaña y curiosidad del faraón. La bailarina quería morirse, ese era el último lugar donde quería estar. Aún recordaba lo estúpida que fue como para ponerse en peligro con tal de ver a…_

— _Me trae muchos recuerdos este lugar._

 _La castaña dio un brinco y miró con sorpresa a Atem, quien le miró y le sonrió con amabilidad y afecto._

— _U-Uh… Sí… Ha pasado mucho tiempo. — Comentó, tratando de calmarse._

— _¿Deberíamos cambiarnos?_

— _¡¿EH?! Cl-Cl-Claro…— Sus dedos apresaron con fuerza el bolso que traía y se fue al vestidor de mujeres._

 _Suspiró de alivio. Agradecía haber traído un traje de baño de una sola pieza. No era que odiara su figura, pero desde que salía con el faraón, temía tremendamente lo que el joven pensara de ella en cuanto a su apariencia. ¿Acaso eso ocurría cuando tenía novio o solo era ella la extraña que se preocupaba? Aunque un pensamiento la consoló, Atem a veces también le costaba mucho comportarse normal con ella ante ciertas cosas que sentía que eran muy vergonzosas hacerlas en público._

 _Abrió su bolso y metió su mano para encontrar el bañador azulado._

 _Sin embargo… No lo encontró._

 _Palideció notoriamente. ¿No lo había traído? Ella pudo jurar que lo había echado… Buscó con más insistencia, y al sentir la tela de un bañador, sonrió. Aunque claro, la sonrisa duró MUY poco._

 _Ese no era su bañador…_

 _Era un bikini negro._

 _Todo el color que había abandonado su rostro, había vuelto con violencia, tiñendo rápidamente su cara de rojo._

 _¡¿Qué diablos hacía esa cosa allí?! ¿Cómo llegó allí? ¡¿Y POR QUÉ ESTABA ALLÍ?!_

 _Del traje, cayó un trocito de papel, para curiosidad de Anzu. Lo cogió y lo desdobló._

 _ **¿No es lindo? Lo escogí especialmente para esta cita.**_

 _ **¡Que lo disfrutes!**_

 _ **M.-**_

—… _Mai. — Rechinó los dientes, aún sonrojada. La rubia se las iba a pagar…_

 _Pero… ¿Qué iba a hacer?_

 _¿Debería ponérselo? ¿No debería? ¿Estaba siendo muy exhibicionista? ¿No lo era?_

 _Apretó los puños y se cambió sin pensárselo mucho. Cuando terminó, se miró el espejo. Su cabello ahora largo se veía muy bien con el condenado bikini negro. Siempre supo que las prendas oscuras resaltaban mejor la figura de las personas. Anzu tenía una bonita figura, ¿verdad?_

 _Nuevamente, las inseguridades la atacaron. Ya no se sentía tan a gusto con el maldito traje. ¿Y si se lo quitaba y le inventaba a Atem que Mai le hizo una broma y supuestamente se lo había sacado de la mochila? Aunque eso no estaba muy lejos de la verdad… Pero no podía hacerle eso a la rubia. Porque Mai fue la que más se había entusiasmado que tuviesen su primera cita después de volver a Domino._

— _¿Anzu? — Dio un respingo al oír el toque de la puerta y la voz del faraón. — ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Ocurre algo?_

—… _N-No, es solo que…— Se apoyó en la puerta e hizo una mueca. — Lo siento, aún… Me da un poco de pena. — Admitió._

—…— _Escuchó un suspiro del otro lado, pero sonó entremezclado con una risa contenida. — No te preocupes, Anzu. No eres la única. — La castaña no pudo evitar sonreír, porque ese pensamiento realmente le reconfortaba. Además, podía imaginarse la sonrisa que su novio le dedicaba. — Es nuestra primera cita de todos modos. Puede pasar cualquier cosa._

 _Anzu se rio un poco._

—… _Sí. Supongo que tienes razón. ¡Saldré en unos minutos!_

 _Después de prepararse mental y emocionalmente, decidió salir. Vio el rostro de su novio congelar su expresión de sorpresa, y ella le imitó. Anzu se sonrojó al admirar el bien formado torso de Atem. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, reclamándose a sí misma que era una pervertida._

 _Por otro lado, el faraón miró de arriba hacia abajo a Anzu, sintiendo la garganta seca. Tragó saliva, tratando de ahorrarse el momento tan vergonzoso. ¡Vamos! ¡La había visto así antes!_

 _Y aunque la castaña no lo supiera, no fue imaginación de ella que él se haya tomado ciertos segundos para admirarla años atrás. No sabía si era porque estaba dentro de un cuerpo adolescente que le incitó hacer aquello, o simplemente porque quiso. Incluso, antes de llegar a sentir algo más que amistad por su amada castaña, siempre la consideró una joven muy bella._

 _Y ahora que era una mujer…_

 _¡Vaya, qué calor hacía!_

—… _Te sienta bien. — Comentó para aligerar el ambiente._

—… _Gracias…— hubiese querido devolverle el cumplido, pero sentía que sonaría como una degenerada._

— _¿Y… qué quieres hacer? — Atem se cruzó de brazos, un poco más calmado. — A ti te gustaba el tobogán de este lugar._

— _¡Ah, es cierto! — Se animó. — ¡Vayamos, me encanta ese tobogán! — Tomó su mano y jaló de él._

 _Atem no pudo evitar sonreír. Anzu parecía una niña._

 _Aunque claro… La tranquilidad no duró mucho para el faraón._

 _Ahora se encontraban ambos sentados encima de un flotador, Anzu adelante, siendo abrazada por el faraón atrás. La castaña estaba tan emocionada y feliz de estar en compañía de su novio, que no notó el nerviosismo de este._

 _Atem se regañó mentalmente por sentirse tan avergonzado, pero no podía evitarlo. Había abrazado a Anzu muchas veces, cada contacto con ella era especial para él. Sin embargo, ahora que estaban en paños menores, sentía la unión más íntima. La blanca y suave piel de su espalda apoyada contra su pecho le causó una extraña felicidad. Y al no describir bien la sensación, hizo que se sintiera más nervioso._

— _¡Aaaww! ¡Qué emoción! ¡Anda, lancémonos de una vez! — La voz de su novia le despertó de sus pensamientos. Anzu se inclinó hacia adelante para que el flotador se resbalara por el agua del inicio del tobogán y cayeron._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Mai soltó una risotada, al punto de derramar algunas lágrimas de tanta carcajada que se le escapaba. Había sacado cinco fotografías a la pareja en secreto y ahora que las veía una por una, sentía que se moriría de un ataque. La primera era la reacción de Atem al ver a Anzu con el bikini que inocentemente había colocado en el bolso de la castaña, Jonouchi al mismo tiempo le había sacado una foto a Anzu en cuanto a su reacción cuando vio a Atem sin camisa._

 _La tercera fotografía fue cuando ambos se lanzaron del tobogán, esa ya era más tierna a ojos de la rubia._

 _Y las otras dos…_

— _¡Esto vale oro! — Se carcajeó nuevamente Mai. Jonouchi le siguió la mirada a las dos últimas fotografías y soltó una sonora carcajada._

— _¡Mira sus caras!_

 _Yugi cogió las fotos y les echó un ojo. No pudo evitar sonreír al verlas. En una, Anzu les dirigía una mirada asesina a las chicas que se comían a su hermano con la mirada. En la otra era casi lo mismo, solo que era Atem amenazando públicamente a un idiota por haberle lanzado un piropo a su mejor amiga._

 _Negó con la cabeza mientras reía suavemente._

 _. . ._

 _Anzu tenía los ojos cerrados, disfrutando el sol en su piel mojada._

 _Cuando se libraron de los piropos en contra de su novio y a su persona, también fueron seguidos por unos cuantos fans, aunque estos les dejaron en paz después y lograron disfrutar cierto tiempo juntos._

 _Se había cansado un poco de nadar y fue a tomar un poco de sol, acompañada de Atem, quien miraba la piscina en un aire distraído. Eso le provocó algo de nostalgia. Recordaba que había imaginado verlo allí, a su lado, cuando era una adolescente con hormonas alborotadas. Abrió sus ojos para verle. Realmente estaba allí, con ella. No era ninguna ilusión, y con un cuerpo que se le había otorgado al ganar el duelo con Yugi. Un cuerpo que era de él, que no compartía con otra alma. Solo… él._

— _Parece un sueño. — Musitó._

— _¿Mm? — Atem se giró a verla. — ¿Qué dices?_

— _Digo… que parece un sueño. Cumplí mi deseo más anhelado, tengo a mis amigos…— Lo miró mientras se sentaba. — Y te tengo a ti. — Negó con la cabeza mientras se reía. — Es demasiado perfecto para ser realidad._

— _Anzu. — La ojiazul le miró. El tricolor le sonrió. — Apreciemos este momento que es perfecto para nosotros._

 _La castaña le miró sorprendida un segundo, pero finalmente sonrió. Se acercó un poco a él para depositar un suave beso en los labios de Atem, quien había quedado un poco atónito, para luego volver a sonreír._

— _¿Quieres algo?_

— _Un jugo de frambuesa estaría bien, gracias. — El tricolor asintió y se levantó para ir por el pedido de la castaña._

 _Anzu lo siguió con la mirada sin borrar la boba sonrisa que tenía en el rostro._

— _Mira, es la novia del Rey de los Juegos._

— _¿Eh? — Se sorprendió cuando unas chicas se sentaron a su lado, desconcertándola un poco. — ¿Puedo ayudarlas en algo?_

— _Si terminas con nuestro amado Rey, nos harías un gran favor. — Una castaña de las tres chicas le sonrió con cinismo. — Él no se ve bien con una interesada como tú._

—… _¿Interesada? — Frunció notoriamente el ceño._

— _¡Así es! Conocemos a las celebridades como tú. — Una pelirroja el miró mientras posaba sus manos en sus caderas. — Siempre metiéndose con las mayores celebridades para luego dejarlas y tú tomes una mejor posición._

— _¡¿Disculpa?! — Anzu se levantó abruptamente. — ¡Ni siquiera me conocen! No tienen derecho a juzgarme. — Apretó los puños. — Además, Atem y yo nos conocimos mucho antes de que fuésemos lo que somos ahora._

— _Sí, claro. — Una rubia chasqueó la lengua. — Él estaría mejor solo que mal acompañado de víboras como tú._

—…— _Estaba a punto de lanzársele encima, pero se calmó rápidamente. No tenía por qué hacer una escena como esa. Estas chicas solo la estaban humillando sin razón alguna. No se dejaría influenciar porque sería caer muy bajo._

— _Se ve mejor con esa duelista con la que se enfrentó antes que llegaras tú._

 _Anzu se paralizó._

 _¿Quién…?_

 _. . ._

— _Oh, no…— Mai bajó los binoculares. —… Están tocando terreno peligroso._

— _¿Qué pasa, Mai? — Se acercó el rubio._

— _Pues… Esas chicas están liberando la bestia que vive en Anzu. — La rubia rio con nerviosismo. — Lo mejor será detener esto. — Suspiró para encaminarse a la escena._

 _. . ._

— _¿Qué… duelista?_

— _Oooh, no te contó, ¿eh? — Se burló la pelirroja. — En el último torneo de Kaiba Seto, apareció una extraña duelista que casi venció a Atem. Solo conocen su nombre. Se llamaba Esmeralda. — La castaña apretó los puños. — Y era taaaaaaaaaan bella, tan elegante, no como tú. Una pobre bailarina que le dieron fama solo por una cara bonita._

—…— _Muy bien. Se estaban burlando de ella, estaban prefiriendo a otra chica random que no era ella como pareja ideal para Atem, y para colmo de males, estaban ridiculizando su profesión._

— _Apuesto a que él sale contigo porque eres una zorra._

 _¡Crack!_

 _Mai llegó justo cuando escuchó lo último, dejándola en blanco…_

 _Luego… Ira._

 _Mucha ira._

 _¡¿Cómo se atrevía a insultar a su amiga de esa forma?!_

 _Y Anzu, por otro lado…_

 _¡A la mierda su paciencia! ¡Eso ya era el colmo!_

— _¡AHORA SÍ…!_

— _¡YO TE COMPAÑO, AMIGA! — Se metió Mai de la nada, aunque lo agradecía._

 _Anzu fue por la pelirroja y Mai por las otras dos. La castaña tiraba de los cabellos rojizos de la chica que le había insultado mientras que Mai lanzó a las otras dos a la piscina._

— _¡Apuesto a que ni siquiera sabes complacerlo en la cama!_

— _¡Cállate! ¡Tú no sabes de mi vida! ¡Y Atem es_ _ **MI**_ _novio!_

— _¡Tch! — Empujó a la castaña y la agarró de un tirante del bikini, haciendo que este se soltara._

 _Oh, Ra, por favor no._

 _Anzu se congeló al ver la sonrisa triunfadora de la pelirroja cuando terminó por aligerar el nudo de la parte superior de su traje._

 _¡OH, POR FAVOR NO!_

— _¡Anzu!_

— _¡Anzu!_

 _Las voces de Mai y Atem fue lo último que escuchó cuando cayó al agua al ser empujada por la pelirroja_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con unos orbes violetas preocupados mirándola._

—… _¿Atem?_

— _¿Estás bien?_

—…— _Se incorporó lentamente, hasta que notó algo. Miró que llevaba la camisa del tricolor puesta. Miró con horror a su novio. — ¡¿Acaso yo…?!— Atem la miró sorprendido, después avergonzado cuando un rojo vivo apareció en sus mejillas y permaneció en silencio._

 _Anzu comprendió. La estúpida esa que le había desabrochado la parte superior del bikini le había empujado a la piscina, semidesnuda. Como cayó mal, pudo haberse ahogado, de no ser por Atem, sin embargo…_

 _No cambiaba la enorme vergüenza que debió pasar._

 _Sus orbes azules se llenaron de lágrimas y sus mejillas se calentaron de la vergüenza._

— _Anzu. — Le llamó Atem. — Vamos, no llores. No vale la pena._

— _P-Pero…— Sollozó._

— _No deberías llorar por algo como esto. — Interfirió una tranquila y melodiosa voz femenina._

 _Anzu alzó la vista para encontrarse a una bella joven de ojos azules y cabellos azabaches. Al juzgar por su traje de baño negro de una pieza, y el identificador que llevaba como colgante, le dio a entender que era la guardavidas de la piscina._

—… _Tú…_

— _¡Esmeralda!_

 _Giró abruptamente la cabeza cuando Atem pronunció su nombre. Volvió a mirar a la pelinegra. ¿Esa era Esmeralda? ¡Joder, con razón dijeron que su novio se veía mejor con ella! ¡Esa mujer era bellísima!_

 _Ella sonrió._

— _No puedo creer que te vuelva a ver en una situación como esta. — Atem se sonrojó y miró el suelo. — Bueno… Tú debes ser Mazaki Anzu. — Caminó hacia ella. — La nueva Reina. — Extendió su mano y le sonrió con amabilidad. — Soy Esmeralda. Un placer._

—…— _Con la mano temblorosa, correspondió el gesto._

— _Y no te preocupes, tu amiga rubia rescató tu dignidad junto con tu novio._

—… _¿Eh?_

— _Cuando caíste al agua, Atem te cubrió con su cuerpo para que nadie te viera, mientras que la rubia iba por algo para cubrirte._

—… _Oh. — Suspiró, mucho más aliviada. Pero no bajaba la vergüenza de…_

 _¡Oh, Ra! ¡Atem la había visto!_

— _No pongas esa cara. — Miró a Esmeralda, quien le sonreía con diversión. — Es tu novio, ¿no? Ya deberían hacer algo a estas alturas._

—… _¿Eh?_

— _Ustedes dos. — Señaló a ambos. — Tienen escrito "virgen" aquí. — Señaló su frente como ejemplo mientras se reía. Atem y Anzu se sonrojaron furiosamente y apartaron la mirada del otro rápidamente. — Y no te preocupes por esas zorras de allá. — La castaña le miró, sorprendida por su lenguaje. — Ya pagaron muy caro lo que hicieron._

—… _¿Pagaron?_

 _Atem suspiró._

— _Esmeralda es cinturón negro en karate. — Mencionó._

 _La castaña abrió la boca, desencajada._

 _De repente, sintió lástima por esas tres…_

— _¡Anzu! — La castaña vio a su rubia amiga acercarse. — ¿Estás bien?_

—… _Sí…— Le sonrió, pero después frunció el ceño y se puso de pie. — ¡¿Y tú que rayos haces aquí?!_

—… _Es cierto, Mai. — Atem también se levantó. — ¿Qué haces aquí? Apareciste tan de la nada._

— _Oh, uh, pues…— Se rascó la mejilla mientras se reía con nerviosismo. — Verán, lo que pasa es que…-_

— _Esos cuatro los han estado siguiendo desde hace Ra sabe cuánto. — Mencionó Esmeralda mientras se ataba el cabello._

— " _¿Eh?" — Atem miró a la pelinegra sorprendido._

— _¡MAI! — La castaña se le acercó. — ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! ¡Además, cambiar mi traje de baño…!_

— _¡Deberías agradecérmelo! ¡La otra porquería que traías era de una mojigata!_

 _Esmeralda soltó una sonora carcajada._

—…— _Anzu apretó los puños, sonrojada. —… P-Pero, si no los hubieses cambiado, yo no tendría que haber pasado por esto. — Se cruzó de brazos._

— _¿De qué te quejas? Nadie te vio nada… Salvo este apuesto de ahí. — Señaló a Atem, quien se ruborizó de golpe y miró el suelo. — Deberías darme las gracias, Atem. Te regalé una buena vista._

— _¡MAI! — Le regañó Anzu._

— _¡Oi, Mai! — Jonouchi apareció. Y apreció la escena. — Uh, ¿me perdí de algo?_

— _No. — Esmeralda se cruzó de brazos._

— _¡Oh! ¡Tú eres la chica que noqueó a las tres que insultaron a Anzu! — el rubio señaló a la pelinegra. — ¡Eres genial! ¿Me enseñas a pelear así?_

— _Hmph. — Sonrió. — Como quieras._

— _¡Gracias! ¡Oh, por cierto! ¡Aquí están las fotografías, Mai! — La rubia sonrió, victoriosa._

—… _¿Fotos? — Repitió la pareja de reyes._

—… _Ups. — Soltó la rubia._

—… _Mmmmm…— Jonouchi frunció el ceño al ver con detenimiento las fotos y asintió. — Sí, Anzu tiene un cuerpo más sexy de lo que esperaba._

 _. . ._

 _Esmeralda sonrió con curiosa malicia._

 _Anzu se sonrojó un poco._

 _A Mai se le fue el buen humor._

 _Y Atem perdió los estribos._

 _Jonouchi se dio cuenta de sus palabras, y palideció. Vio con horror la mirada de desconcierto e ira de su novia, y luego miró a su amigo. Pegó un brinco del susto cuando este le dirigía una mirada de muerte._

—… _Jonouchi…— Comenzó la rubia mientras tronaba sus dedos, listos para formar sus manos en puños._

—… _¿Qué demonios has dicho…?— Completó el faraón mientras se le formaba el ojo de Horus en su frente._

—… _V-Vamos, chicos… No se lo tomen enserio, era una observación solamente. — Levantó las manos en señal de defensa y cierto temor. — Vamos, Mai… Sabes que te amo, ¿cierto?_

—… _No lo sé…— Susurró mientras caminaba hacia él, seguida del faraón._

— _¡He-Hey! ¡A-Atem, amigo, hermano, compañero! — Comenzó a sudar. — Era un comentario, nada personal…-_

—… _Ajá…_

 _El rubio, ya sin nada que hacer, no pudo más que salir despavorido seguido del rey y su novia._

— _¡SOCORRO!_

 _-E-n-d-s-_

Rebecca y Kisara miraban boquiabiertas a las chicas. Mai apreciaba el recuerdo con una sonrisa burlona, mientras que Anzu estaba roja de la vergüenza.

— Yugi y Honda no lograron proteger a Katsuya. Atem y yo de verdad estábamos cabreados. — Se carcajeó con humor. — Sí, definitivamente la mejor cita fue la tuya, Anzu.

La castaña le miró mal.

— Por cierto…— Kisara intervino. — Esa chica Esmeralda… ¿Quién era de Atem al final?

— Ah, Esmeralda fue una duelista que se enfrentó a Atem unos años atrás, según me contó, ella casi le venció, pero por alguna razón, ella se rindió voluntariamente. — Se cruzó de brazos la castaña. — Aunque nos hicimos buenas amigas. Desgraciadamente viaja mucho y solo me comunico con ella por cartas. También es amiga de Atem, de vez en cuando van juntos a Egipto.

—… Ten los ojos abiertos, Anzu. — Rebecca entrecerró los ojos. — En cualquier momento, te lo pueden quitar.

— O puede que alguien te robe de los brazos de Atem, Anzu. — Comentó la rubia.

La castaña solo sonrió.

Eso no sería posible…

No sabía lo equivocada que estaba.

.

.

.

Atem caminaba por las solitarias calles de Domino. Era más de medianoche y apenas había salido de una conferencia en la Corporación de los Kaiba. No era de su incumbencia, pero Seto le había invitado ante una nueva remodelación en los duelos de monstruos. Se dirigía a su casa cuando escuchó unos pasos aproximarse.

— Eres demasiado observador, ¿verdad?

Iba a voltearse, pero sintió su cuerpo paralizarse y su mente se nubló junto con los sentidos de su cuerpo.

Se dejó caer al suelo, sin fuerzas.

La sombra solo le sonrió.

— Lo siento, pero _ella_ desea verte.

. . .

— _¿Atem?_

Abrió sus ojos, para encontrarse con otro par de ojos violetas mirándole con afecto. Soltó un jadeo de sorpresa.

—… ¿Madre?

Atenea le sonrió. En efecto, era su madre.

 _Continuará…_

 **Jeje! Este capítulo me costó muchísimo de hacer, pues… Necesitaba un muy buen humor como para publicar esto.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, y nos vemos en la próxima!**

 **Rossana's Mind.**

 **Reviews?**


	3. Anat

**HOLA CHICOS! LAMENTO NO HABER PODIDO ACTUALIZAR TODO ESTE TIEMPO. LOS QUE NO SABEN, MI HISTORIA ESTÁ EN FACEBOOK XD Allí sabrán por qué no he actualizado. Pero les digo de todos modos. En resumen: Me cambié de casa, me dio poca inspiración para escribir, ando estudiando en la tarde y bla bla blaaaaa…**

 **Bueno, de la nada me dio un ataque de inspiración en ESTE FIC y SOLO EN ESTE FIC! Así que espero que les guste, que le puse mucho amor jujuju!**

 **COMENCEMOS DE UNA VEZ!**

 **PD: Gracias por tenerme paciencia u.u**

.

Capítulo 3: " _An… at"_

.

—… Madre…— Atenea solo se rio nuevamente y lo abrazó.

El tricolor solo tendió a corresponder el gesto e inclinar su mejilla en el hombro de la bella mujer. Cerró los ojos para anhelar tal momento. Creyó que no volvería a ver a su madre después de lo ocurrido años atrás…

Una vez que se separaron, ambos pares de ojos violetas se miraron con gran afecto. Atenea acarició su rostro.

— _Ya eres todo un hombre, mi precioso hijo._ — Dejó de sonreír.

—… Madre… ¿Qué…? Es decir, ¿por qué estoy aquí? Estoy realmente feliz de verte, pero… No entiendo. — Negó con la cabeza, algo frustrado de no comprender la situación.

La mujer se levantó con él. Atem miró su alrededor. Era un espacio blanco, rodeado de unas corrientes de energía de tonalidades cálidas.

—… Esto es…

— _Estamos en la_ _ **Eternidad**_ _, Atem._

El faraón volvió a mirarla rápidamente, en shock.

— ¿Qué?

— _Escucha. Necesito que me escuches cuidadosamente._ — Lo agarró de los hombros. — _**Eternidad**_ _es quien te dio una segunda oportunidad, la que te dejó quedarte en otra época, la que te permitió vivir después de lo ocurrido con el hechicero._ — El faraón siguió contemplando en silencio los orbes amatistas de su madre, esperando a que continuara. — _Los seres humanos relacionan a_ _ **Eternidad**_ _con la inmortalidad, o en otros casos, a la duración infinita, sin límites._ — Soltó los hombros de su hijo. — _Pero_ _ **Eternidad**_ _… E_ _ **Infinito**_ _son seres realmente diferentes._

—…

— _Eternidad está más aferrada al tiempo, su poder es el tiempo, prolonga las cosas, juega con los destinos de las personas de la manera correcta, así como hizo contigo. Genera un equilibrio entre la luz y la oscuridad en este mundo. Esta orden es encomendada por_ _ **Infinito.**_

—… ¿Infinito es…?

—… _El_ _ **Infinito**_ _es… El espacio… Una noción indefinida, ilimitada. Eternidad es parte de él, pero a la vez no lo es. Es complicado._ — Le sonrió a modo de disculpa por no poder explicarse mejor. — _Lo que es seguro, es que_ _ **Eternidad**_ _está comenzando a desaparecer. Y con ella, nosotros también._

— ¡¿Huh?! ¿Nosotros? — Atenea solo le sonrió con tristeza. — ¿Tú también? ¿Por qué?

—… _Porque yo también pertenezco a_ _ **Eternidad.**_ _Me permitió tener contacto contigo para mantenerte a salvo. Debo serle fiel_.

—… Pero padre estará…— Miró con dolor sus manos.

— _Él estará bien._ — Posó las palmas de sus manos en las mejillas de su hija, obligándole a mirarle a los ojos. Atenea le regaló una hermosa sonrisa. — _De él heredaste tu fuerza actual, cariño._

—… ¿No hay forma de…?

— _**Eternidad**_ _desaparecerá, a menos que… Alguien tome su lugar._

—… ¿Y ese alguien…?— Ante la mirada seria de su madre comprendió. —… Madre…

— _Yo no acepto esto, Atem._ — Cerró los ojos con fuerza. — _Cuando finalmente eras feliz… Te…-_

— Madre. — La llamó suavemente. —… Debe… Haber otra manera. — Trató de consolarle. — Trataré de encontrar esa forma.

—… _Lo sé. Siempre lo haces._ — Tomó su mano y la estrechó con dulzura. — _Por eso te eché una mano y la envié_.

— ¿La enviaste? — Parpadeó, confundido. — ¿A quién?

Atenea negó con la cabeza, dándole a entender que no estaba dispuesta a decirle.

—… _Tienes que irte, cariño._ — Se separó suavemente de él. — _Tus amigos están preocupados por ti._ — Se paró de puntitas y besó la frente de su hijo. Atem se sonrojó un poco. — _¡Adiós!_

— ¡E-Espe…-!

.

.

.

Abrió de golpe los ojos, aunque sintió saliva atorada en su garganta, por lo que se incorporó rápidamente para toser violentamente. Los presentes pegaron un brinco del susto.

— ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Atem!

El faraón se llevó una mano a la garganta, sintiendo sus paredes interiores arder ante la irritación. ¿Qué rayos? Sintió el sector tan seco como si no se hubiese hidratado hacía siglos.

— ¿Estás bien?

El faraón alzó rápidamente la vista al oír la voz de su adorada castaña. La pobre lo miraba casi con gran angustia, pero con una firme expresión, tratando de mantenerse al margen. Miró alrededor, estaba en la casa que compartía con Anzu, sí, pero no estaban solos. Estaban Jonouchi, Mai, Seto y Yugi.

—… ¿Qué?

— Fue solo una baja de azúcar. — El castaño rodó de ojos. — No le veo el gran problema.

— Seto. — Le reprendió suavemente Anzu. El duelista entrecerró los ojos y estufó, mas no dijo nada. La bailarina volvió a mirar a su novio. — Atem, ¿qué te ocurrió? Te encontraron en medio de la calle. Según dijo el doctor, fue una recaída leve. ¿No has estado comiendo bien? — Le preguntó con gran consternación. Antes de que el faraón pudiese replicar, la castaña tomó su mano libre. — Lo siento. — Le sonrió con afecto y melancolía. — He estado tan ocupada que he descuidado todo a mi alrededor.

—…— Entrelazó sus dedos con los de la castaña. — No es tu culpa, Anzu. — Le sonrió.

— Aaawwww…— Soltó dramáticamente Mai, logrando que Atem gruñera y que Anzu miraba reprobatoriamente a la rubia. — ¿No son adorables?

— Más bien, diría asquerosos. — Kaiba chasqueó la lengua. — Si van a besarse, yo me largo de aquí. Solo vine a asegurarme de no perder a mi gran rival. Tengo una reunión pendiente.

— ¿No querrás decir _"Se me hace tarde mi cita con mi novia"_? — Le molestó Jonouchi con picardía.

Como respuesta, recibió un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula por parte del castaño, quien había utilizado el disco de duelo para atacarle. El rubio retrocedió, soltando una que otra maldición.

— ¡KAIBA- _TEME_! ¡ME LAS PAGARÁS…!— Mai y Yugi lo agarraron. La rubia por el cuello de la camisa, y el tricolor menor por el brazo.

— ¡Jonouchi-kun!

— No seas patético, Jonouchi. — El de ojos chocolate la fulminó con la mirada. — No vale la pena.

— Tch. El hablar de Kisara es como tocarle un hilo sensible…— Gruñó, aunque formó una seria expresión en su rostro, llamando la atención de su novia y la de la otra pareja.

—… ¿Jou…?

—… Mm…— Una macabra sonrisa se formó en sus labios. — Jejejejejeje…— Comenzó a reírse suave y maquiavélicamente.

—… ¿Q-Qué rayos…?— Soltó Anzu, algo confundida por el abrupto cambio de humor de su amigo.

— ¿J-Jonouchi-kun? — Le llamó algo asustado Yugi.

— Comienzo a creer seriamente que fue poseído por el otro Marik. — Musitó por lo bajo la rubia.

— O tal vez se le ocurrió una manera de humillar a Kaiba. — Comentó el faraón al negar con la cabeza.

Las jóvenes miraron a Atem, pensativas, para luego volver a mirar a Jonouchi, quien seguía riéndose de manera misteriosa y malvada.

Sí, era probable…

—… ¿Huh? — Atem llevó su mano al estómago, donde se suponía que residía su artículo del milenio.

— Tranquilo, hermano. — Alzó la vista para mirar a Yugi, quien le sonreía para tranquilizarlo. El menor sostenía el rompecabezas en sus manos. — Yo lo estuve cuidando.

—…— Sonrió. — Gracias.

— Bueno, ahora que sabemos que estás bien, será mejor irnos. — Mai posó una mano en el hombro del faraón, quien le sonrió en manera de agradecimiento. — Recóbrate pronto. Un par de galletas lo solucionará. — Se rio. — Adiós, preciosa. — Se despidió de Anzu, quien se asintió.

— Adiós, chicos.

— Nos veremos pronto, Anzu, Atem. — Se despidió amablemente Yugi. — Por cierto, me lo llevaré. — Señaló el rompecabezas. — Te lo devolveré la próxima vez que nos veamos. — Prometió. El faraón asintió con la cabeza.

Atem y Anzu miraron a Jonouchi, pero como esperaban, él ni siquiera había notado que se estaban yendo su novia ni su amigo. Seguía riéndose macabramente. Mai lo pellizcó de la oreja.

— ¡ANDANDO, JONOUCHI!

— Jujujujuju…— Siguió riéndose, ignorando el dolor que le provocaba la duelista y cómo le arrastraba.

La pareja de reyes los vio irse sin decir nada. Ya cuando escucharon la puerta principal cerrarse, soltaron un suspiro al unísono. Conectaron sus miradas nuevamente y no pudieron evitar sonreírse con ternura.

— Te prepararé algo de comer, así te sentirás mejor. — Le informó al castaña al ponerse de pie, o al menos eso intentó.

Atem la agarró de la muñeca, para jalar suavemente de ella. Anzu volvió a caer sentada en frente de él, aunque no logró procesar lo ocurrido a tiempo cuando el faraón acortó la distancia entre ellos y la besó.

La bailarina casi pegó un brinco de la sorpresa, aunque no opuso resistencia y pareció derretirse ante la sensación de los labios de su novio moviéndose suavemente contra los suyos.

.

.

.

—… ¿Ren?

El pelinegro caminaba entre círculos alrededor de Aoi, quien le seguía con la mirada de manera nerviosa. Se encontraban dentro del rompecabezas, que al parecer, poseía un interior tan complejo como la mente de Atem. El lugar parecía una réplica.

Ren miró hacia todos lados, miró cada puerta con desesperación en sus orbes rojos. Gruñó, frustrado.

—… Es cierto.

— ¿Eh?

— Ha escapado. — Aoi abrió enormemente los ojos. — Ha despertado… Y ha escapado. ¡Maldición, no debimos descuidarnos!

—… ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

— Lo que siempre hacemos, Aoi. — Apretó los puños. — Proteger a _Destino_. — Murmuró, refiriéndose a Anzu. — Y al faraón.

— Sí, pero…— La pelinegra jugó nerviosamente con una de sus coletas bajas. — ¿Cómo? No somos lo suficientemente fuertes para enfrentarnos a él. Es una gran fuerza oscura.

—…— Miró unos segundos el suelo, para finalmente cerrar sus orbes en manera de concentración.

—… ¿Ren?

El pelinegro comenzó a caminar, aún con los ojos cerrados. Aoi le siguió y le sujetó del brazo. Era cierto. El rompecabezas, en su interior, era como la misma mente del faraón, solo que el artículo poseía las memorias de todos los reyes del antiguo Egipto, incluyendo a Atem. Subieron y bajaron escaleras durante mucho tiempo, hasta que el joven de cabellos negros se detuvo abruptamente en frente de una puerta. Aoi miró a su hermano, quien había abierto sus ojos para contemplar la entrada a un recuerdo del faraón Atem.

—… ¿Hermano? — Le llamó nuevamente. El aludido la miró unos segundos. Asintieron y abrieron la puerta.

Un resplandor los cegó unos segundos, pero lograron acostumbrarse y observaron el recuerdo.

 _._

— _Príncipe._

 _Atem se giró para ver a Mahado, quien se había arrodillado a una distancia prudente de él. El tricolor hizo una mueca._

— _¿Qué ocurre, Mahado?_

— _Necesitamos informarle algo terrible. — Alzó la vista y le miró directamente. — Se trata de la prometida que le habían escogido._

—…— _Entrecerró sus ojos. — ¿La que provenía del clan Anat?_

—… _Así es. — Miró unos segundos el suelo, para volver a mirarlos. — Se nos informó que su prometida fue emboscada por unos ladrones._

— _¡¿Qué?! — Exclamó. — ¿Cuándo sucedió esto?_

— _Poco después de su reunión con ella, príncipe._

 _Atem se cruzó de brazos. Reconocía a la joven, había intercambiado unas cuantas palabras con ella y le había agradado bastante, más que las demás. Incluso ambos habían hecho un pequeño acuerdo. Si se casaban, lo harían por amistad, nada más. Ya encontrarían la manera de evadir por completo el tema de los herederos._

 _Pero…_

—… _¿Qué hay de ella? ¿Se encuentra bien?_

—… _Pues… Seth logró encontrar la guarida de los bandidos, pero…_

—… _¿Pero…?— Le incitó a continuar._

—… _Encontraron a todos los ladrones muertos. No había rastros de la heredera del clan Anat._

—…— _Suspiró mientras se acariciaba las sienes._

 _Ra, solo a él le pasaban esas cosas._

—… _Supongo que seguirán buscando._

— _Por supuesto, príncipe._

—… _Bien. — Le sonrió. — Gracias por avisarme, Mahado._

—… _Lo siento mucho. — Musitó, refiriéndose a la pérdida de la joven._

 _Atem negó con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír con melancolía._

— _También yo, ¿sabes?_

 _._

Ren cerró rápidamente la puerta y retrocedió torpemente al igual que su hermana. Los gemelos se miraron, desconcertados.

La heredera del clan Anat.

—… Hermano… Se refirieron a…

—… Así es. — Miró la puerta que había acabado de cerrar. — Tal vez…

—… Hubiese sido bueno que ella estuviese viva para enfrentarse a…-

— No, Aoi. — Le cortó suavemente para volver a mirarla directamente a los ojos. Bajo la confundida mirada de la pelinegra, Ren aclaró sus pensamientos en voz alta. — Ella aún no está muerta.

.

.

.

— ¿Eh? — Parpadeó, para después sonreír. — Sí, él está bien. Gracias por preguntar.

Atem observaba atentamente a Anzu, quien hablaba animadamente por teléfono con alguien de quién no tenía idea, pero honestamente le daba igual. Sonrió al verla pasearse con el aparato, apoyando el móvil entre su mejilla y su hombro mientras les preparaba el desayuno a ambos. Se le había hecho un gran hábito observar a Anzu realizar acciones tan simples… Conversar por teléfono, cocinar, ver televisión, escribir canciones, tocar instrumentos de vez en cuando, bailar con la música a todo volumen, verla enojarse cuando los pasos no le salían como ella deseaba…

Su sonrisa se borró al recordar las palabras de su madre. ¿Sería cierto? ¿Tendría que renunciar a Anzu y a todo por proteger…?

Un momento… ¿Proteger qué?

Obviamente _Eternidad_ sería reemplazada y el equilibrio volvería a forjarse. De seguro era el equilibrio entre la luz y la oscuridad. ¿Era él el mejor candidato? Porque si era honesto consigo mismo, se entregaba mayormente a la oscuridad. Hacía lo correcto, sí, pero a su manera. En el pasado solía castigar brutalmente a los que lastimaban a sus amigos. Tomaba con sus propias manos la justicia. No se arrepentía, sin embargo no cambiaba el hecho de decir que de alguna forma u otra, no importaba como se viera, aquello estuvo mal.

El ser consciente que estaba mal, y seguir haciéndolo, le resultaba placentero.

. . .

Se revolvió el cabello, algo molesto con sus propios pensamientos. Era un ser humano, era normal que habitara oscuridad en su corazón. No debería alarmarse.

— Te lo agradezco nuevamente. — La voz de Anzu interrumpió sus pensamientos. Volvió a mirarla. — ¿Quieres pasar por aquí?... ¡Anda, di que sí! — Se rio. — Vamos, haremos postres provenientes de Egipto. Te aseguro que son los mejores. — Sonrió con gran orgullo. Atem se rio suavemente de su expresión. — ¡Genial! Es lo mínimo que podemos hacer por ti. Ajá… ¡Bien! Nos vemos. — Terminó por colgar. Dejó su móvil a un lado y cogió la bandeja, salió de la cocina y se detuvo al notar a su novio sentado en el sofá, observándola con una sonrisa. La castaña se sonrojó un poco. — Tienes un muy mal hábito de observarme demasiado. — Comentó algo apenada.

— Es un _pasatiempo._ — Le corrigió sin dejar de sonreírle. — Te ves pequeña con mi ropa.

La castaña hizo un mohín y se miró a sí misma. Vestía una camisa negra del faraón que le cubría un poco más abajo del vientre. Abajo, tenía unos shorts azules de pijama que le pertenecían a ella.

—… N-No todo es tuyo.

— Algo es algo. — Se levantó para caminar hacia ella. — ¿Con quién hablabas?

— ¿Eh? ¡Ah! — Su rubor disminuyó un poco y sonrió. — Era Esmeralda. La invité esta tarde a comer pasteles con nosotros. ¿Te importa?

— ¿Mm? Claro que no. — sonrió. — Aunque… ¿Por qué la invitaste tan de repente? ¿Y cuándo regresó?

— Regresó ayer. — Dejó la bandeja de desayuno en la mesa del comedor. — Quería recibirla bien, pero más que nada. Quería agradecerle. — Atem frunció el ceño, sin comprender a la joven. — Ella fue quien te encontró inconsciente, Atem. — Le confesó. El faraón parpadeó, sorprendido. — Ella nos avisó a todos. Después llego Seto y le ayudó. Ella se tuvo que ir porque tenía cosas que hacer, pero fue la primera en ayudarte. Así que quería agradecerle.

—… Ya… Veo…— Musitó, aún sorprendido.

El teléfono de Anzu volvió a sonar, llamando la atención de ambos. Atem hizo una mueca.

— Tranquilo, me prometieron día libre hoy. — Le dijo para tranquilizarlo. — Aunque de seguro me informarán acerca del disco que saldrá. ¿Bien?

El faraón asintió. La castaña le dirigió una última sonrisa y se dirigió a la cocina. Atem se apoyó nuevamente en el sofá, pensativo.

Esmeralda era una gran amiga para él. Desde que se habían enfrentado en el torneo de Kaiba años atrás, se había llevado bien. Tenía una actitud tosca, pero eso le agradaba. Además, sentía una extraña familiaridad hacia ella. No solo porque estudiaba con él los descubrimientos de Egipto ni porque le ayudaba en las expediciones. Era algo más.

Además…

.

—… _Termino mi turno._

 _Esmeralda entrecerró los ojos al ver directamente a Atem, quien frunció el ceño._

 _La de ojos azules tenía 850 puntos de vida, mientras que el ojivioleta poseía 400._

 _No tenía idea qué rayos planeaba esa mujer. Tenía a sus fieles sirvientes a su lado, a Black Magician y a Black Magician Girl, junto con una carta boca abajo mágica, la cual era "Dark Magic Twin Burst". Había destruido con gran esfuerzo a los monstruos más poderosos de la joven de ojos azules, los cuales consistían mayormente en soldados, bestias místicas oscuras o víboras espantosas._

 _Ahora mismo, poseía en su campo un Dark Oric Soldier, el cual tenía sus puntos de ataque igualados a los de su maga, mas sabía que el mago protegería a su compañera._

 _El problema era, que no podía ver a través de Esmeralda._

 _Sus ojos eran un muro de completa frialdad y misterio._

 _No sabía si estaba frustrada por no poder hacer algo, o feliz si en realidad él estuvo caminando directamente a su trampa._

—… — _La joven miró su baraja y cogió una carta. — Activo una carta mágica. — La giró para mostrársela. — Entierro Prematuro._

— _¡¿Qué?!_

— _Entregaré ochocientos puntos de vida para seleccionar un monstruo que descarté y dejé en el cementerio. No es necesario sacrificio alguno. — Sonrió un poco cuando sus puntos de vida bajaron a 50._

 _A espaldas de la joven, comenzó a brotar una energía oscura junto con unas turbulentas aguas. En ellas, emergió una enorme serpiente con escamas ennegrecidas. Sus ojos amarillos resplandecieron y dieron un fuerte rugido._

— _¡Ugh! — Se cubrió el rostro con su brazo alzado por la gran corriente de aire que lo golpeó. Al ver mejor la criatura la reconoció, sintiendo un vuelco en el pecho. — ¡E-Eso es…!_

— _Dicen las leyendas que la Atlantida fue destruida por esta deidad. — Esmeralda alzó la vista, contemplando a la bestia que había convocado. — Cuando es descartada sin ser jugada para luego volver a traerla al campo con una carta mágica, no es necesario sacrificio alguno. Porque su poder sigue intacto. — Se cruzó de brazos al sonreírle. — Te presento al Gran Leviatán._

 _ **ATK 5500**_

 _ **DEF 4000**_

 _Atem tragó saliva, tratando de recuperarse de la impresión. Esa joven era común y corriente._

 _¿Verdad?_

 _Tal vez el idiota de Pegasus había permitido que dibujaran esa estúpida carta para pegarle un susto._

 _¿Verdad…?_

 _Todo estaba bien._

 _¿… Verdad…?_

 _Frunció el ceño al ver la penetrante mirada de la mujer sobre la de él, quien le devolvió el gesto. No daría su brazo a torcer. Ni siquiera en miradas. Anzu de seguro le animaría diciendo que no debería darse por vencido._

 _Ese pensamiento lo consoló un poco._

 _Parpadeó al notar que Esmeralda sonreía y posaba su mano por encima de su baraja._

 _¿Qué…?_

— _Olvídalo. — Se rio suavemente. — Me rindo. — Anunció._

 _Todos los presentes que veían la pelea estaban atónitos. Había invocado a tal bestia para finalmente renunciar. Definitivamente eso nadie se lo había esperado. Habían creído que esa mujer acabaría con el rey de los juegos._

—… _E-El ganador es… ¡Muto Atem! — Anunciaron en el altavoz, aún aturdidos por lo que habían presenciado._

 _Los monstruos desaparecieron. Esmeralda guardo su baraja y comenzó a retirarse._

— _¡Esmeralda! ¡Espera! — El faraón corrió tras ella, quien se detuvo a unos escasos centímetros de la salida. —… ¿Por qué no atacaste? Pudiste hacerlo._

 _La pelinegra se rio._

— _Solo quise darte un susto. — Comentó al encogerse de hombros. — Ibas a ganar de todos modos._

— _¿Qué? — Exclamó ante tal ilógica._

— _Además…— Prosiguió, ignorando su sorpresa. Se giró para que unieran sus miradas. — Aún necesitas el trono._

 _._

—… ¿Qué habrá querido decir con eso?

Siempre que tenía la oportunidad de preguntarle, Esmeralda jamás le contestaba de manera directa, dejándolo aún más confundido. Presentía que ella sabía algo de su vida como faraón, pero no estaba seguro.

Y su nombre… Su rostro… Le recordaban a alguien, no estaba seguro de quién…

— ¡ATEM!

El tricolor pegó un brinco al oír el grito desde el segundo piso. Escuchó unos apresurados pasos bajando las escaleras. Vio a su novia colocándose unas largas medias negras en medio camino al comedor. La castaña tropezó, provocando que el faraón corriera hacia ella y la atrapara.

— Ten más cuidado, Anzu. — Le reprochó suavemente. — ¿Estás bien? — Le preguntó un poco preocupado por la precipitada actitud de la castaña.

—…— Se sonrojó un poco. — Estoy bien… Pero olvidé hacer algo realmente importante hoy… Prometo que volveré antes de que Esmeralda llegue a la tarde. De verdad lo siento, pero…

— No, tranquila. No es nada grave, ¿verdad? — Acarició su cabello con preocupación.

—… No lo sé. — Admitió. Atem iba a preguntarle a qué se refería, pero la castaña se apartó. — Tengo que irme. Cuando llegue a casa, te prometo que te contaré. — Le sonrió y salió corriendo a la entrada. Se colocó sus zapatos y desapareció tras la puerta.

Atem hizo una mueca y suspiró. Al menos tendría a su castaña para la noche.

Oh, Ra… Eso había sonado _muy mal_.

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un leve tono carmín.

— Tú y tus pensamientos oscuros, Jonouchi. — Maldijo a su amigo que había influenciado tan mal en él.

Aunque…

Su expresión se enfrió y se tornó más seria.

Podría pedirle a Esmeralda que llegara un poco más temprano para conversar a solas con ella, para que le diera las respuestas que quería. Y honestamente, quería agradecerle por su ayuda.

Suspiró.

Tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza.

.

.

.

— ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A HACERME ESTO, MAZAKI ANZU?!

— ¡Mai, por Ra! Ya te he dicho muchas veces que lo siento. Lo había olvidado. — Se frotó las manos, nerviosa. — Esto me supera…

—…— Se acarició las sienes. — Te comprendo porque estamos pasando por lo mismo, querida. — Suspiró.

— Estoy muy asustada, Mai… ¿Y si Atem…?

— ¡Ay, por favor! Atem te ama y siempre lo hará. La que debería estar aterrada soy yo. — Se revolvió los cabellos rubios. — Soy mayor que Katsuya… Puede dejarme en cualquier momento con otra mujerzuela porque es más joven.

— Mai, tú te conservas muy bien. Ni siquiera se nota que eres mayor que yo. — Le sonrió. La mujer le correspondió el gesto a medias. — Además, por algo ustedes se juraron lealtad en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad…

— Pero que ni siquiera la muerte nos separaría…— Completó. Ambos habían prometido eso. La rubia pareció sentirse mejor al recordar eso. — Ugh, por eso nunca quise esto, tener que estar más sensible de lo usual, como si ser mujer fuese suficiente castigo…— Gruñó al cruzarse de brazos.

— Mai…

— ¿Mazaki Anzu-san? — Llamó una joven.

—… Soy yo. — Se levantó.

— Y… ¿ _Jonouchi_ Mai-san? — La rubia alzó la mano de manera vaga con una mueca. La joven sonrió. — Por favor, acompáñenme.

Ambas intercambiaron miradas y la siguieron. La enfermera sacó dos sobres y se los entregó para dedicarles una última sonrisa antes de conducirlas a la salida.

Anzu y Mai caminaron hacia una heladería cerca, sin abrir los condenados resultados. Cada una pidió una gran copa de helado junto con un trozo de pastel para calmar los nervios. Apenas les sirvieron, ambas mejores amigas se miraron con gran decisión.

—… Que sea como Ra lo quiera. — Dijeron ambas al unísono.

Sin más, rompieron las envolturas de las respuestas que tanto buscaban.

Mai palideció.

Anzu se sonrojó.

Volvieron a mirarse.

Finalmente, soltaron un grito que se escuchó por casi toda la ciudad.

.

 _Positivo._

.

" _Convertirse en madre hace que tu manera de ver el mundo sea diferente."_

.

 _Continuará…_

.

 **OMG! ACABO DE ESCRIBIR LO QUE CREO QUE ESCRIBÍ?!**

 **Nah, algunos deben ya saberlo, no por nada dejé algo en deviantart XD Bueno, este es el fin del capítulo. Hay cabos sueltos y otros atados con gran firmeza. Sé que alteré un poquito el juego de cartas con las nuevas que posee Esmeralda, pero así es el mazo de ella. Hay algo que Atem sabe que encaja en ella, pero no está seguro de qué es.**

 **Y en cuanto a Anzu… Aprovecho de felicitarla. Justo en estas fechas que se celebra el día de la Madre jejejeje**

 **En fin, espero que les haya gustado!**

 **Nos leemos!**

 **Rossana's Mind.**


	4. Onee-sama

**HOLA, CHICOS! Bienvenidos a otro capítulo de este fic! Espero que les guste!**

 **COMENCEMOS YA!**

.

Capítulo 4: _Onee-sama._

.

La rubia recibió un pañuelo por una nerviosa castaña, quien se veía realmente pálida. Mai tomó el pañuelo y limpió su boca. Habían parado en el muelle justo cuando la duelista sintió unas enormes ganas de devolver todo el dulce que habían comido en la tarde. Se miraron nuevamente para suspirar como por milésima vez en el día.

—… Anzu. Tú conoces mejor a Katsuya. — La pobre rubia estaba casi blanca del horror. — ¿Le gustan los mocosos? Dime la verdad, no seas mala y dímelo. Sé honesta…-

— ¡Mai! — La agarró de los hombros. — ¡Por Ra, a Jonouchi le encantan los niños! — Le insistió para calmarla. — Todo estará bien. Reaccionará de maravilla, te lo aseguro.

—… Te apuesto una enorme copa de helado de tres chocolates que no sonreirá cuando se lo cuente.

— Trato hecho. — Se cruzó de brazos al sonreír. — Jonouchi estará feliz.

—… Entonces… ¿Iremos primero a mi casa y después iremos a la tuya para ver la reacción de Atem? — La castaña hizo una mueca.

—… N-No sé cómo reaccionará, si me preguntas. — Jugó con sus dedos, nerviosa. — Nunca hablamos acerca de tener hijos, siempre los consideramos a ustedes como parte de la familia, así que…

— Mmm… Yo tampoco sé cómo reaccionará… Así que te acompañaré así como tú me acompañarás a ver a Jou. — Respiró hondo. — Muy bien, Anzu. Como siempre lo decimos.

—… ¿Que sea como Ra quiera?

— Exacto, preciosa. — Se levantó como un resorte. — ¡Andando! — La jaló del brazo.

— ¡M-Mai!

.

.

.

Atem abrió la puerta y sonrió.

— Hola, Yugi.

— ¡Hola, Atem! — Le sonrió animadamente su hermano. — ¿Cómo te sientes?

— Bastante mejor, gracias. — Se hizo a un lado para que pasara.

— Oh, no te preocupes. Solo vine a dejarte esto. — Le mostró el artículo del milenio que traía como colgante.

— No tenías que molestarte, Yugi. ¿Por qué solo venir aquí a traérmelo?

— Pues, no fue idea mía. — Se rascó la nuca, algo incómodo. — Iba a ver a Rebecca, pero…— Hizo una mueca. — Ren y Aoi me pidieron que los trajera contigo. — El faraón frunció el ceño. — No me preguntes, yo tampoco sé qué ocurre con ellos… Pero… Algo me dice que algo no está bien…— Acarició con tristeza el artículo. — ¿Hay algo que no nos estás diciendo, Atem?

El faraón abrió más los ojos, un poco pasmado. Hasta el día de hoy, a pesar de estar separados, Yugi seguía sorprendiéndolo por la forma tan fácil de cómo podía leer su mente. Parecía un libro abierto a los ojos de su hermano.

—… Es… Complicado. — Confesó. — Pero no quiero decirlo ahora. Tal vez si hablo con Ren y Aoi, tenga más claro lo que ocurre. — Sonrió a medias. — Hasta ese entonces, no diré nada.

—… Bien… No nos dejes fuera, ¿de acuerdo? — Se quitó el artículo y se lo entregó.

— Entendido.

— Bien. — Miró su reloj. — Tengo que irme. Tengo que recoger a Rebecca. Nos vemos. — Hizo un gesto con la mano.

— Salúdala.

— ¡Lo haré! — Exclamó al alejarse corriendo.

Atem observó en silencio como la silueta de su hermano se disipaba.

" _¿Faraón?"_

— Huh. — Miró el rompecabezas. — Esperen un momento. — Musitó.

Se adentró nuevamente a la casa. Posó el artículo en el tapete. Murmuró un hechizo de manera casi inaudible, provocando que el objeto resplandeciera con gran fuerza y el faraón se cubriera los ojos. Cuando la luz había desaparecido, Atem contempló a Ren y a Aoi parados en frente de él.

— Gusto en verlo, faraón. — La joven le dedicó una cordial sonrisa junto con una leve inclinación. Ren solo hizo un gesto de respeto con la cabeza.

— ¿Qué ocurre? Se ven…

— Horribles. Lo sabemos. — El pelinegro se revolvió los cabellos, frustrado.

—… Umm, iba a decir preocupados, pero supongo que también sirve. — Sonrió burlonamente. El de cabellos azabaches lo miró mal. — Estoy bromeando. — Dejó de sonreír y se cruzó de brazos. — ¿Qué ocurre?

—… No puedo creer lo tranquilo que estás cuando estás a punto de desaparecer. — Soltó sin tacto alguno él.

— ¡Ren! — Le reprochó su hermana.

— Mi madre me dijo que podría tomar el lugar de _Eternidad_ para mantener el equilibrio. — Comentó a modo de defensa. No tenía intenciones de desaparecer, y honestamente, tampoco volver a tomar un mando tan importante. Aunque se le daba muy bien, estaba seguro que era mucho más grande que ser rey.

— Cierto, pero no va a ser lindo cuando quieran reemplazarte.

El ceño de Atem se pronunció.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Ren hizo una mueca e intercambió miradas con Aoi, quien asintió. Ambos suspiraron.

—… Cuando Yugi armó el rompecabezas y despertaste, no tenías recuerdos, solo un propósito. — Comenzó el joven. — Y eso era expandir el mundo de los juegos oscuros. — El faraón apartó sus ojos de los gemelos, incómodo por el tema. — Juzgando a las personas por lo que valían. Eran simple basura a los que castigaste, no deberías sentirte mal. — Comentó al sonreír con cierta fascinación el pelinegro. — Pero a medida que te dabas cuenta que ese no eras tú, que debías encontrar tu verdadera identidad, tu nombre, tus valores y tu destino… Te desprendiste del deseo sádico de castigar para tomar el camino que te correspondía.

—… ¿Qué ocurrirá si deseo tomar el mando de _Eternidad_? — Fue directo al punto. ¿Por qué le decían todo esto tan de repente?

— A eso vamos, faraón. — Intervino Aoi. — Ese lado oscuro de usted, lo fue adormeciendo hasta el punto de ponerlo a su mando cuando lo deseara. — Hizo una pausa. —… Después de lo ocurrido con nuestro creador… El hechicero _Abasi_ , su lado oscuro se desprendió por completo de usted.

—… ¿Qué?

— Es un trozo de tu alma que quedó atrapado en una de las habitaciones del rompecabezas. — Señaló Ren. — Pero…— Apretó los puños. — Ha escapado.

— ¡¿Qué?!

— ¡Ugh! ¡¿Quieres dejar de decir otra cosa que no sea "QUÉ"?! — Le reprochó cabreado el guardián. — ¡Y sí! ¡Es nuestra culpa! ¡Lo admitimos! Pero es que…

— Ren…-

— ¡Aquella vez, tu oscuridad no tuvo límites! — Le gritó, cortando a su hermana. Atem retrocedió un poco. — ¡Y ese trozo de tu alma está lleno de odio, de deseos oscuros y enfermizos hacia la humanidad! ¡Solo quiere destruir y quitarte todo lo que amas!

— ¡Espera un momento! ¿Tiene consciencia propia?

— Desgraciadamente, sí. — Dijo Aoi al posar una mano en el brazo de su hermano. — Fue descuidado durante mucho tiempo, así que comenzó a pensar por sí mismo. — Miró el suelo. — Lo sentimos mucho, faraón… Pero su poder es tan grande como el suyo.

—… No me sorprende. — Comentó suavemente. — Fuimos la misma persona.

La joven lo miró con tristeza.

—… Lo que quiere es quitarte todo. — Resumió Ren. — Si asumes el puesto en la _Eternidad_ , él vendrá, sustituirá tu lugar como persona en este mundo. Te quitará tu familia, tus amigos…— Tragó saliva. — Y a _Destino_.

.

La sangre pareció congelarse en sus venas al oír esas palabras.

¿Perder a Anzu?

.

.

.

— ¡Hola, Anzu! — Le saludó contento el rubio al abrazarla.

— Hola, Jonouchi. — Correspondió el gesto.

El rubio se acercó para saludar a su adorada rubia, pero esta la pasó de largo con una amargada expresión en el rostro. Jonouchi se quedó de piedra.

— ¡¿Qué te pasa, mujer?! ¡Limpié todo! — Se quejó y la iba a seguir al ver cómo se dirigía a su habitación, pero Anzu lo detuvo. — ¿Qué…?

— Jonouchi… Mai está un poco… Estresada por algo… ¿Podrías traerle un té, por favor? — Le pidió amablemente. — Anda. — Insistió. — Comprende los sentimientos de una chica.

El duelista se le quedó mirando unos segundos, hasta que terminó por suspirar y obedecer a la petición de su amiga. La castaña lo vio desaparecer en la entrada de la cocina. Una vez asegurado esto, Anzu fue a la habitación de la rubia. Apenas abrió la puerta, recibió un almohadazo.

— ¡Vete!

—… Soy yo. — Le recordó con cierta molestia.

La rubia alzó la vista y la miró.

— Aah, eres tú. — La bailarina le devolvió el golpe con la almohada. — ¡Hey!

— ¡Deja de ser tan infantil! — se sentó en la cama, a su lado. — ¿Se lo dirás cuando crea que estés gorda?

— ¡NO ENGORDARÉ!

— Técnicamente no lo harás, solo te _expandirás_ de acuerdo al crecimiento de tu hijo. — Hizo un gesto de comillas con una risa burlona.

— ¡Anzu! Yo…— Se revolvió los cabellos. — ¡Yo siento que no estoy hecha para esto!

— ¿Ser madre?

— ¡Claro que no! — Se desesperó. — Creí toda mi vida que estaría sola…-

— No vayamos por ese camino. — La cortó abruptamente. — Tú me tienes a mí, a Jou, a Atem, a Yugi, a Honda, a Shizuka y a todos los demás. Somos tu familia. — Aseguró al sonreírle.

—…— Suspiró tras sonreír. — Tienes una forma muy fácil de calmar a la gente. — La sonrisa de la castaña se ensanchó con el cumplido. — Pero… Volvemos al tema principal… ¿Cómo reaccionará Jonouchi?

— Mai. Te lo repito. A Jonouchi le encantan los niños, aunque siempre diga que son mocosos molestos… Estoy seguro que él estaría encantado de tener una familia contigo.

—…— Inhaló y exhaló rápidamente. —… Bien… Practicaré…

— ¿E-Ehh?

— ¡Jonouchi Katsuya! — Alzó la voz a modo de orden. — ¡Te informo que tendré un hijo!

— ¡No puedes decirlo de esa form…-!

— ¡Y no importa lo que pienses, lo tendré contigo o sin ti…-!

— ¡Mai…-!

— ¡Hay muchas madres solteras en este mundo, así que…!

— ¡M-Mai…!— La llamó, esta vez más alarmada. La rubia la miró, pero Anzu parecía ver algo que estaba a la entrada de la habitación.

La duelista dio un respingo cuando la taza de té que había traído su novio se había estrellado contra el suelo. Miró el pálido rostro de su novio, quien, al parecer, había entrado en un gran trance ante la noticia que no había logrado decirle de una manera menos… Brusca.

—… ¿K-Katsuya…?

— ¿Jonouchi…?

El rubio, en respuesta, puso los ojos en blanco y cayó desmayado de golpe. Las dos testigos quedaron anonadadas, realmente impactadas por la reacción del pobre duelista.

—…

—…

—… Me debes un especial de tres chocolates, Anzu. — Soltó de repente la rubia.

— ¡Este no es el momento para la apuesta!

— ¡Pero gané!

— ¡MAI!

.

.

.

—… Se hace llamar _Yami_. Como a ti solían llamarte.

El faraón no respondió. Estaba sentado en el sofá, apoyando sus codos en sus piernas y su rostro enterrado entre sus manos. Maldijo por lo bajo. ¿Por qué no lo dejaban en paz? Si no eran los malditos espíritus malignos, era él mismo.

Literalmente.

—… ¿Faraón? — Lo llamó suavemente Aoi. — Tranquilícese, por favor. Nosotros…-

— No podemos contra él. — Completó Ren. Su hermana le dirigió una reprobatoria mirada, aunque no se esperó lo siguiente que dijo su gemelo. — Pero _onee-sama_ si puede.

La de cabellos negros soltó un jadeo de sorpresa, mientras que Atem alzaba rápidamente la vista.

—… ¿ _Onee-sama_? — Repitió al levantarse nuevamente. — ¿De quién…?

— El hechicero _Abasi_ , nuestro creador, el que luchó contra ti… Tuvo una hija. Una verdadera hija. — Confesó.

— ¿Qué? — Exclamó. — ¿Por qué no me lo dijeron antes? — Lo regañó. Ren se encogió.

—…— Apartó sus ojos de él. — No tenemos permitido hablar de _Onee-sama_. — Miró de reojo a Aoi, quien miró el suelo. Atem miró a la joven.

—… ¿Aoi?

—… _Onee-sama_ es de temer. — Se estremeció. — _Onee-sama_ lleva una carga muy pesada en sus hombros. _Onee-sama_ es…

— Un _**monstruo.**_ — Completó amargamente Ren.

—… ¿Por qué la consideran su hermana?

—… Porque lo es. — Contestó simplemente el guardián. — El hechicero nos creó milenios atrás. Unos cuantos años después, nació _onee-sama_. Y aunque le llevamos ventaja en los años, ella es…— Comenzó a sudar.

—…

—…— Cerró los ojos con fuerza tras tragar saliva. — _Onee-sama_ no nació como el fruto de amor de nadie. — Miró un espejo que reposaba en el salón. Miró sus ojos rojos, recordando también los orbes de la joven de la cual hablaban. — Ella nació producto del odio, la codicia y el poder. — Explicó. — Posee… Una bestia en su interior, se alimenta del odio y la oscuridad de las personas. Las destruye, las castiga. Pero solo a los que se lo merecen, claro... — Se llevó una mano a la frente. — Aun así…

—… _Onee-sama_ es muy poderosa. Iguala mucho su poder con el suyo. — Comentó Aoi.

— ¿Por qué dicen que…?— Pausó, tratando de ordenar la pregunta en su mente. — ¿El hechicero la crió de esa manera?

Aoi se llevó una mano a la boca, sintiendo unas enormes ganas de vomitar. Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Ren soltó una risa seca.

— ¿No te has preguntado por qué diablos somos tan extraños?

— ¿Qué?

— No nos importaba lo que les ocurriera a tus progenitores y descendientes cuando nos encomendaron el trabajo de juzgarlos… En un principio lo gozábamos…— Miró con cierto horror sus manos, para cerrarlas rápidamente.

—… Eso ya pasó, Ren. — Atem posó una mano en el hombro del joven.

—… No se puede cambiar el pasado.

—… Lo sé. Pero tienes un futuro.

—…— Lo miró directamente. — La madre de _Onee-sama_ no la quiso, se la quiso dar a _Abasi_ apenas nació.

— ¿Por qué?

—… Porque esa mujer no quería nada relacionado con ese sujeto. Ella era una esclava de _Abasi_. — Negó con la cabeza. — La utilizó para…— Se atoró con sus palabras. —… Para tener una heredera.

Atem abrió enormemente los ojos ante tal revelación.

¡Qué cruel!

Siempre supo que había cosas que ni a Ren ni a Aoi les gustaba hablar de su creador porque les resultaba un tema sensible. Y cuánta razón tenía.

Y pensar que le había perdonado el enviarlo al Reino de las Sombras…

Ra, ese hombre había abusado de una mujer inocente solo para crear descendencia.

—… Eligieron a esa mujer porque era una hechicera al igual que _Abasi_. — El faraón volvió a mirar a ambos. Aoi se había colocado al lado de su hermano para transmitirle apoyo. — Era la líder del _Clan Anat_.

— ¡¿Cómo?! — Exclamó. — ¿Del Clan… _Anat_?

— Así es.

—… — Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, incapaz de procesar esa información.

 _Heredera._

—… ¿Qué ocurrió con la hija de _Abasi_?

— No pudo abandonar el Clan. Era demasiado poderosa como para que vagara sola con ese sujeto. Su madre decidió tenerla en contra de su propia voluntad. De ahí, no sabemos más. Solo sabemos que años después la trataron de comprometer con _alguien_.

—… Ren…— Se dejó caer pesadamente en el asiento, pálido. —… Y-Yo la conozco.

Ren le dirigió una profunda mirada unos segundos. Aoi sujetó la mano de su hermano, pensando que el joven había acertado a lo que había temido.

—… Así que es cierto. La has visto.

—… Sí. Pero no recuerdo su nombre, algo bloquea mi mente cuando quiero recordar su rostro o su nombre.

—… Porque _Onee-sama_ no quiere eso. — Musitó Aoi. — _Onee-sama_ no quiere que la recuerdes hasta que ella decida cuándo.

— ¿Cómo es posible eso?

—… _Onee-sama_ es el ser más poderoso que hemos visto, aparte de… Ti. — El guardián miró de reojo al faraón.

—… Ya veo. — Respiró fuerte. Era demasiada información en un día. No lograría sobrevivir con otra noticia tan chocante. —… Hay algo más que quiero saber.

—…— Los gemelos lo miraban expectantes, esperando la pregunta.

— ¿Por qué no se les permite hablar de ella?

Ambos se tensaron, dándose cuenta que habían cometido un gran error. Ren y Aoi se miraron con horror. ¡De verdad habían soltado toda la verdad!

—… ¡¿Qué hemos hecho?! — Se llevó ambas manos a sus labios, horrorizada.

— ¿De qué hablan?

—… Ya veo…— Ren se rio con nerviosismo. — Infringimos la regla. — Miró su alrededor. Atem y su hermana le imitaron al sentir una extraña presencia rodear la casa. — No podemos hablar de _Onee-sama_ en voz alta… Porque si lo hacemos… Ella lo sabrá…

—… Y accidentalmente la invocaremos hacia aquí. — Completó Aoi, aferrándose con fuerza al brazo de su hermano.

Atem miró a su alrededor, sintiendo el ambiente increíblemente tenso. Incluso cierta luz de la casa había disminuido.

¿Invocaron a su hermana?

Pegaron un brinco cuando escucharon el timbre ser tocado cinco veces seguidas.

—… Tch, no pierde su estilo. — Comentó Ren. — Le encanta aparecer de esta forma tan escalofriante.

 _._

" _No seas irrespetuoso con tu Onee-sama, onii-chan…"_

 _._

Aoi gritó y se abrazó más a su hermano, quien se había congelado en su lugar.

— ¡O-O-On- _Onee-sama_ …!— Balbuceó la pobre pelinegra al comenzar a llorar. — Lo sentimos, _Onee-sama_ …— Susurró, presa del miedo.

.

" _No te preocupes por eso, onee-chan. Si me convocaban o no. Tenía que venir de todos modos."_

 _._

— ¿Qué? — Atem miró hacia todos lados. Conocía esa voz, pero no lograba recordar a quién le pertenecía. Gruñó, frustrado al sentir su mente tan bloqueada de algo tan simple. — ¡¿Quién eres?! ¡Muéstrate ahora! — Exigió. Una risa hizo eco en sus mentes. Los gemelos tragaron saliva, mientras que el faraón solo esperaba, un poco sorprendido al sentir que su mente se aclaraba y los recuerdos fluían con más facilidad, reconociendo, esta vez, casi al instante a la dueña de esa voz. —… Tú eres…

.

" _ **Concebida entre el lecho maldito,**_

 _ **Estoy hecha para este maleficio.**_

 _Me encargo de castigar y destruir seres oscuros,_

 _Porque su odio es lo que me da poder._

 _Sus deseos oscuros, sus pecados…_

 _Todo lo repugnante que representan…_

 _Es solo poder para mí._

 _Soy la heredera del Clan Anat."_

 _._

— Mi nombre fue, y es…— Los tres jadearon de la sorpresa al sentir unos pasos aproximarse a ellos. —… Esmeralda.

Atem se giró abruptamente para encarar a la mujer que consideraba su amiga. La heredera le dirigió una burlona sonrisa. El faraón retrocedió para mirarla de pies a cabeza. Era cierto, él estuvo a punto de ser comprometido con ella. No había podido recordarla porque antes de revelar su identidad, sus ojos eran azules, pero ahora volvían a ser escarlatas.

 _._

— _¿Clan Anat?_

— _¡Así es, mi príncipe! — Exclamó entusiasmado Akhenaden. — ¡Podría unir alianzas con ese Clan tan poderoso!_

—…— _Frunció el ceño. — Nunca había oído hablar de él._

— _Eso es porque… El Clan Anat pertenece a la raza blanca. — Murmuró con cierto disgusto. Atem hizo una mueca. — Aunque jamás pensé que desarrollarían tal poder... Ese clan está compuesto por solo hechiceros. ¡Poseen poder incalculable! ¡Y su heredera tiene casi la misma edad que usted, mi gran príncipe! ¡Esta es una oportunidad única!_

— _¿Heredera?_

— _La heredera del Clan Anat, mi gran príncipe. Si ambos combinan sus fuerzas, tendrían todo bajo su mando…-_

— _Akhenaden. — Lo llamó suavemente, reprochándole por sus palabras. Él no necesitaba nada de esas cosas. Solo quería que su gente estuviese en paz._

—… _Discúlpeme. Pero le pido que vaya a conocerla._

 _El heredero al trono sostuvo la mirada del hombre unos segundos, mas no pudo negar tal petición. Incluso si quisiera, la traerían para presentársela de todos modos._

—…— _Suspiró. — Bien. ¿Cuándo es el encuentro?_

— _Supongo que ahora mismo._

 _El hombre se puso de pie rápidamente y Atem alzó la vista. Vieron a unos guardias de tez blanca, pero vestidos completamente de negro rodeando una figura más pequeña. Cuando los hombres se apartaron, dejaron ver a una joven de largos cabellos azabaches que llegaban más abajo del muslo. Traía un vestido verde agua adornado con unos brazaletes plateados. Sin embargo lo más extraño fueron sus característicos ojos rojos._

 _Ella sonrió._

— _Lamento la temprana intromisión, pero me exigieron venir a mí. Soy Esmeralda, heredera del Clan Anat._

 _._

—… ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? — Fue lo primero que pudo articular.

Esmeralda suavizó la curva de sus labios.

— No era necesario. No tenemos nada en común, y a decir verdad… No tenía planeado decírtelo. — Confesó. — Pero tu madre me pidió que te ayudara. — Se encogió de hombros.

—… ¿Qué?

.

" _Por eso te eché una mano y la envié."_

 _._

—… Ya veo… A quien envió mi madre… Fue a ti.

— Debió estar muy desesperada para hacerlo. — Bufó Ren.

Esmeralda lo miró, el joven le gruñó en respuesta. La heredera se rio.

— No busco pelea, Ren. — Le avisó enseguida.

Ante esas palabras, los gemelos se relajaron notoriamente. Aoi se secó sus lágrimas con las manos temblorosas y Ren se revolvía el cabello, ya un poco más tranquilo. Atem observó curioso la reacción de ambos por su hermana. Volvió a mirar a Esmeralda.

—… ¿Qué te sucedió? — La joven frunció el ceño.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—… Pues… Cuando nos iban a comprometer, unos bandidos te secuestraron. Durante mucho tiempo, te estuvieron buscando, incluso yo lo hice. Y cuando dimos con la ubicación de los ladrones, ellos estaban…

— ¿Muertos? — Completó con cierta fascinación. Atem la miró a los ojos. Detestó admitirlo, pero la mirada que irradiaba esa mujer esos momentos era digna de temer. Una satisfactoria sonrisa se formó en los labios de ella. — Claro que estaban muertos. Yo los maté.

El faraón y los gemelos la miraron con cierto horror.

.

.

.

— ¡Muchas felicidades, Mai-san! — Shizuka abrazó con gran emoción a la rubia.

— Gracias, Shizuka-chan. — Le acarició el cabello. — Reaccionaste mejor que el idiota de tu hermano. — Señaló con desprecio a su novio desmayado. La menor se rio nerviosamente.

Era cierto. Poco después de que el rubio se desmayara, había llegado Shizuka. Grande fue su sorpresa encontrar a su hermano tirado junto con sus dos amigas presentes. Mai no tuvo más opción que contarle todo.

— ¡Oh! También felicitaciones. — La castaña se acercó a Anzu y la abrazó. La bailarina sonrió y correspondió el gesto.

— Muchas gracias.

—… Onii-chan es muy sensible en estas cosas. Discúlpalo, Mai-san. — Comentó la castaña. Mai rodó de ojos. — Cuando despierte, estoy seguro que estará feliz.

—… Bien. Yo me voy. — Anunció Anzu al ponerse de pie.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡No es justo! ¡Yo tenía que ver la expresión de Atem también cuando se lo dijeras…!

— Mai. Jonouchi está desmayado. — Le reprochó. — Además, yo te contaré.

—…— Hizo una mueca. — Si me mientes…

— No lo haré. — Rodó de ojos. — Tranquila. Además, llego tarde. Atem y yo íbamos a recibir a Esmeralda.

— ¿Eh? ¡Ah! — Sonrió. — Hablas de la preciosa que le arrancó a los ojos a las tres chicas que te molestaron años atrás. — Se carcajeó. En respuesta, recibió un almohadazo. — ¡Anzu!

— ¡Adiós! — Le gritó, molesta. ¡Ugh, cómo odiaba recordar eso! ¡Era tan vergonzoso! Miró a Shizuka y suavizó su expresión. — Nos veremos pronto, Shizuka. — Le acarició la cabeza.

La menor le regaló una sonrisa antes de verla irse.

.

Una vez afuera, Anzu suspiró al contemplar el cielo anaranjado de la tarde mientras caminaba. Definitivamente este día estaba lleno de sorpresas. Había descubierto que iba a tener un hijo, le darían la bienvenida a Esmeralda, y…-

— ¿E-Eh?

Se detuvo abruptamente al distinguir una silueta familiar en el muelle. El joven tenía los brazos cruzados contemplando la puesta de sol.

—… ¿Atem? — Le llamó con cierta duda.

Era sin duda él, pero… ¿Por qué no reconocía su _esencia_? No lo sentía como si fuese él mismo…

El tricolor se giró suavemente para mirarla a los ojos. La castaña parpadeó. No sabía si eran por los colores de la tarde, o estaba loca…

Pero los ojos del joven se veían de un fuerte color rojo.

Volvió a emprender sus pasos para acercarse a él.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí? Creí que estarías en casa esperando a que Esmeralda llegara…

El aludido siguió sin contestarle, solo la observaba detenidamente. Lentamente, una suave sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

— Anzu.

La nombrada inclinó la cabeza, confundida.

—... ¿Sí…?

El tricolor avanzó a ella y la envolvió en sus brazos con fuerza. Anzu jadeó, un poco sorprendida por el abrupto movimiento, sin mencionar que el tricolor la estaba apretando demasiado. Correspondió el gesto con cierta confusión.

El espíritu enterró su rostro en el cuello de la castaña, ocultando una satírica sonrisa.

—… " _ **Anzu… La oscuridad no puede ser solo temida… Puede guardar tus más profundos secretos, es íntima y profunda… Como un amante."**_ — Ensanchó su sonrisa al apretarla contra él con más posesividad.

La bella Reina pronto estaría en sus brazos. Como siempre debió ser.

.

 _Continuará…_

.

 **Lamento si a "Yami" lo hice muy demente XD Pero les explico el por qué si no comprendieron su insanidad mental.**

 **Cuando Atem se enfrentó al hechicero en "Eternidad", sin darse cuenta, desprendió por completo su lado oscuro de él, dejándolo sumergido en un profundo sueño dentro del rompecabezas. Sin embargo, el dormir no evitó que miles de pensamientos oscuros llenaran a esta mitad del alma del faraón. Creyó que lo habían despreciado y abandonado al preferir la luz. Como es parte de Atem, está consciente de la situación de Eternidad, por lo que tomará ventaja del problema y querrá recuperar lo que perdió.**

 **En fin, contestaré unos cuantos reviews e.e**

 _Dragon Espectral:_ **Gracias! Es bueno saber que algunos aún no se rinden con la historia a pesar de que me demoro tanto DX Lo agradezco y espero que te encuentres bien,** _ **tomodachi!**_

 _linkyiwakura:_ **Bueno, creo que aquí se entendió mejor que ambas lo están jejeje. Aunque Mai fue la más dramática, Jonouchi le ganó XD Y no soy malita, solo adoro dejar suspenso e.e juju Saludos!**

 _Mana:_ **Mi misión como creadora de este OC, es que Esmeralda sea vista de una forma desconfiada en un principio, así que no culpo tu odio e-e Solo te aseguro una cosa, y quizás este capítulo lo dejó claro. Ella no es la enemiga en todo este problema, aunque eso no cambia su personalidad tan sombría. Es digna de temer. Saludos!**

 _andreabunny20:_ **¡SÍ! ¡AL FIIIIIIN! XDDD Mis excusas ya las di, pero ya estoy de vuelta e-e Aunque te advierto que no te acostumbres u.u La inspiración varía en cada momento. Saludos!**

 _Tea Mutou:_ **¡Aquí está la actualización de Jonouchi! XDDDDDD La más épica del mundo jajajajaja, ahora falta la de Atem! Cómo reaccionará? Dijo que no podría con más noticias en un día. ¿Colapsará como Jou? XD Saludos!**

 _LadyMadalla-Selene:_ **Ocurrió cuando las abejitas… XD Ok perdón. Jajaja No sé si has leído la precuela de este fic, allí se explica cómo todas las parejas de este fic están juntitas, excepto la del BlueShipping. Pero tampoco soy de narrar la intimidad e.e Solo digamos que ocurrió en algún momento entre el fic "Eternidad" y este XD juju Les preguntaré a Atem y a Anzu si desean que seas la madrina e.e Y en cuanto a Esmeralda, supongo que este capítulo contestó la mayoría de tus dudas. Saludos!**

 _atemxanzulove:_ **Pegaste un grito que se escuchó por casi toda la ciudad? Jajajaja Aquí tienes la reacción de Jonouchi, que hubiera costado un dineral grabar su reacción XD aunque al escribirla quedó para siempre aquí e.e Espero que te encuentres muuuy bien,** _ **tomodachi!**_

 **EN FIN! Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo o en otro fic e-e!**

 **Rossana's Mind.**


	5. Anuncio

**HOLA, LECTORES! Rossana's Mind les habla.**

 **En el capítulo anterior, Esmeralda se presentó como la hija biológica del hechicero que enfrentó Atem años atrás. También que Jonouchi se enteró de una forma muy peculiar del embarazo de su encantadora novia. Y en cuanto a Anzu… Se encontró con su "supuesto" novio, quien resultó ser Yami. ¿Qué ocurrirá ahora?**

 **COMENCEMOS!**

.

* * *

Capítulo 5: _Anuncio._

 _._

 _._

— _¿Encontraron la guarida de los bandidos? — El faraón se colocó abruptamente de pie._

— _Así es…-_

— _Voy con ustedes._

— _¡¿Qué?! Mi príncipe, por favor…-_

— _Esmeralda es mi prometida, ¿no? — Akhenaden quedó callado ante las palabras determinadas del tricolor. — Así que llévenme con Mahado. Estaré bien._

 _El hombre se le quedó mirando unos segundos, hasta que asintió._

 _. . ._

— _¿Está seguro que quiere ingresar? Se siente demasiado silencioso. — Comentó un poco preocupado Mahado._

— _Estaremos bien, Mahado. — Insistió Atem. — Eres un buen protector. — Le sonrió._

 _Él se le quedó mirando un poco sorprendido, pero después dibujó una suave sonrisa en sus labios, agradecido. Sin más que decir, ambos se adentraron a la cueva oscura. El hechicero sostenía una antorcha y caminaba de los primeros en caso de que ocurriera algo malo. Atem le seguía un poco más atrás, escaneando el pesado silencio. De alguna manera, presentía que nada bueno saldría de aquí._

—… _¿Huh? — Ambos se cubrieron la boca y la nariz, algo mareados al sentir una nauseabunda fragancia al final del escondite. — ¿Qué…?_

— _Quédese atrás, por favor. — Pidió suavemente Mahado con la garganta seca. — Estoy seguro que hay mínimo un cadáver aquí._

—… _¿Hablas de…?_

— _No estamos seguros si se trata de su prometida. — Trató de calmarlo. — Quizás sean cuerpos antiguos o uno de los ladrones…-_

 _Ambos jadearon, habían estado tanto tiempo caminando que no se habían dado cuenta que ya habían llegado. El guardián había pisado algo húmedo y viscoso, provocando el ruido que los hizo callar en un principio. Iluminó el suelo y tanto Mahado como Atem retrocedieron abruptamente cuando se dieron cuenta que se trataba de un órgano extraído de una persona._

—… _¿Pero qué…?_

 _Mahado murmuró algo por lo bajo, un hechizo, concluyó el príncipe al ver que las llamas de la antorcha comenzaban a revolotear por los alrededores, dándoles una vista completa del lugar._

— _¡POR RA! ¡¿QUÉ…?!— El guardián retrocedió._

 _Atem ni se movió, se había quedado se piedra._

 _Todo el sector era un matadero. Definitivamente había ocurrido una gran masacre allí. Cada hombre estaba descuartizado, desgarrado desde adentro con todos sus interiores expuestos y esparcidos por el suelo._

 _Aunque…_

 _El tricolor buscó con sus ojos violetas alguna figura femenina, sin embargo, no encontró nada._

 _Ni un rastro de Esmeralda._

 _._

—… ¿Tú hiciste todo eso?

— ¿Importa? — Esmeralda rodó de ojos. — Es mejor hablar de otra cosa. — Se sentó cruzada de piernas en el sofá con una sonrisa. — Tenemos que encargarnos de _Yami_ , ¿recuerdas?

Atem frunció el ceño al sentarse en el sillón que estaba en frente de ella.

—… Necesito respuestas. — Ordenó.

— Agh, tienes la pésima costumbre de creer que todos están bajo tu mando. — Bufó con fastidio la mujer. — Pero bien. Contestaré cada una de tus preguntas. — Se inclinó. — No hay nada que ocultar.

—… Hace años, en aquel duelo... ¿Cómo conseguiste esas cartas? ¿Y por qué renunciaste? ¿Acaso…?

— Woah, tranquilo. — Alzó ambas manos en señal de paz con una tranquila sonrisa. — Primero… Las cartas son mías. Le pedí a Pegasus que me las hiciera.

—… " _¿Por qué accedería…?"_ — Pensó, un poco confundido.

— Le di una gran suma de dinero. — Contestó simple. Atem abrió más los ojos.

—… Yo no…

— _Onee-sama_ es hechicera, faraón. — Habló Aoi al sentarse en el mueble más ancho con su hermano a su lado. — Leer la mente para ella es muy fácil. — Esmeralda sonrió ante las palabras de su hermana, quien se sonrojó un tanto nerviosa.

Atem se sintió cada vez más cohibido. Ya de por sí, esa mujer irradiaba una fuerza tan oscura que ni él mismo soportaba, siendo que había cometido tantas atrocidades como ella. Bueno, tal vez menos. Pero no cambiaba el hecho que se sentía gran intimidado por su alma tan manchada de oscuridad. No lograba encontrar ni siquiera una pizca de luz.

— ¿Siguiente pregunta?

— No sé por qué estoy hablando si sabes lo que pienso. — Comentó al cruzarse de brazos, entrecerrando más los ojos. — Deberías empezar tú.

—…— Se echó hacia atrás, imitando la posición del faraón. — Bien, su majestad. — Miró de reojo a sus hermanos, quienes le devolvieron la mirada con cierto temor. — Renuncié al torneo porque eres el rey. Necesitaba que te mantuvieras en esa posición, nada más. — Miró el suelo. — No tengo mucho que contar. Ren y Aoi te contaron la mayoría, ¿no? — Alzó una ceja. — Mi padre violó a mi madre, y de eso, nací yo. — alzó las manos con diversión. Atem y los gemelos se estremecieron de la forma tan cruda en que había pronunciado esas palabras. — Mi madre era la hechicera más poderosa, y Abasi también, por lo que sus poderes se entremezclaron en mí. — Se llevó la mano a un collar que tenía oculto tras su blusa. — Los sentimientos de odio de mi madre, se mezclaron con los deseos enfermizos de mi padre, creando innumerables monstruos dentro de mí.

Atem pudo jurar ver un brillo de tristeza en los ojos rubíes de Esmeralda, pero prefirió no decir nada.

— A la adolescencia, no pude contenerlos más y comenzaron a devorarse entre ellos dentro de mí. — Estiró uno de sus pálidos brazos. Ren y Aoi apartaron la mirada, mientras el faraón contempló con consternación las innumerables y casi imperceptibles cicatrices que había en el brazo de la mujer.

—… Cuando dijiste que se devoraron entre ellos dentro de ti, eso fue…-

— Literal. — Sonrió de manera funesta. — Tenía que lidiar con ellos día a día evitando que me desgarraran los intestinos. — Bromeó.

—… Pero, ¿es eso posible?

— Cuando uno no controla los poderes que posee, causa daño a todo lo que le rodea, incluso a uno mismo. — Comentó suavemente Ren. — _Onee-sama_ es uno de esos casos.

— Todos esos demonios terminaron siendo uno solo. — Dijo Aoi.

El faraón sentía que había algo más en todo esto. Esmeralda ocultaba discretamente el dije de su collar entre sus manos. Demonios, monstruos, tortura, odio, rencor, deseos enfermizos, oscuridad…-

¿Oscuridad?

 _._

" _Si no puedes entender la oscuridad en el corazón de tu oponente, nunca comprenderás el dolor y sufrimiento de los demás."_

 _._

El hecho que haya invocado a ese monstruo en el duelo…

El Gran Leviatán.

Todos esos demonios habían terminado siendo uno solo, como había dicho Aoi.

Uno solo.

Que se alimentaba del odio, el rencor.

De la _oscuridad_ de las personas.

Se levantó abruptamente cuando el ojo de horus se formó en su frente, mirando asesinamente a la mujer que tenía en frente. Esmeralda sonrió sádicamente y se levantó lentamente, quitando su mano del dije. Atem comprobó sus sospechas. El dije era una estrella extraña de seis puntas de un color verdoso.

—…— Apretó los puños. — ¡Tú…!

— ¡Faraón! — Aoi y Ren intervinieron, colocándose en frente de su hermana, protegiéndola. — No lo haga, por favor. — Suplicó la pelinegra.

— ¡Pero…!

— Si le haces daño, no volveremos a servirte. — Le amenazó Ren. El faraón lo miró sorprendido. ¿Hablaba enserio? Los ojos rojos del chico ardían de determinación. — No tocarás a _Onee-sama_ , porque tendrás que enfrentarte a nosotros primero.

Esmeralda contemplaba en silencio a los gemelos.

— Creí que le temían.

— Y es cierto. — Admitió Aoi. — Le tememos por su poder. Es la verdad. — Miró unos segundos a Esmeralda, para volver a clavar sus ojos en el faraón. — Pero es nuestra _onee-sama_. Ella nos ama. Y nosotros a ella. — Apretó los puños. — Familia es familia, faraón.

— Con Abasi fue diferente. — No fue un reproche, pero estaba un tanto confundido.

— ¡CON ESE SUJETO TODO ES DIFERENTE!

Atem retrocedió, sorprendido por el grito no solo de los gemelos, sino también de Esmeralda. Los ojos de ella resplandecían de ira.

—…— Ren cerró los ojos con fuerza. — Con él todo es diferente. Porque nosotros no podemos perdonarlo. — Musitó.

—… Por favor, faraón. — Le suplicó Aoi. — Su propia madre confía en _onee-sama_. ¿No debería hacer lo mismo?

El tricolor suavizó su mirada ante la mención de su preciada madre. Cerró sus ojos, recordando su rostro, su sonrisa, sus cálidas manos que lo arropaban con tanto amor. Atem confiaba plenamente en Atenea. Y si ella confiaba en Esmeralda… Él también lo haría.

Además. La joven de ojos rojos había sido una gran amiga durante la ausencia de Anzu.

Tal vez era como él. Un _pecador_ , sí, pero una buena persona.

—… Lo siento, Esmeralda. — Susurró. La mujer sonrió suavemente. — Debieron ocurrir muchas cosas.

— Disculpa aceptada. Es lo que ocurre cuando el destino te escoge. — Extendió su mano. — Al igual que tú, yo solo quiero que esto termine. — Atem miró su palma extendida. — Y para eso, necesito que trabajemos juntos. No tengo intenciones de herir a nadie, Anzu es más importante para mí de lo que piensas. Es mi mejor amiga… y haré lo que sea por su felicidad, así que eso significa, cuidar tus espaldas.

Atem finalmente formó una sonrisa y estrechó su mano con la de la hechicera.

— Bien.

Aoi sonrió y Ren suspiró, mucho más tranquilo. Aunque la paz del momento duró muy poco, pues la curva de los labios de Esmeralda desapareció y una expresión alarmada se formó en su rostro.

— ¿Huh? — Atem parpadeó. — ¿Te encuentras bien?

— Es _Yami_. — Musitó. Soltó una maldición en un idioma extraño, confundiendo al faraón. — ¡La tiene!

— ¿Qué? ¿A quién?

— ¡A Anzu! — Exclamó al hacer aparecer una espada en su mano y la clavó con fuerza en el suelo, causando un gran resplandor.

.

.

.

Yami suspiró con tranquilidad al seguir trazando sus dedos en el rostro femenino de la castaña desmayada. Estaba sentado en el muelle, sosteniendo a Anzu con fuerza. Estrechó con más fuerza el cuerpo frágil de su adorada bailarina, sintiendo su dulce aroma llenar sus fosas nasales.

Pronto recuperaría todo lo que había perdido.

Recuperaría a Yugi. A su hermano, a su confidente, a su gran compañero que lo conocía tan bien. Estaba seguro que entendería sus razones, él lo aceptaría. El pequeño era muy comprensivo.

También lograría tener de vuelta a Jonouchi, a Mai, a Honda y a sus otros amigos. No por nada habían pasado tantas cosas juntos.

Kaiba también estaba en su lista. Era su gran rival y no estaba dispuesto a ceder contra él nuevamente.

Pero por sobre todas las cosas…

Anzu era lo más primordial. No por nada estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella. Su amor traspasaba los límites de una persona normal. Él era diferente, le importaba muy poco que fuese considerado un desquiciado por haber matado a cualquiera que se haya atrevido a tocarle un solo cabello a su amada bailarina. Si fue capaz de quemar vivo a un infeliz por tratar de utilizar como rehén a Anzu una vez, podría hacerlo nuevamente.

O tal vez peor.

Su humor desapareció al presentir algo. Se encogió de hombros sin mucho interés y terminó por depositar suavemente a Anzu en el suelo. Presionó sus labios con los de ella unos segundos para finalmente dejarla quita allí. Con sus ojos cerrados, retrocedió unos cuantos pasos y comenzó a desaparecer justo en el momento en que el sol terminaba por desaparecer, dando unos tonos rojizos y morados al cielo anaranjado.

Aunque abrió abruptamente sus orbes carmesí al sentir algo filoso raspar su mejilla. Se giró abruptamente para contemplar cuatro figuras corriendo hacia él. Frunció el ceño al contemplar que quien le había atacado había sido…-

Ah, la reconocía.

La mujer con la que estuvo a punto de estar comprometida.

La que se encargaba de castigar a los seres oscuros.

Aunque su mueca fue más notoria al cruzar sus ojos color sangre con los violetas de su otro yo. El faraón parecía sorprendido al verle, pero Yami solo le sonrió con cinismo. Ya iban a ver quién reía al último.

— **Llegan tarde.** — Susurró antes de terminar de desaparecer por completo.

Los cuatro dejaron de correr al verlo desaparecer en frente de sus narices. Esmeralda resopló, furiosa de no haberlo atrapado a tiempo. Atem estaba en shock, de verdad fue como verse en un espejo, solo que el color de sus ojos hacía la diferencia. Ahora comprendía perfectamente a Yugi, podía decir que se encontraba en sus zapatos ante tal situación.

Por otro lado, Ren y Aoi corrieron a socorrer a una inconsciente Anzu.

— ¡ _Destino_!

El faraón reaccionó al oír la exclamación de Ren.

— ¡Anzu! — Se aproximó y se arrodilló a su lado. —… ¿Está…?

—… Está bien. — Chequeó Aoi. — De hecho, no le hizo nada. — Comentó algo sorprendida. — Solo está dormida.

— Claro que no hizo nada. — Los tres se giraron para ver a Esmeralda sacando su espada que había usado para herir un poco al espíritu oscuro y había quedado enterrada en un mástil oscuro y delgado. Los miró a los tres. — Al igual que Atem, Yami ama a Anzu. Aunque él no lo hace de una manera muy sana. — Rodó de ojos.

Atem analizó en silencio las palabras de Esmeralda. Era su otro yo, después de todo. Un trozo de él que se había desprendido y había quedado abandonado, sin intención, por supuesto. Y poseía los mismos sentimientos que él, solo que estos eran más…

— Insanos, dementes, desquiciados, corruptos. — Completó la descripción Esmeralda.

—… Ya veo. — Comprendió, algo incómodo que estuviese invadiendo su mente.

— No pienses que leo tus pensamientos a propósito. — Guardó su espada en la funda que traía.

— ¿Qué?

— La telepatía y la empatía son poderes que _Onee-sama_ descontroló al grado de ser capaz de oír y sentir cada sentimientos activo en cada ser vivo. — Mencionó Aoi al revisar el pulso de Anzu. Sabía que se encontraba bien, pero sentía que había algo más en toda esta situación de su desmayo. — De esa forma, la bestia que hay en su interior detecta a los seres que deben ser castigados de la forma que merecen.

Atem tragó saliva al levantar un poco a Anzu en sus brazos. Ese poder definitivamente debía sentirse horrible. No solo tener que lidiar con emociones propias, sino también agenas. Cargar en los hombros cada consciencia latente en el mundo.

— No te preocupes por eso. — Esmeralda le sonrió. — Hay personas que llevan el _reishi_ mucho más tiempo que yo.

El tricolor prefirió no preguntar.

— Mm. — Bajó la vista al ver a Anzu removerse un poco y abrió sus ojos. — ¿Atem?

—… Anzu. — Le sonrió un poco. La castaña le devolvió el gesto con dulzura.

— " _Quizás fue mi imaginación…"_ — Pensó Anzu al fijarse en los resplandecientes ojos violetas de su novio.

Esmeralda captó ese pensamiento mientras que, con magia, volvía a cambiar el color de sus ojos de rojo a azul.

— ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Cómo me…?

— Atem salió a buscarte porque llegué antes. — Dijo Esmeralda al chasquear los dedos disimuladamente, provocando que Ren y Aoi volvieran a tomar formas luminosas de energía y desaparecer. La presencia de los gemelos traería más dudas a la castaña. Y a juzgar por una sospecha de Aoi, lo mejor era mantener las emociones de Anzu al margen. — Pero como se quedaron un largo rato dándose "cariñitos", tuve que venir yo a buscarlos. — Bromeó.

Anzu se sonrojó.

—… Lo siento, se suponía que esta ocasión sería para darte las gracias y…-

— No te preocupes por eso. Tengo algo importante que atender, y por lo que sé, tú también. — La castaña palideció. Esmeralda le guiñó un ojo. — Mai me lo dijo. — Mintió. — Felicidades. — Dicho esto, hizo un elegante gesto de despedida y se alejó a pasos lentos de allí.

La pareja contempló la partida de la pelinegra sin comentar. Anzu pensaba que mataría a Mai por ser tan parlanchina y decirle a Esmeralda. Honestamente, ella mismo quiso contarle a su amiga. Después de todo, la joven era importante para ella y hubiera preferido que se enterara por su propia boca. En cuanto a Atem, no sabía a qué se refería Esmeralda con las felicitaciones que le había dado a Anzu con respecto a algo que Mai le había dicho.

—… ¿Qué quiso decir con eso, Anzu? — Decidió saber.

La castaña se mordió el labio.

—… Pues…— Jugó nerviosa con uno de sus mechones castaños. — ¿Qué tal si te lo digo en casa?

El faraón alzó una ceja, mas no se opuso a la propuesta de su novia.

.

.

.

— ¡Estoy muy feliz por _Destino_! — Aoi sonrió con ternura. — Un hijo es una bendición.

— Lo es. — Afirmó Esmeralda cuando comenzó a desatar las coletas de la pelinegra y comenzó a peinar sus hebras.

—…— Ren se quedó mirando a su hermana mayor. —… _Nee-sama_.

Esmeralda sonrió. Ese sobrenombre solo lo ocupaban con ella cuando estaban los tres solos.

— ¿Sí? — Preguntó, sabiendo lo que iba a preguntar. Ensanchó la curva de sus labios al comenzar a hacer una trenza en el cabello de su hermana.

—… ¿Estás bien con esto, _nee-sama_?

— ¿Por qué no debería? Anzu es mi mejor amiga y Atem es feliz a su lado. — Deshizo la trenza para seguir paseando la peineta en las hebras azabaches de su hermana. — Lo único que me preocupa es _Yami_.

— ¿Por qué? — Preguntó Aoi.

—…— Dejó de sonreír. — El faraón y Yami están conectados. Son una sola alma. Están partidos, pero no desunidos. La conexión entre ellos está latente.

—… Entonces…

— Una vez que Atem se entere, Yami también sabrá que hay una _criatura_ en camino.

—… _Nee-sama…_

—… No tendremos más opción que esperar cómo se desarrollan los eventos…— Musitó al sonreír nuevamente. — Sí. Será una bella _criatura_. — Jugó con los cabellos de Aoi, enredándolos en sus dedos.

Ren y Aoi se preguntaron cómo era posible que Esmeralda supiera todo eso, pero prefirieron no preguntarle.

.

.

.

—...— Se apartó bruscamente de la mezcla. — ¡Ugh!

— ¿Anzu?

— De verdad… Quiero comer tus pasteles. — Hizo un mohín. — Pero el olor de los huevos me…-¡Mmpph! — Se cubrió la boca con una mano y salió corriendo al baño.

Atem la siguió con la mirada, pero prefirió no hacerlo con sus pies. Por más que intentara averiguar qué ocurría con la castaña, ella había insisto en decirle después de comer. Pero dudaba que Anzu quisiera comer algo. Olía cualquier cosa y volvía al baño a vomitar.

Suspiró y prefirió seguir con el trabajo en la cocina solo. Cuando dejó los postres preparándose en el horno, decidió buscar a la bailarina, que no había vuelto del baño.

—… ¿Anzu? — La llamó suavemente tras dar unos suaves golpes a la puerta. Sintió algo de preocupación al oír un sollozo del otro lado. — ¿Anzu? ¿Qué te ocurre? — Escuchó un gimoteo más fuerte. El faraón suspiró. — Vamos, Anzu. Puedes hablar conmigo de lo que sea.

No hubo respuesta.

Atem apoyó su espalda en la puerta. Presentía que contarle justo en ese momento a Anzu acerca de la presencia de Yami le causaría más estrés. No por nada Esmeralda había mentido tan descaradamente sobre haberla ido a buscar temprano. La bailarina se tragó la mentira porque había visto a Yami con ella.

— ¡AH! — Exclamó cuando la puerta se abrió y cayó de bruces al suelo de espaldas. Gruñó, adolorido.

— ¡Oh, Ra! ¡Atem, perdóname! — Anzu se arrodilló para ayudarle a levantarse. — ¿Estás bien? De verdad lo siento mucho…-

— Estoy bien. — Se incorporó y le sonrió con cansancio.

Ambos se colocaron de pie y suspiraron.

—… ¿Anzu? — La llamó una vez más. Sus ojos violetas se conectaron con los zafiros de ella. —… ¿Qué ocurre? — Posó una mano en la mejilla de la castaña, quien había cerrado los ojos ante el contacto y se inclinó a este con anhelo.

—…— Abrió sus orbes. — Atem… ¿Tú me amas?

—…— Parpadeó, un tanto confundido. — Claro que sí, Anzu. — Le sonrió al entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella. — Te amo. Ahora y siempre.

—… ¿I-Incluso si engordo?

— ¿Q-Qué? — Exclamó, ahora realmente enredado. — No entiendo a qué viene esa pregunta, pero…-

— ¡¿No me amarás gorda?! — Gritó cuando sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

— ¡A-Anzu, no me malentiendas! ¡Tú sabes que el físico no me importa…!

— ¡Es lo que todos dicen! — Chilló, desesperada al comenzar a lloriquear. — ¡Ooh, qué horror!

— ¡Anzu! — Alzó la voz al agarrarla de los hombros y sacudirla suavemente. La castaña dejó de sollozar y le miró. El faraón inhaló lentamente y exhaló. No sabía qué rayos le pasaba a su novia. Que de repente le importara tanto su figura era extraño. — Anzu…— Repitió su nombre de manera suave, pero levemente exasperada. — ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué me haces estas preguntas?

—… Huh… Es que…— Se sonrojó de golpe. — L-Lo siento… Supongo que son las hormonas.

— ¿Hormonas? Anzu… No…-

— ¡Voy…!— Comenzó un tanto abrupta, logrando que Atem respingara ante el grito. —…— Tragó saliva y posó las manos de su novio en su vientre. — No. No voy. — Sonrió un poco, algo avergonzada. — _Vamos_ a tener un hijo, Atem.

—…— Abrió desmesuradamente los ojos.

.

¿Eh?

—… ¿Q-Qué?

— Sí. Así es. Yo…— Las manos que sujetaba en su vientre comenzaron a temblar mientras las lágrimas escapaban de sus orbes zafiros. — Estoy embarazada. Lo confirmé hace unas horas… F-Fui con Mai…— Balbuceó.

—…

— Y-Yo… Pensé que estarías feliz, porque… Es decir, no tienes a tu familia aquí… ¡A la verdadera, me refiero…!— Dijo rápidamente. — Y… No lo sé, yo creí que te sentirías feliz, porque un hijo es una bendición…— Musitó muy bajito mirando el suelo, asustada de encontrarse con los ojos de su novio.

—…

Sintió las manos del tricolor tensas bajo su tacto. Vaya, debió ser muy violenta al decirlo, pensó cuando se armó de valor para ver su rostro.

Jadeó, asombrada.

Los ojos amatistas del faraón Atem estaban llenos de abundantes lágrimas.

—… ¿A…A-Atem…?— Sintió un nudo en la garganta.

—… — Quitó una mano del vientre de la castaña para posarlo en la mejilla húmeda y sonrojada de ella. — ¿Un hijo…?

—… Sí…

—… Un hijo.

— Sí. — Afirmó más segura al sonreír y tomar la mano que acariciaba su rostro.

—…— Terminó por reírse suavemente y envolverla en sus brazos con cuidado, temiendo herirla. — ¡Ra, un hijo, Anzu! ¡Un hijo…!— Cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Siempre había creído que su vida se había vuelto perfecta con Yugi, con Jonouchi y sus amigos, una nueva familia y con Anzu.

Pero ahora no cabía de la dicha ante tal noticia.

Iba a ser padre.

.

Anzu correspondió el gesto y comenzó a llorar de felicidad, aliviada de ser capaz de palpar la felicidad del faraón.

Se separaron abruptamente cuando sintieron el timbre. Anzu se rio, algo avergonzaba y secó las pocas lágrimas que se le habían escapado a Atem de su rostro. El tricolor se sonrojó un poco, solo la castaña veía esas facetas en él.

Ya un poco más calmados, fueron a abrir la puerta y grande fue su sorpresa al ver a un pobre Jonouchi Katsuya en la entrada con una mochila, que seguramente contenía un poco de equipaje.

—… Hola. — Sonrió con nerviosismo.

— ¿Mai te echó otra vez? — Anzu se rio.

—… Sí…— Suspiró, deprimido.

— ¿Y la razón es…?— Quiso saber el faraón.

—…— Suspiró. — Digamos que no reaccioné como ella quiso cuando me enteré que está embarazada.

El faraón parpadeó, sorprendido y después miró a Anzu, exigiéndole una explicación con la mirada.

—… Ups… Olvidé decirte que Mai también está encinta. — Se rascó la mejilla.

.

.

.

Detuvo sus pasos rápidamente.

Lágrimas cayeron al suelo y una desquiciada pero suave risa escapó de sus labios.

—… Un hijo. — Musitó Yami con gran fascinación. — Un hijo **mío… Y de Anzu.**

.

 _Continuará…_

 _._

 **OMG! Yami lo sabe! Atem lo sabe! Jonouchi lo sabe! ¡TODOS LO SABEN! Jajajajaja! La reacción de Atem fue más emotiva y más tierna. Necesitaba eso, awwww~**

 **Los que leyeron la palabra** _ **reishi**_ **y supieron lo qué significa y a quién hice referencia, se ganaron mi respeto. Porque saben que estoy hablando de un buenísimo anime &manga e.e**

 **En fin, respondamos reviews!**

 _SakuraKarin:_ **Pues yo actualizo dependiendo de mi inspiración. Y ahora la tengo a MIL con este fic. Espero que te haya gustado el cap! Saludos!**

 _Tea Mutou:_ **Jonouchi es el mejor en cuanto a las reacciones XD Y como leíste, Atem ya se enteró. Él es más tierno awwwwhn~! Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos!**

 _catealex:_ **Quién no ama a Atem y Anzu? Juju Son tan tiernos, y no me importa lo que digan los AnzuHATERS! JA! Pura envidia! Jajaja, ok solo bromeo. Me alegra que te guste la precuela de este fic y este mismo, claro. Saludos!**

 _Dragon Espectral:_ **Oh, sí. Cosas bien feas se aproximan, sobre todo cuando hay una frágil criatura en camino. Ya veremos hasta donde llegará la locura de Yami, la cuestión será si Atem logrará atraparlo, Esmeralda destruirlo u otro castigo. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y te encuentres bien,** _ **tomodachi!**_

 _Mana:_ **Awww, si Jou y Mai son tan especiales para sus cosas XD! Jajajaja Y sí, se podría decir que el antagonista es Yami. Y como leíste, en este capítulo se enteró del embarazo de Anzu. Y SÍ! Un triángulo amoroso MUY peligroso! Entre un amor honesto y puro contra uno apasionado y lleno de obsesión. Y no te preocupes, en el mundo de los OOC, siempre encontrarás uno que por alguna razón no te agradará. Quizás eso te pasó con Esmeralda. Y eso me agrada bastante, porque este personaje no espera lástima de nadie, le gusta sentirse fuerte, pero lastimosamente, no le agrada mucho el sentirse temida. Solo quiere sentirse respetada. Y sí, noté que me llegaban reviews, pero NO PODÍA LEERLOS! Me encabroné como nunca XD Pensé: ¡¿Qué rayos le pasa a esta página?! Y ya me ha sucedido, a veces los reviews de los GUESTS demoran en quedar en los fics. Al menos logré leerlos en mi correo de mi cuenta. Jeje, así que todo bien! Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo! Saludos!**

 _Layla MT:_ **Creo que tú y yo nos llevaremos bien e_e Nos encanta el lado oscuro muajajajajá! Amo a Atem, pero también a Yami. Si me pidieran escoger, los metería a ambos en una juguera para solucionar el problema XD En fin. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo! Saludos!**

 **BUENO! NOS LEEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO!**

 **Rossana's Mind.**


	6. Yami

**HOLA, GENTEEEE! Comenzaré este capítulo de antes, pero no lo publicaré enseguida, porque fanfiction está actuando extraaañooo… Jajajaja, en fin.**

 **En el capítulo anterior, Anzu decidió confesarle a Atem de su embarazo, quien tuvo una de las reacciones más conmovedoras del mundo. Wiii! Sin embargo, no podemos decir lo mismo de Jonouchi jaaajajaja. Esmeralda está reunida con sus hermanos nuevamente, y al parecer sabe algo que nadie sabe y no tiene intenciones de revelarlo. Y en cuanto a Yami… ¿Qué hará ahora que sabe que Anzu está embarazada?**

 **DESCUBRÁMOSLO AHORA! Creo que pasará algo muy malo a juzgar por el título del caítulo e.e MUAJAJAJAJAJÁ!**

 **DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de "Yu-Gi-Oh!" no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Kazuki Takahashi. Y ciertos "TRES" personajes que no nombraré aquí e.e, le pertenecen a "Dragon Espectral". Te doy las gracias por la idea.**

 **.**

Capítulo 6: _Yami._

.

—… ¿ _Onee-sama_? — Le llamó titubeante Aoi.

Esmeralda la miró de reojo.

— Tranquila, Aoi.

Había escrito un hechizo en el suelo en un idioma antiguo. La habitación estaba completamente negra. Necesitaba la mayor oscuridad posible para invocar a las personas que necesitaba.

Personas que provenían desde lo más profundo de las sombras.

Y de una línea de tiempo diferente a esta.

— Permanezcan atrás. — Ordenó suavemente a sus hermanos.

Ren tomó de la mano a su gemela para quitarle el temor.

Sin más, Esmeralda clavó su espada en el centro. Los sellos se activaron y resplandecieron de un fuerte tono rojizo. Nieblas lóbregas comenzaron a rodear a la joven, mas ella no se perturbó. Recibía esa oscuridad con normalidad.

Ya estaba acostumbrada a ella.

Inhaló, para finalmente comenzar a recitar.

" _ **Cuentan que su alma**_

 _ **una noche obscureció**_

 _ **La cruz que vio en su sueño**_

 _ **con su sangre se forjó**_

 _ **Llegó hasta su destino**_

 _ **y a su encuentro un hombre fue**_

 _ **Y en su mano pudo ver**_

 _ **la luz de su temor"**_

Ren y Aoi miraron con horror como las sombras comenzaban a formar una imponente figura en frente de Esmeralda.

— Maestro de las Sombras, el más poderoso y leal servidor. — Susurró al abrir sus ojos. — _Abzu._

" _ **Hay**_

 _ **Un alma inmortal**_

 _ **Que vaga en la oscuridad**_

 _ **Hay**_

 _ **Un alma inmortal**_

 _ **Que busca tu sangre"**_

— Gran guerrera que en ríos de sangre te sumerges, te invoco. — Terminó por quitar la espada. — _Zaleska._

Una gran ráfaga golpeó a los gemelos, provocando que se estrellaran contra la pared de la habitación. Ren soltó una maldición al sostener a su hermana entre sus brazos. El aire se había vuelto increíblemente tenso. Había siluetas extrañas en frente de su hermana mayor, sin embargo no lograba distinguirlas con claridad.

Bueno, estaba todo oscuro.

Se preguntaba como rayos Esmeralda era capaz de verlos.

Los espectros fijaron sus miradas fijamente en la mujer que tenían en frente.

— _**¿Nos hemos visto antes?**_

— En una línea de tiempo alternativa a esta, sí. — Afirmó tras sonreír. — Trabajé para tu amo un tiempo. — Se encogió de hombros.

La maestra oscura la miró despectivamente.

— _**¿Qué quieres de nosotros?**_

— _**No le serviremos a nadie que no sea al Señor de la Oscuridad.**_

— No les estoy pidiendo ayuda. — Se cruzó de brazos. — Solo les quiero pedir prestado algo.

—… _**¿No querrás decir alguien?**_ — Susurró Abzu.

—… Veo que ya nos estamos entendiendo, _Orgullo_. — Le apodó al sonreír con prepotencia. — No les estoy pidiendo ayuda porque sé que son leales a su amo. Pero hay alguien… que no lo es de manera tan _literal_. Y está bajo el mando de ustedes.

—… _**¿Pretendes que…-?**_ — Iba a objetar la maestra oscura, pero Abzu levantó una mano en señal de silencio.

—… _**No será nuestra decisión permitirle ayudarte. Solo tengo una pregunta. ¿Qué te hace pensar que accederá?**_

—…— Su sonrisa se volvió más honesta. — Creo que los tres sabemos esa respuesta, Abzu.

—... _**No me sorprende que entiendas su situación. Tú estás en una similar.**_ — Musitó. — _**Pero sabes que hay un precio, ¿verdad?**_

La sonrisa de Esmeralda se borró lentamente hasta que frunciera el ceño.

—… Lo sé.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—… ¿No crees que es malo no decirle?

Atem se giró para encarar a sus amigos. Se había reunido con Yugi, Jonouchi, Honda y Seto para contarles lo que ocurría con respecto a… Bueno, _casi_ todo.

— No sé por qué rayos me metiste en esto. — El castaño de ojos azules rodó de ojos.

Atem se encogió de hombros, ignorando el tosco comentario. Si utilizaba un poco más de perseverancia, lograría convencer a Kaiba de ayudar. Rival o no, se apoyaban mutuamente.

— No creo que sea buen momento de hacerlo, Yugi. — Decidió contestar la pregunta de su hermano, quien hizo una mueca en su rostro.

—… Pero… Ocultarle esto a Anzu y a Mai es demasiado…-

— ¡No lo es! — Respondió rápidamente el rubio, quien estaba sudando a mares. — ¡Esa mujer se escandaliza por todo! ¡¿Te imaginas qué sucederá si le contamos que hay problemas más grandes que tener crías?!

— Perro estúpido…— Gruñó por lo bajo Seto.

—… Umm… ¿Estamos hablando de Mai o de Anzu? — Preguntó Honda al cruzarse de brazos.

Atem y Jonouchi intercambiaron miradas. Muy bien, cuando sus respectivas novias se enfurecían, el mundo peligraba en mayoría. Así que, si juntaban a ambas...

—…— Los dos palidecieron. — De ambas. — Contestaron al unísono.

— Increíble. — Bufó el duelista de ojos azules.

Atem se apoyó contra la pared de la habitación. Había transcurrido un mes desde que se había enterado que sería padre y las cosas seguían su curso de una manera _curiosamente_ normal. Anzu estaba un poco más sensible que de costumbre, pero no era algo que no podía manejar. El problema era que… Mai era un caso aparte. La rubia se enfurecía con facilidad y sus peleas con Jonouchi aumentaron considerablemente, al punto que terminaron por regalarle una copia de la llave de su casa a su amigo en caso de que llegara cualquier día en la madrugada.

Llevó sus manos al rompecabezas del Milenio.

No tenía idea de dónde rayos podrían estar Ren y Aoi.

La última vez que los había visto fue cuando Esmeralda se los había llevado después de haber descubierto a Yami con Anzu.

Y hablando de su ex prometida, ella tampoco había vuelto a aparecer.

Estaba realmente frustrado.

Al menos Esmeralda tenía una idea de qué rayos pasaba o cómo podrían encontrar a Yami, pero sin su ayuda, técnicamente estaba perdido. Trató de buscar su propio trozo de alma él mismo con ayuda del artículo del milenio. Y lo sentía, lejos o cerca, daba igual, pero solo eran segundos antes de que volviera a desvanecerse. El espíritu sabía esconderse muy bien.

— Yo me largo de aquí. — Seto se levantó. — Lo que a ti te ocurra, no es de mi interés. — Comentó tranquilamente al dirigirse a la salida.

— ¡KAIBA! — Reprochó Honda.

Jonouchi, por alguna razón, no dijo nada. Solo le dirigió una rencorosa mirada y la apartó. Yugi hizo una mueca, un poco decepcionado por la actitud del castaño. Los tres amigos del faraón pegaron un brinco cuando el dualista cerró la puerta violentamente.

—…— Suspiró. — Volverá. — El tricolor mayor se encogió de hombros. Los demás lo miraron con duda, pero Atem solo sonrió. — Lo hará. — Reafirmó.

—… Atem. — Le llamó Yugi. El faraón lo miró. —… Yo…— Miró el suelo con una mueca. — Yo creo que deberías decirle a Anzu la verdad.

—…— Se acarició las sienes. — Lo sé. Solo que no he encontrado la manera de decirle. Además, hay temas que ni siquiera son mi asunto, decirle cosas de Esmeralda que no me corresponde…-

— ¿Qué hay de mí?

Los cuatro se giraron abruptamente para ver a una mujer de cabellos negros y ojos rojos mirarles con cierta curiosidad. Jonouchi y Honda pegaron el grito de sus vidas y se abrazaron.

— ¡AAHH! ¡¿Cómo rayos…?!

— Lo sentimos. — Aparecieron los gemelos en cada lado de la mujer. — Supongo que influimos nuestra energía en el faraón. — Comentó Aoi, algo apenada.

— Ren… Aoi…— Parpadeó sorprendido Yugi.

— No creo que sea eso, Aoi. — Opinó Ren. — Recuerda que _onee-sama_ posee el _reishi_. Ella sabe cuándo hablan de ella.

— Cierto. — Concordó.

El rubio y el castaño se separaron por completo y recobraron todo el aire perdido ante el susto.

— Oye, te ves diferente. — Comentó Jonouchi entrecerrando los ojos, notando los ojos ahora rojos de la joven.

— No te preocupes, _Jono_. — Sonrió con burla.

— ¿Dónde estabas? — Preguntó con curiosidad del faraón. La mujer le miró mal.

— ¿Qué rayos? ¿Soy tu novia para preguntarme eso o qué? — Alzó una ceja con irritación. El faraón se sonrojó y negó con la cabeza.

— N-No es eso. Lo siento.

Los presentes miraban la escena con fascinación. Atem no era de avergonzarse con facilidad, y un simple comentario por parte de la heredera lo había dejado sumamente mal. El mismo tricolor se preguntaba qué clase de efecto tenía la mujer en él que lograba ponerlo tan nervioso, además de temerle por su poder tan endemoniado…-

— Tengan cuidado con lo que piensan. — Ren sonrió de manera escalofriante. — Recuerden que _onee-sama_ puede leer el pensamiento de todos.

Los demás, excepto Atem, palidecieron y miraron el suelo como condenados a muerte. La mujer rodó de ojos.

— ¿Así que no le has dicho a _Te_ -, quiero decir…?— Carraspeó. — ¿Aún no le has dicho nada a Anzu?

Yugi frunció el ceño.

 _¿Te…?_

— No.

— Deberías hacerlo. — Sonrió. — Podría generar un malentendido. Pero primero, necesito enseñarte algo. — Atem captó por completo su atención en las últimas palabras.

— ¿Y qué es?

— Estos últimos días, he notado que has utilizado tu propio poder para tratar de localizar la mitad de tu alma. — sonrió. — Muy bien. — Le felicitó. — No has perdido el tiempo, y eso es bueno. — Dejó de sonreír. — He venido a enseñarte a ubicar mejor a _Yami_. — El faraón abrió más los ojos, asombrado. — Tendremos más ventaja si mejoras tu poder.

— ¿Y tú puedes enseñarle eso? — Preguntó con curiosidad Honda.

— Estás hablando con alguien que lidia con todo tipo de almas en este maldito mundo. — Sonrió con curiosa malicia.

Atem hizo una mueca. No fue capaz de contarles a sus amigos el secreto de Esmeralda, no le correspondía. Miró a los gemelos, quienes le agradecieron con la mirada al notar que él no había dicho nada.

— Pero te advierto que aunque tomará unos breves momentos, tus energías bajaran considerablemente. — Le advirtió.

—…— Se tornó serio. — No importa eso. Lo que importa ahora es atraparlo. — Miró a su hermano. — Yugi, ¿podrías hacerme un favor?

El tricolor menor inclinó la cabeza.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— ¿Estás libre hoy?

— ¿Eh? Sí.

— Bien. — Recargó todo su peso en un pie. — Anzu hoy anunciará que se tomará un descanso de su carrera. Los periodistas no tardarán en descubrir el por qué. — rodó de ojos. Yugi comprendió que se refería al embarazo de la joven castaña. — Pero obviamente habrá un _pequeño_ revuelto por la noticia. Así que quiero que vayas a recogerla, para asegurarnos que no le ocurra nada.

— Nosotros también iremos. — Se ofrecieron Jonouchi y Honda.

Atem sonrió.

— Gracias, chicos.

— No lo agradezcas, viejo. Anzu es nuestra amiga, y parte de nuestra familia. — Le devolvió la sonrisa el rubio.

Esmeralda sonrió ante la unión de los cuatro.

.

.

.

Yami corría a todo lo que podían sus piernas. Soltó una maldición a la mujer que había invocado a la ser que lo estaba persiguiendo rencor. A este paso, jamás perdería su rastro. Se detuvo abruptamente y se giró para encarar a la joven un poco más joven que él.

— ¿Te rindes?

—…— Sonrió con maldad. — Oh, no es eso. — El ojo de Horus resplandeció en su frente mientras ensanchaba su sonrisa con satanismo. — Solo me preguntaba si quisieras jugar conmigo.

La aludida retrocedió, tensándose. Sí, fue su decisión el ayudar. Sin embargo, no cambiaba el hecho que se la estaba jugando todo por…

Por él.

Parpadeó un poco y retrocedió al ver que había desparecido entre las sombras.

Oh, no...

— Eres buena, lo admito. — No tuvo oportunidad de girarse al sentir un profundo ardor en su espalda. Pudo jurar imaginarse la sonrisa victoriosa que jugaba en el rostro del joven de ojos carmesí. — Pero yo soy mejor. Soy… El _Rey de los Juegos_ , ¿recuerdas?

.

.

.

—… Oh, mierda…— Murmuró Jonouchi.

—… Cuando Atem nos pidió venir por Anzu, creí que con nosotros tres sería suficiente…— Susurró Honda.

—… Oh, no…

Yugi sudaba a mares junto con sus dos amigos, pues les faltaba media cuadra para recoger a su amiga,y y ya se veía una gran masa de gente bloqueando su camino. Siempre supieron que la joven era famosa, pero… ¿Esto?

Escucharon los murmullos de algunos fans, quejándose de la retirada temporal de la bailarina.

—… Ya veo, ya lo dijo… ¿Pero cómo…-?

Un temblor en el suelo junto con una explosión hizo que todos se tambalearan y que algunos cayeran al suelo.

— ¡¿Qué rayos?!

— ¡Una bomba de humo! — Se escuchó a lo lejos.

— ¡NO JODAS, ¿ENSERIO?! — Palideció el rubio.

— Creo que no se tomaron muy bien la noticia…— Se rio con nerviosismo el castaño.

—…— Yugi apretó los puños.

Parpadeó al sentir una presencia muy familiar a lo lejos. Sin darse cuenta, sus pies se movieron por si solos y se echaron a correr hacia la dirección que lo llevaba.

— ¡¿Yugi?!

— ¡Yugi!

El tricolor los ignoró y continuó su carrera. Esta presencia era de Atem, estaba seguro. Pero a la vez era tan…

Era _Yami_.

Tensó la mandíbula cuando no tuvo más opción que detenerse ante la gran cantidad de personas que corrían en dirección contraria. Lo sentía, en todos lados, y a la vez en ninguno. Detuvo sus ojos en una figura tirada en el suelo. Supuso que con tanto ajetreo habían noqueado a unos cuantos.

— ¡Hey! — Se arrodilló hasta, ahora dándose cuenta, en una joven de su edad más o menos. — ¿Te encuentras bie…?— Se calló al notar que la espalda de ella había sangre manchando su camisa gris. Parecía profunda. — ¡Oye, reacciona, por favor!

La chica soltó un gruñido de frustración y se giró, dándole una vista a Yugi de su rostro. Su cabello era negro, alcanzando sus hombros. Tenía unas marcas extrañas en sus mejillas. Sus orbes se abrieron y estos eran oscurísimos con un suave tono escarlata.

—… ¿Tú eres…?

— ¿Vas a ayudarme o terminaremos aplastados por la multitud? — Le preguntó, impaciente. No podía moverse. Le dolía demasiado la espalda.

— ¡Oh, c-claro! ¡Lo siento! — Se disculpó, avergonzado de quedarse como idiota en medio de una situación tan tensa. La ayudó a incorporarse un poco y la subió a su espalda. — D-Dime algo… ¿Nos hemos visto antes…-?

— Nos aplastarán. — Le cortó al ver como más personas corrían hacia ellos.

— ¡Oh, rayos! — Soltó al aire para esconderse. Dobló por un callejón y bajó a la muchacha. Ambos soltaron un suspiro de alivio. — Eso estuvo cerca…-

— No hay tiempo para esconderse. — Se desabotonó un poco su camisa. Rasgó la tela hasta arrancar la manga derecha.

— ¿Pero de qué hablas? ¿Cómo te hiciste esa herida?

— ¡No hay tiempo para explicar! — Le gritó, ya harta de él mientras se vendaba la zona herida. — ¡Tenemos que ir donde tu amiga ahora!

—…— Parpadeó, para luego comprender sus palabras. — ¿Anzu…?

— ¡Si ese sujeto la agarra, ten por seguro que no volverás a verla! — Le amenazó para agarrarlo del brazo y dar un gran salto, elevándolos a gran distancia del suelo.

— ¡AAAAHH! ¡¿Cómo…?!— La miró. — ¡¿Quién eres tú?!

— Tch. — Apretó los dientes, sin mirarle. — Soy Karai.

.

.

.

Anzu se detuvo abruptamente al darse cuenta que había parado por los callejones del muelle. Se apoyó en el muro, aliviada. Jamás creyó que sus admiradores se tomarían tan mal su salida. Hizo una mueca al sentir una punzada en el vientre. Se reprochó. Quizás se había exigido demasiado. Eso no estaba bien para su bebé.

Tendría que irse caminando a casa. Había dejado todas sus cosas con Kisara. Y hablando de ella, solo esperaba que Seto la haya salvado de las garras de esas fieras salvajes.

Aunque había algo mucho más intrigante.

¿A qué vino esa bomba de humo? ¿Alguna broma pesada?

Su análisis se detuvo al oír unos pasos aproximarse de manera lenta y tétrica. Anzu retrocedió, pero comenzó a asustarse al darse cuenta que el ruido parecía venir de todos lados, haciendo eco en su cabeza. Contuvo el aliento y se cubrió los oídos.

¡No funcionaba!

¿Qué demonios…?

Abrió sus ojos y apartó rápidamente sus manos de sus oídos, confundida al ver a un hombre caminar con la cabeza gacha hacia la entrada del callejón. La castaña retrocedió. Vio sutilmente que era camino cerrado.

¡Maldición!

— _**Tranquila, ya no puede hacerte daño.**_

La joven mujer se estremeció. ¿Esa voz era de…?

Soltó un jadeo de horror al ver que del rostro del individuo comenzaba a brotar sangre de su boca, nariz, oídos y hasta de sus ojos vacíos. Finalmente soltó un grito de horror cuando la cabeza cayó al suelo, seguida de su cuerpo.

Se llevó una mano a la boca, sintiendo unas horribles ganas de vomitar. ¿Cómo…?

Miles de preguntas llenaban su cabeza, ¿cómo rayos ese hombre terminó hecho pedazos en tan solo instantes? ¿Por qué? ¿Y _qué_ provocó esto…?

— _**Anzu…**_

Apartó la vista del cadáver para ver a la persona que se adentraba al callejón. Su mente dejó de trabajar, su respiración se cortó y se llevó ambas manos a su pecho, donde su corazón al parecer, se había paralizado del miedo.

— ¿A… A-At-Atem? — Musitó mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

El tricolor sonrió. No era esa curva en los labios que calmaba a la castaña, era una sonrisa torcida, vacía y sádica.

—… _**Casi… Pero no.**_

—…— Unas cuántas lágrimas escaparon de sus orbes zafiros.

El joven tenía su rostro y ropas saturadas de sangre. ¿Qué había estado haciendo todo este tiempo…?

Dio apresurados pasos hacia atrás, aterrada. Chilló hasta que su espalda chocó contra la pared. ¡¿Por qué justo ahora había terminado sola?!

—… ¿Q-Qui-Quién eres…?— Susurró.

El aludido formó una sonrisa más cariñosa y dulce hacia ella, confundiendo por completo a la bailarina. Él alzó una mano hasta rozar sus dedos contra la piel pálida y sudorosa de la mejilla de la castaña. Anzu se encogió por el tacto, sin mencionar que le había manchado el pómulo con el líquido rojo que manchaba sus manos.

—… _**Me sorprende que no me reconozcas, Anzu…**_ — Susurró con voz queda. — _**Estuve dispuesto a todo por ti, ¿recuerdas?**_

— ¿Qué? — Lo miró directamente a los ojos, sorprendida.

Tenía el rostro de Atem.

Sí.

Pero… sus ojos eran rojos.

Sintió un ardor en su hombro derecho al darse cuenta de quién era él.

Ojos rojos.

. . .

No cabía duda que él era Atem.

Pero a la vez, no lo era.

Anzu lo había visto. Los demás también.

Años atrás, cuando el alma de Atem se había separado de su cuerpo al perder el Juego de las Sombras contra el hechicero, esta se había refugiado en el rompecabezas, para finalmente despertar en el cuerpo de Yugi.

Todos creyeron que era Atem…

Todo este tiempo…

 _Yami_ sonrió al leer su expresión. Lo había reconocido. Le conmovió profundamente que el miedo haya desparecido de sus orbes azules, aunque la inseguridad seguía allí. Siguió acariciando la mejilla de ella con una tranquila expresión.

Finalmente podía sostener una charla amena con su amada bailarina.

—… ¿Cómo te haces llamar?

— _**Yami.**_

Anzu suavizó su mirada, pero la apartó de él. No estaba segura de qué rayos ocurría, sin embargo no debía confiarse. La sonrisa en el rostro de Yami se borró, notando la desconfianza de la castaña.

La agarró de los hombros, sorprendiéndola. Anzu estuvo a punto de gritar, pero calló cuando el tricolor la jaló hacia él y la abrazó con fuerza. La bailarina se arqueó un poco, adolorida por el agarre y jadeó por la leve falta de aire. En un principio, trató de apartarse, sin embargo Yami se aferró con más ahínco hacia ella.

— _**Estás aquí, estás en mis brazos… Estás bien, estás a salvo… Cierra los ojos… Y confía en mí.**_

Anzu no supo qué decirle. Su voz, su apariencia, su calor, todo le pertenecía a Atem. Eran la misma persona, pero, como pensó antes, a la vez…

Sin darse cuenta, se encontró abrazando de vuelta a Yami, quien sonrió y posó una mano en su hombro derecho, recordando perfectamente que allí había una cicatriz que jamás sería borrada de la piel de la castaña.

Y, por supuesto…

Se mordió el labio para evitar soltar una carcajada de completo gozo al sentir un aura pura y a la vez poderosa rodeando a la castaña.

Su hijo.

.

.

.

— ¡AAAHH!

Ren y Aoi reaccionaron rápido y corrieron para evitar que el faraón cayera al suelo. Esmeralda frunció el ceño.

— Eso no debió haber pasado…— Comentó Ren para mirar a su hermana. — ¿ _Onee-sama_?

— Algo no anda bien. — Cerró los ojos unos segundos.

Atem resopló y se incorporó nuevamente. Una fuerte presión le había llegado en el pecho mientras entrenaba con el trío de hermanos. Fijó sus ojos violetas en Esmeralda, quien sacó su espada y la clavó en el suelo, provocando una grieta y un gran resplandor.

— ¿Qué ocurre, _nee-sama_? — Preguntó Aoi.

— Karai está herida. — Sonrió un poco. — Y creo que llegaremos tarde. — Miró a Atem, quién comprendió sus palabras. — Tú lo sentiste.

—… ¡Anzu!

.

.

.

—… ¿Por qué lo mataste?

 _Yami_ alzó una ceja, para luego entender a qué se refería la castaña. Miró de manera despectiva el cadáver que residía a sus espaldas.

—… _**Lo merecía.**_

— ¿Por qué? — El tricolor le sonrió y acarició nuevamente su rostro.

— _**Porque te estuvo siguiendo, y quería hacerte daño.**_

—…— Tocó la mano de él que residía en su mejilla. — No es razón para matar.

— _**Lo es.**_ — Le contradijo. — _**Porque… En este mundo… Hay gente infeliz… Y por serlo, quiere hacer a los demás más infelices… Sin razón alguna... ¿No lo recuerdas?**_ — Anzu parpadeó. — _**Ese sujeto Ushio, llenándose la boca de palabras falsas como la justicia, solo quiso lastimar a Jonouchi y a Honda.**_ — La castaña se sorprendió. ¿Cómo sabía él todo eso? — _**¿Cómo no saberlo? Yo estuve allí.**_

— ¿E-Eh?

— _**Anzu…**_ — Se acercó peligrosamente hacia ella, pegando su frente contra la de ella para que no huyese de su mirada carmesí. — _**El faraón no pertenece a este lugar.**_ — Entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella. — _**Vivió hace miles de años… Debería respetar su primera vida y regresar.**_ — Sus orbes bermellón resplandecieron de rencor. — _**Ya hizo lo que dejó pendiente en este mundo. No puedes seguir atándolo aquí… En cambio yo… Yo sí pertenezco aquí.**_ — Sonrió al separarse un poco para luego rozar su mejilla contra la de ella.

—… ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

— _**La verdad, Anzu.**_ — Le contestó simple al cerrar los ojos, encantado de tenerla tan cerca. — _**Solo digo la verdad. ¿Por qué te enamoraste de él? Fui YO quien te salvó de ese asesino convicto.**_

Anzu se paralizó y se apartó bruscamente de él ante esa revelación.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! ¡Eso no es posible, es…!— Negó rápidamente con la cabeza, pero calló al sentir las manos de Yami en sus brazos.

— _**Sshhh…**_ — Una dulce, pero maliciosa sonrisa se formó en sus labios. — _**Es la verdad, Anzu. Pero entiendo que estés confundida, somos iguales.**_ — Se rio. Anzu no podía comprender qué le hacía tanta gracia. — _**No te preocupes, yo ya soy libre… Y podré estar a tu lado… Y para que no te sientas mal, el faraón podrá regresar con su prometida.**_

El corazón de la bailarina dio un vuelco.

—… ¿Q-Qué…?

Yami ensanchó su sonrisa. Había llegado al tema que quería tocar desde el principio. Atem no se lo había dicho. Se enteraría de la peor forma, y eso significaría su victoria.

— _**Es cruel, ¿verdad?**_ — Habló con cínica lástima. — _**El que no te haya dicho que hubo una mujer antes que tú… Y que esa mujer está de vuelta… Para llevarlo lejos… Muy lejos de ti…**_

—… N-No…— Negó con la cabeza. — Eso es…

— _**Vamos, DESTINO.**_ — Insistió al coger su rostro entre sus manos con rudeza y acercarla a su rostro. Anzu gimió y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

— ¡Quiero oírlo de Atem! — Lo miró directamente, con firmeza. — Debe tener una razón para no decirme.

— _**Él te miente, Anzu.**_ — Frunció el ceño.

— Yo también le he mentido. — Le respondió, sin alterarse. — Él me lo explicará, yo confío en él.

—…— ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué no podía hacerla dejar de amar a su otra mitad?! ¡¿Por qué a él no?! — _**¿Y tú no confías en mí?**_ — Le preguntó fríamente, sonando más como una amenaza.

Anzu trató de zafarse, pero la mirada entristecida del tricolor la había dejado desconcertada.

—… Yo…-

— Si sabes lo que te conviene, SUÉLTALA.

Yami no tuvo que girarse para saber quién era. Pero de todos modos lo hizo. Miró con irritación a Karai, aunque se sorprendió de ver a Yugi, a Jonouchi y a Honda detrás de la chica.

Yugi miraba sorprendido la rencorosa y oscura mirada de la persona que consideraba como un hermano. Sentía como si fuese la primera vez que se conocían.

Como cuando compartieron cuerpo.

— _Mou Hitori No Boku._

Los ojos rojos de Yami se suavizaron ante lo murmurado por parte de su hermano. El tricolor menor trató de acercarse, pero Karai se lo impidió.

— No te acerques, idiota. — Le regañó, sin mirarle. Yami la miró con desprecio. La joven le sonrió con cinismo. — ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te toqué un nervio?

Anzu se separó y apartó un poco de manera sutil y no alertar a Yami. Aunque se paralizo al sentir que no se había apoyado en la pared del callejón, sino en alguien.

— Anzu.

La aludida y el de ojos rojos se giraron rápidamente. Atem sostenía por atrás a la bailarina, quien le miraba totalmente anonadada, después a Yami, quien parecía lanzarle dagas con los ojos a su otro yo. El faraón le devolvió la mirada con determinación.

— ¡Atem! — Exclamaron sus amigos.

Yami contuvo un gruñido.

¿Por qué…?

— Qué reunión más conmovedora…— Se paralizó al sentir un filo en su cuello. — Encontrándote con todas las personas que amas. — Entrecerró los ojos y miró de reojo la maliciosa sonrisa de Esmeralda y la victoriosa de Karai.

—…

— Lástima que no serás capaz de salirte con la tuya como querías, Yami.

. . .

 _Continuará…_

 _. . ._

 **LA REUNIÓN MÁS TENSA DEL MUNDO! Ni siquiera la reunión de padre y apoderados para recibir tus calificaciones es tan escalofriante como esta XD**

 **EN FIN! Los que ya saben e-e… ESTE FIC YA TIENE OPENING! YUJUUU! Les dejo aquí el link:**

 **/watch?v=kdmG2DrQ1hc &feature= **

**Espero que les haya gustado y que les den ganas de leer más porque se vienen capítulos realmente buenos e-e!**

 **Agradezco nuevamente a Dragon Espectral por tu sugerencia, ya veremos que ocurre aquí jujuju!**

 **Nos leemos!**

 **Rossana's Mind.**

 **Reviews?**


	7. Frente a un reflejo roto

**Hola, mis lectoooressss! Lamento MUCHÍSIMO la demora u.u Pero no había tenido tiempo, y tampoco la inspiración suficiente como para actualizar este fic, aunque muchos ya están desesperados por saber qué sucede u.u En fin, resumamos:**

 **En el capítulo anterior, Esmeralda hizo llamado a una misteriosa joven llamada Karai. ¿Quién es ella en realidad? ¿Por qué Yugi presiente haberla visto antes? Además, ¡Yami finalmente mostró su verdadera cara ante Anzu! Aunque claro, sus planes se vinieron abajo cuando todos se reunieron en su encuentro, incluyendo a su otro yo, Atem.**

 **¿Qué pasará ahora?**

 **COMENCEMOS YA!**

 **Pero no antes de escuchar el OPENING de este fic XD Recuerden que lo hice yo con todo mi amor e.e**

 **/watch?v=kdmG2DrQ1hc**

 **.**

* * *

Capítulo 7: _Frente a un reflejo roto._

.

— _**Es bueno volver a verte, Esmeralda.**_ — Yami le sonrió con afecto a la de ojos rojos.

Atem se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando Esmeralda le devolvió el gesto con gran dulzura mientras apartaba su espada de su cuello.

Karai frunció el ceño.

— Diría lo mismo, pero estás causando muchos problemas. — Borró su sonrisa para fruncir el ceño. — ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que dejes en paz a _Destino_ y vuelvas a dónde perteneces?

Yami la miró unos cuantos segundos, después apartó sus orbes bermellón para mirar a Yugi, quien le miró de vuelta con ansiedad y preocupación. El espíritu oscuro le sonrió, logrando que la expresión del menor se suavizara notoriamente. Karai se percató de esto y se molestó. Cogió posesivamente la mano de Yugi, llamando su atención, pero ella no le miró. Le dirigió una asesina mirada al espectro, quien solo se rio con crueldad de su gesto.

Jonouchi y Honda miraban fijamente el otro rostro de su amigo, de su casi hermano. Había algo en los ojos de Yami que se diferenciaba por completo a los de Atem, además del color.

Un oscuro sentimiento.

Atem abrazó con más fuerza a la castaña cuando Yami se giró para mirarlos a ambos. Tanto él como Anzu se estremecieron al ver que los ojos del espectro brillaron con más fuerza.

 _Furia._

 _Odio._

 _Envidia._

 _Desesperación._

 _Agonía._

El faraón leía perfectamente las emociones que le transmitía. Yami parecía despedazarlo con una simple mirada. Si estuviera al alcance de sus manos, solo Ra sabría qué haría con él.

El tricolor de ojos rubíes miró a Anzu. La castaña la miró con gran sorpresa, confusión y…

Suavizó su expresión.

Volvió a mirar a Esmeralda y le sonrió con sorna.

— _**¿Necesitas saber la respuesta ante lo obvio?**_

La de cabellos azabaches solo suspiró.

— Tenía la esperanza de que te quedaría algo de cordura, pero veo que no es así.

Esmeralda le dirigió una rápida mirada a Karai, quien parpadeó y comprendió enseguida.

— ¡Atrás! — Tiró a Yugi de él para salir del callejón y empujó a Jonouchi y a Honda, provocando que cayeran al suelo.

Yami avanzó hacia Esmeralda y la agarró por la parte superior de su blusa negra. Sin titubear, la lanzó contra el final del callejón, donde estaban Atem y Anzu. El faraón reaccionó rápidamente y apartó a la castaña, no podía permitir que saliera herida en su embarazo. Aunque gruñó cuando el cuerpo de su antigua prometida chocó con el de él y se estrellaron contra la pared. Cayeron sentados al suelo, aturdidos.

— ¡Atem! ¡Esmeralda! — La bailarina se arrodilló en frente de ellos para ver qué tan heridos se encontraban.

Sus ojos azules notaron con horror que la fuerza que había utilizado Yami era sobrehumana. Habían quedado grietas en el muro donde habían chocado ambos jóvenes.

— ¡AH! — Gritó de sorpresa cuando Yami jaló de su muñeca para que chocara contra su cuerpo. — ¡¿Qué haces?!

Yami solo la miró unos segundos, para volver a mirar a Atem y Esmeralda.

Ambos le miraron con ira.

— Suéltala. — Ordenó Atem al colocarse de pie mientras ayudaba a la pelinegra a hacer lo mismo.

—…— Esmeralda sonrió con morbo. — Te subestimé. — Empuñó con fuerza su espada. — Ahora voy enserio.

— ¡E-Espera un momento! — Intervino Anzu. Atem y Yami la miraron. — P-Podemos solucionar esto. N-No tienes que lastimarlo. — Titubeó al referirse a Yami.

Atem, al oír esas palabras, hizo que su rabia disminuyera considerablemente. Anzu era incapaz de verle herido, mucho menos si se trataba de su otra mitad. Iba a hablar, pero Esmeralda se le adelantó.

— Lo siento.

Dicho esto, Esmeralda apuntó su espada hacia la castaña. Tanto Atem como Yami palidecieron al entender las intenciones de la heredera. El de ojos rojos gruñó y apartó a Anzu de él. La tétrica sonrisa de Esmeralda se ensanchó. Saltó hacia él y golpeó su clavícula con la punta de la empuñadura de la espada. Yami gruñó de dolor, pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando Esmeralda le propinó una potente patada en el torso.

El tricolor salió disparados del callejón para estrellarse con un mástil del muelle. Cayó sentado en el suelo. Abrió con esfuerzo los ojos. Karai sonreía con diversión ante la pelea. Yugi, por otro lado, veía horrorizado la situación ante tanta violencia. Esmeralda salió del callejón y aventó la espada a un lado con una maquiavélica sonrisa. Yami le devolvió la sádica mueca.

— ¡Deténganse! — Suplicó Yugi.

— ¡Esmeralda! — Gritó Anzu siendo sujetada por Atem.

Ni la mujer ni el espectro hicieron caso a los gritos de las personas que querían. Un aura oscura rodeó a la pareja que peleaba. Yami se incorporó lentamente al llevar una mano a su nuca. Estaba sangrando. Tenía que admitir que eso definitivamente no lo esperaba. Recordaba vagamente que conoció muy poco a Esmeralda en el antiguo Egipto. Nunca supo qué clases de poderes poseía, pero de lo seguro que estaba, era que le daba escalofríos verla sonreír de esa manera tan cruda.

— _**Eres buena.**_ — Se rio.

— Gracias.

— _**Pero te recuerdo que yo soy mejor.**_ — Ensanchó la mueca de sus labios.

Corrió, pasando a su lado sin hacerle daño. Esmeralda se giró, sorprendida, pero al leer su mente, comprendió. Yami cogió su espada, que yacía en el suelo. Al tenerla en sus manos, miró con diversión a la joven.

Todos miraron con confusión cuando Yami se hizo un corte en el brazo con el arma. Después, lanzó con gran fuerza la espada hacia la pareja de reyes, quienes quedaron petrificados, sabían que no lograrían esquivarlo.

— ¡KARAI! — Ordenó de un grito Esmeralda.

La joven actuó rápidamente, pues era la que estaba más cerca de la pareja. Se arrodilló para realizar un giró con su pierna, chocándola contra los pies de la pareja. Atem y Anzu tropezaron y cayeron al suelo de espaldas, no sin antes que la espada rozara la mejilla del faraón, quien contuvo un gruñido de dolor.

Todos corrieron hacia la pareja en el suelo. Además del corte en el rostro del faraón, parecían estar bien. Esmeralda y Karai intercambiaron miradas.

— ¿Por qué hizo eso? — Se preguntó Yugi.

— Creí que su intención no era herir a alguien de nosotros…— Comentó Jonouchi.

— El objetivo fue el faraón. — Informó Karai.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó Anzu. Miró después a Yami, quien parecía satisfecho. —… ¿Por qué?

— No sé por qué… Pero al parecer _Yami_ conoce el poder que posee la espada de Esmeralda. — Karai frunció el ceño.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — Preguntó el tricolor menor.

— Más que realizar cortes físicos, mi espada está hecha para tocar el alma de los individuos. — Decidió hablar Esmeralda.

Atem comprendió enseguida a qué se refería, pero no dijo nada. Esmeralda le agradeció en silencio.

—… ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

— _Yami_ ahora es un cuerpo sólido… Pero de alguna forma u otra… Él sigue siendo Atem. — Apretó los puños. — Pero ahora mi espada ha hecho contacto con su sangre y la de él y se han mezclado, lo que…-

— _**Lo que me ocurra a mí…**_ — Le cortó Yami.

Todos lo miraron.

— _**De ahora en adelante, le pasará lo mismo a él.**_

Anzu no comprendió a qué se refería con eso. Yami notó su mirada y le sonrió. Miró que cerca de sus pies había trozos de vidrios rotos.

— _**Les daré una pequeña demostración.**_

Cogió uno de los pedazos y se lo enterró sin miramientos en el hombro con fuerza.

— ¡AGH! — Bramó de dolor el faraón al sentir un gran dolor en su hombro.

— ¡Atem! — Exclamó con horror Anzu al ver que el sector comenzaba a teñirse de rojo. Atem se llevó una mano al sector para detener el sangrado.

Yami se rio al retirar el trozo filoso y lo lanzó al suelo. Retrocedió unos cuantos pasos. Miró a Esmerada con una triunfal sonrisa.

— _**Ahora lo sabes, ¿no? No podrás destruirme, de lo contrario, lo matarás a él también.**_

Dicho esto, miró de reojo como el sol terminaba de ser tragado por la vista del mar. Apenas desapareció, Yami le dirigió una última mirada a la joven de ojos zafiros antes de chasquear los dedos y desaparecer junto con la última luz del día.

.

.

.

* * *

—… Lo siento.

Anzu distrajo su trabajo de descontaminar la herida del hombro de su novio para mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

— ¿Por qué lo sientes?

—…— Suspiró. — Por todo. — La castaña le miró unos segundos, para después seguir limpiando la sangre. — Yo debí decírtelo antes, lo sé… Pero me enteré el mismo día que supe que…— Se sonrojó un poco.

Anzu sonrió.

— Así que era por eso. Estabas preocupado que me ocurriera algo con el embarazo. — Adivinó. El tricolor hizo una mueca, pero asintió con una acongojada expresión. — No importa.

Atem la miró. ¿Era enserio?

— Anzu…

— Yo confío en ti, Atem. Todo lo que haces, tiene una razón. Y esa es protegernos. — Comentó con firmeza. — Admito que por un segundo dudé, tal vez sea culpa del embarazo que esté más sensible…— Se rio con suavidad. — Pero después recordé… Que tú diste tu vida por la humanidad… Y lo volviste a hacer por mí… Aquella vez…

La castaña tragó saliva al sentir sus ojos humedecerse. Aún tenía pesadillas de la tarde que encontró al faraón casi sin vida gracias al hechicero. Como su respiración se acababa lentamente, su corazón detenido, sus ojos cerrándose para siempre.

Su voz pronunciando su nombre por última vez…

— Anzu. — Parpadeó cuando Atem cogió su rostro entre sus manos. Sus ojos zafiros se conectaron con lo amatistas de él. — Ahora puedo asegurarte… Y prometerte que nunca te dejaré. Menos ahora que formaremos una familia. — Acarició su rostro con las yemas de sus dedos.

—…— Posó una mano en el pecho del joven, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón. Se calmó notoriamente. El solo sentir aquellos latidos, la calmaban bastante. Él verdaderamente estaba allí, con ella. _Vivo_. — Sí, lo sé…— sonrió un poco.

Atem sonrió y posó sus labios en su frente. Anzu cerró los ojos.

—… Pero hay algo que quiero saber…

El faraón se separó, pero casi soltó una carcajada al ver las mejillas de su novia sonrojadas e infladas en un tierno mohín. Se preguntó qué ocurría ahora.

—… Tú… Años atrás… Dijiste que nunca tuviste candidatas para casarte…— Hizo una mueca al apartar la mirada. — Pero… Veo que con Esmeralda…

Atem se sonrojó.

—… Anzu…— Comenzó al cubrirse el rostro con una mano, avergonzado. — Lo siento, pero… Cuando te conté, no recordaba nada de ella. — Dijo.

Y no mentía. Los recuerdos de su prometida habían comenzado a llegar cuando la volvió a ver en el torneo de años atrás, cuando Anzu se encontraba en América. Claro, Ren y Aoi le habían explicado que su hermana mayor le había puesto un hechizo, donde él no la recordaría, a menos que Esmeralda lo quisiera así.

No pudo evitar fruncir el ceño.

No le gustaba que jugaran con sus recuerdos.

Tuvo demasiados problemas para recuperar la memoria, no estaba dispuesto a tolerar más que jugaran con ella.

Anzu, por otro lado, analizó el rostro pensativo del faraón. Parecía ensimismado en su propio mundo. Estaba recordando su vida como faraón, era bastante obvio. Se mordió el labio.

—… Esmeralda…— Comenzó a decir, para después jugar con unos mechones de sus cabellos.

— ¿Mm? — La miró atentamente mientras volvía a colocarse su camisa cuando terminó de colocarse una gasa por su cuenta.

—…— Entrecerró los ojos y volvió a hinchar sus mofletes.

— ¿Anzu? — Sonrió un poco, tratando de no reírse.

— Esmeralda es… Muy hermosa. — Comentó con pesadez. — Y tan elegante… ¡Y poderosa! — Exclamó alzando los brazos.

— ¿No estás siendo un poco dramática? — No pudo evitar reírse al ver ese gesto tan repentino.

— Atem, estoy siendo honesta… Y tú estás haciéndote el ciego. — Le reprochó. — Ella es… ¡UUUUUUUHHH! — Cogió una almohada y la abrazó, enterrando su rostro en ella.

El faraón pegó un brinco. Aún no estaba acostumbrado a los repentinos cambios de humor de la castaña, a veces le daban un terror inimaginable.

—… A-Anzu…

— ¡Estoy celosa! ¡Y LO ADMITO! — Chilló con la voz ahogada contra la almohada, sin apartar su rostro de ella. — Yo podré estar bonita ahora, pero después…— Comenzó a llorar. — ¡ME PONDRÉ COMO UNA VACA! — Gimoteó. — ¡Y ella seguirá siendo tan bella…!

—… Anzu…— Iba a decir, cuando de repente Anzu alzó el rostro.

Sus ojos ardían de furia.

— ¡TÚ eres el culpable! — Le apuntó con el dedo mientras lágrimas caían de su sonrojado rostro.

— ¡¿Qué?! — Se inclinó hacia atrás, un poco intimidado.

— ¡TÚ me hiciste esto! ¡TÚ me embarazaste! — Comenzó a alzar la voz. — ¡TÚ me sedujiste!

— ¡¿QUE YO QUÉ?!

— ¡No debí dejar que me convencieras a hacerlo sin protección…!— Chilló al llorar de manera más escandalosa.

— ¡Pero si fuiste tú quien quiso…!— Se sonrojó al callarse.

¡Ni hablar hablaría de _eso_ de esta manera!

— ¡¿ENTONCES ES MI CULPA?!

— ¡C-Claro que no!

— ¡¿Entonces de quién es?!

— ¡An…-! ¡MMFF! — Fue interrumpido cuando su novia le lanzó la almohada en el rostro.

La castaña se levantó abruptamente para señalar la puerta.

— ¡Vete!

El tricolor quedó boquiabierto.

— ¿Qué?

— ¡VETE! — Señaló con más insistencia la puerta. — ¡¿O quieres que te eche de casa como Mai lo hace con Jonouchi?! — Le amenazó.

El faraón tragó saliva.

—… A-Anzu…

— ¡¿QUIERES QUE TE ECHE?!

Atem se levantó rápidamente y salió de la habitación. Contuvo el aliento cuando apenas salió, un gran portazo se escuchó a sus espaldas. Suspiró mientras se revolvía el cabello.

Jamás había temido tanto de Anzu en su vida.

Abrió los ojos y vio con gran sorpresa que sus amigos lo miraban con la boca abierta. Honda estaba que se partía de la risa, mientras que Jonouchi estaba tan pálido como él, al parecer, él comprendió perfectamente su situación. Yugi estaba boquiabierto y Karai sonreía con burla hacia él.

Sintió sus mejillas arder de la vergüenza.

—… Supongo que ya sabemos quién es el _macho_ de la relación. — Comentó Karai al rodar de ojos.

Honda no lo soportó más y soltó una fuerte risotada.

Jonouchi levantó y posó una mano en su hombro al formar una mueca moribunda.

—… Viejo… No tienes idea de cuánto te entiendo…

El tricolor y el rubio se miraron varios segundos, hasta finalmente suspirar.

Que Ra los protegiera de los cambios de humor de sus respectivas novias.

.

.

.

* * *

Anzu abrió el ventanal de la habitación que daba paso al balcón para tomar aire. Se había cansado de tanto gritarle al faraón. No pudo evitar bajar la cabeza.

Se había pasado.

Solo por celos.

Pero no pudo evitarlo. En un principio, cuando conoció a Esmeralda, sintió algo extraño. No fue envidia, tampoco los enfermizos celos, fue como si…

Como si no fuese la primera vez que se veían.

Inconscientemente se llevó su mano a su hombro derecho, donde estaba la cicatriz que tenía escrito cómo le decían los gemelos.

— _Destino_.

La bailarina jadeó de la sorpresa y se giró abruptamente para ver a Esmeralda apoyada en la entrada del balcón.

—… Esmeralda…

— Lamento que Ren y Aoi hayan tenido que hacerte eso. — Señaló la cicatriz. — Pero fue necesario.

—… No fue culpa de ellos, sino de…

— _Abasi._ — Murmuró con rencor.

— ¿Disculpa? — Preguntó al no oírle bien.

— _Abasi_. — Alzó un poco la voz. —… Así se llama mi padre.

—… ¿Tu…?— Calló al comprender. —… ¿Tú eres…?

— Lamento que mi familia te haya hecho tanto daño. Hasta en esta línea de tiempo, siempre terminan ocasionando problemas.

—… ¿A qué te refieres?

— Antes de que echaras a Atem de aquí como a un perro, hablaron de lo que está ocurriendo. Con _Eternidad_.

Anzu se sonrojó. ¡Ra, Esmeralda había oído todo!

— Lo-Lo siento…— Murmuró.

La pelinegra se rio.

— No hay cuidado. Eso no importa. — Dejó de sonreír. — Lo que importa… Es que _Eternidad_ juega con las líneas de tiempo, guía a discípulos a hacerse cargo de ellas. Hay mundos paralelos a este donde hay caos, otros donde reina la paz…— Miró el cielo nocturno con anhelación. —… Yo busco una línea a la cual yo pertenezca.

— ¿Eh? — Parpadeó. — ¿No perteneces aquí? ¿Cómo?

—…— La miró profundamente a los ojos. — Anzu…— Pronunció su nombre con cierto dolor. — Te contaré un secreto. Pero prométeme que jamás… Se lo dirás a nadie… Ni siquiera a Atem. Él lo sabrá en su debido tiempo.

Los ojos zafiros de Anzu miraron fijamente los rubíes de Esmeralda.

—… ¿Por qué me eres tan familiar? — Murmuró más para sí misma que para ella.

Una funesta sonrisa se formó en los labios de la heredera. El vago recuerdo de una joven castaña sin vida entre sus brazos pasó por su mente, mas lo apartó rápidamente.

—… ¿Conoces el clan Anat, Anzu?

—… ¿A…nat? — Pronunció lentamente el nombre.

— Significa fertilidad.

Automáticamente, como un reflejo, Anzu se llevó las manos a su vientre.

—…— Suavizó su mirada. — ¿Me recuerdas?

—…— Parpadeó varias veces.

—… ¿Me recuerdas, _Teana_?

.

.

.

* * *

Yami se llevó una mano a su hombro. Ya no dolía tanto. Cerró los ojos y suspiró. Pudo jurar sentir las cálidas manos de Anzu curarle, aunque no de manera directa.

Se apoyó en la pared, hasta caer sentado en el suelo.

Ver nuevamente a sus amigos fue… _doloroso_.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué a él lo veían como el _otro_? ¿El otro pedazo?

¿Por qué?

La forma en que Yugi lo miró lo había dejado realmente herido. También Jonouchi, Honda…

Anzu.

Todos temieron de él.

No era justo…

¿Por qué no podían aceptarlo?

¡Él mató antes, y aun así permanecieron a su lado!

¡¿Por qué con su otro yo era así?!

¡¿Por qué con él no?!

¡Lo habían olvidado!

Claro, Esmeralda no lo había hecho. ¿Cómo hacerlo?

Al ser desprendido, Yami se enteró de ciertas cosas que se suponía que no debía saber.

No lo diría, porque se lo había prometido a ella siglos atrás.

Pero aun así…

 _Ellos_ no lo querían.

—… _**Eso es…**_

Si apartaba a _esa_ persona del camino… Atem tendría que formar parte de la Eternidad como su madre… Yugi volvería a considerarlo su hermano… Jonouchi y Honda volverían a ser sus amigos…

Y Anzu estaría a su lado.

Le haría un gran favor… Y cumpliría lo que más anhelaba.

Esa persona deseaba morir.

Que así fuera.

.

.

.

* * *

— ¿Qué haces? — Preguntó Anzu cuando Esmeralda colocó una mano en su frente.

Tras unos segundos, la castaña se apartó, un poco mareada.

— Lo hice por precaución. Lo sabes, pero serás incapaz de hablarlo en voz alta, a menos que sea conmigo.

—… Ya veo. — Se acarició las sienes. — ¿Hay más personas como tú?

— ¿Cómo yo?

— Personas que… No tienen una línea de tiempo a la cual regresar y buscan la correcta aunque no les corresponda.

— Claro que sí. Los seres que violan las reglas de la vida como yo, somos castigados y nos arrebatan todo.

—… Es horrible.

—… Pero lo merecemos, Anzu.

— ¿Karai también…?

— No, eso fue mi culpa. — Sonrió. — A Karai la saqué de su línea correspondiente, pero porque ella también lo quiso.

— ¿Por qué?

—… Lo siento, pero eso no puedo decírtelo. Eso es asunto de Karai. — Comentó al recordar la interacción entre Yugi y la pelinegra.

— Bueno y… ¿Has conocido a más seres fueras de tiempo?

— Sí, conocí a uno… — Una coqueta sonrisa se formó en su rostro. — Era muy apuesto, pero lo nuestro no pudo ser. — Se encogió de hombros.

— No parecías muy interesada…-

— Él tampoco lo estaba. Él tenía ojos para otra. — Negó con la cabeza al reírse. — Solo nos llevamos bien por tener muchas cosas en común. Aunque nunca me dijo su nombre, pude saberlo gracias al _reishi_.

—… Ya veo…— Sonrió un poco.

—… Deberías disculparte con Atem. Creo que la regaste en grande. — Comentó.

Anzu se sonrojó.

—… ¿Me perdonará?

— Él te ama, Anzu. — Una bella sonrisa se formó en los labios de Esmeralda. — Si no lo hiciera, hubiera dejado de esperarte años atrás.

La castaña la miró unos segundos, para después contemplar como la pelinegra se lanzaba del balcón para desaparecer en la oscuridad de la noche.

Tenía razón.

Salió de la habitación y se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando notó que todas las luces estaban apagadas. ¿Tanto tiempo estuvo conversando con Esmeralda? Caminó por el living al ver que sus amigos estaban profundamente dormidos.

— ¿Anzu?

La castaña jadeó y se giró para ver a Atem.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

Sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas. El faraón lo notó y caminó hacia ella.

— ¿Te duele algo? ¿Estás bien?

—… L-Lo siento…— Murmuró muy bajito.

El tricolor no comprendió a qué se refería, pero no pudo preguntarle cuando Anzu lo abrazó con fuerza, apoyando su mentón en su hombro sano.

Atem correspondió el gesto sin debatirse mucho en hacerlo.

Sonrió.

Definitivamente, no permitiría que Anzu saliera herida en toda esta situación.

Mucho menos su hijo.

— Todo está bien, Anzu. — Secó sus lágrimas cuando se separaron. La castaña lo vio profundamente a los ojos con una gran agonía, como si de verdad lo que había hecho había sido terrible. — Anzu, vamos… No llores. No fue para tanto.

La castaña sonrió un poco y asintió.

Había prometido jamás decírselo a Atem.

Tendría que cumplir con ello.

— ¿Anzu? — Frunció el ceño para mirarla con preocupación.

La bailarina solo lo volvió a abrazar.

.

 _Continuará…_

.

* * *

 **Les juro que me reí escribiendo este capítulo XD Haciendo los cambios de humor de Anzu me mataban XD Tengo que agregarle algo de humor a tanta tensión, jeje. Hay muchos secretos, algunos son simples, podrías saberlo con el paso del tiempo.**

 **Pero hay otros que no puedes decir, por temor, por lealtad, por amor.**

 **Anzu se llevaría ese secreto a la tumba.**

 **Nadie lo sabrá.**

 **Ni siquiera ustedes e.e**

 **Nah, mentira XD Todo a su debido tiempo, mis amados lectores!**

 **ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO!**

 **Bueno, contestemos los REVIEWS! Lamento si olvidé hacerlo en otros capítulos Dx**

 _Dragon Espectral:_ **Pues ya has visto que Karai influye mucho tanto en Yugi como en Esmeralda, aunque ella no quiere revelarle el por qué del lazo que comparten. Esmeralda tampoco cooperará con las dudas que tendrá Atem, solo le contestará a Anzu. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y te encuentres bien,** _ **tomodachi.**_

 _Guest:_ **Si me lo preguntas… Yo estoy SEGURÍSIMA que terminarían destruyéndose mutuamente si Atem y Yami se enfrentaran. Son la misma persona, no tienen nada que ocultar, por lo que sus habilidades se las saben de memoria y atacarían del mismo modo. O en el mejor de los casos, terminarían en empato. Si lo vemos en el ámbito CLICHÉ, ganaría Atem por ser el bueno y bla bla bla XD. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y estés bien.**

 _linkyiwakura:_ **Gracias. Me alegra que aprecien mi redacción y noten que esta historia no está construida de manera alocada ni apresurada. Todo a su tiempo. Ah, y (Fangirl: MODE ON) A mí también me encanta cuando aparece Atem por detrás de Anzu, jujuju pero bueno, se ha demostrado que ni el lazo que comparte con Esmeralda cambiará el amor que siente hacia ella. ¡NADA lo hará! Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y estés bien,** _ **tomodachi.**_

 _Mana:_ **Agradecimientos a "Dragon Espectral" por beneficiarme tan buena idea y presentar a mis personajes favoritos de su fic (Además de los principales e.e) Y pues… Yami juega sucio, HACE TRAMPA D: Ok, perdón XD He visto tantos enlaces en Facebook de eso que tenía que decirlo xD Pero sabes que le gusta irse por los caminos oscuros. TENDRÁS que tener uñas hasta el final del fic porque se vienen sorpresas ENORMES! Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y te encuentres bien.**

 _Catealex3:_ **Jaja lo lamento xD Pero Yami aquí no es el bueno del cuento. Pero bueno, Atem no quiso decirle a Anzu porque no quería preocuparla, pero como ya lo sabe, no hay marcha atrás. Pero al menos se demostró que eso no significa nada para el gran amor que se tiene nuestro faraón con la preciosa bailarina. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y estés bien.**

 _SakuraR177:_ **Te la seguiré dando porque me encanta escribir fics de Yugioh! Sobre todo de esta pareja e.e Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y estés bien.**

 **Eso es todo!**

 **Nos leemos pronto!**

 **Rossana's Mind.**

 **Reviews?**


	8. Propuesta indecente

**Hola, chicos! Lamento la demora, pero mi inspiración está bajo una crisis TERRIBLE DX Jejeje Trato de continuar mis historias, pero mi relación con la inspiración es terrible. Me está siendo infiel con otros escritores u-u Es muy duro.**

 **OK, NO XD Dejemos de hablar incoherencias jeje**

 **En el capítulo anterior, gracias a la espada de Esmeralda, Yami y Atem quedaron conectados de una manera más profunda. Además, una tierna e increíble escena de celos ocurrió entre nuestra pareja principal jejeje, junto con una revelación por parte de Esmeralda a Anzu. Esto provocará que nuestra bailarina vea las cosas de una manera distinta.**

 **COMENCEMOS YA!**

 **Pero no sin antes con el opening de nuestro fic e.e**

 **/watch?v=kdmG2DrQ1hc**

 **.**

Capítulo 8: _Propuesta indecente._

.

—… Déjame ver si entendí. — Una linda blonda de ojos verde agua se acomodó sus anteojos, tratando de contener su ira. — ¿Metiste a tu casa a una chica desconocida porque…?

— ¡Estaba lastimada, Rebecca! — Explicó rápidamente Yugi, evitando que su novia le sacara los ojos.

Atem y Karai rodaron de ojos. Honestamente, el faraón estaba acostumbrado a los berrinches de su _cuñada_ , y le daba la razón a esta ocasión. ¿Por qué Yugi le ofrecería a Karai a quedarse en su hogar como si nada? Había algo extraño entre su hermano y la pelinegra. Y, no quería que por algo como aquello, la relación de Yugi y Rebecca peligrara.

Karai, por otro lado, veía divertida la situación. Una gran nostalgia llenó su pecho unos segundos, para después apartarla con rapidez. Esta no era su línea de tiempo. Debía acostumbrarse a ciertas cosas que no debían ser. Contuvo un suspiro.

— ¡Oye, tú! — La pelinegra fijó sus ojos en la rubia, quien la escudriñaba con la mirada. — No creas que por estar en el mismo techo que MI Yugi, te vas a aprovechar de él. — Karai, se cruzó de brazos y piernas, alzando el mentón en señal de arrogancia.

— Vaya, que insegura eres. ¿Desconfías tanto de tu novio? O tal vez yo soy demasiado _atractiva_ como para que Yugi se resista. — Se rio.

El tricolor menor se sonrojó, boquiabierto. Rebecca no podía creer las palabras de la de cabellos negros. Gruñó al contemplar la burlona sonrisa de sus labios. Estaba a punto de tirársele encima, cuando unos brazos se posaron en sus hombros.

— Detente, Rebecca. — Le pidió el faraón.

— ¡Pero es que…!

— No tientes a tu suerte. — Le insistió. La de ojos verde agua se le quedó viendo, después a Yugi, quien le suplicaba con la mirada no hacer nada estúpido. Resopló, tragándose su indignación.

— De acuerdo. — Gruñó.

— Además, hay una razón por la cual Karai está aquí.

Rebecca miró con confusión a Atem. Yugi se tornó serio y vio de reojo a la pelinegra.

Desgraciadamente, tratar de buscar el otro trozo de su alma era una tarea bastante difícil. Había seguido las instrucciones de Esmeralda al pie de la letra, mas siempre terminaba increíblemente exhausto. Requería de mucha concentración, ka y ayuda del artículo del milenio.

El tiempo se acababa y no podía hacer nada para detenerlo.

.

.

.

— ¡¿A QUÉ ESPERAS?!

— ¡E-Entendido, Mai-sama!

Anzu miró con gran lástima a su rubio amigo. Cumplía con todas los caprichos de su mujer. Sin excepción. Claro, porque si quisiese negarse, sería otra noche en la intemperie.

— Pobre Jono. — Musitó para sí misma.

— No te quejes, preciosa. — Mai sonrió con malicia. — Que los batidos también son para ti.

La bailarina se rio con nerviosismo. Estaban en su casa. La pareja de rubios habían venido a visitarla, aunque Anzu sabía que Atem les había pedido quedarse con ella en caso de que ocurriese algo malo. La castaña no pudo evitar suspirar. Agradecía la consternación del faraón, pero a veces le molestaba. Llegaba a creer que no confiaba en ella.

Posó sus manos en su vientre levemente abultado.

Tres meses.

— Aquí tienen…— Sollozó Jonouchi al llegar y dejar seis batidos en la mesita. Todos se distintos colores.

— Ya era hora. — Rodó de ojos la rubia.

— Gracias, Jono.

El rubio le sonrió a la castaña.

— ¡¿POR QUÉ LE SONRÍES?! — Le gritó su pareja.

— ¡¿Q-Qué?! — Pegó un respingo.

— ¡Qué indignante! ¡¿Piensas apuñalar a tu amigo por la espalda y a MÍ?! — Le ladró.

— ¡M-Mai…!

— Mai, no seas dramática…-

— ¡¿DRAMÁTICA?!

— ¡Ugh! ¡Detente ya! — Le pidió la castaña. — ¡Jonouchi hace lo posible para complacerte! ¡Y tú ni le agradeces!

— ¿Qué me dices de ti? — La señaló con el dedo. — ¡De un segundo a otro tu novio puede desaparecer, y no aprecias el hecho que vengamos a cuidarte!

— ¡¿QUÉ ES LO QUE HAS DICHO?!

— ¡V-Vamos, chicas, no peleen…!— Trató de interferir Jonouchi.

— ¡TÚ NO TE METAS! — Le cortaron ambas al unísono, matándolo con la mirada.

Jonouchi se encogió y retrocedió notoriamente. Lo más sano para ellas, y para él, por supuesto… Era no meterse.

— ¡No puedo creer lo egoísta que eres!

— ¡Y yo no puedo creer lo malagradecida que eres!

— ¡Dilo por ti! — Anzu se colocó de pie. Mai le imitó.

— ¡Es mejor que ponerse como una vaca!

— ¡¿Me estás diciendo gorda?!

— ¡MÍRATE! — Le señaló su vientre abultado.

— ¡Ha… HABLA POR TI, CERDA! — Le devolvió.

—… ¿Cómo me llamaste…?

— ¡TE LLAMÉ…-!

Un pegajoso y frío líquido chocó en el rostro de ambas. Anzu tosió fuertemente al sentir el batido de chocolate contra su rostro. Mai soltó un chillido de indignación al tratar de quitarse el batido de fresa de sus ojos.

— Si van a actuar de esta manera, ¿para qué dejan que las embaracen? — Cuestionó una irritada voz.

Ambas, al lograr ver mejor, vieron a una muy iracunda Esmeralda. Jonouchi miraba con admiración y a la vez terror a la mujer.

— Volviste…— Fue lo primero que dijo Anzu. Se rio con nerviosismo. — ¿Qué tal Egipto? ¿Ishizu y Marik dijeron algo?

—… Te contaré cuando vayan a bañarse.

— ¡Pero si fuiste tú quien nos ensució! — Se quejó la rubia.

— Cierto. — Se rio. — Pero hubieran terminado matándose si no hubiese intervenido. — Se encogió de hombros. — Ahora, vayan a bañarse juntas como las _buenas amigas_ que son. Sin matarse. — Indicó el baño.

Anzu y Mai se miraron unos segundos, sintiendo que el enojo se les había enfriado por completo. Suspiraron.

— Bien. — Dijeron ambas al irse al baño.

Esmeralda las siguió con la mirada. No pudo evitar sonreír cuando se abrazaron en medio del camino, murmurando sus lamentaciones.

— Parece como si…— La voz de Jonouchi provocó que lo mirara. — Conocieras a Anzu de toda la vida.

El comentario sorprendió un poco a la de ojos carmesí, pero dibujó una bella sonrisa en sus labios.

— No tienes idea, _Jono_.

El rubio parpadeó unas cuantas veces.

—… ¿Nos hemos visto antes?

Esmeralda borró su sonrisa.

—… Todo a su tiempo, Katsuya.

El rubio parpadeó, confundido.

La pelinegra suspiró y se retiró, tratando de apartar de su mente la imagen de un rubio al borde de la muerte, suplicando ayuda.

Ella fue castigada porque había violado las reglas de la vida. Hacer eso era un crimen muy grave. Podías morir, sí. Pero eso no significaba que tenías el descanso que anhelan las personas al morir.

Esmeralda no era así.

.

.

.

Yami detuvo sus pasos abruptamente. Al principio, pensó que fue su imaginación, pero al parecer, estuvo en lo cierto. Lo estaban siguiendo.

No podía ser su otro yo, lo pudo haber sentido. Tampoco se trataba de Karai o Esmeralda.

Su presencia se parecía mucho a la de la heredera, sin embargo…

—… _**¿Quién eres?**_ — Se giró, ya harto de tanto misterio.

— ¿Te olvidaste de mí tan fácilmente?

Abrió enormemente los ojos al reconocer la voz.

—… _**Imposible.**_ — Murmuró. — _**¡Tú estabas muerta!**_

— Al menos, en otra línea de tiempo, es así. — Aseguró. — Veo que eres una extensión del faraón. — Comentó con cierta repugnancia.

El tricolor frunció el ceño.

Detestaba que lo compararan con su otro yo.

— _**No soy como él.**_

— Lo sé. — comentó la mujer. — Tú no eres como esos egipcios que arrasaron con mi gente, con _mi_ hija.

— _**Una hija a la que odias**_. — Comentó con cierto rencor.

— Odiar… Es una palabra fea. — Se rio. — Solo digo que… Ella es muy útil cuando se necesita. — Yami tensó la mandíbula, estuvo dispuesto a degollar a esa miserable mujer, pero lo siguiente que dijo detuvo sus intenciones. — Sé lo que quieres hacer. Tú también quieres matarla, ¿no?

—…— Apartó sus ojos de ella.

Sí.

— No me sorprende que quieras hacerlo. En otras líneas de tiempo, Atem quiso matarla con sus propias manos. — Comentó con cierta fascinación. Yami la miró. — Y como es mi hija… Dejaré que lo hagas. Toma su vida.

—…— Volvió a mirarla. — _**¿Me estás entregando su vida?**_

— Es mi forma de castigar a los egipcios porque ellos extinguieron a mi clan. — Apretó los puños. — Y sin mi hija, el faraón será incapaz de detener a _Eternidad_ por su cuenta. — Dejó ver su rostro.

Tenía el cabello negro y ojos rojos.

— Así que sí. Toma la vida de mi hija. — Sonrió con malicia. — Asesina a Esmeralda.

Yami contempló los ojos carmines de la mujer mayor.

—… _**Eres una mujer realmente demente, Ruby.**_

Ella simplemente sonrió.

— Es de familia. — Se carcajeó. — ¿Por qué crees que Esmeralda es… un _monstruo_? Porque así como tú… Ella ha matado a muchas personas.

Yami solo le sonrió.

— _**Bien. Al menos no me estorbarás.**_

Ruby ensanchó su sonrisa.

No sabía con quién estaba lidiando.

.

.

.

Mazaki observaba en silencio cómo Esmeralda ojeaba ciertos papeles en el cuarto de música de su casa. Estaba lleno de instrumentos.

— ¿Por qué no puedo recordar mis otras vidas? — Preguntó con genuina curiosidad Anzu.

— Puedes recordar tu vida como miembro del clan de _esta_ línea de tiempo. — Le explicó Esmeralda al revisar unas canciones de la castaña. Todas estaban en inglés.

—… Ya veo…

— Pareces insatisfecha con mi respuesta.

—…— Hizo una mueca. — Me gustaría saber más de las otras líneas.

— No puedes. Va en contra de nuestros principios.

— Oh. — soltó, algo decepcionada. — Y dime… ¿Has buscado una forma de salvar a Atem?

— Mi objetivo era destruir el cuerpo físico del lado oscuro del faraón. — Comenzó. — Así, solo volvería a ser un trozo de alma incapaz de pensar por su cuenta y volvería a unirse con Atem.

—… Pero Yami fue más listo. — Completó la explicación de su amiga.

— Así es. Se podría decir que si lo parto en dos… Terminarán siendo cuatro pedazos. — Sonrió con cierta malicia.

Anzu se estremeció, algo asustada por la curva que bailaba en el rostro de la heredera.

— Ya veo… ¿Y no tienes otra opción?

— La otra era romper la unión de Atem y Yami de manera permanente, así podría deshacerme de su lado oscuro.

—… No puede ser tan fácil, ¿verdad?

— Eres muy lista. — Sonrió un poco, para finalmente contestarle. — No. No lo es. Porque al eliminar su lado oscuro, Atem solo se quedará con un alma inestable. No puede haber luz si no hay oscuridad.

—…— Tragó saliva. —… ¿No hay otra manera?

—…— Siguió revisando las partituras. —… La hay. Pero es muy peligrosa. — La miró. — ¿No querrías arriesgar su existencia?

Los ojos azules de la castaña reflejaron su temor ante la posibilidad de que ocurriera algo con Atem.

—… Por supuesto que no. — Apretó los labios. —… Pero… Yo confío…— Esmeralda alzó una ceja. — Yo confío en que… Atem estará bien si lo intentamos. — Sonrió con ternura. — Confío en que regresará a mi lado. Él me lo prometió.

—…— Terminó por sonreír. — Muy bien. Plantearé la última opción que tenemos cuando Atem llegue. — Anzu asintió. — Si no funciona esta, tu novio estará perdido.

— Todo estará bien. — Trató de convencerla la castaña.

— Mm…— Parpadeó. — Anzu, ¿esto es…?— le mostró unas partituras realmente viejas. El papel se veía amarillento y arrugado.

La bailarina se sonrojó.

— ¡Oh, Ra! ¡Eso es…!— Se levantó rápidamente para correr a quitarle eso, pero Esmeralda se apartó un poco para evitar que su amiga la alcanzara. — ¡Devuélvemelo, por favor! — Suplicó, muerta de la vergüenza.

—… Debe ser una canción muy antigua. — Comentó. Anzu la miró en silencio. — Normalmente, no escribes este tipo de cosas en tus canciones actuales. — Le entregó finalmente los papeles gastados. — ¿Cuándo escribiste esto?

—… Pues… Hace muchísimo. — Suspiró. — Hace…— Sacó la cuenta con los dedos. — Pues fue hace casi ocho años.

Esmeralda sonrió.

— Déjame adivinar. Eran tus sentimientos inseguros hacia Atem. — Comentó. La castaña se rio, apenada.

— Pues sí. Estábamos muy cerca de averiguar el pasado de Atem, así que… Tenía miedo de que se fuera… Que le ocurriera algo y… Yo jamás podría volver a verlo… Quedándome con estos sentimientos en mi interior.

Esmeralda observó los orbes zafiros de su amiga en silencio. Terminó por sonreír. Le quitó las partituras y las acomodó en el piano.

— Tócala.

— ¿E-Eh?

— Vamos. ¿Por qué no? — Se rio.

— Pero hay unos espacios sin letra, solo…-— Trató de negarse la castaña.

— ¿Cantas para un millón de personas, pero no en frente de tu _familia_? — Le sonrió con burla.

Anzu hizo una mueca. Tenía un buen punto.

—… Bien.

La castaña se acercó al instrumento y se acomodó. Miró cuidadosamente el papel maltratado.

—… Umm… ¿Qué hay de los espacios donde solo toco?

— Ya sabremos qué ponerle. — La tranquilizó la pelinegra.

Anzu asintió, para mirar las teclas con cierto nerviosismo. Se sentía extraña, como si los años nunca hubiesen pasado y volvía a ser una niña. Una joven asustada por confesarle sus verdaderos sentimientos a esa persona.

Sin darse cuenta, había comenzado a tocar.

 _I sense there's something in the wind…_

 _That feels like tragedy's at hand_

 _And though I'd like to stand by him…_

 _Can't shake this feeling that I have_

 _The worst is just around the bend_

Los dedos de la castaña temblaron al recordar al faraón ensangrentado entre sus brazos.

 _And does he notice…_

… _My feelings for him?_

 _And will he see…_

… _How much he means to me?_

 _I think it's not to be…_

— Sigue tocando.

Anzu prefirió no preguntar, al parecer, la de ojos carmesí tenía una idea. Sus dedos siguieron danzando entre las teclas.

 _ **Under a tree at quarter three…**_

Anzu miró rapidamente a su amiga, sorprendida. Sin embargo, no dejo de tocar.

 _ **I had some hope in me**_

 _ **But life was taken from me**_

 _ **But I did not feel peace…**_

 _ **I made a vow within my gown**_

 _ **That love will come to me**_

 _ **But there he is and suddenly**_

 _ **I had been found**_

La castaña no pudo evitar sonreír al comprender los sentimientos de su amiga. La conocía durante siglos, después de todo.

 _ **I adore him**_

Esmeralda hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que la bailarina continuara. Ella le obedeció, borrando su sonrisa para concentrarse y poner aquellos antiguos sentimientos llenos de angustia que solían atormentar su corazón en aquella melodía.

 _What will become of my dear friend?_

 _Where will his actions lead us then?_

 _Although I'd like to join the crowd…_

 _In their enthusiastic cloud_

 _Try as I may, it doesn't last…_

Esta vez, Anzu estuvo preparada para oír la voz de su compañera. Era increíble la forma en que ambas se complementaban.

 _ **What is this?**_

 _ **A painful twist**_

 _ **Is this bitter kiss?**_

 _ **There's so much life left in his eyes**_

 _ **It should not end like this**_

Por alguna razón, los ojos azules de Anzu se llenaron de lágrimas mientras seguía tocando.

 _ **My dreams were slain**_

 _ **My face was stained with memories of my pain**_

 _ **But peace still came**_

 _ **I'll give him the same…**_

 _ **I will be okay…**_

Esmeralda sonrió con nostalgia al ver cómo las gotas escapaban de los bellos orbes zafiros de su amiga.

 _And will we ever… End up together?_

… _No, I think not_

 _It's never to become_

 _For I am not… The one_

Anzu terminó unos cuantos segundos más tocando el piano, hasta que se detuvo y comenzó a limpiarse el rostro.

— Me impresiona lo sensible que estás. — Se rio la pelinegra.

— ¡Pero es que…!— Sollozó al seguir apartando sin éxito las lágrimas de su rostro. — ¡Ugh, el solo recordarlo, yo…! ¡Además…!— sonrió un poco. — Cantas muy bien. — Se rio. — Aunque claro, no me sorprende, tú y yo solíamos cantar juntas cuando éramos niñas.

Esmeralda formó una bella sonrisa en sus labios.

— Veo que lo recuerdas. — Antes de que Anzu contestara, la pelinegra caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió.

Claro, de allí cayeron Yugi, Rebecca, Honda, Jonouchi y Mai estuvo a punto de hacerlo, de no ser porque Atem la agarró a tiempo. No permitiría que su amiga se hiciera daño durante su embarazo. Los espectadores miraron con cierto temor a la heredera, quien alzó una ceja, señal de cierta indignación al ser espiadas de esa manera. Dirigió sus ojos rojos a Atem, quien se sonrojó y miró el suelo. Mai tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

— ¡Esa es la canción MÁS TRISTE que he oído en mi vida! — Lloriqueó la rubia.

— No entendí mucho qué significaba la letra. — Opinó Jonouchi, algo apenado ante su ignorancia. — Pero me recuerda a cuando estábamos en la escuela.

Anzu tenía el rostro teñido de rojo, no podía creer que la hayan escuchado cantar esa canción, ¡especialmente Atem! Miró al faraón, quien le devolvió la mirada con cierta pena.

— Mejor vámonos de aquí. — Comentó la heredera con una sonrisa, tirando suavemente del brazo a Yugi y a Mai, seguidos de un confundido rubio y castaño. Rebecca negó con la cabeza.

— ¿De qué nos perdimos ahora?

— Perdiste hacer más batidos, Jono. — Esmeralda sonrió.

— ¡AAAH! — Saltó la rubia. — ¡ES CIERTO! ¡JONOUCHI KATSUYA!

— ¡GAAAH! ¡LO SIENTOOO!

Eso fue lo último que escuchó la pareja de reyes antes de que se cerrara la puerta. La castaña se rio nerviosamente. No tuvo planeado que su novio escuchara esa canción tan antigua. Aunque se sintió nuevamente esos sentimientos de angustia y desilusión. Fue un _déjà vu_ …

O algo así.

—… No fue el tipo de canción que normalmente escribes. — Comentó Atem finalmente.

— Huh, pues… La escribí hace muchos años… Nunca tuve planeado mostrarla ante el público.

— ¿Y a nosotros? — Cogió una silla para sentarse en frente de ella.

— Pues…— Se sonrojó y jugó con sus dedos. — No quise mostrársela a nadie. — Confesó. — La escribí cuando tenía dieciséis, pensé que… No valía la pena. Quise ser bailarina, lo de querer cantar surgió después.

— No sabía que te sintieras tan insegura en ese tiempo, Anzu. — Entrecerró los ojos con cierta melancolía. La castaña le sonrió.

— Esa era mi intención. — Bajo la confusa mirada violácea del faraón, Anzu prosiguió. — Que no lo notaran. Tú estabas demasiado ocupado tratando de recuperar tus memorias. Pensé que lo mejor era no decirte nada. ¿Para qué? — Se encogió de hombros. — Solo te preocuparías más.

Atem se mantuvo en silencio, observando las facciones de la castaña.

— ¡Pero se sintió increíble! — Soltó de repente, el tricolor pegó un brinco.

¡Joder, ella y sus cambios de ánimo!

— ¡Eran sentimientos negativos…!— Anzu apretó los puños. — ¡Pero nunca pude desahogarme! — Hizo una mueca de desagrado. — ¡Siempre…! ¡Siempre tuve que callarme! ¡Para no herir a nadie! — Movió con energía sus brazos.

— Anzu…-

— ¡Pero…!— Le cortó. — El cantar esa canción ahora…— Suavizó el tono de su voz. —… Me hizo sentir… Que valió la pena.

Atem parpadeó, sorprendido, para finalmente sonreír y posar una mano en la de la castaña. Observó detenidamente el anillo que le había regalado tres años atrás.

—… Ugh…— El tricolor alzó la mirada y frunció el ceño.

—… ¿Anzu…?— La llamó con precaución al ver su rostro lloroso.

— ¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH! — Comenzó a lloriquear desesperadamente.

El faraón retrocedió notoriamente y casi se cayó de espaldas.

— ¡He-Hey! ¡Anzu! ¿Qué sucede…?

— ¡Estoy…!— Gimoteó. — ¡… Comportándome como una niña!... — Sollozó. — ¡De seguro te resulto patética en estos momentos!

— Anzu, eso no…-

— ¡SÉ DETECTAR MENTIRAS, REY DE LOS JUEGOS! — Le interrumpió furiosa para dedicarle una mirada asesina. — ¡¿ME TOMAS POR ESTÚPIDA?!

— ¡Yo NUNCA dije eso!

— ¡¿ME ESTÁS GRITANDO?!

— ¡Cla-Claro que no…!

— ¡CLARO QUE LO HACES! ¡De verdad crees que soy una estúpida! — Chilló.

— Anzu, hey… ¡HEY! — Se quejó cuando la castaña tiró una de sus mechones dorados. — ¡ESO DUELE!

— ¡PUES DUELE MÁS QUE SEAS TAN INSENSIBLE CONMIGO!

¡¿Insensible él?!

— Anzu…— Bajó el tono de voz, rezando a todos los Dioses que lo protegieran. — Bien, bien, es mi culpa…— Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no poner los ojos en blanco. Sabía que tenía que darle la razón a su pareja, aunque una parte de su orgullo no lo permitía, él hizo el esfuerzo. — Lo siento.

—…— Suspiró para revolverse el cabello. — Lo siento…— Sollozó de forma más suave. — Me estoy volviendo insoportable.

Atem contuvo un suspiro de alivio.

—… ¿Cómo puedes soportarme? — Resopló nuevamente. — Ni yo misma me soporto a veces…

— Porque valdrá la pena, Anzu. — La ojiazul lo miró. Él le sonrió. — Valdrá la pena cuando tengamos a nuestro hijo en brazos.

—…— Una hermosa sonrisa iluminó su rostro. — ¡Sí, tienes razón! — Lo abrazó con fuerza.

— ¡Ugh, Anzu…!

Muy bien. Le daría la razón a Jonouchi. La fuerza de las mujeres embarazadas era de temer.

— Ups, lo siento…— Se separó con una tímida risa. — Oye, Atem…— Comenzó con inquietud al entrelazar sus dedos con los de él. — Umm…

— ¿Qué ocurre? — Indagó, curioso.

—… ¿Tú qué crees que será…?— Preguntó finalmente. —… ¿Un niño o…? ¿Una niña?

Atem se quedó de piedra.

—… Huh… Pu-Pues… No lo sé. — Contestó honestamente. — ¿Tú qué deseas que fuese?

—…— Sonrió. —… Yo tampoco lo sé… Si es un niño… — Hizo una mueca. —…

— ¿Anzu? — Alzó una ceja.

— " _Muchas víboras se le tirarán encima…"_ — Pensó con amargura. — Mn. — Negó con la cabeza. — Olvídalo. Sería lindo tener un niño…

—…

— ¿Y si es una niña?

— Pues si lo fuese, me gustaría que se pareciera a ti. — Le sonrió.

— ¿Por qué? — Inclinó la cabeza.

— Me gustaría conservar más tiempo tu imagen.

Anzu palideció.

— ¿Lo dices porque me estoy viendo vieja? — Se llevó ambas manos a sus mejillas, horrorizada.

— ¡N-No! — Dijo rápidamente. ¡Ra, casi la regaba en grande! — Solo…— Tragó saliva. — Me hace feliz el solo pensar que se parecerá a ti.

—…— Sonrió nuevamente. — A mí me gustaría que tuviera tus ojos, Atem.

— ¿Ah, sí?

— Sí. Siempre me gustaron mucho tus ojos y los de Yugi. — Se rio. — Aunque claro, si fuese una niña, tendría que huir de los chicos en el futuro.

Atem frunció notoriamente el ceño.

—… ¿Te refieres a…?

— ¿Te lo imaginas? Si fuese niña, sería una muy bella… Sería muy popular entre los chicos.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡CLARO QUE NO! ¡Si le ponen un dedo encima…-!

¡Oh, Ra! ¡Si era una niña…! ¡Unas horribles bestias se atreverían a cazar a _su princesa_!

Calló abruptamente al oír la carcajada que había soltado la castaña. La cantante se estaba muriendo de la risa. Se abrazaba fuertemente el estómago.

— ¡Qué tierno eres! — Comentó en medio de risitas.

Atem sintió fuego en sus mejillas.

— Anzu…-

— ¡Eres taaaaan lindooo! — Se siguió riendo con ganas.

El faraón iba a abrir la boca para agregar algo más, pero calló.

—…— Frunció el ceño.

—… ¿Atem? — Dejó de reírse. —… Umm… Lo siento, tal vez fui muy…

— No, no es eso. — Cerró los ojos, concentrado. Los abrió rápidamente. — ¡Esta presencia es de…!— Miró rápidamente a la ojiazul. — ¡Anzu, vámonos de aquí!

La castaña no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando el faraón jaló suavemente de su brazo y salieron corriendo escaleras abajo. El tricolor tensó la mandíbula al notar que no había nadie en el hogar. Salieron de la casa y casi soltó un suspiro de alivio al ver que todos sus amigos se encontraban en los jardines.

Ren y Aoi habían hecho presencia, junto con Karai.

La pareja se acercó y notaron a quienes estaban encarando.

— Yami. — Soltó con sorpresa Anzu.

El tricolor de ojos rojos le dedicó una suave sonrisa a la bailarina, para finalmente dirigirla a su otro yo. Atem frunció el ceño.

— _**No es necesario armar un escándalo.**_ — Comentó encogiéndose de hombros. — _**Solo vine a una cosa**_ …— Sus orbes se conectaron con otros carmines. — _**Y es tomar tu vida.**_ — Señaló a Esmeralda.

El faraón frunció notoriamente el ceño. ¿Por qué? ¿A qué venía tan de repente…?

Sin embargo Anzu comprendió.

Esmeralda era la única que conocía un método para evitar que Atem se fuera.

Sin ella, perderían a Atem.

.

 _Continuará…_

.

 **Y ES TODO, MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES!**

 **Vaya, al parecer esta pelea remonta muchos siglos atrás. Nada ha terminado, recién comienza.**

 **Oh, y la canción que cantaron Anzu y Esmeralda fue esta:**

 **/watch?v=6lz1i3P6YlI**

 **En fin, contestemos los reviews!**

 _Dragon Espectral:_ **Yo tampoco planeo casarme XD No está en mi onda jajaja Además, yo soy muy… huraña XD Y con Mai… Ufff, que Ra proteja a nuestro Jonouchi u.u Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y estés bien,** _ **tomodachi.**_

 _linkyiwakura:_ **Me encantaría que dibujaras cuando Anzu le lanza una almohada a Atem XD Sería hermoso jajaja Y sí, necesitaba hacer estos cambios de humor. Es decir, no es embarazo si no hay bipolaridad XD Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y estés bien,** _ **tomodachi.**_

 _saralujan15:_ **Oh, créeme. Se pondrá muchísimo mejor e.e Espero que estés bien. Saludos!**

 _Light Sunshine:_ **Awww, si Atem y Anzu son tan kawaiis, siempre quise escribir alguna historia que involucrara algún embarazo de Anzu. Seh, cliché que se curen jejeje, pero admitámoslo. A quién no le gusta un buen cliché X'D Hice a Yami para que lo amen y lo odien a la vez e.e Es un personaje que me fascina. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos!**

 _SamCR87:_ **Era lo que quería, que se rieran de la actitud de Anzu XD Eres la primera que notó que lo que en realidad está pasando Yami es por un gran sufrimiento u.u ¡NADIE LO ENTIENDE! D: Jajaja, ya perdón XD Pero como dijiste… Ni modo, le tocó ser el malo… Pero… ¿Será el único antagonista de todo esto? Espero que te haya gustado capítulo, saludos!**

 _Mana:_ **Yami es brillante, al igual que Atem, que no por nada son la misma persona. Jajajaja, todos amaron esa parte XD La discusión de Atem y Anzu fue tan… "ASJDASKJDJA", seh, así mismo xD Pero qué me dices de Mai y Jonouchi? Ra, protege a Jonouchi XD Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos!**

 _Catealex3:_ **Con respecto a tus dudas del capítulo anterior, espero que estas te hayan contestado la mayoría. No todo estará revelado porque hay cosas que jamás se revelerán. Yami ha desarrollado más poder y conocimiento de cosas que no debe saber y se aprovechará de ello. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos!**

 **ESO ES TODO!**

 **Espero que les haya gustado!**

 **Nos leemos!**

 **Rossana's Mind.**

 **Reviews?**


	9. El ahora

**Hola, chicos! Bienvenidos a otro capítulo de "El fin de la Eternidad y el comienzo del Infinito"! Lamento la demora, los que me siguen en Facebook, saben el por qué de mi larga ausencia. Bueno, ni tan larga XD He sido lo suficientemente malvada como para escabullirme y escaparme a escribir XD**

 **En el capítulo anterior, Rebecca liberó su bestia interior al ver que durante su ausencia, Yugi tuvo "compañía" femenina, y no precisamente de sus amigas. Karai al menos, no tiene interés de interferir en la relación, solo tiene un objetivo en mente, y piensa cumplirlo. Mientras tanto, los cambios de humor de Anzu y Mai asustan a los mismos Dioses, pero jamás a Esmeralda. Quién sabe, tal vez ha lidiado con ello antes. ¿Qué secreto comparte con Anzu? ¿Quién es** _ **Teana**_ **? ¿Nadie debe saberlo? Y, todo empeora cuando el lado oscuro de Atem,** _ **Yami**_ **, hace presencia con un solo objetivo: tomar la vida de Esmeralda. Porque solo ella puede ayudar al faraón.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de "Yu-Gi-Oh!" no me pertenecen, sino a Kazuki Takahashi. "Karai", "Abzu", "Zaleska" y "El Señor de las Tinieblas" tampoco, le pertenecen a Dragon Espectral.**

 **COMENCEMOS YA!**

 **.**

* * *

Capítulo 9: _El ahora._

.

Esmeralda entrecerró los ojos. No podía leer la mente de Yami, y eso la desconcertaba. ¿Cómo había podido bloquear su _reishi_? Solo los que poseían el mismo poder que ella podían hacerlo, mas estaba segura que el tricolor de ojos rojos no lo controlaba. Era imposible.

— _**Veo que estás sorprendida.**_ — Frunció más el ceño al oír la voz de Yami dirigirse a ella. El tricolor le sonreía con burla. — _**Me ayudaron a lidiar con el reishi que posees, pero solo eso te diré.**_

— ¡No tocarás a _Onee-sama_! — Los gemelos se colocaron en frente de la mujer, dispuestos a dar pelea.

Ren y Aoi cerraron sus ojos, concentrándose en el rito.

Los demás observaron, expectantes ante lo que haría el trío de hermanos del clan Anat.

" _ **Que emane nuestra lealtad hacia la heredera**_

 _ **Daremos nuestra vida por ella**_

 _ **Todo miembro leal de nuestro clan**_

 _ **A nosotros acudirán"**_

Atem frunció el ceño. Los demás también, no habían entendido el extraño lenguaje que habían dicho. Sin embargo, dos personas específicas habían entendido perfectamente el significado de esas palabras.

— ¿Qué rayos dijeron? — Se preguntó Honda.

— ¿Que no te lavaste las orejas? — Jonouchi le miró, confundido. — ¡Se escuchó fuerte y claro!

Karai entrecerró los ojos. Notó que Anzu permanecía en silencio, concentrada en el llamado de los gemelos. Después fijó su vista en el rubio, para finalmente ver a Esmeralda, quien le devolvió la mirada y asintió, confirmando sus sospechas.

— " _Interesante."_

— Solo se escucharon extrañas babosadas, Katsuya. — Respondió algo exhausta Mai.

Ni siquiera Yami había comprendido lo que habían dicho los jóvenes, pero formó una mueca en sus labios al ver la burlona sonrisa de Esmeralda.

— No puedo permitir que tomes mi vida. — Desenvainó su espada. — No tengo permitido morir.

— _**¿Qué quieres decir con eso?**_

— En resumidas palabras, _mis superiores_ no me lo permiten.

—… ¿Por qué quieres matar a Esmeralda? — Se atrevió a preguntar Anzu, sorprendiendo a los presentes.

Honestamente, la castaña ya sabía el motivo, pero quería confirmarlo del lado oscuro del faraón, quien la miró detenidamente unos segundos, para finalmente sonreír. Posó su mirada en ella y en Jonouchi.

— _**Como fieles sirvientes de la Heredera del Clan Anat, deberían saberlo. ¿No es así, Jonouchi?**_

Atem se mostró confundido por sus palabras, causando más diversión en Yami. Contempló los rostros sorprendidos de todos, menos los de Esmeralda, Ren, Aoi y Karai.

— _**Veo que Anzu no pudo decírtelo… Y Jonouchi no lo había notado.**_ — Suavizó su mirada. — _**Aunque debo admitir que yo también me sorprendí al descubrirlo.**_

— ¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Explícate! — Exigió saber el faraón.

— Creo que ya está más que claro, faraón. — Intervino Karai, con los ojos entrecerrados. Yugi la miró.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

— Ay, por favor. — Rodó de ojos, ya harta de tanta ignorancia. — Anzu y Jonouchi son las reencarnaciones de los sirvientes más fieles de Esmeralda, la heredera del _Clan Anat_. Los que…— Miró después al rubio y a la castaña. —… Dieron su vida por ella.

Silencio.

Jonouchi no podía reaccionar. Desde que había visto a Esmeralda, sintió una extraña conexión con ella, muy similar a la que tenía con su hermana Shizuka. Un instinto de proteger a parte de su familia.

 _De su Clan._

—… ¿Tú ya lo sabías, Anzu? — Decidió preguntarle a su amiga.

Todos posaron sus miradas en ella, cohibiendo a la bailarina. La ojiazul tragó saliva, sintiéndose atrapada. Pareciera como si hubiese hecho una travesura. ¿Por qué la miraban así…?

—… Ah, y-yo…— Hizo una mueca. —… ¡NO ME MIREN ASÍ! — Chilló, logrando que todos pegaran un respingo. — ¡Yo también me enteré hace poco, y-yo…! ¡No sabía qué hacer, ¿está bien?! ¡Y-Yo…!

Yami sonrió, no había logrado presenciar los drásticos cambios de humor de su adorada bailarina en persona, y ahora que lo hacía, sentía unas enormes ganas de abrazarla con fuerza. Esmeralda notó la expresión en sus ojos, y al igual que él, formó una suave curva en sus labios.

—… Bien, basta. — Intervino el berrinche de la joven al taparle la boca con la mano. — Yo le pedí que no les dijera. No era el momento adecuado.

— ¡¿Y este lo era?! — Se quejó Mai, igual de alterada que su mejor amiga.

— Francamente, no…-

— ¡Soy increíble! — Gritó Jonouchi.

—… ¿Qué?

— ¡Tuve una vida pasada! ¡Y fui un valiente guerrero! ¡Un leal servidor!

— Un perro faldero, amigo. — Se carcajeó Honda.

— ¡¿Qué dijiste?!

— Chicos, este no es un buen momento…— Iba a decir Yugi, pero fue callado al sentir la mano de Karai en su hombro. La miró, ella le sonrió con sorna, indicándole que mirara el techo, donde se encontraba Yami.

Yugi se sorprendió de ver la melancólica expresión que invadía su oscurecida mirada carmesí, mas la sonrisa seguía allí. Prestaba atención a la discusión de su familia, de cómo Jonouchi y Honda decían tonterías, Mai regañaba al rubio, Rebecca asesinaba con la mirada a Karai, Anzu trataba de calmar los celos de la blonda con una nerviosa sonrisa.

El tricolor menor notó repentinamente la duda en los ojos rojos de Yami.

Esmeralda se apartó sutilmente del grupo, tratando de no llamar la atención del espíritu sombrío. De un salto, llegó a estar en frente de él. El tricolor parpadeó y retrocedió, volviendo a enfriar sus emociones.

—… Sabes que puedes simplemente entregarte y ser feliz con ella nuevamente.

Yami contempló los irises rojos de la mujer en silencio. Apretó los puños y miró el cielo.

— Intentas eliminarme porque sabes que existe una manera de volver a unirte con Atem. — El tricolor gruñó, iracundo al oír el nombre de su contraparte.

—… _**Tú mejor que nadie debería entenderme…**_ — Musitó entre dientes. Esmeralda entrecerró los ojos. Ambos pares de ojos escarlatas se enfrentaron. — _**Si accedo… Volveré a estar encerrado. Tú eres prisionera de esa bestia.**_ — Esmeralda abrió más los ojos, advirtiéndole. — _**Sabes lo doloroso que es…**_

— No justifica tus pecados.

— _**Claro que sí. Y no son pecados, es lo que merecen las personas. Cada día se vuelven más codiciosas, más miserables. Se olvidan de las grandes presencias, del significado de la vida. ¡No tiene sentido que existan!**_ — Exclamó con ira. La joven siguió mirándolo en silencio. Yami negó con la cabeza. — _**¿Acaso tú tampoco quieres justicia?**_

— Claro que la quiero.

— _**¡¿Entonces por qué no lo haces?!**_ — Alzó la voz, llamando la atención del grupo.

Esmeralda retrocedió, los sentimientos cálidos de Yami habían vuelto a desaparecer. Aunque no logró apartarse lo suficiente, Yami la agarró con fuerza de la muñeca y la lanzó.

— ¡Esmeralda! — Exclamaron Anzu y Jonouchi.

Ren y Aoi actuaron rápido y lograron atrapar a su hermana antes de que se estrellara contra el suelo. El rubio y la castaña corrieron hacia ella.

— ¿Estás bien?

Antes de que contestara, la voz de Yami los interrumpió.

— _**¡Te estoy haciendo un favor!**_ — Bramó, con ira. Atem frunció el ceño. ¿Un favor? — _**¡La maldición lo dicta, ¿recuerdas?! ¡Si la mano del propio faraón termina con tu vida, lograrás ser libre!**_

Anzu soltó un jadeó de horror. Miró alternativamente a Yami y después a Atem.

¿Qué había dicho?

— ¡Tú no eres el faraón, en primer lugar! — Se levantó abruptamente Esmeralda, furiosa por haber revelado ese dato tan importante. — ¡No eres más que un pedazo de BASURA que no encuentra su lugar en este MALDITO MUNDO! — Le gritó con desprecio.

— ¡ _Onee-sama_! — Exclamó Aoi. — Por favor, conserva la calma. ¡Sabes qué pasará si no controlas tu carácter!

— ¡Juegas realmente sucio! — Ren le reclamó al de ojos rojos.

— _**No es jugar sucio.**_ — Sonrió con cinismo. — _**Solo le estoy dando la oportunidad de ser feliz por su cuenta y no ayudar la humanidad, que ya está perdida.**_

— Dices que quieres salvarla…— Se mofó Karai. — Pero tus motivos son muy egoístas. ¡Estás haciendo esto para tu propio beneficio! ¡Para deshacerte de tu lado _humano_!

— Si tanto quieres eliminarme, ¿por qué no lo haces de una vez en lugar de lastimar a las personas que queremos? — Decidió intervenir el faraón. Yami lo miró. — Lastimar a Esmeralda es algo innecesario. Y a los demás también. ¿Crees que con todo lo que haces lograrás recuperar a los que te quieren?

Yami se mantuvo en silencio. Anzu lo miró con una acongojada expresión, se notaba a leguas que el joven destilaba emociones oscuras como el odio, la sed de venganza, el dolor.

— Esmeralda. — Musitó Karai. La mujer la oyó, aunque no le contestó. — El odio ha dominado por completo su alma. El _Rey de las Tinieblas_ podría venir a esta línea de tiempo y utilizarlo a su antojo…-

— Karai. — Le cortó, advirtiéndole. — Basta. No vendrá.

La joven observó a la heredera con una escéptica expresión. En realidad, solo trataba de auto convencerse de algo improbable.

—… Lo hará. — Le insistió. — Déjate de…

— ¡NO lo hará! — Le devolvió mientras apuntaba amenazadoramente al espíritu. Yami sonrió, desafiante.

— ¡E-Esmeralda! — Intervino Anzu. — ¡Detente!

— No intervengas, Anzu.

— ¡Pero, Esmeralda! — Le insistió la bailarina para colocarse en frente de ella, evitando que avanzara hacia Yami. — ¡No puedes enfrentarte a él en ese estado! ¡Debes calmarte! — Pidió al agarrarla de los hombros.

Yami enarcó una ceja, interesado. Bajó de la marquesina del hogar para situarse en el suelo. Caminó lentamente hacia el par de jóvenes que se consideraban como hermanas.

— Anzu…

— Puedes hacer algo de lo que después podrías arrepentirte. — Le sonrió, tratando de calmarla como siglos atrás. — Tú conoces una manera de solucionar todo esto, ¿verdad?

Los irises de Esmeralda brillaron al contemplar los zafiros de su amiga. Suavizó su expresión y retrocedió, aunque su espalda chocó contra el pecho de alguien. Se giró y vio a Atem.

— ¿Estás bien?

— Sí.

Anzu sonrió y se acercó a Atem, quien le devolvió el gesto. Yami entrecerró los ojos, molesto. Él no podía obtener eso, no podía conseguir una sonrisa de la castaña, no podía ganarse el afecto de sus amigos, no podía ganarse la confianza de Esmeralda al tener los mismos ideales de tener un mundo fuera de oscuridad.

" _Sabes que puedes simplemente entregarte y ser feliz con ella nuevamente."_

¿Por qué estaba dudando?

" _ **Eso es lo que quieren."**_

" _ **Caerás más rápido, y volverás a ser encerrado."**_

" _ **Qué lástima…"**_

" _ **Ellos también están contaminados por la maldad que habita en este podrido mundo…"**_

¡No!

Retrocedió con torpes pasos.

¿Qué diablos había sido eso?

— Esmeralda. — Le llamó Karai, algo alarmada.

La aludida miró hacia la misma dirección que la joven, sorprendiéndose de ver las pupilas del tricolor afilarse.

— ¿Yami? — Preguntó Anzu al acercarse a él.

— Anzu, espera. — Trató de frenarle tanto el faraón como la heredera.

— Él es _tú_ , Atem. — Le sonrió para calmarlo. — Él jamás me haría daño.

Los ojos violetas del faraón se tranquilizaron al oír esas palabras. En cierto modo, eso era cierto. Pero no bajaría la guardia, si Yami hacía algo en contra de la castaña, incluso si eso le costaba su propia vida, lo haría pagar.

Anzu se acercó lentamente al tricolor que padecía de un trance. Parpadeó, sorprendida de ver cómo un color violáceo oscuro batallaba con el carmesí de sus ojos. Sin embargo, no era el color amatista que le pertenecía a Atem, no. Era uno más vil, maligno. Alzó con nerviosismo su mano hasta que sus dedos rozaron la mejilla de Yami.

El tricolor parpadeó, provocando que el color de sus ojos volviera a ser el mismo carmín de antes. Fijó sus rubíes en los zafiros de la castaña.

De alguna forma, Anzu sintió como si finalmente lo hubiese atrapado en medio de su gran recorrido. Cuando había conocido al faraón por primera vez, no había podido verlo, las siguientes veces tampoco, siempre era oscuridad, imágenes borrosas, cálidas manos protegiéndola.

Nunca tuvo la oportunidad de agradecerle cuánto había sacrificado por ella.

Yami retrocedió y ocultó sus ojos de ella. Alzó la vista para mirar fijamente a Esmeralda. La mujer entendió perfectamente el mensaje.

Tal vez había ganado la batalla, pero no la guerra.

El espectro se giró y desapareció entre las sombras de la noche, sin decir nada.

.

.

.

* * *

— Lamento tener que molestarte, Yugi.

— No es problema, Atem. — El menor le sonrió. — Siento que hay más vida en esta casa ahora. — La curva de sus labios se suavizó con tristeza. — Después de todo, mamá y el abuelo fueron a Egipto a visitar a _papá_.

Todo el grupo había decidido quedarse a dormir en la casa de los mejores duelistas para que estuviesen a salvo. No iban a arriesgarse.

Claro, a excepción de unos cuantos.

— Karai. — La llamó. La aludida la miró. — Me iré por un tiempo, quiero que mantengas los ojos abiertos.

— De acuerdo. — Sonrió con burla. — No volveré a parpadear hasta que vuelvas. — Esmeralda sonrió.

— Bien.

— ¿Adónde irás? — Bajo la seria mirada de la portadora del Leviatán, comprendió. — Oh. — Fue lo único que escapó de sus labios. — Buena suerte.

— Mm.

Esmeralda clavó su espada en el suelo, provocando que una resplandeciente grieta se abriera. El portal se abrió y la mujer se dejó tragar por él. Karai se cruzó de brazos, no estaba segura cuánto tiempo le quedaba en esta línea de tiempo, pero debía acabar con el gran dilema pronto.

— ¿Quién es el _Rey de las Tinieblas_?

Karai pegó un respingo y como reflejo, propinó un gran codazo a la persona que había aparecido tan de repente a sus espaldas.

— ¡AAH, MI NARIZ! — Se quejó Yugi, con lágrimas en sus ojos.

—… ¡¿ERES IDIOTA?! — Le regañó. — ¡Pude haberte matado! ¡No vuelvas a aparecer así a mis espaldas de esa manera!

— ¡Lo siento! — Chilló. Hizo una mueca cuando el ardor desapareció.

—…— Suspiró, calmando su ira. — ¿Qué quieres? No creo que a tu novia le guste verte conmigo. — Se cruzó de brazos.

—… Yo… Solo vine a hacerte unas preguntas.

—…— Entrecerró los ojos. No había nada que ocultar, ¿verdad? — Adelante. — Al ver la sorprendida mirada de Yugi, prosiguió. — Pero si hay algo que no te pueda responder… NO. INSISTAS. — Musitó entre dientes de manera amenazadora. — De lo contrario, te arrancaré la lengua. — El tricolor pegó un respingo. — ¿Entendido?

—…— Asintió frenéticamente con la cabeza.

—…— Suavizó su ceño y negó con la cabeza con los ojos cerrados. — No necesitas preocuparte del _Rey de las Tinieblas_ , al menos no por ahora…— Miró seriamente al tricolor. — Solo te diré que es el ser más cruel y despiadado que jamás hayas conocido. Comparado con él, Bakura, Marik, Zorc, hasta el _ridículo_ clon de tu hermanito, son solo una mísera migaja de basura. — Yugi tragó saliva, preocupado. Karai no parecía estar bromeando. La joven notó la angustiada expresión del duelista, por lo que terminó por aligerar el ambiente. — Te repito que no tienes que preocuparte de él. Mientras Yami no se vuelva una extensión _aparte_ del faraón, todo saldrá bien.

—… Bien.

— ¿Eso es todo? — Preguntó, algo impaciente.

— Solo… Una cosa más. — Dijo rápidamente. —… Umm… ¿Cómo conoces a Esmeralda?

—…

* * *

 _._

— _¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿Cómo me conoces? — Se cruzó de brazos al estar al lado de sus padres._

— _¿Importa? — Se encogió de hombros. — Ambas tenemos muchas cosas en común. — Sonrió con cinismo. Karai alzó una ceja._

— _¿Cómo qué?_

— _Ambas le servimos alguna vez al_ _ **Señor de las Tinieblas**_ _. — La joven se estremeció._

—… _¿Qué? — Miró a Abzu y a Zaleska. — ¿Es cierto?_

— _Lo es. — Contestó simplemente su padre, no queriendo dar detalles._

— _Esta mujer provocó la destrucción de la Atlántida. — Comentó su madre al ver despectivamente a Esmeralda, quien ni se inmutó._

 _Karai frunció el ceño. ¿No que lo había hecho…?_

 _Parpadeó, para después volver a mirar a Esmeralda._

—… _Lo entiendes, ¿verdad? — Ensanchó la cruel curva de sus labios. — El sello de Orichalcos fue muy débil porque lo había controlado un insignificante ser humano. No su verdadera dueña y creadora._

—… _¿Qué eres exactamente? — Esmeralda se rio._

— _Un demonio. — Contestó resumidamente. — Pero no hablemos de mí, sino de ti. Dime…— Entrecerró los ojos. — ¿Estarías dispuesta a seguirme en este viaje por salvar a Muto Yugi de su destino?_

 _La pelinegra se paralizó ante sus palabras. ¿Cómo sabía ella de su conexión con Yugi?_

— _No tengo tiempo para esto. — Le apresuró. — Solo di sí o no. Puedes dejarlo morir o salvarlo._

 _._

* * *

— ¿Karai…-?

— Eso es clasificado. — Le cortó con brusquedad.

— Oh, ya veo. — Musitó, algo decepcionado.

—… Yo… Le serví una vez a ese sujeto. — Yugi frunció el ceño.

— ¿A quién…?— Abrió más los ojos, comprendiendo. — ¿Al _Rey de las Tinieblas_?

— Sí. Pero después me di cuenta que no tenía por qué hacerlo. Mi lealtad era con mis padres, no con él. — Se encogió de hombros. — Esmeralda también le sirvió, por eso nos conocemos. — No era exactamente una mentira, pero tampoco la verdad completa.

— Creí que me habías dicho que no podías…-

— ¡Sé lo que dije! — Le cortó abruptamente. — ¿Quién diablos te entiende? ¿Quieres respuestas o no? Te estoy contestando lo único que soy capaz de decirte.

— ¡L-Lo siento! — Se disculpó, algo apenado. — Continúa, por favor.

Karai rodó de ojos.

— No sé mucho de cómo terminó sirviéndole ni tampoco por qué llegó a traicionarle. Tengo entendido que la mente de Esmeralda es tan complicada como la de Atem, solo que en un ámbito distinto.

Yugi miró unos segundos el suelo, para finalmente volver a mirarla.

—… Gracias, Karai. Buenas noches. — Se despidió, aún tratando asimilar todo lo que la joven la había dicho.

Karai lo vio irse en silencio.

Estaba segura que Yugi no le diría a nadie lo que le había contado. Era demasiado noble, jamás preocuparía a sus amigos más de lo necesario.

.

.

.

* * *

—… Lo siento.

Atem se giró para ver a Anzu.

— ¿Por qué te disculpas?

— Umm… Por haberte ocultado mi unión con Esmeralda…— Explicó. — Pero lo prometí, nuestro clan posee ciertas normas que…

— Anzu. — La llamó. La mujer la miró. Él le sonrió. — No estoy molesto. Estaba en tu derecho no decírmelo, yo también te oculté muchas cosas. Se podría decir que estamos a mano. — Bromeó, tratando de calmarla. Anzu se rio.

— Gracias, Atem.

—… ¿Sabes…?— Comenzó al sentarse detrás de ella y rodear su cuerpo con sus brazos. — Me gustaría que me contaras de tu vida pasada.

Anzu se tensó.

—… U-Umm, ¿estás seguro?

— Claro.

—… No es una bonita historia…— Forzó una sonrisa.

Eso captó la atención de Atem.

—… ¿Recuerdas todo?

— Esmeralda logró que recuperara mi memoria, sí.

—…— Hizo una mueca. Eso sí que no era justo. ¿La heredera podría chasquear los dedos y devolverle la memoria a cualquiera? — ¿De qué te ríes? — Cuestionó al oírla carcajearse suavemente.

— De tu cara. — Siguió soltando unas cuantas risitas. — Te veías muy indignado. — Atem sonrió y la abrazó con más fuerza. Anzu se calló. —… No me dejarás en paz hasta que te cuente, ¿verdad?

—… No. — Ensanchó su sonrisa. La castaña sonrió.

— Bien. Pero quiero a cambio un helado de fresa con jarabe de chocolate.

—… Anzu, son las tres de la mañana.

— ¿Y?

—… ¿Hace frío?

—… ¿Y?

—… ¿De verdad quieres el helado?

— Podrías agregarle unas galletitas también. — Comentó. — ¿Es un trato?

Atem se rio.

—… Bien. Ahora cuéntame.

—… Pues… En aquel entonces… Yo me llamaba _Teana_.

Algo en el corazón de Atem se removió con violencia.

 _Teana_ …

— No tuve padre y mi madre había muerto a causa de una enfermedad. Nuestro clan se trasladaba de lugar en lugar, hasta que paramos en Egipto cuando tenía como… Cuatro años. — Relató. — La que encabezaba el Clan, era la madre de Esmeralda. Se llamaba Ruby.

— ¿Ruby?

— Sí. — Hizo una mueca. Atem notó que los ojos de su amada castaña se opacaban de tristeza. —… Esmeralda… Temía muchísimo de su madre.

—… ¿Temía? — Preguntó, algo desconcertado. Jamás creyó que Esmeralda le temiera a algo.

—… Sí. Porque…

* * *

 _._

 _Jono abrazó con fuerza a Teana para que evitara seguir viendo la escena. La castaña lloraba silenciosamente en el hombro de su amigo rubio. Alzó la vista y vio la expresión de su mejor amiga. Esmeralda mantenía los puños cerrados, sus orbes carmines estaban llenos de lágrimas. No estaba segura si era por el dolor de los golpes, o lo que quería sacar de su magullado corazón._

— _Todas las madres quieren a sus cachorros… ¡Todas, menos usted! — Alzó la voz con ira, harta del trato de su madre._

—…— _Sonrió con cinismo. — ¿Te cuento algo? Las gatas saben cuándo tienen una cría enferma y débil, y la abandonan. — La agarró rudamente del mentón. — Porque la vida es para los fuertes. Para los que aguantan, no como para los miserables como tú o como tu padre. — Apartó su mano de ella con asco._

 _La niña respiró fuerte. ¿Por qué se esmeraba en compararla con el sujeto que nunca conoció? Tensó la mandíbula._

— _¡Yo no soy…-!_

— _¡¿AH, NO?! — Alzó su espada y la posó en el cuello de la niña, paralizándola del miedo. — ¡Vete ahí, estás llorando, llena de mocos! ¡Suplicando por una madre que no vas a tener… PORQUE NO TE LA MERECES! — Se rio de la expresión quebrada de su hija. — Mírate… Solo puedes inspirar lástima… Eres tan pobre de espíritu como tu padre… Entérate…— Susurró con cínica dulzura. Apartó la espada, pero sacó una fusta de cuero. — Te concebí con asco…— Azotó con fuerza el arma contra el cuello de la menor, provocando que cayera al suelo. — ¡Y TE PARÍ CON ODIO! — Sonrió con satisfacción al oírla sollozar de dolor. — Así que deja de preguntar por qué no te quiero, mi amor…_

 _._

* * *

Atem estrechó con más fuerza a Anzu al sentirla temblar.

—… Esa mujer nunca la quiso. — Musitó al apartar con cierta brusquedad las lágrimas que habían escapado de sus ojos. — Nunca la respeté como la líder del clan. _Jono_ … Es decir, Jonouchi tampoco. — Musitó. — Y…— Calló rápidamente.

" _ **No… Debes… Decirlo…"**_

—…— Tragó saliva. — Después de eso, el clan tuvo problemas con tu reino. No recuerdo qué fue… La polémica entre nosotros había ocurrido antes de que naciéramos. — Atem frunció el ceño. Hablaba como si las diferencias entre su reino y su clan siguieran presentes. — Pero se agravaron más cuando _Ruby-sama_ desapareció una noche en un ataque por parte de tu reino. Teníamos como… Diez… Once años más o menos… Esmeralda tuvo que asumir desde ese entonces como heredera.

—… Ni siquiera yo tuve que llegar al trono tan joven. — Susurró para sí mismo el faraón.

—… Mm… Por eso… _Jono_ y yo, decidimos entrenarnos con ella, para protegerla, juramos que daríamos nuestras vidas por ella si la situación lo demandaba. — Entrecerró los ojos. — Recuerdo que su padre, _Abasi_ había vuelto, no sé con qué intenciones, pero no era buenas, eso era seguro... Le pedimos a Esmeralda que huyera con el resto de los pocos que quedaban en el clan… Y así… Nos enfrentamos a él.

—…— Frunció el ceño. —… ¿Ustedes…?

— Teníamos dieciséis años en aquel entonces. Esa noche fue nuestro último día con vida. — Se estremeció, recordando cómo había muerto, tanto ella, como Jono.

— ¿Anzu…?

—…— Se llevó una mano a la boca y se levantó de un salto. — L-Lo siento…

Dicho esto, salió corriendo al baño para vomitar. Su novio no se había molestado en seguirla.

Porque, si era honesto consigo mismo, saber que Anzu había existido en el mismo tiempo que él, y que había muerto, le resultaba realmente desgarrador. No podía concebir su vida sin ella, mucho menos ahora que estaban esperando un hijo. Le daba miedo preguntarle cómo había muerto la castaña.

Le aterraba imaginárselo.

.

.

.

* * *

—… ¿Anzu?

La castaña se secó el rostro y se giró para ver a Jonouchi. Tiró la toalla de papel y salió del baño para acercarse.

—… ¿Estás bien?

— Sí… Solo náuseas, como siempre. — Sonrió un poco.

El rubio le sonrió de vuelta, pero a medias. La castaña borró la curva de sus labios al notar la preocupación del rubio.

—… ¿Ocurre algo? ¿Mai te hizo algo?

Jonouchi soltó una risa cansada.

—… Mai está bien… De hecho me pidió disculpas. — Susurró. — Pero… Creo que… Quien no está bien soy yo…— Admitió con pesadez.

—… ¿Por qué…?

— ¿Por qué será? — Intervino otra voz. Ambos miraron a Honda, quien les sonreía. — Conozco a este zopenco. Pero supongo que tú también. — Musitó con comprensión.

Los tres amigos se miraron entre ellos.

—… Lo siento, Honda. Por haberlo ocultado.

— Lo entiendo, yo también soy misterioso. — Bromeó. Anzu sonrió, para después mirar a Jonouchi.

—… También lo siento, Jonouchi… No fue mi intención.

El duelista miró el suelo unos segundos. Se revolvió los cabellos y soltó un resoplido.

—… ¿Sabes? Cuando te conocí, eras jodidamente mandona, pero nunca te odié por eso. Siglos atrás… Te admiraba por eso. — Sonrió con tristeza. — Es curioso cómo funcionó todo esto, ¿no crees?

—… Yo creo que fue el _Destino_.

— ¡Ja! ¡Ya suenas como Atem! — Bromeó Honda.

Anzu y Jonouchi se rieron.

—… Chicos…— Comenzó a decir el rubio, llamando la atención de ambos. —… Si estamos aquí _ahora_ … Es por una razón. Si volví a reencontrarme con _Teana_ y con _Esmeralda_ es porque a pesar de todo… Ellas siguen siendo mi familia… Al igual que ustedes están conmigo ahora… Yugi, tú, Honda, los odiosos gemelos, Karai, Rebecca… También Mai y mi hijo…— Ensanchó la sonrisa de su rostro. — ¡Y también el hecho de tener a Atem con nosotros!

La castaña sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas, conmovida por sus palabras.

— ¡Todos somos una gran familia! ¡Y no nos vamos a separar jamás! ¡Ese es nuestro objetivo ahora, chicos!

Anzu se rio y extendió su mano. Jonouchi asintió y la colocó encima de la de ella. Honda hizo lo mismo. Aunque pegaron un brinco cuando otra mano se colocó encima. Alzaron la vista y vieron a Yugi, quien les sonrió.

— ¡Yugi!

— ¡Viejo, casi te arranco los ojos! ¡¿Quieres matarnos del susto?!

El tricolor se rio.

— Lo siento, no pude evitar escucharlos. — Entrecerró los ojos al observar la unión de sus manos con sus más preciados amigos, sin borrar su sonrisa. —… Lo que dijiste, Jonouchi-kun… Tienes razón… Importa solo el ahora… Y es que estemos juntos siempre. No importa lo que pase.

— ¡Sí!

— Ayudaremos a Atem… Y también a Yami. — Aseguró. Anzu miró con aprecio a su amigo de la infancia. — Tengo la esperanza que él también podrá salvarse. Yo lo sé.

— ¡Claro que sí, amigo!

— Después de todo, él sigue siendo parte de nuestra familia. Se ha portado mal, pero se lo perdonaremos. — Se carcajeó el rubio.

Y así, los cuatro amigos sellaron el pacto.

Karai los observó de lejos, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

— No han cambiado nada.

.

 _Continuará…_

.

 **Y eso es todo, queridos lectores! Y WOW, me quedó algo largo xD Sí, quería que conocieran más del** _ **Clan Anat**_ **. De esa forma, todo estaría más claro. Las muertes de Teana y Jono fueron brutales y tanto a Anzu como a Jonouchi les resulta incómodo hablar de ello, por lo que lo dejaremos en suspenso. Karai ya dio algo de información acerca de su lugar de origen y de lo que podría pasar si es demasiado tarde para Yami. ¿Podrán salvarlo? ¿Adónde habrá ido Esmeralda? ¿Atem tendrá que volver a irse?**

 **Bueno, hora de contestar revieeeeeeeeeews!**

 _Catealex3:_ **Recemos por Jonouchi u.u El pobre paga con sangre, sudor y lágrimas XD Y comparto tu pensamiento, tanto él como Atem deben amar demasiado a Mai y a Anzu como para soportarlas de esa manera jajaja Bueno, aquí creo que quedó claro que Anzu es la reencarnación de** _ **Teana**_ **, y que Jonouchi es la reencarnación de** _ **Jono**_ **. Y con respecto a la madre de Esmeralda… Ni preguntes, nuestra heredera ha tenido una vida difícil, y sus padres solo lo han empeorado. En "Eternidad", su padre trató de destruir a Atem, y ahora, al parecer su madre desea lo mismo. El clan Anat y Egipto tienen su historia. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y te encuentres bien.**

 _linkywakura:_ **Mm… Interesante, de alguna forma** _ **Lujuria**_ **tiene cierto parentesco con Esmeralda porque ambas son muy bellas y poseen cierto grado de malicia y seguridad a pesar de sufrir ciertas derrotas, siguen con la frente en alto. (Al menos la** _ **Lujuria**_ **de FMA Brotherhood se mostró así, no he visto el primer FMA porque no me gusta, siento que es muy distorsionado a la verdadera historia del manga). Con tu comentario respecto al embarazo, pues me encanta redactar esos pequeños momentos entre Atem y Anzu porque pienso que el faraón se merece una familia después de haberse quedado en el presente con sus amigos. Quería que sintiese una gran felicidad después de haber perdido a tantos camaradas gracias a Zorc. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y te encuentres bien,** _ **tomodachi.**_

 _Dragon Espectral:_ **Jajajaja, creo que Anzu y Mai causan demasiado temor, pero nuestros personajes creen que valdrá la pena soportar el humor de perros de esas dos para tener a sus tiernos herederos en sus brazos. Y no te preocupes, habrán más encuentros entre Karai y Rebecca e.e Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y te encuentres bien,** _ **tomodachi.**_

 _Mana:_ **Ay… Todos sabemos lo celosa que puede ser Rebecca… Pero no la culpo. ¿Quién se alegraría de volver de un viaje para ver a tu novio dándole hospitalidad a una extraña que es hasta bonita? MUY sospechoso, aunque con Yugi se espera de todo, es la persona más tierna que hay u.u No comentemos nada de Anzu y Mai xD que nos pueden golpear.. Veo que notas la gran cercanía entre Anzu y Esmeralda, sí, formaron parte del Clan Anat. Y ante lo escrito, Jonouchi también. Hay más sombras del pasado de lo que se esperaba, el padre de Esmeralda no fue suficiente, y su madre tampoco lo será. El odio entre Anat y Egipto no ha terminado. Oh, y con respecto a lo que será la criatura en el futuro, he visto el arte de DE, aunque también tuve mi propia imaginación. Si le echas un ojo a este link de mi deviantart "callmerossana. deviantart art/ Anthea– Muto– 616214787", encontrarás lo que buscas *risa malvada*No te preocupes, entiendo tu ausencia, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y te encuentre bien.**

 _SamCR87:_ **Pues sí, Anzu le sigue XD Y sí, más antagonistas, que es la madre de la heredera del Clan Anat. El antiguo Reino de Egipto y este Clan tuvieron sus diferencias, aunque pronto se darán más detalles. Es cierto, Yami sufre. Lo vimos dudar en este capítulo, ¿podrán salvarlo? Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y te encuentres bien.**

 _Tnte. Tarrant Hightopp:_ **Vaya! Hacía tanto que no sabía de ti! Ya me preguntaba qué estarías haciendo. Necesitaba poner más sensibles a nuestras futuras madres para aligerar la tensión del tema principal. Y como dije antes, Atem y Jonouchi tienen paciencia de oro. Jejeje, valdrá la pena cuando tengan a sus criaturitas en sus brazos. Espero que te haya gustado y te encuentres bien,** _ **tomodachi.**_

 _Stephanie Bossi:_ **Aquí está la continuación, comadre! Jajaja, espero que te guste y estés satisfecha e.e Saludos!**

 _Yuna-Tidus-Love:_ **Solo a mí se me ocurre hacer un triángulo amoroso tan complicado. Como si el YugiXAnzuXAtem no fuese suficiente, puse este XD jajaja Bueno, por ahora Esmeralda está a salvo. ¿Pero por cuánto tiempo? Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y te encuentres bien.**

 **Eso es todo gente!**

 **Nos leemos!**

 **Rossana's Mind.**

 **Reivews?**

 **Please?**

 **Pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase?**


	10. Antojos peligrosos

**Saludos, mis amados lectores! Bienvenidos a otro capítulo de "El fin de la Eternidad y el comienzo del Infinito" e.e Lamento la tardanza, pero ya saben, afuera del mundo de la escritura, el mundo real honestamente es una pesadilla para mí. Pasé por una etapa llena de filosofía y reflexión xD Pero sigo en la onda mística, mi cabeza da vueltas.**

 **En fin, ya no hablemos de mí.**

 **HABLEMOS DEL CAPÍTULO QUE SE VIENE JIJIJIJI!**

 **En este caso, se necesita gran dulzura para casos tan tensos como los que nuestros personajes acaban de vivir. Yami ha comenzado a dudar! Pero su oscuro corazón y su mente corrompida no se lo permiten. Anzu y Jonouchi finalmente lo han confirmado: son las reencarnaciones de los servidores más fieles de Esmeralda, la heredera del Clan Anat. Y hablando de ella, se fue, ¿adónde? Ni idea. (Yo si sé e.e) Karai ha revelado unos datos importantes a Yugi, pero se supone que no habrá peligro mientras Yami no siga sumergiéndose en tormentosas aguas.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de "Yu-Gi-Oh!" no me pertenecen, sino a Kazuki Takahashi. "Karai", "Abzu", "Zaleska" y "El Señor de las Tinieblas" tampoco, le pertenecen a Dragon Espectral.**

 **Iniciemos con el opening:**

 **/watch?v=kdmG2DrQ1hc**

 **Y…**

 **EMPECEMOS YA!**

 **.**

* * *

Capítulo 10: _Antojos peligrosos._

.

—Rebecca…

—¡Hmph!

—Rebecca…—Suplicó.

—Creo que no entendiste mi _'¡Hmph!'_ —Contestó la blonda, aun dándole la espalda.

—De verdad lo siento, Rebecca…—Yugi se acercó a ella, tratando de tocar su hombro, pero la joven volvió a darle el desprecio al hacer un mohín—. No creí que te molestaría tanto…-

—¡Yugi! —Se giró abruptamente para asesinarlo con la mirada. Los ojos verde agua de la menor estaban incendiados de ira—. ¡Llevamos muchos años juntos! ¡Sabes lo celosa que soy! Y he tolerado muchas cosas, he tolerado a tus fans —Comenzó a enumerar—, que te desgarren la ropa —El tricolor se sonrojó, apenado—, y que te manoseen más de la cuenta. Eso lo entiendo, pero… Dime, ¿cómo te sentirías si traigo a un extraño a vivir conmigo en mi casa? —Le reprochó.

El de grandes ojos violetas no pudo evitar hacer una mueca. Él no era celoso, si se lo preguntaban. Sin embargo, sintió un amargo sabor en la boca ante la idea, junto con una gran presión en el pecho. Entrecerró los ojos al mirar el suelo, triste.

—… Yo… Creo que ya entendí… De verdad lo siento, Rebecca.

La joven de anteojos lo siguió escudriñando con la mirada unos segundos más, pero terminó por suavizar el juicio contra su novio. Suspiró.

—Yugi… Yo confío en ti— Posó sus manos en los hombros de él, provocando que el tricolor la mirara directamente a los ojos—. Pero en quien no confío es en esa chica —Confesó.

—Karai es una buena chica…-

Calló abruptamente al ver la mirada asesina de su novia.

—Muy bien, me callo.

—Gracias —Siseó entre dientes—. Como decía —Prosiguió, calmando su furia—, no confío en ella. Y tampoco confío en la otra, en Esmeralda. Esas dos tienen… Unas miradas muy extrañas —Arrugó la nariz, incómoda al no ser capaz de explicarse—. Si es cierto que esa mujer vivió en la época de Atem, y fue su prometida, es porque debió haber sentimientos de por medio. Ellos se conocieron, ¿no?

Yugi frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—No estoy diciendo nada, pero estoy muy preocupada por Anzu. No quiero que salga herida en todo esto, y también… Tengo miedo de que… Sea _yo_ quien salga lastimada.

El duelista contempló los nublados ojos de Rebecca, se veía sumamente insegura. La primera y última vez que la había visto así fue años atrás, cuando creyó que él seguía enamorado de Anzu.

Acortó la distancia entre ellos y la abrazó, desconcertando un poco a la blonda, pero terminó por corresponder el gesto.

—Rebecca, yo te quiero a ti. Solamente a ti, ¿comprendes? Yo soy sincero, siempre lo he sido. Me crees, ¿verdad?

La joven cerró los ojos un momento, anhelando el gesto amoroso de su novio.

—Claro que confío en ti, tonto —Lo estrujó con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡GAHH! ¡Rebecca, n-no respiro…!

—¡Eres mío! —Infló sus mofletes—. Y todas deben entenderlo, incluso esa Karai.

.

.

.

* * *

Anzu bajó sutilmente las escaleras de la casa de su amigo de la infancia. Ya llevaban un poco más de siete semanas viviendo _temporalmente_ allí por la seguridad de todos. Y nadie se quejaba, mucho menos ella, le hacía feliz recordar viejos tiempo.

El problema era otro.

Abrió sutilmente el refrigerador y sus ojos azules brillaron al encontrar lo que quería.

Sacó el refractario que contenía el flan de vainilla casero que Mai había preparado en la tarde. Lo dejó reposar en la mesa mientras iba por una gran cuchara. Cuando estaba a punto de llevarse un buen bocado, las luces se encendieron.

—¡KYAHH! —Brincó del susto.

Sus ojos zafiros se toparon con los rojizos de Karai, quien alzó una ceja.

—… ¿Antojos?

—… Sí…—Se sonrojó, apenada—. Lo siento si te desperté…

—Ya estaba despierta —Se encogió de hombros—. ¿Te gustó el flan? Creí que había quedado algo… Extraño.

—¡Lo sé! ¡Pero no pude dejar de pensar en él! —Se revolvió los cabellos—. Tenía que comerlo —Apoyó su frente en la mesa, derrotada.

Karai rodó de ojos mientras se sentaba en frente de la joven.

—Eres una persona muy interesante.

La castaña alzó la vista, contemplando la sonrisa de Karai. Ella solo se rio con nerviosismo.

—… Oye, Karai…

—¿Qué?

—Umm, pues… Yo solo… Me preguntaba si…

—Dilo de una vez, el que balbucees es molesto —Rodó de ojos.

—Bien. Quería saber si querías salir conmigo y con las chicas mañana.

—… ¿Disculpa?

—Un día de chicas…-

—No.

—¿Por qué no? —Hizo una mueca de tristeza.

—No son mi estilo —Apoyó su mejilla en su mano.

—¿Lo has intentado antes?

—No, pero…-

—Entonces no puedes juzgarlo sin conocerlo —Protestó con una amable sonrisa. Karai entrecerró los ojos—. Vamos, di que sí. La pasaremos bien.

—¿No deberías invitar a Esmeralda?

—Lo haría, pero no sé dónde está…—La miró con cierta esperanza.

—No preguntes. Yo tampoco sé dónde está —Mintió.

—Umm, está bien —Musitó, decepcionada—. Pero ven, ¿sí? Solo iremos a comer unos cuantos dulces…

—Veo que lo que más se te antojan son los dulces.

—Sí…—Hizo una mueca de preocupación.

—¿Ocurre algo? —Alzó una ceja.

—¿Me veo más gorda? —Preguntó con lagrimitas en sus bellos ojos zafiros.

Karai sintió un tic en su ojo izquierdo.

—… Estás… _hinchada_ solamente.

Anzu parpadeó un par de veces, para después sonreír, un poco más animada.

En cambio, Karai sintió ganas de reírse, pero prefirió no hacerlo.

.

.

.

* * *

" _ **Los seres humanos son seres diminutos bastante estúpidos"**_

" _ **No tiene sentido que permanezcan con vida"**_

" _ **Tratan de significar algo más, pero les es imposible"**_

" _ **Haz nuestro este mundo"**_

" _ **Tengo el poder para hacer que lo logres"**_

Yami estrelló su cabeza contra la pared, desesperado. Soltó un gruñido de dolor al sentir su nuca humedecerse. Estaba harto de oír tantas voces en su interior. Se cubrió los ojos con ambas manos al dejarse caer sentado en el suelo.

" _No puedo soportarlo…"_

" _ **No hace falta que lo aguantes…"**_

" _Tengo ganas de acabar con todos, despedazarlos con mis propias manos…"_

" _ **Pues acábalos, mientras antes mejor"**_

" _¿Quién eres tú?"_

" _ **¿Importa? Hazlo… Vamos… Es muy simple… Podrías acabar con un centenar en abrir y cerrar de ojos"**_

Los ojos rojos de Yami contemplaban el amanecer con cansancio. Era incapaz de dormir, sus pensamientos sombríos no se lo permitían. Se sentía realmente iracundo. Apoyó con más comodidad su espalda en la pared.

 _¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué, Atem?_

Sus ojos se agrandaron al oír otra voz ajena en su cabeza. Le era familiar, pero su mente no le permitía recordarla.

 _Te dejaste consumir por el odio, tus deseos de venganza y egoísmo_

 _Yo di todo por ti, para que hicieras lo correcto_

 _Pero ya no es así…_

 _Si deseas acabar con los humanos, bien, hazlo. Pero el hecho de que desees cometer tal atrocidad, es la mejor prueba de que tú también eres como uno de esos humanos_

— _ **Yo no soy Atem**_ —Murmuró entre dientes, furioso—. _**No me compares con él. Yo NO soy él. Así que no soy NADA tuyo, Atenea…**_ —Murmuró con la voz temblorosa.

.

* * *

 _Atenea cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de borrar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus bellos ojos violetas._

—Veo que ni siquiera la voz de su madre logra tocar su corazón — _Comentó una voz a sus espaldas._

—… _Ya no sé qué hacer para que mi niño vuelva a la normalidad, Esmeralda._

 _La pelinegra de ojos rubíes miró a la mujer, que lloraba sutilmente._

— _Yo sé… Que no hay forma de salvarme cuando Eternidad parta y se una con Infinito, pero… Aunque sea, hubiese querido salvar a mi precioso hijo._

—Se salvará — _Aseguró_ —. Pero debemos buscar otra estrategia. No quería recurrir a ella, pero veo que no hay opción.

.

.

.

* * *

—Awww, ¡qué lindooooo! —Exclamó encantada la rubia.

Mai y Anzu habían decidido buscar ropa para mujeres embarazadas, pues tendrían que dejar de lado las normales. Karai las seguía por atrás con pasos casi robóticos. De verdad le resultaba extraño y a la vez molesto ver las coloridas prendas. Pero no podía quejarse, estaban en una tienda para bebés y mujeres embarazadas. Mai estaba ojeando una blusa violeta.

—¿Crees que se vea bien en mí?

—Yo creo que sí —Comentó con una enorme sonrisa la castaña, quien ojeaba un vestido color cielo—. ¿Tú qué opinas, Karai? —Decidió integrar a la más joven del grupo.

—…—Hizo una mueca.

—¿No te gusta?

—Yo no soy la que carga algo en su vientre —Comentó—. Tiene que gustarte a ti, no a mí.

—¿Cómo que algo? —Exclamó indignada Mai—. Es un bebé, un niño —Señaló su vientre abultado.

La menor rodó de ojos, realmente aburrida. De verdad, hubiese preferido que Rebecca les acompañara. Al menos, así podría tomarle el pelo un rato, no tener que ojear ropa colorida.

Pero tenía que aceptar.

Su misión era proteger a Anzu.

Y a Yugi.

Es lo que le había pedido Esmeralda.

Ren y Aoi se encargarían de los muchachos ese día mientras ella andaba con las hormonales mujeres.

Vaya su suerte…

—Veo… Que no estás muy animada —Comentó Anzu.

—¿Te digo la verdad? —Alzó una ceja con una cínica sonrisa.

—Uh… Prefiero omitir una discusión. ¿Por qué no buscas algo que te guste? Nosotras estaremos un buen rato aquí, si te gusta algo, me dices. Será un regalo —Le regaló una cálida sonrisa.

—Hmph.

La pelinegra se giró y salió rápidamente de allí.

—… Creo que no le gusta comprar ropa —Comentó Mai.

Anzu solo había seguido con la mirada a Karai al desaparecer. Sabía perfectamente que ella solo había accedido a acompañarlas para cuidarlas en caso de que apareciera Yami.

Entrecerró los ojos con tristeza.

¿Por qué la defenderían de Yami? Él sería incapaz de hacerle daño, después de todo él seguía siendo Atem. Jamás le pondría un dedo encima, ni a ella ni a sus amigos. Todos pondrían sus manos al fuego con tal de probar esa teoría, excepto el mismo faraón. A veces dudaba de él mismo, era inseguro como cualquier persona. Más ahora que su lado corrompido se había desprendido de él. Pero si apartaba ese tema, estaba segura que no tenían por qué temer de Yami.

A menos que…

—¿Anzu?

—¿Eh? —Alzó la vista, encontrándose con una confundida Mai.

—¿Te encuentras bien? No has cogido más ropa. ¿Acaso hay fanáticos por aquí cerca? ¿Quieres que nos escondamos? —Comenzó a desesperarse.

—¡Espera! ¡Tranquila! Solo estaba pensando…—Se excusó con una sonrisa.

—… Si tú lo dices…—No la presionaría. Esperaría a que ella decidiese decirle algo con respecto a su ánimo.

.

.

.

* * *

—¿Atem?

Los chicos se sorprendieron de ver al faraón con una mirada tan sombría.

—Wow, viejo. ¿Estás bien? —Cuestionó preocupado el rubio—. Es decir, yo no he podido dormir porque tengo que comprar cada tontería que se le antoja a Mai… ¿Sabes que una vez me pidió fideos con mermelada de frambuesa? ¡Qué asco! —Hizo una mueca de repugnancia.

Yugi se rio, nervioso. Después dirigió sus ojos a su hermano, quien apenas había prestado atención a su amigo.

—… ¿Atem?

—Sí, sí, fideos y mermelada…—Murmuró con una sonrisa forzada.

Honda frunció el ceño.

—Amigo, no te preocupes. Todo saldrá bien —Trató de consolarle—. Somos un equipo, y saldremos de esta.

Atem contempló a cada uno de sus amigos con cierta melancolía. Se acarició las sienes al dejarse caer sentado en el sillón.

—¿Hay algo más que quieras decirnos? —Quiso saber directamente Yugi.

Sabía que había algo más en la expresión de su hermano, no estaba seguro de qué. No tenía nada que ver con Yami, tampoco en el embrollo en el que se encontraban.

—No es nada, la verdad —Se encogió de hombros el faraón—. Es solo un recuerdo, nada más.

—¿Ah?

—¿Un recuerdo?

—¿De...?

—… Recordé a mi madre.

Los chicos intercambiaron miradas, inseguros de lo que podrían decir.

—Soñé con la noche en que murió —Terminó por confesar Atem con una funesta sonrisa—. Estoy un poco afligido, es todo.

—… Vaya…—Soltó el rubio, incómodo—. ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

—La verdad no —Negó con la cabeza. Cerró los ojos con cansancio—. Es… Muy doloroso.

Yugi lo miró con suma tristeza. Sabía cómo se sentía. La muerte de su padre aún le dolía. Se acercó a él y posó una mano en su hombro.

Atem, por otro lado, trataba de apartar las imágenes de su mente que lo estremecían de pies a cabeza. Esa noche fue una de las más traumatizantes que había vivido. La última vez que había visto bien a su madre, fue cuando lo había ocultado bajo una pequeña cueva. Estuvo bajo el cuidado de una mujer mientras Atenea buscaba una forma de escapar.

O al menos, eso quiso.

Recordó a esos ladrones jalar cruelmente del cabello a su madre, la forma en que la golpearon, como le prendieron fuego.

Contempló como el cuerpo de su madre se consumía entre las llamas junto con agonizantes gritos.

.

Las presencias de Ren y Aoi se hicieron presentes rápidamente, sorprendiendo a los chicos.

—Lo sentimos, faraón. Pero su alma parecía…

—Oscura —Aclaró Ren—. Creímos que era _Yami_.

Atem frunció el ceño. ¿Confundieron su esencia con la de Yami? ¿En qué eran diferentes, en primer lugar?

—Solo pensaba.

—Pues trata de ser más _positivo_. Es muy fácil romper el equilibrio entre la luz y la oscuridad cuando se trata de sentimientos negativos.

Yugi miró a los hermanos gemelos, pensativo.

—… Oigan… Ustedes dicen que _Yami_ es el lado oscuro de Atem, pero él sigue siendo capaz de sentir…-

—Sé a lo que se refiere, _Yugi-san_ —Asintió Aoi—. Verá, que el faraón equilibre su alma podría ser muy fácil si se lo propone, pero eso sería causar un daño innecesario hacia su mente y corazón —Formó una triste sonrisa en sus labios—. Y aunque lo hiciéramos, Yami terminaría por convertirse en un ser diferente a ser parte del faraón.

El tricolor mejor entrecerró los ojos, serio. Si eso sucedía, ocurriría lo que temía Esmeralda y Karai.

Que tal vez Yami caiga en manos del _Señor de las Tinieblas_.

—¿Y qué solución tienen? —Decidió preguntar Honda.

—Pues… _Onee-sama_ tiene una idea. Pero aún no nos cuenta de qué se trata.

—Y hablando de la _Reina_ …—Jonouchi hizo comillas con los dedos ante el término—. ¿Dónde está ella? Hace mucho que Esmeralda no viene por aquí.

—No lo sabemos —Ren rodó de ojos—. Nunca nos dice nada.

.

.

.

* * *

Anzu sonrió, animada. Mai comía un gran trozo de pastel de trufas, Karai saboreaba pacientemente la copa de helado que había pedido. Y en cuanto a ella, había decidido comer un surtido de frutas… Acompañado de un flan de queso.

—Enserio, Anzu… ¿Qué tienes con el flan de queso?

Frunció el ceño.

—¿Y tú qué tienes con las trufas?

—¡Son deliciosas!

—Pues yo digo lo mismo —Se rio al negar con la cabeza. Miró a Karai, quien le devolvió la mirada—. Gracias por los vestidos, Karai. Fue un gesto muy amable de tu parte.

La pelinegra solo asintió.

Karai había vuelto con dos vestidos negros comprados. Pero para sorpresa de Anzu y de Mai, no eran para la joven, sino para ellas. El de Mai era sin mangas y llegaba hasta la mitad de los muslos, un poco ajustado, pero se veía bien en la rubia. En cambio, el de Anzu era un poco más suave. Tenía las mangas largas, pero era suelto bajo la altura del pecho. Su largo era un poco más arriba de las rodillas. Simplemente a ambas les había encantado.

—¡Sí! ¡Tienes un gran sentido de la moda! —Alabó la rubia—. Aunque seas tan oscura… Pero te entiendo, el negro es precioso —Anzu asintió, dándole la razón a su mejor amiga.

—… ¿No han escogido los nombres para los herederos?

—¿Eh? —Parpadearon ambas.

Karai hizo un gesto vago a sus vientres. Ambas intercambiaron miradas.

—… Pues… Antes que nada, debemos saber qué será…—Comenzó Mai con una mueca—. Me gustaría escoger yo el nombre. Conociendo a Katsuya… Podría ponerle _Katsuya Junior_.

Anzu soltó una carcajada ante la idea de la rubia, quien la miró con una ceja alzada, para finalmente reírse con ella. Karai solo se llevó otra cucharada de helado a su boca, tratando de apartar la sonrisa que quería colarse en sus labios.

—Mai tiene razón, Karai —Prosiguió Anzu después de calmarse ante tanta risa—. Debemos saber qué será. Pero honestamente… No sabría cómo ponerle… Si es niño o niña…—Miró el ventanal del local, pensativa.

—¿Tú tienes novio, Karai? —Cuestionó la rubia.

Karai apretó los labios y le dirigió una mirada asesina a la rubia, quien se asustó, pero formó una sonrisa nerviosa.

—¡Vamos! ¡No te pongas así! Eres demasiado bonita como para no tenerlo. A menos que…—Puso una dramática expresión de horror—. ¿Alguien te rompió el corazón?

—No se trata de eso —Masculló entre dientes.

—Entonces, ¿qué es? —Indagó Anzu, con gran curiosidad.

La pelinegra no pudo evitar formar un gesto de incomodidad en su rostro. Si bien en su línea correspondiente de tiempo había compartido con esas dos, aquí era diferente porque…

Bueno, no les mentiría. Pero tampoco les diría todo.

—… No es lo que piensan —Entrecerró los ojos, mostrando por primera vez una expresión llena de nostalgia.

—¿Karai?

—… —Sonrió—. Solo digamos que Esmeralda y yo estamos en _la misma posición._

Anzu y Mai se miraron, un poco confundidas por las palabras de la menor. Después de un breve análisis de la castaña, esta finalmente comprendió, pero fingió no hacerlo.

Prefería _callar_.

—… Tengo que ir al tocador —Sonrió al colocarse de pie—. Mientras no estoy, ¿podrían pedir otro flan de queso para mí, pero para llevar? —Mai rodó de ojos y Karai le sonrió con burla—. ¡Vaaamooos! —Hizo un puchero.

—Je… Bien. Pero también quiero llevar un pastel de trufas.

—Hecho.

—Yo pediré una tarta helada de merengue —Intervino Karai.

—¡OOOH! — Soltaron ambas con estrellitas en sus ojos—. ¿De verdad? ¡Qué delicia!

—… Será mejor que pida la tarta entera…—Musitó Karai.

—¡Sí! —Apoyó Mai.

La bailarina se rio y partió al baño de damas.

.

* * *

Contempló su expresión en el espejo y no pudo evitar sonreír. No era el cabello, no era la ropa, no era el maquillaje, no era su apariencia. El simplemente saber que sería madre y que la criatura que estaba en su interior seguía creciendo más y más, provocaba que se viera… _alucinante_.

¡Brillaba con todo!

Anzu caminó por el baño, preguntándose muchas cosas. ¿Cómo sería su bebé al nacer? ¿Tendría sus ojos o los de Atem? ¿Le gustaría el Duelo de Monstruos o el baile? ¿Preferiría los dulces o las frutas?

¿Sería un niño o una niña?

Suspiró, sin dejar de sonreír.

Sin embargo, la curva de sus labios se borró al sentir una presencia familiar a lo lejos. Dio pasos lentos a la salida del tocador y miró a todos lados. Karai y Mai seguían comiendo. Al parecer, la rubia seguía metiéndole conversaciones a una irritada pelinegra.

¿Por qué ellas no sentían nada?

Era tan extraño.

Era una presencia familiar…

Era atrayente… Pero a la vez no.

Deseaba ir allí, pero algo en su interior le decía que se metería en problemas.

Salió sutilmente por la salida del otro lado de la cafetería y se dirigió sus ojos zafiros al muelle. Tragando saliva, emprendió camino hacia allí.

Mientras más pasos daba la bailarina, más miedo tenía. Tal vez debió decirle algo a Mai o a Karai. El muelle le traía recuerdos espantosos: La pelea de Yugi y Jonouchi, la noche en que estuvo corriendo de esos delincuentes y…-

 _ **Que emane como la sangre…**_

Se detuvo abruptamente.

Conocía perfectamente esa voz.

Sirvió a esa voz durante años, fue usada a su antojo, pero después cortó los hilos de su manipulación para finalmente estar lado de su hija.

Entre los recintos abandonados, pudo ver entre la oscuridad un par de ojos carmines que la miraban con maldad y a la vez felicidad.

Bueno, esa mujer siempre le resultó extraña.

—… Tanto tiempo sin verte, _Teana_.

La castaña tragó saliva.

—… _Ruby-sama_ …

La mujer ensanchó su maquiavélica sonrisa y caminó hacia ella con tortuosa lentitud.

Anzu instintivamente posó sus manos en su vientre, tratando de proteger a su bebé de esa espantosa mujer.

—…—Retrocedió rápidamente a medida que Ruby se acercaba—. Usted murió… U-Usted murió… E-Esmeralda… Por eso tomó el puesto… ¿Cómo…? —Su respiración se aceleró, aterrada.

—… Yo nunca morí, _Teana_ …

—… ¿Qué quieres?

—Oh… Veo que Esmeralda no te lo dijo…

Anzu abrió más los ojos.

Entonces… ¡Tenía razón!

Todo este tiempo… No los estaban defendiendo de Yami, ¡sino de ella!

—Yo sobreviví…—Detuvo su caminata hacia la castaña—. Estuve encerrada durante mucho tiempo gracias a esos malditos egipcios…—Escupió con desprecio sus palabras—. Viví un infierno… Gracias a esos malditos miserables… Sigo sin entender… Por qué Esmeralda y ustedes los defienden…

Ruby miró con profundo odio a la castaña.

—… Traicionaste a clan… Les diste la espalda… ¡Por defender a esos…!

—¡Yo solo defendí a Esmeralda! —Le cortó abruptamente—. Yo juré serle leal, entregar mi vida con tal de salvar la suya. Usted comprende lo que significa un juramento en nuestro clan. Se debe cumplir… sin excepción.

—¿Y cómo te pagó ella? —Se mofó con una cruel carcajada. Anzu se estremeció—. Tú y _Jono_ fueron mutilados en pedazos por esa bastarda.

La bailarina sintió unas enormes náuseas y un profundo dolor en su sien.

¿Cómo?

¿Cómo olvidar el momento en que _ese sujeto_ gozó hacerlos sufrir hasta el último minuto?

Los desmembró lentamente, de la peor manera.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, abrumada por el recuerdo.

—No me cabe en la cabezas que prefieras serle leal más a ella que a mí…

—Pues tendrá que aceptarlo, _Ruby-sama._ Yo… Le sirvo solamente a Esmeralda… Lo que yo no entiendo es cómo Esmeralda la quiso aún después de todo lo que se hizo… No se merece el amor de una hija como ella… ¡NO SE LO MERECE…-!

 _¡Plaff!_

Anzu casi cayó al suelo. ¡Joder, vio estrellas! Ahora entendía todos esos años en que Esmeralda tardó en sanar de los golpes de su madre. Esa mujer tenía una fuerza endemoniada.

—¡AHHHH! —Soltó un grito de dolor al ser jalada de la nuca del cabello.

—¡TÚ! ¡SIEMPRE FUISTE TÚ O ESE MALDITO FARAÓN! ¡Siempre interfieren en mis planes! ¡Me incordias como jamás creí que alguien lo haría! ¡Ni siquiera Esmeralda lo hizo!

La castaña ahogó un gemido de dolor cuando la otra mano de Ruby envolvió su muñeca, evitando que se resistiera.

—¡Eres DÉBIL! ¡DE TODOS, TÚ SIEMPRE FUISTE LA MÁS DÉBIL! ¡Y PARA COLMO DE MALES…! ¡ESTÁS ESPERANDO UNA _MESTIZA_! ¡UNA BASTARDA! ¡UNA DIABLA!

Anzu abrió los ojos entre lágrimas.

¿Una?

¿Era…?

—No hay combinación más repugnante que la unión de un miembro del clan Anat y un egipcio… ¡Debí dejar que tus padres te ahogaran en el lago la noche que naciste!

La bailarina sollozó.

—Esmeralda siempre fue la heredera… ¡PERO QUIEN MANDA SOY YO! —La sacudió con fuerza—. ¡YO MANDO! ¡ASÍ QUE YO…! —Materializó una espada en sus manos —. ¡ME ENCARGARÉ DE CASTIGARTE!

—¡AAAHH! —Ruby obligó a la castaña a inclinarse levemente hacia atrás.

—Eliminaré a ese _monstruo_ que vive en tu interior.

Los ojos azulados de Anzu se agrandaron del horror.

—¡NO! ¡NO, SUÉLTEME! ¡NO ME TOQUE! —Lloriqueó, desesperada—. ¡A MI BEBÉ NO!

… _¡Black Twin Burst!_

Ruby fue brutalmente golpeada por una esfera de energía oscura, estrellándose contra el local abandonado.

Anzu soltó todo el aire contenido y dejó escapar todas las lágrimas del miedo por lo que había vivido.

Definitivamente el muelle era su lugar menos favorito.

Sus piernas perdieron fuerza e iba a dejarse caer sentada, sin embargo unos brazos se lo impidieron y terminó por ser cargada estilo nupcial.

Alzó su cabeza y soltó un jadeo de sorpresa.

Yami observaba asesinamente a la mujer, siendo protegido y acompañado por dos seres que la castaña conocía muy bien.

—… _Black Magician… ¿Black Magician Girl_ …?

Los sirvientes del faraón solo le sonrieron con afecto a la castaña, quien no pareció entender muy bien el por qué.

El tricolor finalmente fijó sus ojos carmines en ella, paralizándola.

— _ **¿Te encuentras bien?**_

Anzu apartó rápidamente su mirada de él y se tapó la boca con su mano, aguantando soltar un sollozo. Asintió frenéticamente, sin querer hablar.

—¡TÚ! ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES?! —Le rugió con desprecio Ruby al ponerse de pie.

Los magos oscuros estaban dispuestos a dar la pelea.

— _ **Esperen**_ —Los detuvo Yami. Entrecerró los ojos—. _**No hay trato. Quisiste lastimar a Anzu.**_

Ruby rodó de ojos y se rio con crueldad.

—Te recuerdo que tú no eres nada para ella. Solo un doble.

Yami sonrió, no parecía afectado por sus palabras.

— _ **Y yo te recuerdo que aquí nadie te quiere, ni siquiera tu hija**_ —Se mofó.

—No la necesito. Nunca necesite a esa escoria.

Anzu no pudo evitar mirarla con ira, y notó que Yami también lo hacía.

—Pero…—Sonrió—. ¿Saben qué? Ya no importa, estoy… _Feliz_. Porque Esmeralda aún no les ha dicho... Y yo me encargaré de que tenga su boca cerrada _para siempre_.

Dicho esto, utilizó su capa para sumergirse en las sombras y desapareció.

Bajo una sutil mirada por parte de Yami, los magos hicieron una última reverencia y desaparecieron.

—… ¿Yami? —El aludido la miró—… Gracias. Si no hubieses llegado, tal vez…—La castaña se llevó sus manos a su vientre, aún asustada.

El tricolor prefirió no decir nada. La ayudó a estabilizarse en el suelo. Sujetó suavemente sus antebrazos.

Sus miradas se encontraron.

—… ¿Te vas?

— _ **No creo que les agrade mi presencia**_ —Sonrió al sentir la presencia de Karai acercarse rápidamente a su dirección—. _**Pero volveré. Para asegurarme de que estés bien**_ —Prometió.

No pudo evitar alzar su mano y acariciar el rostro de su adorada castaña.

—… Quédate —Le pidió.

— _ **No puedo.**_

—Vuelve al cuerpo de Atem —Insistió.

Los ojos rojos del tricolor se oscurecieron.

—… _**No quiero volver a estar encerrado.**_

—¡No lo estarás! Por favor… Estás cometiendo un grave error.

Yami siguió contemplando los ojos cristalinos de la joven. Se acercó y chocó su frente con la de ella al cerrar los ojos.

—… _**Eternidad se acaba, Anzu… Infinito debe emerger con un mundo sin esos seres que han causado tanto daño.**_

—… Tú también eres un humano…—Reprochó suavemente.

Yami abrió los ojos y le regaló la más escalofriante, pero amorosa sonrisa que jamás había visto.

— _ **No puedes decirle humano a un monstruo**_ —Se apartó finalmente de ella al retroceder de espaldas—. _**Esmeralda te lo enseñó. Porque ella también es uno.**_

Dicho esto, Yami le dirigió una última mirada a la joven para finalmente desaparecer ante los propios ojos azules de la bailarina.

.

 _Continuará…_

 _._

 **No me odien y digan que no hubo Revolutionshipping. CLARO QUE HUBO, pero del OSCURO e.e! Muajajajá. Ya tenía ganas de hacer un mini momento entre Yami y Anzu jijijiji**

 **¿A poco la madre de Esmeralda es cruel? ¡Es malísima! Se parece a mí è.é**

 **En fin, contestemos los reviews!**

 _Dragon Espectral:_ **Sepp. Tienes razón, quien conoce mejor a su personaje eres tú jeje. Bueno, aquí hubo más interacción de Karai con nuestras hormonales chicas! Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y te encuentres bien,** _ **tomodachi.**_

 _Yuna-Tidus-Love:_ **Pues créelo, lectora. Anzu y Jonouchi tienen más poder de lo que aparentan y eso se dará a conocer en los próximos capítulos e.e Y sí, Yami sufre, pero su mente y corazón están muy confundidos. ¿Logrará reaccionar a tiempo? Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo.**

 _Catealex:_ **Ay, siiií! Desde pequeñita, la amistad en YuGiOh me parecía tan real, leal. Hoy en día no hay de esas 7_7 Pero así es la vida jajaja Bueno, ahí tienes tu respuesta de cómo murieron** _ **Teana**_ **y** _ **Jono**_ **para proteger a Esmeralda. ¿De quién? Es un secreto. ¡Y muy bien! ¡Odien a Ruby! Significa que creé a un buen antagonista muajajajá! Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo!**

 _linkyiwakura:_ **Hay algo que Karai no está diciendo y no lo hará jamás, o al menos eso se cree. Y está relacionado a Yugi. ¿Qué es? Es un secretiiito e.e Esmeralda es un OC muy complicado, tiene sus defectos y virtudes. Y me encanta escribir esos momentos de humanidad de Atem, quiero dar a entender que ya es una persona normal en todo esto. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y estés bien,** _ **tomodachi**_ **.**

 _Mana:_ **Yami está demasiado herido y resentido, necesita más que el amor de Anzu para sanar esas heridas. Jono y nuestra bailarina tienen más poder de lo que todos creen y pronto lo demostrarán. Y con respecto al link que te mandé… Esa sonrisita de** _ **esa personita**_ **tiene un motivo. Esa coqueta sonrisa como la de nuestro faraón *babeando* (ok no xD) tiene un motivo. Y con tu pregunta… Desgraciadamente, Atem y** _ **Teana**_ **no lograron conocerse en el pasado, pues** _ **Teana**_ **murió un poco antes de que Esmeralda fuese comprometida con el faraón. Lo que sí, te diré algo. Esmeralda y Karai son de líneas de tiempo distintas, mas siguen en otras que no les pertenecen porque tiene una misión que cumplir. Hay muchas líneas de tiempo, quizás, en una vida alternativa, ellos lograron conocerse, pero quién sabe… Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo!**

 _SamCR87:_ **Sipi! Anzu y Jono con** _ **badass! Okno xD**_ **y sí, me encanta mostrar esos momentos de amistad que tiene nuestros personajes. Son tan… Dulces y tiernos… Es demasiada azúcar para mí… Moriré de diabetes XD Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo!**

 _Miu-nia:_ **Pues ahí te regalé otro momento de Yami &Anzu 7u7 Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo!**

 **Bueno, eso es todo amigos!**

 **Nos leemos!**

 **Rossana's Mind.**

 **Reviews?**

 **PD: Les daré un pequeño dato. Hay ALGUIEN MÁS que es del Clan Anat rondando por el fic e.e No es un OC mío, ni tampoco un OC que tomé prestado… Es un personaje canon… ¿Quién es? Adivinen! Les daré una pistita, no ha aparecido mucho en el fic, pero marcó mucho en la historia de Egipto.**


	11. En medio de las desastrosas verdades

**Hola, lectores! Bienvenidos a otro capítulo de "El fin de la Eternidad y el comienzo del Infinito". Lamento la espera, pero saben que estuve ocupada con el especial del cumpleaños de Seto Kaiba e.e**

 **Sin mencionar que mi salud está del asco. Pero en fin, eso no es relevante para ustedes.**

 **Resumamos, en el capítulo anterior, Rebecca reconoció sentir cierta desconfianza en Esmeralda y Karai, quienes parecen ocultar más de lo que aparentan. Anzu y Mai arrastraron a Karai a pasar tiempo de calidad con las hormonales chicas y tratar de conseguir algunas pistas de la situación en que se encuentran. Sin embargo, la aparición de Ruby, la madre de Esmeralda, ha sido suficiente prueba para entender que nuestros protagonistas no están siendo protegidos del lado oscuro del faraón, sino de esa mujer: La líder del Clan Anat. Anzu quiere que Yami vuelva con su otro yo y estabilice su alma, mas él no parece tener eso en sus planes.**

 **Les dejo el opening:**

 **/watch?v=kdmG2DrQ1hc**

 **Y COMENCEMOS!**

 **.**

* * *

Capítulo 11: _En medio de las desastrosas verdades._

.

 _—Ahora ha llegado el momento de entregar sus almas, no a la gran bestia, sino a la dueña de esta —Recitó un anciano de oscuras._

 _Dos jóvenes estaban arrodillados, sin levantar la vista. Escuchaban en silencio el ritual. Estaban bajo un sello de sangre con forma de una estrella de cinco picos._

 _—Incluso si se despiden del mundo terrenal, sus almas siempre estarán con nuestra portadora. ¿Están dispuestos?_

 _Jono y Teana abrieron sus ojos, dirigiéndose una última mirada entre ellos de completa determinación. El líquido carmín que se utilizó en el rito pertenecía a su mejor amiga, quien yacía inconsciente a un metro de ellos. Estaba recostada sobre un sello un tanto diferente al de ellos, tenía una extraña estrella de seis puntas._

 _Ambos asintieron en silencio._

 _—_ _ **La noche es el mundo en que las sombras como nosotros mandamos… Los demonios de la cara blanca.**_

 _Esmeralda se retorció, soltando un gruñido inhumano. Teana se estremeció al sentir una llamarada en su interior, queriendo gritar. Miró de reojo a su amigo rubio, quien estaba en igual o peores condiciones. Sudaba bastante._

 _—_ _ **La oscuridad es el poder que desea ella.**_

 _La heredera soltó un rugido mientras que los símbolos bajo ella brillaban en un tono verdoso._

 _—_ _ **Que sus siluetas liberen la verdadera identidad de sus almas.**_

 _Teana cerró los ojos._

.

* * *

Anzu abrió los ojos y se incorporó rápidamente, jadeando. Miró hacia todos lados, contemplando su habitación en silencio. Una vez que regularizó los latidos de su corazón junto con su respiración, dirigió sus ojos al faraón unos breves segundos. Estaba recostado a su lado, pero sabía que estaba despierto. Él no le preguntaría nada hasta que ella decidiese hacerlo, le daba su espacio. La mujer revolvió sus largos cabellos con una fatigada expresión. Había soñado con su vida pasada, justo en el ritual donde entregaba su alma para defender a Esmeralda.

Se incorporó y se colocó una bata, cubriendo su pijama.

Salió de la habitación y caminó al baño, pero se detuvo al toparse con Katsuya en medio del pasillo.

—Jonouchi…

—¿Tú también lo viste?

No tuvo que contestar para saber la respuesta. El rostro de ambos estaban perlados de sudor y los cabellos húmedos, sin mencionar que estaban más blancos que una hoja de papel.

—Yo… Nunca tuve sueños como estos —Comenzó a decir ella al acariciarse la sien derecha.

—¿Crees que yo sí? Esto es… Tan raro, pero a la vez, lo siento tan normal que…

—Es una señal.

Ambos soltaron un grito y vieron a los gemelos parados al final del pasillo. Ren se veía tenso, mientras que Aoi solo los miraba con cierta consternación.

—… ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Nosotros no necesitamos el conjuro, porque ella es nuestra _Onee-sama_ , nuestro deber es servirle tanto al faraón como a ella. Y sabemos que el que ustedes sueñen con el rito maldito es… Una señal.

—¿Una señal?

—¿Maldito? —Repitió el rubio, algo temeroso.

—No es un secreto que los del _Clan Anat_ nos basamos principalmente en maldecir, nuestros conjuros provienen principalmente de eso, maldiciones. Arruinar a la gente con magia negra. Somos la sombra de todas las cosas en el mundo. Tal vez haya luz, pero gracias a ella, también existimos nosotros.

Anzu y Jonouchi intercambiaron miradas. Se sentían los villanos de la película.

—No todas las sombras son malas, Anzu. No te preocupes por eso.

La voz de Esmeralda hizo que los cuatro la miraran. No lograron captar en qué momento había aparecido o simplemente ya estaba allí incluso mucho antes que ellos.

—Tú y Katsuya —Señaló a rubio—, son uno de los pocos que tienen un buen corazón a pesar de formar parte de este clan.

—… Por fin volviste —Fue lo primero que dijo la castaña para avanzar a ella y abrazarla—… Después de meses…

La heredera correspondió el gesto con cuidado, pero después se apartó de ella suavemente. Jonouchi posó una mano en la cabeza de la pelinegra.

—¿Dónde has estado? ¿Has buscado algo para ayudar al faraón?

—… Algo así. Traté de evitar que fuese de esta manera, pero no hay opción —Apartó sutilmente la mano del duelista de su cabello.

Jonouchi reprimió soltar una risa. Esmeralda, por alguna razón, se incomodaba terriblemente cuando tocaban la parte superior de su cabeza. La castaña también lo notó y sonrió. Había cosas que, incluso con el paso de los siglos, nunca cambiarían.

—Debemos terminar con esto lo antes posible —Se tornó seria—. Lo que soñaron significa que habrá peligro mortal en el futuro.

—¿Somos adivinos? —Cuestionó Jonouchi.

—Podrías ponerlo de esa manera —Se encogió de hombros—. La tarea es simple, pero conseguir lo necesario será el problema.

—¿Y qué es lo complicado?

Esmeralda presionó los labios.

—Que Yami se entregue por voluntad propia.

Atem tenía apoyada su espalda en la puerta de su habitación, con una expresión pensativa.

Había oído todo.

.

.

.

* * *

—Su nombre es Ruby.

Los miembros del Clan habían decidido decir toda la verdad una vez que todos se hubiesen levantado a desayunar. Anzu había preparado pancakes. Mai los comía con queso, mientras que la bailarina se había antojado a echarles mermelada de frambuesa.

—… Es mi madre —Confesó Esmeralda.

Rebecca frunció el ceño mientras Yugi la miraba de reojo. Bueno, su novia había acertado. Le habían ocultado algo de suma importancia. Honda le lanzó una mirada a Jonouchi, quien comía en silencio, escuchando a la heredera. El faraón contemplaba en silencio su plato, sin decir mucho. Karai, al igual que el rubio, comía tranquilamente, no era de su incumbencia de todos modos. Ella tenía un solo objetivo. Apenas lo cumpliera, se largaría de allí.

—¿Por qué no nos dijiste antes? —Demandó saber Rebecca con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Es complicado —Contestó de forma corta y simple, sin querer explayarse en su relación con esa mujer.

—¿Qué tanto? —Le desafió.

—Lo suficiente como para decir que no pueden verse sin antes arrancarse los intestinos —Habló Karai, mirando con molestia a la blonda—. Hay temas personales, ¿sabes? Ten modales y respétalos.

—¡¿Qué dijiste?! —Exclamó, dispuesta a lanzarse contra ella.

—Rebecca —Yugi posó una mano en el hombro de ella, calmándola.

Karai rodó de ojos, Esmeralda lo notó y no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Solo les diré esto —Dijo, volviendo al tema de su progenitora—. Ruby odia a los egipcios —Miró directamente a Atem, quien se incomodó—, pero más que nada, odia a los _mestizos_ —Anzu tragó saliva, llevándose sus manos a su vientre—. Y creo, que le viene perfectamente que Atem desaparezca, que la hija de Anzu muera, y… yo también —Resumió.

—¿Y por qué te odia a ti? —No pudo evitar preguntar Honda.

La castaña y el rubio miraron con amargura a la heredera.

—… Soy lo que más odia.

Los demás se miraron entre ellos, sin entender sus palabras.

—También es mestiza —Explicó Karai para los que no entendieron.

Algunos soltaron un jadeo de sorpresa. Atem miró a Esmeralda, eso definitivamente no lo sabía.

—Mi pad—Se mordió la lengua, deteniéndose en lo que iba a decir—… Abasi vagó por el reino de Egipto un tiempo, así se unió supo del clan y… Nací yo.

—Vaya…

—Para Ruby, no hay acto más ilícito que la unión de un egipcio y un miembro del clan Anat —Anzu dejó de comer y, no pudo evitar observar a Atem, quien la miró de vuelta—… Y que de ello, nazca una híbrida —Entrecerró los ojos—, sin mencionar que son extremadamente peligrosos.

El rostro de la bailarina perdió el color.

—¿Qué? —Murmuró.

—¿Sabes lo que soy gracias a esos dos? —Preguntó retóricamente, mas sonó como una amenaza.

Anzu contempló los orbes escarlatas de su amiga de la infancia de su vida pasada. Era una _mestiza_ , y había sido condenada a tener un demonio en su interior que apenas había logrado controlar con el paso de los siglos y las distintas líneas de tiempo. La castaña se abrazó con más insistencia su vientre abultado, pensando en la probabilidad de lo que se le venía encima a su hija. No, no podía permitirlo. Ella protegería a su bebé, le daría todo el amor que podría darle y mucho más. Esmeralda había tomado el camino erróneo gracias a sus padres, que la habían hecho a un lado y la habían tratado cual escoria.

Sería diferente.

Ella y Atem, harían lo que sea por su adorada hija.

—Todo estará bien —Le sonrió a la portadora del _Gran Leviatán_ —. No somos ellos.

La mirada de la joven se suavizó ante las palabras de la castaña. Sonrió un poco y asintió.

—Por eso necesitamos toda la ayuda posible —Decidió apartar bruscamente el tema.

—Le pedí ayuda a Kaiba, aparecerá cuando menos lo esperemos —Mencionó Atem.

—Sabemos que Seth ayudará —Karai miró de reojo a la heredera—, pero hablamos de alguien más.

Todos intercambiaron miradas, sin comprender.

.

.

.

* * *

—Uno...

 _Abasi_.

—Dos…

 _Esmeralda._

—Tres…

 _Egipcios._

—Cuatro…

 _Atem y Yami._

—Cinco…

 _Teana_.

—… Seis…

 _Y esa niña…_

Desde que había atacado a esa niña meses atrás, no había podido acercarse de nuevo. La barrera que la rodeaba estaba incrementando su fuerza sin descanso. Tenía menos de 90 días para evitar que esa criatura naciera, porque si lo hacía, sus planes se vendrían abajo.

Podía verla, en el futuro.

 _Esa criatura sería su perdición_.

Si se dedicaban a ello, sería capaz de sobrepasar el poder de Esmeralda, también el de Atem, quienes poseían poderes infernales y divinos, respectivamente. Deshacerse del faraón seguiría siendo sencillo mientras Yami siguiese dejando que su alma fuese carcomida por el odio y la oscuridad de su corazón, sin mencionar que el _Señor de las Tinieblas_ había tocado su ser.

Estaban conectados, y el lado sombrío de Atem lo sabía.

La presencia de Esmeralda en esta dimensión llamó su atención.

Al fin había regresado.

Ruby sonrió con autosuficiencia. Se enorgullecía de formar parte de su clan. Ella seguía liderándolo, conocía sus tradiciones.

 _Sus maldiciones._

Y sabía que para activar el otro lado del rito mortal, debía hacer lo que siempre deseó siglos atrás.

Desenvainó su espada, dispuesta a arrancar desde la raíz el tema de esos malditos egipcios, siempre interponiéndose en su camino.

—Veamos si sigues adorando a _Teana_ después de ver su _verdadero rostro_ , mi faraón…

.

.

.

* * *

Atem se balanceaba en el columpio con Anzu en su regazo con suavidad. La castaña se encontraba comiendo unas frambuesas que había visto en el mercado y no pudo evitar comprar. El tricolor tenía apoyado su mentón en el hombro de ella en un aire ausente mientras acariciaba con la yema de sus dedos el vientre de su pareja.

—¿Atem?

—¿Mm?

—¿Has estado durmiendo bien?

—Mm.

Ella sonrió.

—Puedo notarlo —Se rió—. Dime… Ahora que sabemos que será una niña… ¿Cómo la llamaremos? —Se inclinó un poco hacia atrás, provocando que Atem la imitara. Anzu le acercó la pequeña fruta a sus labios, por lo que él la aceptó sin chistar—Mm… ¿No quieres colocarle el nombre de tu madre? Solo si quieres.

Atem sonrió y abrazó con más fuerza el frágil cuerpo de la castaña.

—¿Te llamabas _Teana_?

—… ¿Sí? —Alzó una ceja.

—… ¿Qué tal _Anthea?_

Anzu parpadeó, sorprendida. Era un extraño juego de letras, porque si lo ordenaba de otra forma en su cabeza, también sería _Theana_.

—¿Por qué…?

—Se parece a tu antiguo nombre… Y también al de mi madre, un poco —Murmuró.

Anzu sonrió y acarició su cabello, relajando aún más el cuerpo del faraón.

Se le veía agotado

—¿Por qué no vamos a casa y descansamos un poco?

—¿Qué soñaste anoche, Anzu? —Le contestó con otra pregunta.

—No tiene importancia, sabes que mi vida pasada no fue la mejor. Pero eso quedó atrás.

Atem decidió no seguir insistiendo, sentía el cuerpo de la castaña tenso. No debía ser un recuerdo agradable.

—Bien, vámonos.

Ella asintió y se levantó, seguida de él.

—¿Anzu?

Ambos se giraron y vieron a Kisara correr hacia ellos con una sonrisa.

—¡Kisara! —La castaña corrió hacia ella y la abrazó—. ¡Tanto tiempo! ¡Extrañaba ensayar con tu compañía y pedir tu opinión con las partituras!

—Yo también te extrañé —Le regaló una cálida sonrisa, después desvió su mirada hacia Atem—. Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

—Así es. Pareces estar feliz —Atem le sonrió.

—Lo estoy, Seto me llevó a América —Se encogió de hombros—. Es nostálgico, pero prefiero mi hogar.

—Así se habla —Anzu le dio la razón. Estuvo años alejada de su familia y amigos, pero había valido la pena—. Al menos has vuelto.

—Seto quiso volver, dijo que tenía trabajo, pero algo me dice que en realidad…—Miró al faraón.

—Es una larga historia.

—Comprendo —Asintió con paciencia—. Bueno, no se preocupen. Estaré con ustedes cuando sea la hora —Miró el vientre de su amiga. — Ha crecido bastante —Susurró con gran emoción—… Anzu…—Tomó sus manos—. Cada día te ves más hermosa, ¡lo digo enserio! —Se rió—. Supongo que es cierto lo que dicen, las mujeres embarazadas brillan —Alzó ambas manos, detallando sus palabras.

—Gracias. Tú no estás nada mal —Correspondió el apretón de manos—. Tal vez en algún futuro tengas la misma suerte que yo.

—… Tal vez…—Murmuró, entrecerrando los ojos.

Atem notó cierta tristeza en los ojos azules de la albina.

Kisara alzó un poco la vista y advirtió una silueta en la entrada del parque. Era una mujer de su edad, cabello negro y ojos… ¿rojos?

Anzu se dio cuenta de la distracción de su amiga, por lo que le siguió la vista y vio a Esmeralda.

 _¿Huh?_

La de cabellos blancos parpadeó varias veces, jamás había visto a esa mujer antes… Pero la conocía de algún lado.

 _Estaba segura_.

La castaña volvió a mirar a la albina.

—… ¿Kisara?

La joven finalmente reaccionó y miró a la pareja.

—Uh, lo siento. Creo que estoy cansada.

—Podrías descansar en la casa de Yugi —Intervino Esmeralda al caminar hacia ellos con una sonrisa—. La casa del pobre ya parece un hotel.

Kisara contempló con cierta inseguridad los ojos carmines de la portadora del Leviatán. Anzu las vio de reojo a cada una, sintiendo este momento como algo natural.

Atem, por otro lado, miraba con el ceño fruncido a Esmeralda, sabía que había algo que quería con Kisara, no estaba seguro de qué, pero tenía que ver con derrotar a Ruby y conseguir la ayuda de su otro yo.

—No me gustaría ser una molestia…

—Eres todo, menos una molestia —Insistió la de cabellos negros.

—Mm —Vio a Anzu, quien le devolvió el gesto con suavidad—... Está bien.

—¡Genial! Así podremos ponernos al corriente —Anzu la cogió del brazo y comenzaron a caminar.

La bailarina le hizo un gesto a su novio, indicando a Esmeralda, esperando que le sacara información. Atem asintió en silencio. Anzu sonrió y caminó un poco más adelante para darles privacidad a los antiguos herederos de sus respectivos puestos.

—Es increíble la forma en que pueden comunicarse sin decir nada —Atem miró a Esmeralda, quien le sonrió—. Recuerda que poseo el _reishi_.

—Bueno, entonces me ahorraré las preguntas.

La joven contempló los ojos amatistas del faraón en silencio. Este torció un poco el gesto, cohibido por la penetrante mirada de la heredera. Esmeralda suspiró y apretó los puños.

—… Kisara es del Clan.

Atem se detuvo abruptamente, al igual que ella y se miraron.

—¿Qué?

.

.

.

* * *

—Esto no es lo que tenía en mente…—Murmuró Rebecca con una mueca mientras Yugi se reía nerviosamente.

La pareja había decidido salir un rato, pues todos estaban ocupados. A la rubia le agrado la idea, hasta que tuvo que ser informada que Karai les acompañaría a una distancia prudente.

—Vamos, Rebecca. Sabes que es por nuestra seguridad. Ren y Aoi están cuidando a Jonouchi-kun y a los otros. Y Esmeralda se encarga de proteger a Atem y a Anzu.

—Agh, ¿por qué no pudo ser alguien más? —Se quejó con derrota la duelista.

—Karai no es tan mala cuando la conoces, Rebecca —Su novia le dirigió una mirada asesina—. ¿Qué?

—Mm… Nada —Infló los cachetes y miró a otro lado.

—Rebecca…

—¡Hmph!

—¡Rebecca!

Karai, quien los seguía desde la otra cuadra, no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco. Hubiese preferido cuidar a los reyes en lugar de tener que lidiar con la riña infantil de la rubia, pero Esmeralda había sido muy clara. De todos modos, la portadora la superaba en poder en muchos aspectos. Si ocurría algo, sería su culpa si Atem o Anzu salían heridos.

Se preguntaba por cuánto tiempo más estaría en esta dimensión. No pertenecía aquí, lo sabía. Su línea de tiempo era muy distinta a esta.

Además, Yugi…

Chasqueó la lengua.

Debía aceptar que no todo era igual.

Vaya, ahora comprendía a Esmeralda, quien lidiaba con la pareja de reyes.

Su río de pensamientos se detuvo abruptamente al sentir una presencia familiar cerca de los tres. Avanzó con más velocidad para acercarse a la pareja de adelante, pero un jalón en su muñeca la frenó.

Estuvo a punto de girarse y propinar un buen puñetazo, que fue detenido con violencia, torciéndole la muñeca con rapidez.

—¡Agh!

Yami contempló con cara de pocos a amigos a la pelinegra, quien le devolvió el gesto.

—¿Cuál es tu problema?

— ** _¿Dónde está Anzu?_**

—¿Por qué tendría que saberlo? —Contuvo soltar un quejido. Su muñeca crujía de dolor.

El tricolor entrecerró los ojos y la soltó sin delicadeza alguna. Karai lo miró mal.

—¿Cuál es tu urgencia de buscarla? Sabes que si tratas de pelear, tú y el faraón terminarían igual de molidos —Se cruzó de brazos, ocultando la torcedura que el ser oscuro le había provocado.

— ** _Necesito encontrarla._**

—¿Por qué?

Yami iba a contestar, pero calló al ver dos figuras acercarse. Contempló con cierta incomodidad a Yugi y a Rebecca.

—… ¿Ocurrió algo malo? —Decidió preguntarle el menor, sin dejar de mirar fijamente al otro yo de su hermano.

Rebecca lo analizó en silencio, mas no parecía temerle. Parecía curiosa al respecto.

—… **_No. Pero ocurrirá si no encontramos a Anzu o a Jonouchi a tiempo._**

.

.

.

* * *

—Kisara se crió con nosotros. Con Teana, con Jono y conmigo —Inició el relato la pelinegra—. Sus padres habían muerto, y los padres de Teana se hicieron cargo de ella. Ambas se criaron como hermanas, y junto con Jono y conmigo, nos hicimos hermanos los cuatro —Picó otro trozo de fruta con el tenedor y se lo llevó a su boca.

—¿Cómo es que Anzu no la recuerda? —Cuestionó el faraón al agarrar un par de uvas.

Ambos se encontraban comiendo un surtido de frutas, mientras que la bailarina y su representante se encontraban en la mesa de al lado compartiendo un enorme batido de chocolate con galletas de vainilla.

—¿No crees que dejas que coma muchos dulces? —Preguntó de repente al mirar de reojo a su amiga de la infancia.

—No te preocupes por eso. Su embarazo está bien, según vimos la semana pasada —Le tranquilizó—. Come frutas y verduras en la mañana, aunque mayormente en el almuerzo o cuando despierta en la madrugada —Sonrió. Esmeralda no pudo evitar corresponder el gesto.

—Qué bien. Tener un hijo… Es una bendición —Susurró, sus ojos mirando el ventanal.

Atem notó que sus ojos deseaban ocultar algo. Frunció el ceño. Sabía que si guardaba sus dudas en su cabeza, Esmeralda las sabría de todos modos. Prefirió ser directo.

—¿Alguna vez deseaste tener hijos?

Bueno, eso no fue exactamente lo que quiso preguntarle, pero se acercaba.

Los ojos rojos de la joven lo miraron casi con agonía.

—… Yo no puedo tener hijos —Susurró con tétrica calma—. Perdí la capacidad hace muchos siglos.

—Tú dices pertenecer a una línea de tiempo muy distinta a esta, ¿verdad? Pero no puedes regresar.

—Porque en ella ya estoy muerta. Busco mi descanso eterno ayudándote a ti y a mi gente —Entrelazó sus dedos y apoyó su mentón en ellos.

—¿Por qué no puedes tener hijos?

—Una discapacidad tras una _lesión_ que sufrí en mi línea —Resumió, sin querer dar detalles.

Pudo ver más allá, la había descubierto.

—Lo perdiste.

Esmeralda dejó de sonreír y entrecerró los ojos. Atem nunca la había visto tan… triste.

—Era un niño, pero mi poder influenciaba demasiado en él. Si nacía, podían ocurrir dos cosas —Enumeró con los dedos—: La primera sería morir apenas naciera. La segunda, era que el Leviatán intercambiaría de portador —El faraón tragó saliva—. No podía darle un destino tan cruel y dejar que viviera lo que yo viví solo por —Sonrió nuevamente—… _Ser un monstruo_.

Los ojos violetas del faraón miraron intensamente los sombríos ojos escarlatas de ella. Había algo en su mirada que…

Abrió más los ojos.

 _No podía ser, ¿verdad?_

—El padre…

—Eras tú —Completó ella.

Un rotundo silencio siguió tras esa confesión. La noticia le había dolido como si hubiese ocurrido en ese mismo instante. Hubo una línea de tiempo que… Estuvo casado, y pudo haber tenido un hijo. Pero el _Destino_ había sido cruel con ellos.

—No.

Alzó la vista. Esmeralda le sonreía con melancolía.

—El _Destino_ nunca fue cruel contigo, Atem —Cogió una mora y jugó con ella entre sus dedos—. Lo que sucede, es que en realidad tenía planeado algo _mucho mejor_ para ti —Murmuró bajito, señalando a Anzu con una pícara sonrisa.

Atem se sonrojó un poco y apartó la mirada.

—No quiero que te sientas culpable por algo que no hiciste, ni siquiera en esta dimensión —Dijo Esmeralda. Atem volvió a mirarla—. Nunca me lastimaste, Atem. De hecho, fui yo quien lo hizo —La curva de sus labios se suavizó—… Lo lamento.

—No hay nada que perdonar.

—Nunca cambias —Se rió—. En fin, cambiemos de tema —Estiró los brazos—. Con respecto a tu pregunta anterior —Se tornó seria—. Anzu no recuerda a Kisara porque… Pues… Ella desapareció cuando éramos solo unos niños.

—¿Desapareció?

—Tú sabes que entre el _Clan Anat_ y tu Reino… Los términos no son muy… _Civilizados_ —Una maliciosa sonrisa se formó en sus labios—. Kisara fue secuestrada por tu gente cuando teníamos como… unos diez años.

Atem no pudo evitar sentir náuseas. Siempre hubo secretos oscuros que jamás le revelaron, y algunos de ellos salieron a la luz, provocando grandes estragos en su estómago. Jamás pensó que en su reino hubiese gente… Así.

—Pero bueno, nada es perfecto —Ella se encogió de hombros—. Después supe que fue rescatada por Seth, después vagó sola por muchos años, tratando de encontrarnos, pero para cuando llegó a tu Reino, Teana y Jono ya estaban muertos, y yo ya había huido de Egipto, sin mencionar que el resto del clan había muerto.

—…

—Es curioso cómo funciona todo esto —Comentó—. Que la historia se repita. Que nos volvamos a encontrar —Lo miró—, que Kisara reencarnara, al igual que Anzu —Sonrió—… Y que Seto y Yugi sean familia.

Atem se paralizó.

—¿Qué?

—¿No lo sabes? —Se rió—. Vamos, en tu vida pasada, Seth y tú fueron primos. Ahora, Yugi y Seto también lo son. Lo diferente es que… Nunca lo supieron.

—… Ya… Veo.

Atem no podía procesar toda la información. Simplemente era demasiado.

—Hay algunas cosas, que quiero que ocultes, y _jamás_ las digas en frente de nadie. Mucho menos de Anzu —Lo miró seriamente—. Quiero que _me jures_ que no le dirás nada de esto, salvo lo de Kisara, aunque puede que recuerde con el tiempo por su cuenta.

Claro que había cosas que jamás deberían ser nombradas. Eran algo chocantes y no estaban en una buena posición como para revelar esos puntos tan cruciales en sus vidas.

—Lo prometo.

La portadora del Leviatán sonrió, pero la curva de sus labios se borró a los dos segundos. Frunció el ceño y se levantó abruptamente.

—¿Esmeralda?

—… Demonios. Ven conmigo —Ordenó mientras levantaba a Kisara de un tirón, asustándola por el movimiento.

Atem acompañó a Anzu y salieron del local. Esmeralda sacó su espada y la clavó en el suelo, abriendo una puerta inter-dimensional.

—¡¿Pero qué…?! —Soltó Anzu.

—No se preocupen, es como un tele-transportador —Jaló a Kisara y se dejaron caer.

Atem y Anzu se miraron entre ellos, se tomaron de las manos y saltaron.

.

.

.

* * *

Ruby sonrió al ver cómo una grieta se abría en el suelo, de ella saliendo cuatro siluetas.

Anzu y Kisara temblaron con solo ver a esa mujer. La bailarina, porque ya tuvo un encuentro con ella, y había sido sumamente traumático. Instintivamente, protegió su vientre con sus brazos. Por otro lado, la albina sintió algo muy similar al ver a esa mujer justo cuando vio a Esmeralda, sin embargo esta le causaba pánico. No le transmitía confianza como la más joven.

Atem se colocó delante de Anzu. Tras haberse enterado de lo que esa mujer le había hecho a la castaña, no permitiría que le hiciese daño nuevamente. Miró de reojo el sector y se dio cuenta que estaban en la entrada de la casa de Yugi. ¿Dónde…?

—¿Te preguntas dónde están todos? —Le preguntó la mayor. El faraón la miró. Ella se rio y apartó su capa.

A su lado, yacían inconscientes Jonouchi, Mai y Honda.

—¡Jonouchi!

—¡¿Qué les hiciste?!

—Tranquilo, mi rey —Canturreó las última palabras con cinismo—. No necesitamos más público —Alzó su espada y apuntó hacia el cielo—. _Irnilw z hlnze._

—¿Huh? —Atem retrocedió, sin entender qué demonios había dicho.

El cielo se ennegreció por completo, provocando que todo alrededor de los protagonistas quedara en completa oscuridad.

—¿Dónde estamos? —Se preguntó Kisara, sin soltar a la castaña.

—En el mismo lugar, pero a la vez no —Informó Esmeralda—. Este es un hechizo de _Espejismo_. Nos ha dejado en un estado ausente, el tiempo en esta dimensión no corre en nosotros —Explicó al desenvainar su espada.

Los ojos de la heredera brillaron peligrosamente al encarar a su progenitora, quien le sonrió con crueldad.

—Hija.

—Madre.

—No has cambiado nada —La ojeó de pies a cabeza.

—Puedo decir lo mismo de ti. No importa cuántas líneas de tiempo sean, siempre tienes que fastidiarme.

Ruby se rió con malicia.

—Sabes que el mundo del _Espejismo_ es el lugar en el que yo mando… Podría hacerte pedazos con solo pestañear.

Esmeralda le respondió con la más cruel y maquiavélica sonrisa. Los presentes se estremecieron al ver ese gesto tan torcido de la mujer. Anzu contuvo un grito de horror al ver que las escleróticas de los ojos de su amiga oscurecerse al punto de ser completamente negras, contrastando más el brillo de sus irises escarlatas.

El rompecabezas de Atem resplandeció, señal de gran alarma. El faraón contempló con temor a la portadora del Leviatán, notando que sus pupilas se afilaban peligrosamente.

 _Como una serpiente._

— ** _Me encantaría verte intentar_** —Susurró con una voz que no pareció pertenecerle.

.

 _Continuará…_

 _._

* * *

 **OMG! YA SE REVELÓ QUIÉN ERA EL OTRO MIEMBRO DEL CLAN ANAT!**

 **Algunos ya se esperaban este secreto de Esmeralda por mi fic "Una Decisión", pero en fin jujuju. Una batalla se está a punto de desatar, Ruby tiene sus intenciones claras. Por cierto, ¿qué pasó con Yami, Karai, Yugi y Rebecca**

 **Los que quedaron indignados con este pequeño lazo de Atem &Esmeralda, no se enojen e.e Lo que ocurrió entre ellos ya es historia y son buenos amigos. Tienen el instinto de protegerse mutuamente por lo que ambos hicieron en el pasado.**

 **En el próximo capítulo se viene algo HORRIBLE.**

 **Recemos que nuestros personajes vivan.**

 **Contestemos los reviews!**

 _Dragon Espectral:_ **Jajaja, si soy honesta, pensé hacer una escena así, pero preferí descartarla. Prefería hacer que Karai pasara tiempo con nuestras hormonales futuras madres. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y te encuentres bien y nos leemos,** ** _tomodachi._**

 _Yuna-Tidus-Love:_ **Bueno, Karai tiene una misión, y debe cumplirla. Es una joven de palabra. Ahora se reveló que Ruby detesta a los egipcios, pero más que nada a los mestizos, mezcla de estos y miembros de su clan. En este caso, Anzu va a tener un ser así. Y con respecto a lo ocurrido en otras líneas de tiempo, Esmeralda y atem sufrieron el mismo destino. Atenea desea ayudar a su hijo con lo que tiene a su alcance, aunque no sea mucho. ¿Habrá algún cambio? Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y te encuentres bien.**

 _Mana:_ **Pobre Yugi, su inocencia lo hace más irresistible u.u Aparece Yami salvaje XDDD He muerto con tu review jajajaja. Mencionaste tu curiosidad por saber los poderes de Teana y Jono, pronto lo sabrás gracias a lo que se han condenado. Y sí… Anzu tendrá una niña… Que por cierto tendrá una hermosa sonrisa llena de confianza digna de sus padres. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y te encuentres bien. (PD: Sí, sabía que eres tú, ese Guest XD Te conozco muy bien)**

 _linkyiwakura:_ **Anzu ha tenido sus altos y bajos en su embarazo. Solo esperemos que todo salga bien. Yo amo a Yami, pero también a Atem. No estaba en mi sano juicio cuando se me ocurrió este fic XD Rebecca nunca cambia, y por eso me cae tan bien jajaja Mai y sus ocurrencias con Jonouchi con el adorado Katsuya junio jejeje. Y sip, Karai es la mejor, uno de mis OC's favoritos en el mundo de fanfiction. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y te encuentres bien,** ** _tomodachi._**

 _Catealex:_ **Desgraciadamente, a algunos les tocan unos seres que ni siquiera merecen ser llamados padres, tal y como sucedió con Esmeralda. Yami debe decidir de una vez en qué bando está, no sabe si dejarse llevar por su ambición o hacer lo correcto por el bien de las personas que ama. ¡El plan de Esmeralda aún no se revela! ¿De qué se tratará? Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y te encuentres bien.**

 _Aleyugi:_ **Nop, no es Seto. Ya se reveló quién es el otro miembro del clan Anat e.e Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y te encuentres bien.**

 _Karen:_ **El embarazo de Anzu ha progresado bastante, pero puede ser alterado gracias a la presencia de Ruby. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y te encuentres bien.**

 _SamCR87:_ **Yami y Anzu siempre serán especiales. No te preocupes, habrán más momentos de DARKRevolution e.e Pero todo a su tiempo. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y te encuentres bien.**

 _Cote-Dark-Dangerous-Love:_ **Sí, sabía que adorabas el ReplayShipping, me enteré hace un tiempo. Creo que tú me contaste XD Yugi y Rebecca se quieren, no te preocupes por eso. Karai, como dice nuestro tierno e inocente Yugi, es una buena persona cuando llegas a conocerla. ¿Pareja dispareja? Jono y Mai se ganan un Oscar por eso XDDD Pero por eso me gustan tanto, Jou es sumamente dulce cuando no lo arruinan sus palabras tontas, mientras que Mai es mucho más comprensiva de lo que aparenta. Y con respecto a mi perfecto y adorado Revolution/VanishShipping… Dicen pro ahí, que cuando haces fics, te encantan hacer sufrir a tus personajes favoritos e.e Así que… Sí, bueno, es contradictorio. Pero es necesario para la historia, muajajá è.é! El género del bebé de Mai sigue siendo un misterio, más ahora que se encuentran en grandes aprietos. Yo también estoy tan chiflada como tú con respecto a AMAR la forma obsesiva y peligrosa que tiene Yami con sus seres queridos. De Ruby no hay mucho que decir, solo digamos suavemente que es una #$% & XDD Y Esmeralda es un proyecto que llevo trabajando durante años, es un OC llenos de misterios, que por cierto, sufrió mucho por lo que se acaba de revelar en este capítulo. Me alegra que te hayas enganchado de mis dos proyectos más importantes. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y te encuentres bien. Espero leerte en un próximo review.**

 _Guest:_ **Gracias! Tal vez no te ubicas muy bien porque esta es la secuela de otro fic de Yugioh que hice. Se llama** ** _Eternidad,_** **que es un final alternativo de la serie donde Atem gana el duelo ceremonial contra Yugi y se queda. En fin, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y te encuentres bien.**

 **BIEN! ESOS SON TODOS LOS REVIEWS!**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!**

 **Rossana's Mind.**

 **Reviews?**


	12. La extinción del clan Anat

**Hola, mis amados lectores! Lamento mucho haber estado tanto tiempo ausente, algunos saben por qué. Pero no los aburriré más con mis problemas.**

 **En fin, agradezco a las personas que me apoyaron durante ese período. Los quiero mucho!**

 **Además, me siento muy feliz porque ingresé a la Universidad que quería! Wiiiiii, pero eso significa caer al infierno XD**

 **Ya queda poquito para llegar a +100 reviews! Por favor, rompamos este récord juntooos!**

 **Y bueno, resumamos: En el capítulo anterior, Atem se enteró de ciertas cosas que honestamente algunas de ellas, deseó no saber. Verdades crudas y crueles. ¡Y Kisara es miembro del Clan Anat! Además, no sé ustedes, pero yo creo que ella oculta algo e.e ¡Y FINALMENTE…! ¡Ruby y Esmeralda! ¡CARA A CARA!**

 **COMENCEMOS YA!**

 **DISCLAIMER:** _ **Yu-Gi-Oh!**_ **le pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi. Los personajes** _ **Karai, El señor de la Oscuridad, Abzu y Zaleska**_ **son propiedad de Dragon Espectral a quien agradezco la idea de haberlos involucrado.**

 **DISCLAIMER2: Como han notado, el Clan Anat posee un lenguaje muy extraño que estoy seguro que ustedes ni siquiera entienden XD En fin, les explico. Me inspiré de** _ **Gravity Falls**_ **, utilizando los criptogramas que poseen. En este caso, estoy usando el** _ **Atbash Cipher**_ **. Les digo por si quieren saber qué demonios están diciendo xD. Esto le pertenece a** _ **Alex Hirsch**_ **.**

… **No sin antes con nuestro opening:**

 **/watch?v=kdmG2DrQ1hc**

* * *

Capítulo 12: La extinción del Clan Anat.

—¡ _Onee-sama_!

Ren y Aoi habían aparecido entre las sombras de los jóvenes inconscientes. Los gemelos contemplaron con cierto temor a la madre de su hermana mayor. Aoi sintió un nudo en la garganta, mientras que Ren parecía más que dispuesto a despedazarla con sus propias manos.

—Tú…—Siseó entre dientes el chico.

—Oh, son ustedes —Ruby alzó una ceja mientras miraba despectivamente a los menores—. Otra extensión más de _Abasi_.

— _Onee-sama_ , detente. Por favor —Suplicó Aoi.

Esmeralda entrecerró los ojos y desenvainó su espada lentamente, conservando su tétrica sonrisa.

—Déjala, Aoi —Ren sostuvo la muñeca de su gemela.

—¡No podemos permitir esto, Ren! —Protestó ella.

— _ **Quien se atreva a intervenir**_ —Todos miraron a Esmeralda, su voz se había entremezclado con otra, una que provenía de cierta criatura que habitaba en su interior—, _**terminará siendo despedazado por mí.**_

—Oh~—Ruby se rió—. Veo que te entusiasma la idea de luchar conmigo.

— _ **No tienes idea**_ —Dejó de sonreír—. _**Tantos años, líneas de tiempo, donde solamente te veía morir. Pero nunca por mi mano. Ahora tengo la oportunidad. Y no la voy a desperdiciar.**_

Dicho esto la heredera se lanzó a su madre.

Los demás observaban la escena en silencio. Atem no estaba muy seguro de qué era realmente capaz la heredera, era un completo misterio. Si bien había encontrado una masacre en su antigua vida por su causa, nunca la había visto en acción. Miró de reojo a Anzu, quien se veía sumamente pálida, al igual que Kisara.

—¿Anzu? —La castaña le miró—… Tú conviviste con Esmeralda. Debes tener una idea de la cantidad de poder que tiene, ¿verdad?

La bailarina sostuvo su mirada con la del faraón unos segundos, insegura.

—Pues…

—No lo sabemos —Los dos miraron a Kisara, quien parecía perdida viendo a madre e hija luchando de esa forma tan violenta—. Esmeralda posee poderes demoníacos… Pero estamos en el mundo de la ilusión, del otro lado del espejo… Un mundo que Ruby sabe manipular muy bien.

No entendía por qué los recuerdos la habían golpeado tan de repente. Anzu contempló los ojos azules de su amiga en silencio, como si tratase de recordar…

—¡Veo que me recuerdas, Kisara! —Exclamó emocionada la mayor. La joven albina se tensó ante la maléfica expresión de la madre de Esmeralda mientras se apartaba del ataque de la última—. Me haces muy feliz… Porque de todos… Tú fuiste la que más tuvo potencial —Miró de reojo a Jonouchi, después a Anzu.

Ruby dejó de sonreír cuando la punta de la espada de Esmeralda terminó en su cuello. Frunció el ceño y vio a su hija mirándole con desprecio.

— _ **¿Vas a pelear o no? ¿Tienes miedo de perder contra tu propia hija?**_ —Se burló.

—No eres más que una tortura para mí —Siseó entre dientes—. Eres mi maldición, mi calvario, mi condena. ¡Arruinaste mi vida con tu existencia! ¡Debí matarte con mis propias manos la noche en que naciste!

—Qué cruel…—Musitó Anzu— Después de tanto tiempo, sigue siendo la misma mujer.

Esmeralda se preparó para atacar, pero su espada chocó contra la guadaña que poseía la mujer. Esmeralda reconoció enseguida a quién le pertenecía esa arma. Ruby se rio de su expresión.

—¿Tristes recuerdos?

— _ **¡CÁLLATE!**_

.

.

.

* * *

Karai se encontraba dibujando un símbolo circular en el suelo con un polvo cristalino de color rojo, mientras que Yugi, Rebecca y Yami esperaban a que la pelinegra terminara con su trabajo.

—¿Cuánto falta? —Preguntó la rubia, desesperada.

—Poco, solo un poco más —Musitó de vuelta. La verdad no estaba de humor para pelear con la rubia, y al parecer, Rebecca tampoco. Agradeció eso enormemente—. ¿Estás seguro que es _esa_ dimensión?

— _ **¿Crees que te la diría si no fuese así?**_ —Le contestó con otra pregunta Yami, un tanto impaciente.

—¿Cómo sabes que Anzu y Jonouchi están en peligro?

— _ **No lo están**_ —Yugi lo miró, confundido—, _**pero lo estarán pronto. Hay algo que Ruby quiere hacer, y es deshacerse para siempre de su hija. ¿Crees que los fieles protectores de Esmeralda se quedarán de brazos cruzados?**_

Karai no pudo evitar preocuparse. Esmeralda le había otorgado la oportunidad de estar allí, si ella moría, ella también desaparecería y volvería a su línea correspondiente de tiempo. No era eso lo que le molestaba, aún no cumplía con la misión de proteger a Yugi; si se iba ahora, no habría servido de nada su presencia.

—¡Ya está! —Sacó una pequeña navaja de su bolsillo y se cortó el dedo. Dejó la gota caer en el centro del símbolo, el cual comenzó a brillar intensamente, mientras que los alrededores de la ciudad se ennegrecían—. ¡Andando!

Yami fue el primero en introducirse en el círculo, seguido de la pareja, y finalmente, Karai.

.

.

.

* * *

Abrió sus ojos, sintiendo la cabeza darle vueltas, junto con un zamarreo de su cuerpo.

—¡Jonouchi Katsuya! ¡DESPIERTA!

—¿Queeeeeé? —Masculló.

—¡DESPIERTA AHORA, IDIOTA! —Mai le cacheteó las mejillas.

—¡Sí, costal de papas! ¡Despierta ya! —Le siguió la voz de Honda.

—¡AGH! ¡Eso duele!

La rubia le ignoró, lo agarró del mentón e hizo que mirara la situación. Primero, Esmeralda y una mujer _muuuuy_ parecida a ella estaban luchando como si quisieran arrancarse los ojos. Vio a sus amigos mirar la escena, impotentes.

—¡WOW, QUÉ RAYOS! —Exclamó al ponerse de pie.

—¡Jonouchi! —Soltó la castaña—. ¿Estás bien?

—Ehh… Sí, eso creo… Recuerdo haberme quedado dormido… ¿Dónde rayos estamos?

—¡Eso no importa ahora! ¡Tenemos que hacer algo! —Anzu se acercó a él—. ¡Tenemos que luchar!

—¡¿Qué?! —Atem tomó del brazo a la bailarina—. Anzu, eso es muy peligroso.

—Atem tiene razón, además, estás embarazada —El rubio se revolvió el cabello, preocupado—. Además, no recuerdo cómo luchábamos en ese tiempo, solo… Recuerdo mi muerte. ¿Tú recuerdas algo? —Bajo la mueca de la castaña junto con su silencio, la respuesta fue más que obvia—. ¿Lo ves? No podemos hacer nada —Miró al faraón—. Pero tú sí, Atem.

—¿Qué dices?

—¡Puedes convocar monstruos! Para pelear con esa…—Calló al reconocer la oponente de Esmeralda—… No puede ser —Murmuró, preso del pánico—… ¿Por qué ahora? —Gruñó, apretando los puños.

Atem pudo notar que todos le temían a Ruby, esa mujer debía ser el mismo demonio como para ahuyentar a su amigo rubio de esa manera. Se giró y se concentró. El artículo del milenio brilló, y de él, se desprendieron dos brillantes siluetas que tomaron forma propia.

—¡ _Black Magician_!

—¡ _Black Magician Girl_!

— _Tch_ —Soltó entre dientes Ruby al sentir la presencia de los magos oscuros—. ¡No estorben! —Gritó cuando convocó dos enormes víboras ennegrecidas que se lanzaron contra ambas criaturas—. Si van a molestarme de esta manera, prefiero hacerlo rápido —Apartó de un solo golpe la espada de Esmeralda y movió su guadaña. El filo se enterró en el hombro izquierdo de la heredera, quien soltó una maldición.

—¡ _Onee-sama_!

—¡Esmeralda!

—¡Aún te falta mucho por aprender! —Ruby sacó el arma del hombro de su hija, para después levitar su cuerpo con magia—. ¿Crees que por vagar siglos en distintas líneas de tiempo, eres capaz de derrotarme?

La joven le gruñó con desprecio en respuesta.

—No, no… No debes hacerle esos gestos a _mami_ —Negó con el dedo con una cínica sonrisa.

— _ **Ggrrrr.**_

—¿Huh?

—¿Anzu? ¿Qué ocurre?

—… Esmeralda no es débil, ella pudo haber bloqueado ese ataque —Comentó Jonouchi, frunciendo el ceño—. Pero no lo hizo.

—¿Por qué crees que sea? —Cuestionó Mai.

—Aún… Aún no puede controlar al _Leviatán_ —Murmuró preocupada la castaña—. Está peleando consigo misma mientras pelea con _Ruby-sama_.

—¿Qué? ¡Pero pensé que podía hacerlo! —Exclamó Honda.

—No es sencillo —Intervino Ren—. Tú no puedes cargar con toda la oscuridad que poseen todas las personas de la Tierra junto con míticas criaturas, mucho menos lidiar con el conocimiento de todas las mentes pensantes.

—Por eso… yo no quería que peleara —Aoi miró el suelo, angustiada—. _Onee-sama_ tiene que mantenerse al margen en todo tipo de situación, porque un solo gesto de debilidad podría ser beneficioso para… Ese monstruo que la carcome cada segundo —Sus manos temblaron.

Ruby chasqueó los dedos, provocando que el cuerpo de Esmeralda quedara suspendido en el aire, pero sus muñecas y tobillos estaban inmovilizados por una serpiente. La joven se estremeció ante la sensación.

—Veamos… Te has portado muuuy mal, así que creo que algo de castigo no te vendría mal —Ensanchó su maquiavélica sonrisa al sacar una corona de flores con espinas bajo su capa.

—¡Eso es…!—Anzu estaba horrorizada—. ¡Detente! ¡Detente, por favor!

—Silencio, Teana. No olvides que sigo siendo la que maneja el clan Anat… Esta es solo una heredera que nunca llegó a tomar mi puesto. Esta vez no será la excepción —Colocó con cuidado la corona en la cabeza de su hija.

La reacción fue inmediata.

Un grito lleno de agonía escapó de los labios de la heredera. Anzu se cubrió el rostro, incapaz de ver la escena. Kisara miró hacia un lado y Jonouchi apretó los puños.

—¡TÚ… ERES UN MONSTRUO!

—¡Te recuerdo que TODOS somos monstruos! —Le contestó con otro grito—. ¡Somos los demonios de cara blanca! —Se carcajeó—. ¡Lo más letales! Tenemos el rostro de corderito, pero somos los peores…

Anzu tenía su vista pegada en el suelo, hasta dejarse caer sentada.

—¡Anzu!

Kisara inhaló suavemente. Esa corona era del castigo. Era usada para eso en el clan; funcionaba para buscar desde las entrañas y lo más profundo de la mente de una persona, el dolor tanto físico y emocional. Recordaba vagamente que era usada cuando los miembros no cumplían bien con su trabajo. No tenía idea de por qué Ruby había creado esa cosa en primer lugar.

—¿Me pregunto qué estarás recordando? —Tomó rudamente del mentón el rostro de la joven. Esmeralda tenía la mandíbula tensa, había dejado de gritar segundos atrás, no sabía si era por orgullo de no darle el gusto de verla sufrir o se había cansado de hacerlo—. ¿Será cuando te dije que no te quería?

 _ **La noche es el mundo en que las sombras como nosotros mandamos**_

—… ¿La noche en que Abasi decidió venir a buscarte?

Anzu seguía sin responder los llamados de Atem.

 _ **Los demonios de la cara blanca**_

Jonouchi se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza.

 _Esa voz…_

—¿Jonouchi?

—¿O quizá…? ¿La muerte de tu _hijo bastardo_ …?

La pelinegra negó fervientemente con la cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos. No quería recordar eso, no deseaba rememorar esa sensación.

 _._

 _¡Mi hijo no!_

 _Lo perdí…_

 _Yo perdí a mi niño… Mi hijo…_

 _Lo perdí…_

 _Mi bebé…_

 _ **Zafiro**_

 _._

—¿Anzu?

El rubio también se dejó caer sentado en el suelo, acompañado de Kisara, Ren y Aoi.

Atem, Mai y Honda intercambiaron miradas, sin entender qué sucedía con sus amigos.

 _ **Terror**_

Los globos oculares de Esmeralda volvieron a blanquearse y sus pupilas volvieron a la normalidad, sin embargo la expresión de su rostro había cambiado a una de advertencia.

—No te atrevas a hacerles esto —Habló con su voz original, aunque un poco ronca por el dolor.

—¿Hacer qué? Es su verdadera naturaleza. Ellos nacieron como demonios.

—¡Detente!

… _**Desprecio y rencor**_

 _ **Vejación…**_

… _**Desconsuelos**_

 _ **Humillación…**_

… _ **Venganza**_

 _ **Tantos miedos…**_

— _ **GGgggrrrrrrrr…**_

Mai se estremeció al oír ese gruñido tan inhumano proviniendo de Jonouchi. Si bien sabía que formaba parte de un Clan sumamente peligroso, no sabía qué clase de poderes poseía ni cómo los utilizaba.

— _ **Mzwrv…**_ —Murmuró Jonouchi.

—… _**Srviv**_ —Siguió Kisara.

— _ **Zz**_ —Siseó Ren como una serpiente.

— _ **Mfvhgiz**_ —Aoi.

—¡No permitas que terminen el rito, Atem! —Gritó Esmeralda, pero fue interrumpida con la carcajada de Ruby.

—¡Es demasiado tarde! ¡Vamos! ¡VAMOS, DEMONIOS ANAT! ¡MUESTREN DE QUÉ ESTÁN HECHOS!

Atem no tenía como detener lo que sea que estaban recitando sus compañeros. Se arrodilló en frente de Anzu y sacudió sus hombros.

—¡Anzu! ¡Anzu, vamos, reacciona!

El faraón contuvo el aliento al ver mejor su rostro. Sus ojos…

 _Ya no eran azules._

Eran tan rojos como los de Esmeralda.

—… ¿Anzu…?

— _ **Wvrwzw.**_

—¡NO!

Esmeralda se liberó del hechizo de Ruby, pero fue demasiado tarde.

— _ **¡RRRRRRGRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHH!**_

La sombra de los integrantes del clan Anat se desfiguraron al punto de crecer y tomar una forma singular. De ella, salieron sus monstruos. Esmeralda contempló con horror la escena mientras caía al suelo, aunque grande fue su sorpresa al no estrellarse contra él, pues unos brazos lograron atraparla. Giró su rostro y miró la alarmada expresión de Yami. Detrás de él, estaban Yugi, Rebecca y Karai.

— _ **Llegamos muy tarde**_.

Tres dragones se formaron de las siluetas de Kisara, Jonouchi y Anzu. Dos de ellos fueron inmediatamente reconocidos.

—… ¿ _Red Eyes_?

—¡ _Blue Eyes Dragon!_

Efectivamente, eran los dragones que habían visto incontables veces durante el _Duelo de Monstruos_. Cada uno detrás de su respectivo amo. Sin embargo ninguno pudo reconocer el extraño dragón de escamas cobrizas y ojos zafiros que poseía Anzu.

—¿Eso es…?

—Es un dragón mítico que se extinguió siglos atrás —Informó Esmeralda al ponerse de pie—. _Teana_ nunca lo había invocado. Así que no sé qué clase tan grande es su poder.

El caso de Ren y Aoi fue diferente. Sus propios cuerpos cambiaron para transformarse en unos monstruos con una figura muy similar al _Leviatán_ , solo que estos eran mucho más pequeños.

—¡Miren quiénes decidieron dar las caras! —Exclamó con regocijo la líder del Clan—. ¡Al fin! ¡Después de tantos siglos! ¡Al fin dan la cara, cobardes!

Los tres miembros se colocaron de pie y encararon con ira a la mujer.

— _ **¡RRRRRRRGRRRRR!**_

—¡Katsuya, detente! —Esmeralda corrió hacia el trío—. ¡Yo estoy bien! ¡No tienen que pelear! ¡No tienen que hacerse daño!

— _ **¡ML GLJFVH Z MFVHGIZ ZNZ!**_ —Rugió el monstruo de ojos rojos que se suponía que era Ren.

—¡REN, DETENTE!

Los miembros hicieron caso omiso y los monstruos se lanzaron a atacar a la líder.

—¡KARAI! —Esmeralda se giró, buscando a su compañera.

—¡Entendido! —Junto sus manos y cerró los ojos.

Ruby lo notó.

—¡No intervengan! —Lanzó la guadaña en dirección de la joven pelinegra.

Karai se desconcentró y miró el arma dirigida hacia ella. Quiso detenerlo, pero Esmeralda se interpuso y apartó la guadaña con su espada.

—¡Anda, hazlo!

—¡Pero…!

—¡Viniste aquí para obedecerme! —Se giró para verla furiosa—. ¡Así que deja de dudar y simplemente hazlo!

Karai sabía que estaba en lo correcto, pero no fue eso lo que la dejó paralizada. Fue que, dentro de toda esa rabia, había desesperación y súplica en sus palabras. Y lo entendía. Sus camaradas más preciados corrían peligro y si no hacían algo pronto, les costaría caro. La joven asintió y volvió a centrarse en su objetivo.

—¡Invoco a _Mulan la Guerrera Legendaria_!

La criatura de Karai parecía humanas con facciones chinas. Llevaba una armadura acompañada de una capa. Empuñaba una espada, un escudo y una lanza.

Yami frunció el ceño. Detrás de él se formó una enorme y oscura silueta hasta que comenzó a tomar forma. Era un monstruo esquelético que conocían muy bien. Atem lo miró con atención.

—¿ _Summoned Skull_?

— _ **Hiciste bien en convocar a tus más leales sirvientes**_ —Dijo refiriéndose a los magos oscuros que bloqueaban los ataques de las serpientes que Ruby había convocado—, _**porque ellos jamás lastimarían a tus amigos. Pero también necesitamos más apoyo**_ —Sonrió con autosuficiencia.

Atem frunció el ceño, pero desgraciadamente, él tenía razón. Terminó por asentir.

Los miembros del clan Anat ignoraban todo a su alrededor. Su único objetivo era acabar con la mujer que se había atrevido a lastimar a la persona que habían jurado proteger bajo el pacto más peligroso que tenían. Ruby pagaría con su vida ese acto tan vil.

—¡Jonouchi! —La rubia quiso correr hacia él, pero Esmeralda la detuvo—. ¡Suéltame!

—En ese estado, ni _Jono_ , ni mucho menos _Teana_ —Miró de reojo al faraón—… Pueden reconocer a ninguno de nosotros. Han dejado ser poseídos por su lado más oscuro. Ni siquiera yo sé si podré detenerlos hasta que Ruby los detenga.

—¿Qué? —Exclamó Yugi—. ¿Estás diciendo que no tienen oportunidad contra ella? ¿Ni siquiera todos juntos?

—¡Tenemos que hacer algo! ¡Invocar monstruos o lo que sea! —Sugirió Rebecca.

—En esta dimensión que manipula Ruby, ustedes no pueden hacer nada —Informó Esmeralda—. Salvo nosotros —Empuñó su espada.

Ruby ya se estaba cansando de los ataques que los dragones le lanzaban. Solo eran un grupo de bestias ciegamente enfurecidas.

—¿Ves a lo que me refería? —Materializó nuevamente la guadaña en su mano y los apuntó, mirando a Esmeralda—. ¿Cómo pudiste tenerles fe a esta partida de inútiles?

—Son más fuertes de lo que crees.

—Por favor —Rodó de ojos—. Podría matarlos… Si yo quisiera —Terminó por sonreír.

Yugi apretó los puños con fuerza.

—… ¿Por qué? —Alzó la voz, llamando la atención de la líder del Clan Anat—… ¿Por qué haces tanto daño a tu propio clan? ¿A tu familia? ¡Esmeralda es tu hija! ¡Sangre de tu propia sangre! —Karai lo miró con atención, pero se mantuvo en silencio—. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel con ella si le diste la vida?

La expresión de la mujer se tornó seria mientras seguía escuchando atentamente las palabras de Yugi. Él no sabía cómo había engendrado a esa niña, lo mucho que pagó por su culpa, lo que tuvo que hacer por su causa. Miró a Esmeralda, quien no se había inmutado por las palabras de Yugi, solo seguía despedazando sus serpientes con su espada, para finalmente mirarla con esos ojos rojos, incendiados de un odio que era bien justificado contra ella.

 _Todas las madres quieren a sus cachorros… ¡Todas menos usted!_

—Daría lo que sea por querer a esa niña, pero no puedo —Terminó por decir, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, especialmente a Esmeralda.

Anzu murmuró algo extraño y detuvo a su dragón, seguida de sus compañeros. Las criaturas obedecieron, pero parecían alerta a los movimientos de Ruby, quien había bajado al suelo para caminar hacia su hija.

—No puedo. Porque gracias a tu padre, yo me convertí en lo que soy ahora.

—Lo sé —Contestó brevemente, sin querer dar detalles.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —Cuestionó Honda.

Karai no se molestó en regañar a los otros, porque sinceramente, sentía tanta curiosidad como ellos. No sabía nada de su compañera de batalla, cómo había heredado esos poderes tan demoníacos, qué la orilló a trabajar con el _Señor de las Tinieblas_ , qué le hizo traicionarle y el por qué.

¿Quién era Esmeralda realmente?

Ruby los ignoró y siguió mirando a Esmeralda. Eran casi iguales. Era como reflejarse a sí misma cuando era joven. Mientras más la veía, una burbujeante ira se instaló en su pecho.

—Tú nunca debiste haber nacido —Murmuró entre dientes. Esmeralda entrecerró los ojos, no parecía sorprendida—, todo lo que tocas lo destruyes. Eres una desgracia.

Anzu apretó los puños.

—Un _fenómeno_.

Jonouchi soltó un gruñido.

—Un _monstruo_.

Kisara tensó la mandíbula.

—Todo lo que sufriste… Te lo tienes bien merecido —Terminó por inclinarse a su rostro y le sonrió con crueldad—… _Incluso haber perdido a tu hijo._

Ren y Aoi le rugieron a Ruby, quien solo sonreía, feliz de haber notado un cambio en la expresión de su hija. La indiferencia se había ido, para dar paso al dolor.

—Incluso… Estoy segurísima —Miró de reojo al faraón, quien frunció el ceño—, que para el faraón… _No significó nada ese hijo muerto_.

Lo siguiente fue rápido. De un movimiento a otro, la espada de Esmeralda se enterró en el torso de Ruby, atravesándolo por completo. Todos soltaron un jadeo de horror, aunque no estaban seguros si fue por el shock de esa confesión o por lo que había hecho Esmeralda. Las manos de la heredera temblaban de ira, que seguían empujando la espada, queriendo deshacerse de su madre de una buena vez.

Karai parpadeó.

—Esmeralda, detente.

La pelinegra la ignoró y siguió empujando al grado de arrastrar el cuerpo de Ruby con ella hacia adelante. Esmeralda soltó una maldición.

—… _**¿Por qué?**_ —Retiró con rapidez la espada, logrando que la sangre salpicara en su rostro y ropas. Sus globos oculares nuevamente se habían ennegrecido y sus pupilas se afilaron como los del Leviatán. Estaba furiosa—. _**¡¿Por qué no mueres?!**_

Ruby soltó una sonora carcajada mientras la sangre pintaba sus labios.

—¿Por qué pones esa cara? ¿Acaso dije algo que no te gustó? —Se mofó.

Jonouchi notó el cambio en el rostro de Esmeralda.

— _ **¿ZNZ?**_

Esmeralda respiraba fuerte. Agarró con más fuerza la empuñadura de la espada y siseó entre dientes.

—… ¿Esmeralda?

Karai frunció el ceño.

 _Demonios_.

— _ **No es ella**_ —Todos miraron a Yami—. _**Perdió el control gracias a esa mujer. Era lo que quería, para que el Leviatán se apoderara de su mente**_.

—¡¿Qué?!

—¡Esmeralda, detente!

La heredera se giró a verlos de reojo. Finalmente, sonrió.

— _ **No se entrometan**_ —Agitó su espada, logrando que una ráfaga los golpeara fuertemente.

Honda y Yugi se preocuparon de agarrar a Mai, preocupados por el embarazo de su amiga. Una vez que cayeron al suelo, contemplaron a la heredera dirigir a los integrantes del clan Anat, dispuestos a pelear. Jonouchi sonrió, anticipando el resultado de la pelea. Ren y Aoi rugieron, dispuestos a todo por su hermana mayor. Kisara y Anzu se mantenían pasivas.

—¡Esmeralda, espera! —Atem se colocó rápidamente de pie—. ¡Esto es muy peligroso! ¡Anzu y los demás pueden terminar lastimados! ¡Anzu está embarazada!

— _ **Silencio, faraón**_ —Esa voz no le pertenecía a Esmeralda. La mujer le vio con desprecio—. _**¿Crees que me importan tus amigos? ¿Crees que te obedecería después de haberme humillado de esa manera?**_ —Sonrió con sorna—. _**Te atreviste a humillarme con tus patéticos Dioses, que ni siquiera merecen ser llamados así. Pero no importa, gracias a ellos estoy aquí**_.

Yami hizo una mueca.

— _ **Gracias a que tus adorados Dioses no se dignaron a sanar el alma de esta mujer, ella me pertenece. Gracias a ella existo, yo me encargo de castigar a todos los seres humanos con malas intenciones**_.

Mai tembló, reconociendo finalmente quién estaba hablando, al igual que Yugi.

—… Tú eres…

— _ **Yo soy el Gran Leviatán. Y me encargaré de extinguir a la raza humana. No han hecho más que destruir todo a su paso, son egoístas… Y piensan solo en ustedes**_ —Le sonrió cínicamente al lado oscuro del faraón—. _**¿No es así, Yami?**_

El aludido se estremeció y miró a un lado.

— _ **Tu placer de desear venganza es lo que me alimenta**_ —Miró al resto—. _ **La envidia, los celos, el miedo, la tristeza, el orgullo**_ —Pausó—. _**No importa lo que hagan, incluso si destruyes mi cuerpo, no puedes acabar conmigo. Yo decidí serle leal al señor de las Tinieblas, incluso si esta mujer no quiere**_.

Yugi y Karai palidecieron.

 _¡¿Por qué tuvo que revelar eso en frente de todos?!_

Karai y Esmeralda siempre quisieron mantenerlo como un secreto. La menor sabía que Yugi jamás le diría a nadie, pero esto no era lo que tuvo en mente.

—… ¿Quién? —Repitió el faraón.

— _ **Oh~**_ —Se rio—, _**veo que tu amiguito te ha traicionado**_ —Miró a Yugi, quien se tensó—. _**¿Por qué no le das los detalles al faraón mientras me encargo de destruir a la mujer que engendró a mi creadora?**_

Rebecca miró los ojos de su novio, lucían culpables. No podía creer que les había ocultado algo tan importante.

El _Leviatán_ en el cuerpo de Esmeralda, miró a Ruby, quien estaba lista para pelear. A diferencia de la portadora, la serpiente no poseía conciencia humana.

 _Despedazaría a esa mujer acompañada de sus camaradas incluso si Esmeralda se oponía_ **.**

— _ **¡NZGVMOZ!**_

Los demás obedecieron. Los tres jóvenes restantes del clan se subieron a sus respectivos dragones y emprendieron vuelo para atacar.

—¡Detente! —Exclamó Karai—. ¡Mulan, detenlos!

La guerrera asintió y dio un gran salto para detener a la heredera, quien iba primero. La mujer poseída entrecerró los ojos.

— _ **¡Qué fastidio!**_ —Chocó su espada con la de Mulan.

Karai frunció el ceño. Sabía que estaba arriesgando su propia existencia con esto, pero era una misión que ella había decidido tomar por su cuenta. Además, Esmeralda había jurado protegerla a ella, no dudaba de sus intenciones, estaba segura que pronto se liberaría del control mental del _Leviatán_.

—¡Anzu, ya basta! —Pidió el faraón cuando el dragón de la castaña lanzó una llamarada de fuego que Ruby anuló con solo agitar su guadaña.

La bailarina no parecía oírle, estaba demasiado centrada en acabar con la líder del clan. Los demás gritaban a los demás, pero estos tampoco querían prestarles atención.

Ruby se encogió de hombros.

—Bien, vayamos directo al punto. Ya me divertí —Chasqueó los dedos.

El _Leviatán_ abrió más los ojos, sin entender. Pero al tratar de moverse, cayó en cuenta que no podía hacerlo. Nuevamente se veía suspendido en el aire en el cuerpo de Esmeralda. Miró a su alrededor, todos estaban en la misma situación.

Los dragones desaparecieron junto con los monstruos de todos los presentes.

—¡Mulan!

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Dónde…?

—Te lo dije antes —Ruby se rio—. Puedo hacerte pedacitos si yo quisiera, porque este mundo me obedece a mí —Jonouchi le gruñó a la mujer, quien rodó de ojos sin borrar su sonrisa maquiavélica.

Con su mano levitó a los miembros del clan _Anat_. Ruby miró primero a los monstruos que eran Ren y Aoi. Hizo su mano un puño, y todo ocurrió en tan solo instantes.

Los cuerpos de los gemelos se despedazaron en incontables pedazos. Las chicas, excepto Karai, soltaron un grito de horror ante la vista. Yugi sintió unas horribles ganas de vomitar al igual que Honda.

Atem y Yami se mantuvieron en silencio, procesando la escena.

El resto del clan miró en completo desconcierto la escena. Los ojos de cada uno volvieron a tornarse normales.

—¡Ren! ¡Aoi! ¡No!

Jonouchi miró a Ruby.

—¡¿Pero qué has hecho?!

—¡Jonouchi!

—Hice lo que ustedes son capaces de hacer —Jonouchi y las otras jóvenes se miraron, sin entender—. Somos los demonios de la cara blanca, velamos por nosotros mismos…

Yami abrió más los ojos.

 _Ella no iba a…_

—¡NO NECESITAMOS A NADIE MÁS! ¡PERO USTEDES VIOLARON ESA REGLA! ¡SUFRAN SU CASTIGO!

Esmeralda los miró.

—¡ _TEANA_! ¡NO! ¡YO NO QUIERO ESTO!

—¡Pero yo sí, Esmeralda! —Ruby ignoró la resistencia de su hija.

En contra de la voluntad de la portadora, el sello de Orichalcos se formó bajo Jonouchi, Kisara y Anzu. Los ojos de la castaña se llenaron de lágrimas. Sus orbes cristalinos se conectaron con los del faraón y los de Yami.

—… Lo siento… De verdad lo siento… ¡Lo siento!

Bajo el sello, el cuerpo físico del _Gran Leviatán_ emergió y les rugió a los tres.

Jonouchi giró su cabeza para ver a sus amigos, se veían impotentes al no poder hacer nada para ayudarles de su destino. Al rubio se le partió el corazón al ver esa expresión tan desolada de Mai. Le dolería tanto no poder ver crecer a su hijo… Él solo quiso protegerlos.

Kisara cerró los ojos con fuerza.

 _Perdóname, Seto… Por favor cuida de Sadao, te lo suplico_

Anzu dejó escapar sus lágrimas, presionando sus manos en su vientre.

 _Anthea… Anthea, esto se trata de mí. Nunca… Jamás… Pienses que fue tu culpa… Yo te amo tanto, espero que Atem pueda protegerte… Yo hice lo que pude… Por favor perdóname_

Las garras del enorme monstruo atravesaron cada cuerpo de los servidores y hermanos más fieles de Esmeralda.

. . .

Durante toda su existencia, su pasado siempre estuvo manchado de sangre que le perteneció a muchas personas que él había amado. La muerte de su madre, después su padre, el pasado de su familia con el clan de Esmeralda, la muerte de tantos compañeros como Mahado. Pensó que con la nueva vida que tenía ahora le consolaría con que… No fue su culpa.

Pero ahora parecía imposible.

Tanto Atem como Yami observaron que una garra había atravesado el pecho de la castaña, quien no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo. Jonouchi y Kisara sufrieron el mismo ataque. La bestia apartó sus afiladas uñas de los cuerpos. En las puntas de estas, yacían pequeños resplandores, que se fueron deslizando hasta caer en la boca de la serpiente.

Ruby entrecerró los ojos y dejó de ejercer fuerza en su mano.

Los restos de Ren y Aoi cayeron al suelo, acompañados de los ensangrentados cuerpos de Anzu, Jonouchi y Kisara. Finalmente, Esmeralda cayó al suelo. Su cuerpo temblaba violentamente, tratando de incorporarse.

Los demás finalmente lograron moverse. Yami fue el primero en correr hacia el cuerpo de la castaña, seguido de las exclamaciones de Yugi y Honda. El de ojos rojos cogió en sus brazos a la castaña inconsciente.

—¡Jonouchi! ¡Jonouchi, despierta! —Mai sacudió violentamente el cuerpo del rubio.

Esmeralda se arrastró hasta el cuerpo de Kisara. Con las manos temblorosas, acarició su pálida mejilla.

Había dejado a tantos niños sin sus padres.

Terminó por levantarse gracias a su espada y miró a su madre.

—Ellos no tenían nada que ver —Su respiración era fuerte—… No tuviste que matarlos.

Al fin, la realidad los golpeó a todos. Karai miró con horror la espalda de su compañera.

—Esmeralda…

—¡No! ¡No, no, noooo! —Mai golpeó el cuerpo de Jonouchi mientras su voz se rompía por el llanto—. ¡Este tonto NO ESTÁ MUERTO!

Yugi se dejó caer de rodillas, contemplando a sus tres amigos. Rebecca se cubrió la boca con una mano, tratando de controlar sus sollozos.

Atem seguía sin moverse.

Yami abrazó con fuerza el cuerpo de Anzu, para finalmente dejarlo en brazos del faraón. Se incorporó rápidamente y agarró violentamente del brazo a Esmeralda.

— _ **¡ESTO ES TU CULPA!**_

Karai dio un paso adelante y separó de un empujón a Yami.

—¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! ¡Esmeralda no tiene la culpa!

—¡Claro que si la tiene! —Todos miraron a Ruby, que parecía morirse de la risa con la escena—. ¡Tiene la culpa de todo! ¡Todo lo que toca lo destruye! ¡Porque eso es! ¡Un monstruo, un demonio!

—¡Te equivocas! —Karai apretó con fuerza los puños—. ¡No eres más que una cobarde!

La mujer le ignoraba olímpicamente, aun riéndose de la escena en la que todos se encontraban. Atem realmente dudó en defender a la joven. Ella era la heredera… Se suponía que ella debía proteger a su gente, proteger a sus amigos. ¿Por qué no lo hizo? ¿Por qué? Miró a Anzu, su rostro se veía tan pacífico, contrario al que expresaba minutos atrás. Anzu poseía un poder realmente extraño, así como Jonouchi y Kisara…

Miró los cadáveres de los hermanos de Esmeralda.

—No.

Yami sintió su respiración calmarse al oír la voz de Yugi. Todos lo miraron. El tricolor menor se levantó lentamente para mirar seriamente a Ruby, a pesar de tener las mejillas húmedas por las lágrimas. Ruby siguió riéndose.

—Esto nunca fue culpa de Esmeralda —Siguió, porque sabía que Ruby le oía, aunque no quisiese—. Esto es culpa tuya.

Ruby dejó de reírse.

Yugi apretó los puños.

—Tú eres la líder, ¿no? Tú los diriges, pero en lugar de hacerlo, decidiste eliminar a tu propio clan para probar un punto. Un punto que no tiene sentido. ¿Qué ganabas matando a tu gente? ¿Qué ganabas al posicionar a tu hija en medio de una guerra que tú empezaste, pero la culpaste a ella?

Esmeralda siguió mirando el suelo, mientras que Karai la miraba a ella.

Los demás estaban concentrados en las palabras de Yugi.

—Todos nacemos con un propósito, y estoy seguro que Esmeralda no nació para destruir.

Ruby empuñó con fuerza su guadaña.

—¿Sabes por qué está aquí? ¡Está aquí porque quiere _protegernos_!

Esmeralda alzó la vista.

—¡Sabe que corremos peligro, pero en lugar de unirse a ti, o al _Señor de las Tinieblas_ , ella prefirió estar a nuestro lado. Para protegernos de él, de ti… Incluso de ella misma —La mujer se veía enfurecida por sus palabras—. Así que no digas que ella es un monstruo.

Atem miró a Anzu, después a Jonouchi y a Kisara.

El faraón rememoró sus conversaciones con su pareja. La forma tan cariñosa en que hablaba Anzu de Esmeralda era realmente dulce, nunca juzgó sus decisiones, siempre pensó que todo lo que hacía era con la razón de protegerlos. Jonouchi y Kisara tampoco fueron la excepción. Aun cuando Kisara no recordó horas atrás, ella defendió a Esmeralda de todas formas.

 _Porque su corazón se lo pidió_.

—¡Tú causaste todo esto! ¡Tú te hiciste infeliz!

—¡SILENCIO! —Alzó el arma con rapidez y corrió hacia él.

—¡Yugi! —Gritó Rebecca.

Karai actuó rápido. Cogiendo la espada de Esmeralda, corrió detener el ataque.

 _El ataque que pudo haber terminado con su vida._

 _Tu deber es proteger a Muto Yugi_

La fuerza que aplicó Ruby al chocar la base de la guadaña contra el filo de la espada fue tan violenta que empujó a Karai y a Yugi al suelo. Rebecca corrió hacia ambos.

—¿Están bien? —Preguntó rápidamente. Yugi asintió, aún sorprendido —… ¿Karai? —La peinegra le vio un tanto sorprendida—, ¿estás bien?

—… Estoy bien…-

—¡¿TÚ QUÉ SABES, NIÑO?! —El gritó furioso de Ruby hizo que los tres se pusieran alerta. Yami se colocó en frente de los tres.

— _ **No los toques**_.

—No me hagas reír. Hasta poco, querías deshacerte de ella —Apuntó a Karai—, y de mi hija —Miró de reojo a Esmeralda—. No me vengas con que eres bueno ahora.

— _ **Mis objetivos no son asunto tuyo**_.

Atem miró con atención a Esmeralda. La joven parecía distraída a lo que ocurría, ni siquiera estaba armada. Ruby podría matarla de un solo golpe. Miró después a Mai, quien seguía llorando en silencio al lado de Jonouchi. Honda tenía sus hombros rodeados con su brazo para consolarla y ocultar su propio llanto.

 _Era tan extraño…_

No podía llorar. El grito y el llanto no querían salir. Estaba enredados en su pecho, haciendo que su corazón latiera fuerte y rápido.

Se preguntó si cómo se sintió Anzu cuando lo creyó muerto cuando había luchado contra Abasi.

Yami miró a Esmeralda.

Esmeralda miró a Atem.

Atem le devolvió la mirada.

. . .

La portadora, sacó bajo su blusa roja, un collar con un precioso zafiro en él. Besó la piedra con ahínco, como si estuviese despidiéndose de ella. Quiso dar un paso hacia el faraón, pero algo la detuvo y miró el suelo.

El _sello de Orichalcos_ seguía activo bajo sus pies, y no podía moverlos. Sus orbes escarlatas miraron a su madre.

—Llegó tu hora, _hija mía_ —Apartó su guadaña y la espada de Esmeralda para avanzar hacia ella.

Karai se levantó, pero Yami la detuvo.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡Suéltame!

El tricolor no le contestó y observó en silencio la escena.

Ruby preparó sus manos, mientras que Esmeralda miraba fijamente los ojos de su progenitora. Sus ojos se veían tan vivos, tan felices…

 _Wow, de verdad quería matarla_ …

—Yami, ¿qué haces? ¡Haz algo! —Espetó Yugi.

El lado oscuro del faraón siguió en silencio.

Esmeralda arrancó de un tirón el collar de su cuello y miró a Atem.

Alzó su mano y le lanzó el collar.

Justo en el momento en que Ruby se preparó para atacar.

—¡Suéltame! —Karai siguió forcejeando. No podía permitir que le hicieran esto a Esmeralda.

—¡Yami, por favor! —Yugi le suplicó, pero Yami solo agarró su brazo, evitando que hiciera algo más.

— _ **Se lo merece**_ **.**

—¡No! ¡No es así!

Apenas el _zafiro_ tocó el suelo, un enorme resplandor cegó a todos los presentes.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Karai sintió una presión en el pecho.

 _No._

—No puede ser…—Murmuró cuando logró ver mejor.

—Karai, ¿qué sucedió?

Karai miró a su alrededor, todos estaban inconscientes, excepto Yugi, el faraón, Yami y ella. Poco a poco, lograron ver completamente la escena.

Yami sonrió.

Yugi negó con la cabeza.

Karai palideció.

Atem notó que ya no tenía el rompecabezas del milenio con él y miró a Ruby.

Esmeralda yacía en el suelo, su cuerpo emitía un aura maligna que estaba siendo devorada por Ruby, quien no dejaba de sonreír. El sello de Orichalcos se formó en su frente y todos entendieron.

—Al fin… El poder que merecí tener es mío. ¡Es mío y de nadie más! —Pateó el cuerpo de su hija—. ¡Ya no es tuyo! ¡Es mío y solo mío!

Karai se soltó del agarre de Yami y corrió a Esmeralda. Atem depositó suavemente el cuerpo de Anzu en el suelo para seguir a Karai, pero apenas dio un par de pasos, notó que la menor estaba horrorizada.

—… Está muerta.

Yami ensanchó su sonrisa y contempló el artículo del milenio que ahora colgaba en su cuello.

 _Ya nadie estorbaría en sus planes_.

.

 _Continuará…_

 _._

* * *

 **No muchos lo saben, pero publiqué a la…** _ **Siguiente Generación**_ **de nuestros personajes en mi deviantart.**

 **callmerossana. deviantart art/ YuGiOh – Next – Generation – 658856159**

 **(Quiten los espacios para ver. O simplemente vayan a mi perfil de deviantart y búsquenlo)**

 **AVISO: Les cuento, ya que no todos me siguen por Facebook… Que dejaré de escribir por una temporada. Acabo de sufrir una pérdida y honestamente estoy destrozada. No quiero escribirles a la fuerza y mi corazón no da más. Así que espero que entiendan y me esperen. Además, les dejé el bendito capítulo muy largo.**

 **Contestemos los reviews:**

 _Dragon Espectral:_ **Honestamente, hay cosas que, por el bien de todos, no se deben saber. Sin embargo, es cuestión de tiempo para que algunas cosas se revelen. Es probable que Rebecca quiera respuestas después de que Yugi haya decidido ocultarle algo tan importante. En fin, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y te encuentres bien,** _ **tomodachi**_ **.**

 _Yuna-Tidus-Love:_ **SIEMPRE continúo. Me demoro siglos, pero lo hago. Es mi política. Sip, hubo masacre. No te equivocaste en ese aspecto. Es curioso, verdad? Que Yami quisiese evitar daño a Anzu y a Jonouchi, pero el sigue satisfecho con lo ocurrido. ¿Qué ganó con todo esto? Kisara, a pesar de no estar muy al tanto, su corazón y lealtad seguían de parte de Esmeralda. Además, pareció recordar con rapidez gracias a la tortura en que sometieron a su casi hermana. Yo quise algo así: Los egipcios siempre vieron como un bicho raro a Kisara por el simple hecho de tener la piel clara y el cabello también. Por eso se me ocurrió crear una familia, un clan, que no tuviese buenos términos con el reino de Egipto por polémicas del pasado y que se odian a muerte. Rebecca es una dulzura, déjamela ahí aunque sea muy celosa XD Oh, aparecerán los Dioses Egipcios, pero en otro momento. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y te encuentres bien.**

 _Cote-Dark-Dangerous-Love:_ **Esto es lo que Anzu y Jonouchi se temían. Perdieron el control, y lo pagaron muy caro. Seto llevó a Kisara a América por razones desconocidas, no solo para que pasaran el tiempo juntos. Recuerda que Kisara mencionó a** _ **Sadao**_ **. Rebecca ya está sospechando que hay más de lo que Karai dice, así que lo más probable es que quiera respuestas. Yami está actuando fuera de sí, culpó a Esmeralda de lo ocurrido, pudo haber evitado otra tragedia, pero no lo hizo por su conveniencia. ¿Qué es lo que quiere? Y no te preocupes, la relación de Atem y Esmeralda es un cariño melancólico, pero leal. Lo de ellos pasó hace mucho tiempo y ahora solo queda lidiar con ello. Y sí, quise que Yugi y Seto fueran parientes como en el pasado (Atem con Seth), pero Kazuki Takahashi-san nunca dijo algo al respecto, yo solo lo hice posible en este fic XD Y tus demás preguntas se contestaron en este sádico capítulo. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y te encuentres bien,** _ **Tomodachi**_ **.**

 _linkyiwakura:_ **Pues… Salió como tuvo que salir XD Un capítulo muy extremo, muy tenso que terminó con las vidas del Clan Anat. Si dibujaras la escena del dibujo, te amaría. Porque tu arte vale oro. Y Ruby al parecer se salió con la suya… Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y estés bien,** _ **tomodachi**_ **.**

 _Mana:_ **Sipi, Kisara es del clan. Los híbridos son peligrosos, tal vez por eso les dicen que están malditos. El poder que poseen es difícil de lidiar. Esmeralda es un ejemplo… Y las consecuencias podrían caer en Anthea. ¿Quién sabe? Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y te encuentres bien.**

 _SamCR87:_ **Yo diría que es un batido de emociones negativas… En fin, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y te encuentres bien.**

 _Keyvia:_ **Ya lo hice e.e espero que te haya gustado y te encuentres bien.**

 _anitachiesa:_ **Don't worry! Here it is the new chapter! OMG! It's really tense, damn it. I guess my soul is so dark that I need to write something… kind of murky.**

 **Y esos son todos los reviews. Espero que nos leamos pronto.**

 **Rossana's Mind.**

 **Reviews?**


	13. La reina caída

**Hola, lectores y bienvenidos a otro capítulo de este fic…**

 **Lamento la demora, pero uds. Saben por qué… Así que… Empecemos**

 **En el capítulo anterior, la batalla entre Esmeralda y su madre se desató, creando desastres mayores, como el despertar del juramento que habían hecho sus más fieles soldados. Sin embargo, todo terminó de la peor manera: todo el clan fue extinguido por su propia líder.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de YuGiOh! No me pertenecen, sino a Kazuki Takahashi. Los personajes** _ **Karai**_ **,** _ **El señor de la Oscuridad, Abzu**_ **y** _ **Zaleska**_ **son propiedad de** _ **Dragon Espectral.**_ **El lenguaje del clan Anat tampoco es mío, es la lengua** _ **Atbash Cipher**_ **de los criptogramas que se utilizan en** _ **Gravity Falls**_ **, que son de Alex Hirsch.**

 **OPENING:**

 **watch?v=kdmG2DrQ1hc**

* * *

Capítulo 13: _La Reina caída_.

.

—¿Huh?

Atem se giró para ver el cuerpo de Anzu, este emitió un gran resplandor, junto con el de Jonouchi, Kisara, Ren y Aoi. Este se intensificó para transformar todos los cuerpos de los integrantes del _Clan Anat_ en pequeñas esferas.

—¿Son sus almas? —Se preguntó en voz alta el faraón, recordando que el alma de Yugi había tomado esa apariencia cuando la había recuperado del _Sello de Orichalcos_.

—… No lo sé —Contestó Yugi en un susurro.

Las iluminaciones se dirigieron rápidamente al cuerpo de Esmeralda y se introdujeron en su cuerpo, pero no hubo ninguna reacción de su parte. Karai se mordió el labio. Sabía que no despertaría, no cualquiera podía tolerar un alma ajena a su persona. Yugi era un caso distinto.

Yami entrecerró los ojos, un poco disgustado por lo que acababa de ocurrir. Retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, y sin que nadie lo notara, desapareció.

Ruby alzó una ceja, desinteresada en la escena. Se encogió de hombros y con su guadaña, abrió un portal. Todos soltaron un jadeo de sorpresa y la miraron. Ella les regaló una tétrica sonrisa y chasqueó los dedos, logrando que la abertura comenzara a succionarlos a todos. Rebecca fue atrapada por Yugi, pero ambos no evitaron caer, seguidos de Mai y Honda. Atem recogió el cuerpo de Esmeralda y siguió a sus amigos, con Karai pisando sus talones.

Ninguno pudo darse cuenta, que un alma, pequeña y frágil, se quedó rondando en ese lúgubre lugar.

.

.

.

* * *

Rebecca miró la habitación de Yugi con una sombría expresión. En el piso de abajo, Honda se había llevado a Mai para darle un té de hierbas y calmarla. Nadie podía culparla de padecer tal estado, no cualquiera era testigo de la muerte de su pareja, con un hijo en su vientre. Se preguntó cómo estaría Atem; él estaba en cuarto donde habían dejado a Esmeralda con Yugi y Karai.

La rubia encogió sus piernas en el colchón y se las abrazó.

Entendía que Yugi guardaba ciertos secretos, porque era muy noble. Pero a veces esa clase de secretos traía muchas consecuencias. Seguía sin creer que les hubiese ocultado algo tan importante.

Quería culpar a Esmeralda, echarle toda la responsabilidad porque de alguna forma, era la causante de todo esto…

Pero sabía que eso era injusto.

Las palabras de Yugi resonaron en su cabeza.

La heredera solo quiso protegerlos, no de la mejor manera, pero dio su mayor esfuerzo. ¡Dio la vida por ellos!

Pero también sus amigos.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, no podía apartar el recuerdo de ver a sus amigos caer al suelo, muertos.

 _Muertos_.

Soltó un gemido más fuerte y dejó fluir todas las lágrimas contenidas.

. . .

Yugi se apartó lentamente de la puerta de su habitación. Por un lado, quería entrar y consolar a Rebecca, pero por otro, sentía que debía dejarla sola. No podía llegar descaradamente como si fuese ignorante a la gran amenaza que vivieron. Alejó su mano temblorosa del pomo de la puerta y se dirigió a las escaleras.

Se topó con Karai en medio del camino.

Ambos se miraron en silencio.

Yugi miró el suelo, sintiendo nuevamente sus ojos humedecerse.

—Yo también me hice esa pregunta.

Alzó rápidamente la vista. La mirada rojiza de Karai era lejana, pensativa.

—A esa mujer, le preguntaste por qué odiaba tanto a su hija —finalmente lo miró—. Yo me pregunté lo mismo.

—¿Huh?

—Nunca me lo planteé, pero cuando lo dijiste, por un segundo… Yo también me pregunté… _¿Por qué ellos no me quisieron?_

Los ojos del tricolor se agrandaron, comprendiendo el significado de sus palabras.

—Karai, tú…

—Pero luego llegaron ellos —Una pequeña, casi imperceptible sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Lo miró con satisfacción—. Ustedes pensarán que son de lo peor, que están en el bando incorrecto… Pero ellos son mis padres, para bien o para mal.

Yugi contempló los ojos determinados de la joven en silencio, y terminó por asentir. Desgraciadamente, pensó, Esmeralda no tuvo a nadie, solo a sus fieles compañeros.

—Supongo que hasta aquí llegué —La voz de Karai lo volvió a la realidad.

—¿De qué hablas?

Ella soltó una breve, pero sardónica risa.

—El poder de Esmeralda me trajo aquí —Alzó ambas manos; Yugi noto que su cuerpo se veía levemente transparente, tal y como se veía Atem cuando habitaba en su cuerpo años atrás—, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que todo el poder que me dio hasta el último segundo se acabe y yo me vaya a casa.

—¡¿T-Te irás?! —Exclamó.

—Creo que no entendiste lo que dije antes —Alzó una ceja, algo irritada por su lenta reacción.

—P-Pero… ¡No puedes irte! ¡No ahora, esto…!

—Mi misión ya acabó —Se cruzó de brazos, mirando hacia un lado—. Ya cumplí, ya nada me ata aquí.

Si Esmeralda no la hubiese traído, no solo los integrantes del Clan hubiesen muerto, sino que también Yugi pudo haber muerto en esa pelea. Rebecca estaría más destrozada de lo que ya estaba, y no estaba como para lidiar con esa situación.

Nunca fue de su incumbencia, no era su línea de tiempo. No le correspondía. Fue solo una oferta de Esmeralda.

Pero quiso hacerlo.

 _Para protegerlo_.

Notó que Yugi se limpiaba inútilmente las lágrimas que salían sin control de sus ojos. La joven hizo una mueca, sin saber qué hacer. Sabía que estaba pasando por un momento muy duro, pero ¿qué podía hacer ella? No era parte del círculo de amigos, mucho menos de la familia. Siempre fue mala para este tipo de cosas.

—Ustedes siempre buscan la forma de solucionar todo, ¿no? —Él no dijo nada. Karai contuvo un suspiro—. No tires la toalla aún.

Dicho esto, la joven bajó las escaleras, dejando a Yugi reflexionando sus palabras.

.

.

.

* * *

Atem contempló el cuerpo dormido de Esmeralda. No sabía cuántas veces había chequeado su pulso, la joven no mostraba lesiones que indicaran alguna razón o lógica para saber qué causó su muerte. La heredera parecía dormida, como si estuviese descansando plácidamente. Además, tampoco sabía qué rayos había ocurrido con el artículo del milenio, aunque no podía importarle menos.

Sus manos temblaron ligeramente.

Todo había pasado tan rápido que aún le costaba digerirlo.

Esa mujer…

Ruby no había dudado ni siquiera un momento de destruir a su propio clan, a su propia familia. Los aplastó cuales insectos que no valían nada.

El faraón comprendía que la ausencia de amor de los progenitores dejaba marcas en las personas.

Yugi perdió a su padre cuando apenas era un niño.

Jonouchi creció separado de su madre, acompañado de su padre alcohólico.

Kaiba no tuvo el mejor ejemplo como padre cuando se trató de Gozaburo…

Los padres de Mai murieron cuando ella era muy pequeña.

Los padres de Anzu la querían, pero pocas veces estaban ahí para ella, al igual que los de Honda.

¡Ren y Aoi ni siquiera tuvieron padres! Fueron una simple creación del hechicero.

Todos sus amigos crecieron con un carácter admirable, porque la vida les había enseñado a lidiar con las dificultades y seguir adelante. Eran admirables, todos ellos.

Pero su caso y el de Esmeralda eran distintos.

Ella había sido humillada y maltratada por su propia madre desde que había llegado al mundo, para luego ser lastimada de la peor manera por su padre Abasi. Esmeralda nunca supo qué era exactamente una familia.

Atem tuvo a sus padres, pero su madre fue vilmente asesinada frente a sus ojos, dejando una enorme cicatriz en su corazón que nunca se borraría, que haría recordarla por siempre de todas las maneras posibles. Después, al crecer, su padre también se había ido de su lado. Podía recordar esa sensación…

La misma sensación que estaba sintiendo ahora, era la misma.

Todo el amor que había recibido, el cariño, el apoyo, se había desvanecido de un solo instante.

Fue separado de sus padres…

De sus amigos…

De Anzu…

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

… Y de _Anthea_.

Su respiración se entrecortó, el nudo en su garganta era grande, dolía tanto como en su pecho.

Enterró su rostro en sus manos, controlando el llanto que quería escapar de su interior. Jamás pensó tener una sensación tan horrible como esa. Perder camaradas, a su familia, sí…

 _Pero perder a un hijo…_

No podía respirar, era demasiado asfixiante, sofocante.

 _¿Y si es una niña…?_

 _A mí me gustaría que tuviera tus ojos, Atem_

Hacía tan solo unas horas, podía escuchar la voz de Anzu, su calor, junto con el suave movimiento de su bebé en su estómago, casi podía abrazarlo entre sus dedos.

 _Ahora que sabemos que será una niña… ¿Cómo la llamaremos?_

Estaba sentado, pero sentía sus piernas extremadamente exhaustas, no podía apoyarse en nada en este momento, solo quería dejarse caer, tal y como cayó Anzu.

 _¿Qué tal Anthea?_

Abrió rápidamente los ojos al sentir una fuerte palpitación a su lado. Se giró y la vio, Esmeralda seguía en el mismo estado, pero el sonido no provino de ella.

El faraón se levantó y rodeó la cama lentamente hasta encontrar el objeto del otro lado.

La espada de la heredera.

Pulsaba constantemente, llamando su atención al resplandecer un poco.

Atem se limpió el rostro y respiró lentamente, tratando de recobrar la cordura. Según tenía entendido, la espada de Esmeralda fue hecha para atacar de forma espiritual, no física; también podía abrir portales a otras dimensiones o mundos.

Era claramente una señal. Quería llevarlo a algún lado.

Tragó duramente saliva y cogió la espada. La desenfundó con el mayor cuidado posible y miró el suelo, rememorando las veces que Esmeralda abría un portal.

Atem cerró los ojos, suplicando que lo llevara al lugar correcto.

Alzó la espada y con todas sus fuerzas la clavó en el suelo.

.

.

.

* * *

El rompecabezas comenzó a brillar, llamando la atención de Yami. Sus ojos rojos resplandecieron con molestia. Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar por los alrededores.

— _ **No sabes cuándo detenerte**_ **.**

Pensó que con el rompecabezas estaría seguro y podría quedarse en aquella línea de tiempo, pero nada había cambiado. Seguía conectado a su contraparte y los cuerpos de sus amigos y el de Anzu habían desaparecido para ser entregados a Esmeralda.

La heredera ya no estorbaba, era la única que sabía el método para sellarlo y volver a convertirlo en una sola persona con Atem, sin embargo no estaba más tranquilo ni menos angustiado.

Miró el artículo una última vez.

Si destruía el cuerpo del faraón con el poder del rompecabezas, tal vez…

Él sonrió.

No perdía nada con intentar una vez más un juego de las sombras.

.

.

.

* * *

—Su estado sigue siendo un tanto delicado, Kaiba-sama, pero si sigue mis instrucciones, le aseguró que estará bien.

El castaño asintió y salió de la oficina del doctor sin decir nada. Caminó a una habitación en específica de cuidados intensivos. No entró, solo miró a través de la ventana al pequeño paciente.

En una pequeña incubadora, yacía un bebé prematuro con la piel pálida, pero no más que su resplandeciente cabello blanquecino. El neonatólogo le había informado a Seto que tendrían que mantenerlo bajo vigilancia la mayor parte del día. Él podría hacerlo, tomaría turnos con Mokuba y tal vez Kisara, cuando volviera a Estados Unidos.

Seto frunció el ceño, recordando lo ocurrido.

Kisara había quedado embarazada y se lo informó. Francamente, no tuvo una de las mejores reacciones. ¿Qué sabía él de ser padre? No es como si hubiese tenido al mejor padrastro. La joven le había preguntado directamente si quería al niño o no.

 _Puedo intentarlo_ , recordó decir.

Fue lo más honesto que pudo decirle. Durante mucho tiempo, nadie, salvo Mokuba, fue importante para él. Los compañeros de Yugi y Atem no contaban, pues eran gente que… Podía tolerar. No era lo mismo. Después Kisara había llegado a su vida y como era la manager de Mazaki, se podría decir que le agradaba la castaña.

Tal vez.

Volviendo al tema, el vientre de Kisara no había crecido mucho para gran consternación de ambos. Habían ido al doctor y les habían informado que el cuerpo del bebé estaba creciendo hacia los órganos interiores de la albina. Eran casos poco comunes, pero eran posibles. Les recomendaron ir con profesionales y tener un parto más seguro en Estados Unidos. Kaiba accedió y se llevó a Kisara enseguida. Además, le había pedido que no le dijese a nadie lo que ocurría. Ella no objeto nada al respecto, sabía que Seto a veces prefería guardarse algunas cosas, pero con el tiempo no podrían ocultarlo más.

Kisara dio a luz al séptimo mes, dejándola en un estado sumamente delicado, pero no tanto como el niño.

 _No, Sadao es su nombre_ , se autocorrigió.

Su pareja le había dado ese nombre. Nunca la había visto tan feliz en su vida.

Le pidió que volviera brevemente a Domino para que nadie sospechara nada, y ella obedeció, pero le prometió que volvería.

Prefería que no lo hiciera cuando su hijo se encontraba en esas condiciones.

Aunque, por alguna razón, sentía que debía proteger a Sadao ahora más que nunca.

.

.

.

* * *

Atem se vio envuelto en un espacio oscuro. Miró los alrededores y vio corrientes de energía enredarse con otras para luego subir. Sus ojos las siguieron hasta toparse con un gran rayo de luz que yacía arriba de él. Parecían tragarse los brillantes hilos.

No entendía exactamente qué era, pero él estaba allí con un propósito. No estaba seguro de cual, pero era así.

Algo por el rabillo del ojo captó su atención. Se giró y comprendió el por qué.

Las almas de sus amigos giraban alrededor del cuerpo de Esmeralda. Los brazos y piernas de ella se encontraban inmovilizados gracias a las delgadas corrientes de energía que estrujaban sus extremidades. La heredera parecía inconsciente, al igual que en la casa de Yugi, no daba signos de vida. Después contempló las esferas que correspondían a las esencias de sus amigos.

— _ **¿Qué haces aquí?**_

El faraón siguió esa voz y contuvo el aliento al encontrarse con la enorme y verdadera apariencia física del Leviatán, sus ojos amarillos pasaron a ser rojos rápidamente. Él retrocedió.

— _ **No intervengas y vete de aquí**_.

—… Algo me trajo aquí, y no me iré hasta saber qué es —Le contestó, decidido.

La bestia pareció sonreírle cuando formó una mueca, mostrando sus filosos dientes.

— _ **Veo que esa mujer dio un último grito de auxilio**_ —Al ver la confusión en el rostro del faraón, la serpiente prosiguió—. _**Esmeralda está atrapada con sus sirvientes. Cuando Eternidad desaparezca, ellos también lo harán**_.

—¡¿Estamos en _**Eternidad**_?! —Exclamó, mirando nuevamente su alrededor—… La última vez que estuve aquí, no estaba así…

La oscuridad era abrumadora, casi asfixiante. La primera vez que estuvo aquí, fue con su madre, y había tanta luz…

— _ **Eso es porque ya casi no queda nada de ella. Será destruida e Infinito tomará su lugar**_.

—… No lo entiendo… ¿Por qué tú estás aquí? Ruby te absorbió.

La criatura soltó una sonora carcajada. Movió su cola, logrando que el cuerpo de Esmeralda se elevara hasta la altura de la serpiente, acompañada de las almas de sus compañeros.

— _ **¿No lo entiendes, faraón? Esa mujer podrá colectar todas las almas que desee, pero solo logrará alimentarme a mí. Mi cuerpo físico se fortalecerá más y me liberaré de ella. Sin Esmeralda, yo puedo ser libre.**_

—… Creí que si Esmeralda era destruida, tú también…—Murmuró, más tenso que antes.

— _ **Oh~… Y así es, mi faraón. Pero ¿no olvidas algo? Esta mujer nunca morirá de verdad si no es tu propia mano la que acabe con su vida.**_

Atem se tensó. Ya había oído de Yami esa revelación, pero era algo que no podía comprender. ¿Por qué solo él podía deshacerse de Esmeralda?

— _ **Será mejor que no lo sepas**_ —Murmuró, como si hubiese leído sus pensamientos. Dejó caer nuevamente a Esmeralda y lo miró—. _**Si te quedas aquí, también desaparecerás. ¿Piensas dejar todo para estar con la mujer que amas?**_

 _Anzu_ , pensó.

Podría hacerlo.

Podría dejar todo y quedarse al lado de Anzu y sus amigos hasta que todo acabara.

Sería muy sencillo.

Empuñó con más fuerza la espada de Esmeralda.

—No es lo correcto —Dijo finalmente—. Buscaré la forma de salvar a mis amigos.

La bestia le gruñó cuando acercó su rostro a su cuerpo. Atem tembló ligeramente, sin duda, la deidad era digna de temer, y no podía invocar a los Dioses Egipcios sin el rompecabezas, pero…

La espada de Esmeralda palpitó contra su mano.

Podía sentirlos.

Era como sí…

Podía sentir a Esmeralda, a Jonouchi, a Kisara, a Ren y a Aoi.

Y también a Anzu.

Como si tuviesen sus manos sobre las de él, dándole apoyo de luchar por ellos, porque ellos confiaban en él.

Y confiaban que haría lo correcto.

Pisó firmemente el suelo y apuntó la espada hacia el Leviatán, dispuesto a dar la pelea.

Sin embargo, no logró notar que parte del suelo ya estaba severamente agrietado, a punto de destruirse.

.

.

.

* * *

Karai observó sus manos. Estaba a punto de desaparecer y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Pensó que lo mejor era irse, ya nada la ataba a esa dimensión.

 _¿Entonces por qué me siento así?_

No se sentía menos ni más angustiada que antes.

Había logrado a salvar a Yugi, pero muchos más pagaron con sus vidas.

¿Por qué se sentía tan triste con la muerte de su compañera?

—¿No harás nada para recuperar a Esmeralda?

Se giró para ver a Yugi acompañado de Rebecca.

—… ¿Por qué debería?

Rebecca frunció el ceño.

—Pensé que era tu amiga.

Los ojos rojos de la pelinegra se agrandaron.

—… ¿Mi _qué_?

—No tenemos idea de qué misión tuviste que cumplir aquí, pero Esmeralda te dio esa oportunidad de cumplirla —El tricolor le sonrió—, ¿no me digas que ahora le darás la espalda?

—… Ya es tarde —Frunció el ceño, mirando la pared—. No tengo el poder que ella tuvo para salvarla.

—¿Y eso qué? —Mai se introdujo en la habitación, seguida de Honda—. Jonouchi está lejos, pero yo no tengo intenciones de dejar a mi hijo sin padre —Sonrió un poco—. Atem no está, se fue. No tenemos idea de dónde… Pero lo vamos a encontrar.

—Él nos necesita —Le siguió Honda.

—Así como él nos necesita, Esmeralda también te necesita —Yugi extendió su mano—. Para eso están los amigos, ¿no?

Karai contempló a cada uno en silencio. Miró nuevamente su cuerpo, para notar que ya casi no quedaba rastro de él. Se levantó de su asiento e hizo un gesto con la mano, sonriendo.

Segundos después, desapareció.

.

.

.

* * *

— _Hace un poco de frío._

— _Tienes razón._

— _Deberían estar acostumbradas. Hemos vivido aquí desde que nacimos —Contestó el rubio como su fuese lo más obvio del mundo._

—… _¿Enserio? —Se preguntó en un aire ausente la castaña._

 _La niña albina de ojos azules miró a Jono y a Teana. Suspiró y se abrazó sus piernas. Contemplaban el río Nilo, no tenían nada mejor que hacer al respecto. Estaban esperando algo, o alguien, no estaban del todo seguros._

— _Hey._

 _Los tres niños se levantaron para ver a otra niña que caminaba hacia ellos con una pequeña sonrisa. El cabello negro y largo danzaba con la brisa. Teana se sorprendió de ver que los ojos de Esmeralda eran azules._

 _Era cierto, antes del incidente, Esmeralda había nacido con los ojos azules._

 _Lo había olvidado por completo._

— _Esmeralda-sama._

— _No me llamen así, soy, incluso, menor que ustedes —Bromeó._

—… _¿Qué hacemos aquí?_

—…— _Borró su sonrisa y miró el cielo nocturno—… No lo sé._

 _Los tres le imitaron y vieron el cielo estrellado como lo más hermoso que habían visto._

— _Presiento que olvidamos hacer algo… Y no puedo recordarlo…—Siguió hablando la heredera._

 _Teana abrió más los ojos al ver un resplandor mucho más grande. No era la luna, tampoco una estrella. Era una especie de luminosidad que…_

 _La había visto antes…_

 _Alzó su mano, tratando de alcanzarla._

—… _¿Quién eres?_

.

.

.

* * *

El Leviatán se reía de los intentos fallidos de Atem por tratar de atacarle. Sabía que por más que tratara, no lo lograría. El faraón se había percatado de la actitud de la espada. Se suponía que podía contra demonios y espíritus. Especialmente la serpiente que tenía en frente. Pero el arma no parecía querer obedecer con sus demandas.

 _Fue una espada forjada en el Clan Anat, sería incapaz de servirle al mismo faraón de Egipto_ , pensó con gran pesar.

La deidad usó su cola para golpear a Atem, quien retrocedió, pero no a tiempo. Se cubrió con la espada, mas la fuerza logró que fuese embestido.

— _ **Yo**_ —Una voz lo distrajo _ **—. Veo que estás en aprietos**_.

Atem levantó la vista y se encontró con Yami sonriéndole de una forma tan maléfica que de verdad temió de sí mismo en sus tiempos de oscuridad. Además, los ojos de su otro yo se veían corrompidos. La mezcla del rojo y el violeta le daban un toque de locura a su tétrica sonrisa. El faraón se colocó con esfuerzo de pie y lo encaró.

—¿Por qué estás aquí?

— _ **¿Por qué no lo estaría?**_ —Ensanchó su sonrisa al bajar de los escombros y caminar hacia él—. _**Si vas a morir aquí… Seré yo quien te hará desaparecer**_ **.**

* * *

 _Continuará…_

* * *

 **Wow…**

 **Chicos… Algunos ya lo saben, pero otros no siguen mi página de Facebook. Les informo que entré a la Universidad. Por un lado, es genial, pero por otro es un puto desmadre xD Bueno, deben imaginarse lo que estoy a punto de decirles:**

 **ME DEMORARÉ SIGLOS EN ACTUALIZAR! XDDDDDDD**

 **No se asusten, no dejaré ninguna historia tirada. Pero me demoraré un CHINGO. Espero que tengan paciencia. Este capítulo lo tenía listo desde a finales de febrero…- ¡No me miren así! No quería subirlo enseguida 77**

 **Contestemos los reviews:**

 _Cote-Dark-Dangerous-Love:_ **No mate a todos XD Solo al** _ **Clan Anat**_ **. Y créeme, a mí también me dio tristeza matar a mi propio OC u_u… Ruby es una villana de la cual me siento orgullosa. Se ganó un premio por su maldad XD Aún no sabemos qué es lo que planea Yami, mucho menos con lo que pasó recién. Espero que te hayas hecho una idea de lo que ocurrió con Anzu y su hija… Y bueno, aquí supiste la historia de Sadao XD De lo único que me arrepentí un poco fue de la manera en que murieron Ren y Aoi xC Creo que fue un poco (A quién engaño? Fue MUUY) cruel. Yugi no tuvo malas intenciones al callar, eso lo sabemos, pero la confianza es como una hoja de papel '** _ **Una vez que se arruga, no vuelve a ser igual'**_ **. Y tienes razón, todo de MAL en PEOR. Me encuentro mucho mejor, pero te confieso que sigo de luto. Espero que te haya gustado y te encuentres bien,** _ **tomodachi**_ **.**

 _Dragon Espectral:_ **Las palabras de Yugi duelen porque son reales, pero no quieren ser aceptadas como debería ser. ¿Qué pasará con Karai? Ya lo verás, agradezco mucho que aún me permitas tenerla en este fanfic. Espero que te haya gustado y te encuentres bien,** _ **tomodachi**_ **.**

 _Yuna-Tidus-Love:_ **Yami de verdad es un traidor…? Quizá, pero las apariencias engañan. Y sí, Esme murió, y fue asesinada por su propia madre. Yugi siempre fue un personaje ejemplar, porque logra llegar al corazón de las personas con sus palabras, tiene una forma tan sencilla de comprender a los demás que llega a dar miedo XD Espero que te haya gustado y te encuentres bien,** _ **nakama**_ **.**

 _linkyiwakura:_ **Ya veremos cómo se van desarrollando los eventos, quienes ganan y quienes pierden. Me encanta que digan que Ruby es mala XD Significa que hice un buen trabajo con su antagonismo. Wiiii, otra Esmeralda-Lover! XD Gracias! Espero que te haya gustado y te encuentres bien,** _ **tomodachi**_ **.**

 _Sam CR87:_ **Sip, fue literal el nombre del capítulo anterior XD Necesito reunir los pedacitos de tu alma porque aquí creo que morirás jejeje, ok, dejo de bromear u.u Espero que te haya gustado y te encuentres bien,** _ **nakama**_ **.**

 **Bueno, eso es todo, lectores.**

 **Espero que puedan esperarme, nos leeremos en un tiempo más.**

 **Rossana's Mind out.**

 **Reviews?**


	14. No terminará así

**¡Hola! ¡Tanto tiempo! Perdónenme, no he actualizado NADA y sé que no tengo excusas… Pero entiéndame. Este año entré a la Universidad y debo dedicar todo mi potencial en ella.**

 **Bueno, les ahorraré tiempo para comenzar de una buena vez.**

 **Anteriormente, el clan Anat fue vencido por su propia líder: Ruby. Los cuerpos de nuestros personajes se entregaron al alma de Esmeralda, ya que juraron serle leal, incluso después de la muerte. También, Atem recibió una señal de la espada de la heredera y terminó en** _ **Eternidad**_ **para caer en cuenta del escaso tiempo que le queda antes de que sea demasiado tarde.**

* * *

Capítulo 14: _No terminará así_.

* * *

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —Atem no podía entender por qué su contraparte estaba dispuesto a acabar con él— ¡Somos la misma persona!

— _ **Te equivocas**_ —La sonrisa de Yami se borró—. _**Tú y yo somos seres totalmente diferentes. Deberías comenzar a aceptarlo.**_

—¡Eres tú quien no acepta su identidad! —Bramó con frustración— ¿Qué ganas con todo esto? ¡Dime!

— _ **¡Recuperaré lo que es mío!**_ —El rompecabezas que colgaba de su cuello resplandeció y una fuerte ventisca golpeó a Atem.

El faraón logró clavar la espada de Esmeralda en el suelo, evitando otra caída innecesaria. Alzó sus divinos ojos violáceos para encontrarse con los corrompidos de su otro yo. El rojo sangre se entremezclaba con el violeta de una forma casi pervertida.

— _ **Es notorio que no aceptas tu lugar**_ —Entrecerró los ojos—. _**Eres un faraón de hace más de tres mil años, ¿por qué no te largas de una maldita vez?**_

—Me dieron —Respiró fuerte—… la oportunidad de vivir normalmente como mis amigos…

— _ **¡Ellos no son tus amigos! ¡Son míos! ¡Tú me los quitaste! ¡Los tuyos están muertos y exhibidos en ese maldito museo!**_ —Gritó con fuerza Yami—… _**¡Úneteles ya con tu maldita esposa y desaparezcan!**_

Una esfera oscura se formó delante del ojo de Horus y se lanzó contra Esmeralda. Atem entendió las intenciones de Yami y reaccionó.

—¡No!

El faraón enterró la espada en el costado del Leviatán, quien soltó un rugido de dolor y soltó el cuerpo de su antigua prometida, dejándolo caer. Antes de impactar con el suelo, el tricolor logró atraparla para protegerla con todo lo que podía. Las almas de sus amigos revoloteaban alrededor de ella, después acogieron su presencia y giraron en torno a él.

 _Anzu_ , pensó.

— _ **Hmph**_ —Al oír a la deidad del sello de Orichalcos, el faraón se tensó—. _**Sigues protegiéndola.**_

—¿Qué?

— _ **¿Por qué la defiendes?**_ —Habló, esta vez, Yami— _**Ella causó todo esto. ¡Es la culpable de que estemos así!**_

—… Esmeralda no es culpable —Estrechó con más fuerza a la joven contra él—. ¡Nunca lo fue! ¡Tampoco el clan! ¡Todo esto comenzó con sus padres! ¡Ellos nos llevaron a la guerra!

— _ **¿Estás diciendo que la muerte de Anzu y mis amigos no es su culpa?**_ —La voz grave se suavizó hasta volverla en un susurro. Atem se mantuvo en silencio— _**¿Ella no los obligó a hacer el pacto de sangre para servirles más allá de la muerte?**_ —El faraón iba a objetar, pero Yami lo interrumpió— _**Dime, ¿qué es ella? ¿Un monstruo que quiere ser un ser humano?**_ —Una cruel sonrisa fue adornando sus labios—… _**¿O un humano a punto de convertirse en un monstruo?**_

—Ella no es…

— _ **¿Tú qué sabes? No tienes idea de lo cruel que puede ser esa mujer**_ —Su mirada se apagó, contemplando con agonía a Esmeralda. Eso le llamó mucho la atención al faraón, pero no tuvo la oportunidad de preguntarle, pues él ya se había recuperado de ese estado—. _**Déjate consumir con ella y todo acabará; todo volverá a ser como antes.**_

Atem presionó los labios, consternado. Estar cerca de Yami lo sacaba de sus casillas con más rapidez de lo habitual. Su oscuridad influía mucho en él. Tragó saliva para mirar el rostro de la heredera.

Esmeralda le había dicho que el destino le había puesto algo mejor en el camino. Y eso era un futuro con Anzu, sus amigos y su futuro hijo.

Pero…

Una punzada de dolor lo invadió al recordar la pérdida de su bebé.

—… _**Ella lo mató**_.

Atem se paralizó.

—No es cierto.

— _ **Claro que sí.**_

—¡Te equivocas!

— _ **Solo porque ella perdió a su hijo por tu culpa, ella te hizo lo mismo**_ **.**

Atem sentía los brazos temblorosos, así que decidió dejar suavemente a Esmeralda en el suelo y analizó con cuidado las palabras de Yami. Su prometida nunca le dijo que ese niño había muerto por su culpa, ¿por qué nunca le dijo eso? ¿De verdad calló para luego vengarse de la forma más vil y hacerle sentir lo mismo que sintió ella cuando murió su hijo?

 _¡Pero eso nunca ocurrió!_ , trató de convencerse.

Eso pasó en una dimensión alternativa, otra línea de tiempo…

Yami, notando el estrés de su otro yo, decidió acercarse a él lentamente. Al estar parado frente a un arrodillado faraón, le causó un poco de gracia la ironía de la situación.

Él sabía cosas; cosas que nunca deseó saber, pero allí estaba. Al tomar consciencia propia, el _Señor de las Tinieblas_ le otorgó conocimiento de otras líneas de tiempo.

Y así, supo.

Posó su dedo índice en la frente de Atem, paralizándolo por completo.

Acto seguido, el faraón soltó un agónico grito.

* * *

Ruby apretó fuertemente los puños. La burbujeante ira la carcomía de la cabeza a los pies.

—… ¿Por qué no me acepta?

— _Eres débil_.

—¡No lo soy! ¡Tengo todo el poder que esa sanguijuela tenía y mucho más!

La líder se encontraba en un espacio completamente oscuro. Había clavado su arma para comunicarse con _él_ y seguir con sus planes, pero, al parecer, no estaba resultando.

— _Humana estúpida_ —Le gruñó con desprecio, causando escalofríos en la mujer—. _Tu odio hacia tu propia hija y a los egipcios es ridículo. Tú y te pareces más a ellos de lo que piensas._

—¡E-Eso no es así! —Negó fervientemente, acalorada—. ¡Yo no soy como ellos y nunca lo seré! ¡Hice justicia!

— _¿Cuál justicia?_ —Se rio con mofa— _Esa pútrida de la que hablas, se llama venganza. Estás llena de odio y rencor, y por eso no te necesito. Ya me alimentas lo suficiente_.

—¡Tengo más poder que esa mocosa!

— _Lamento decirte que esa mocosa de la que hablas, me fue muy útil antes de traicionarme_ —La criatura oscura pausó, reflexionando—. _Tenía potencial, es una lástima._

Dicho esto, el portal comenzaba a cerrarse, alertando a Ruby.

—¡No! ¡Señor Drago! ¡Se lo suplico! ¡Soy mejor! ¡Soy mejor que ella!

Pero ya fue demasiado tarde.

Del otro lado, Abzu contempló a su amo en silencio, comprendiendo rápidamente sus intenciones.

—¿Cuándo partimos? —Fue directo al grano.

— _De inmediato_.

* * *

Esmeralda se removió, inquieta al sentirse observada. Abrió lentamente los ojos, dándose cuenta que se encontraba en un lugar completamente oscuro. Al enfocar mejor la vista, se encontró con unos ojos tan rojos como los de ella. Sin embargo, sabía muy bien que no había unos ojos como los de ese demonio.

—¿Qué quieres?

Drago le sonrió, complacido. Aunque no se le veía intimidada, Esmeralda estaba sorprendida de verlo.

— _Veo que no esperabas volver a saber de mí. No creíste que esa patética forma de Horakhty podría destruirme, ¿o sí?_

—Francamente, no —Entrecerró los ojos—. Eres duro de roer.

Drago se rio.

—Me gusta que conserves tu sentido del humor. No has cambiado nada —Posó su negra mano en la cabeza de la joven como si se tratara de su propia hija.

Esmeralda se tensó. Por eso, no le gustaba que le tocaran la parte superior de la cabeza. Drago la había manipulado y había fingido ser una figura paternal para ella, algo que nunca tuvo. Se dejó llevar para luego entender las cosas que estaba haciendo.

—Creí que me castigarías por haberte traicionado.

— _Tranquila, no vine a pelear. Vine a hablar_ —Apartó sus garras de ella—. _Sabes que tú y yo nos parecemos más de lo que crees_. _Te alimentas del odio de las personas, de sus ambiciones, sus pasiones… ¿No es así?_ —Ante su silencio, él prosiguió—. _Pero a pesar de eso, nunca eres feliz. Sé cómo te sientes: ser odiada, despreciada… y todo porque esa mujer se dedicó a arruinar tu vida. Te entregó a tu padre_ —La mención de Abasi afectó terriblemente la expresión de la joven. Se abrazó a sí misma y Drago contuvo una sonrisa socarrona—. _Esa escoria te faltó el respeto, aun cuando eras de su propia sangre…_

—Dime qué es lo que quieres —Le cortó con rapidez, escudriñándolo con la mirada—. ¡Ve sin rodeos!

— _Me fuiste de mucha utilidad, pero te volviste contra mí_ —Un brillo de rencor se asomó por sus ojos escarlatas—, _pero tienes el honor de tener otra oportunidad_ —Esmeralda abrió más los ojos, en shock—. _Yo puedo liberar todo tu poder y acabarás con tu madre como siempre has querido._

—… No es lo correcto.

— _Tu hijo está muerto por culpa de unos patéticos seres humanos_ —La heredera apartó sus ojos de él, pero Drago la agarró rudamente de la barbilla para que lo mirara fijamente a los ojos—. _Te usaron, te hirieron y tú quieres que paguen. Mi libertad podría significar el final de todo lo que odias y te lastima._

Esmeralda contempló los ojos de Drago.

* * *

—No funciona…

Jono se dejó caer de rodillas, jadeante. Alzó la cabeza para mirar a Teana y a Kisara. La de cabellos blancos como la nieve se encontraba de pie, pero su dura expresión daba mucho que desear. La castaña, por otro lado, tenía sus piernas temblando. Estaba al borde del llanto.

—Teana…

—No podemos rendirnos… ¡Ella nos necesita! —Se revolvió el cabello con una mano, mientras que la otra se encontraba temblando contra la energía que emitía.

—¡Lo sé! —El rubio se incorporó nuevamente—. Pero… Si Esmeralda-sama no coopera, ¡nosotros no podemos hacer mucho!

—No es eso —Intervino Kisara. Los dos la miraron—. Tenemos que resistir… Hasta que Esmeralda-sama vuelva —Sus irises resplandecieron.

—… ¿De qué hablas?

—No lo sé —contestó honestamente—. Su alma ha abandonado su cuerpo físico, pero no sé nada más. Puedo sentirla muy lejos de aquí… Tan lejos…

—Eso significa que estamos encargados de proteger su cuerpo.

—Así es.

Teana y Jono intercambiaron palabras con la mirada y asintieron.

* * *

Yami lanzó el cuerpo de Atem con toda su fuerza. Este se estrelló contra el suelo, adolorido. Miró de reojo al _Leviatán_. La bestia observaba con diversión la pelea, no parecía tener interés alguno de intervenir. Pronto, comprendió que no tenía por qué gastar sus energías cuando él mismo le estaba transmitiendo poder con su oscura influencia.

El faraón tosió sangre y se apoyó sobre su brazo. Levantó un poco la cabeza y vio a Yami caminar hacia él. El color rojo y el violeta seguían entremezclado en sus ojos. Después, dirigió sus ojos al cuerpo de Esmeralda. La heredera seguía inconsciente con las almas de sus amigos a su alrededor.

— _ **Levántate.**_

—¿Para qué? —Murmuró él con pesadez.

— _ **¿Es una broma?**_ —Se mofó—. _**¿Qué pasó con el honrado faraón que defendió a todos sus súbditos?**_ —Bajo el silencio de Atem, Yami comenzó a frustrarse—. _**¡Vamos!**_ —Pateó su costado con fuerza. Atem soltó un gruñido de dolor, pero no hizo nada—… _**¡¿Cuál es tu problema?!**_

—… Mi problema…—Repitió.

Estaba atrapado en _Eternidad_ , o lo que quedaba de ella; sus amigos no estaban ahí para él; dos de sus grandes amigos estaban muertos; Anzu también…

Y Anthea…

—¿Realmente, lo preguntas? —Lo miró con desdén.

Yami hizo una mueca. Sabía lo que estaba pensando: estaban conectados; _seguían conectados_. El corazón le oprimió el pecho, pero lo ignoró. No estaba dispuesto a darle el gusto de sentir empatía.

—Qué patético.

Ambos alzaron la vista al oír esa voz. Ruby los contemplaba con desprecio a ambos.

—¿Por qué no han desaparecido aún?

— _ **Largo de aquí**_ —Escupió venenosamente Yami—. _**Ya tienes lo que querías. ¿No te bastó?**_

La mujer entrecerró los ojos y vio el cuerpo de su hija. Apretó los puños con fuerza y contuvo una maldición. No importaba lo que hiciera, esa niña seguía superándola en todo. ¡Incluso muerta!

—… No querías que muriera —Musitó—, ¿verdad? —Señaló a Yami con acusación.

—… _**¿De qué estás hablando?**_

—Eres el lado oscuro del faraón. Todos sus sentimientos, emociones oscuras… están ahí, contigo. Por eso, me apoyaste. Mas, la verdad es otra, ¿no? —Ante el silencio de la contraparte del faraón, Ruby solo hizo una mueca, frustrada—. Tch, eres un fastidio —Convocó la guadaña de _Zafiro_ y se dirigió al cuerpo de su hija.

Atem no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar. Intentó pararse, pero el dolor en sus costillas se lo impidió. Yami, por instinto, corrió a detenerla. Pero ambos se quedaron en shock cuando un escudo invisible bloqueó el ataque de la líder del Clan Anat.

—Ustedes… Aún siguen aquí… ¡Y se ocultan en este cuerpo!

Chasqueó los dedos y las esferas espirituales resplandecieron.

Atem y Yami contemplaron en shock cómo los cuerpos de sus amigos volvían a materializarse ante sus ojos. Aunque, las prendas y accesorios eran diferentes a la última vez que los vieron. Los tres tenían enormes capuchas negras, quitándoles gran parte de la visión de sus cuerpos.

—¡¿Por qué siguen con vida?!

Jono le gruñó con desprecio y se levantó primero, colocándose en frente de sus compañeras. Kisara y Teana socorrieron el cuerpo de Esmeralda. Atem, por otro lado, logró, por fin, ponerse de pie y se acercó a la escena. Ruby lo miró de reojo.

—¡¿Cómo están vivos?! ¡¿Qué hiciste?!

Los tres miembros miraron al faraón con curiosidad.

—Yo no hice nada —Frunció el ceño—. Esmeralda lo hizo.

—… Por supuesto, siempre aprovechándose de los demás para salvar su propio pellejo —Murmuró por lo bajo—. No importa —Terminó por sonreír—. Pude matarlos antes… ¡Y puedo volver a hacerlo! ¡Ahora YO mando al Leviatán! —El sello de Orichalcos se formó en la frente de la mujer.

La bestia les rugió, reemergiendo de las sombras. Jono retrocedió un poco y formó un escudo protector. Esto no pareció inmutar a la deidad, así que abrió su enorme boca para lanzarles un poderoso rayo.

Atem se colocó al lado del rubio y fortaleció el escudo. El guardián de la heredera lo miró sorprendido.

—¿Quién…?

El faraón le devolvió la mirada con la misma expresión, cayendo en cuenta de lo que sucedía: ellos no eran sus amigos. Eran los guardianes de Esmeralda, los jóvenes que nunca pudo conocer en su vida pasada. Eran Jono, Kisara y Teana. Giró un poco el rostro para encontrarse con los ojos azules de la joven que tenía el rostro de Anzu. Ella le devolvió la mirada con cierto temor, abrazando el cuerpo de Esmeralda.

Sin embargo, no pudo evitar sonreír.

Conocer este lado que nunca conoció de Anzu, de Jonouchi… Incluso de Kisara… lo hacía feliz.

Dio un respingo al sentir la mano de Yami sobre la suya. Lo miró rápidamente, pero él ni siquiera se molestó en hacerlo.

— _ **Tus energías están decayendo. Y si quieres protegerlos, haz algo más útil que esto.**_

Los ojos violetas de Atem se dirigieron al rompecabezas que portaba su otro yo. _Así que era eso_ , pensó. Gracias al artículo, el campo de energía se había vuelto impenetrable. No obstante, el Leviatán no tenía intenciones de detener sus ataques. Se esmeraba en romper la barrera una y otra vez.

—… ¿Durante cuánto tiempo podrán ayudarnos tú y tu gemelo malvado? —cuestionó rápidamente Jono. Los dos lo miraron—. No importa cuánto poder tengan, el del Leviatán es mayor.

— _ **¿Qué sugieres?**_

—Hay que encontrar el alma de Esmeralda-sama —intervino Kisara, posando su mano en la de Jono, luego, con la otra, tomó la de Yami para posarla sobre la suya—. Alguien debe hacerlo.

Kisara miró directamente a Atem a los ojos, así que él entendió enseguida. Apartó su mano de la barrera y se giró, pero se quedó de piedra al encontrarse cara a cara con Teana.

Los ojos amatistas contemplaron los zafiros. La castaña no podía despegar sus ojos del faraón. Podía jurar que lo había visto una vez, en alguna parte, _en otra vida_ …

La mirada de Atem se suavizó. Estaba viva en _Eternidad_ , pero ¿lo estaría cuando volviera a casa? Levantó sus manos hasta posarlas en las mejillas pálidas de la guardiana. Ella parpadeó, sorprendida por el gesto.

—Te prometo que esto no terminará así —ella, en respuesta, solo asintió con la cabeza—. Volveré a casa con nuestros amigos, contigo… Y con Anthea.

El reconocimiento llegó a los ojos de Teana. Envolvió las muñecas del faraón con sus manos y sus ojos se volvieron rojos. Atem se quedó paralizado.

—… Encuentra a Esmeralda-sama —susurró ella—… _Ella la tiene_.

El brillo se perdió en los ojos de Atem y cayó desmayado en los brazos de Teana.

. . .

* * *

Atem contempló con grata sorpresa los ojos de Esmeralda. Sus globos oculares negros se contrastaban con el fuerte color azulado de sus irises. No comprendía el porqué de ese color en esos momentos, pero llegó a pensar unos segundos que llegaba verse, a pesar de su apariencia, más _humana_.

—¿Esmeralda?

—Atem —Le saludó con cordialidad—. ¿Por qué estás aquí?

—… No lo sé —Contestó con franqueza—. No entiendo cómo llegué aquí…-

—¿Viniste por mí? —Se incorporó para acercarse—. Porque lo sabes, ¿no?

—¿Huh?

—Tú y yo estamos destinados a estar juntos —Susurró con lentitud, estremeciendo la espina dorsal del faraón—… Pero no revueltos —Terminó por sonreír y se alejó de él—. No importa lo que haga, siempre termino interponiéndome en tu camino.

—No te interpones, solo nos cruzamos —Suavizó sus palabras—. Y tú haces esto para ayudar a los demás, pero… Tú no dejas que nadie te ayude. ¿Por qué?

—Porque me gusta estar sola —Dejó de sonreír cuando Atem entrecerró los ojos—… Al menos trato convencerme a mí misma de eso —Miró la oscuridad con melancolía—. Sufrir sola, morir sola… Así siempre ha sido, y tiene que seguir siendo —Lo volvió a mirar—. No puedes salvarme.

—Puedo y lo haré —La agarró de los brazos—. Te necesitamos, tu familia te necesita.

—Yo no tengo familia —Negó.

—La tienes.

—Esa mujer no es mi madre.

—Hablo de Anz… No —Se corrigió—. Hablo de _Teana_ , de _Jono_ y _Kisara_. También de Ren y Aoi. ¿Piensas abandonarlos?

—… Dejé que murieran más de una vez.

—No puedes culparte por eso, no fue tu culpa.

—Ese es el punto —Rio con suma tristeza—… Di mi mayor esfuerzo, y murieron de todos modos.

—Aún puedes solucionar esto —Insistió—. Déjame ayudarte.

—No hay forma.

—Esmeralda…

—Olvídalo —Se soltó de su agarre y le dio la espalda—. Si permitiera que me ayudaras, tendría que cambiar mis métodos —Se cruzó de brazos y frunció el entrecejo.

—No sabes que será así —Le regañó.

—Siempre es así, esta vez no será diferente.

Atem contempló la rígida espalda de la heredera, para finalmente soltar un suspiro.

—… Cuando vivía en Egipto, me decían que tenías un don; otros, que eras peligrosa… Todo se relacionaba al poder. Pero no es así del todo —Apretó los puños—. Ocultas tu corazón tras tu mente, realizas tus misiones una y otra vez. Finges que no te importa tu estado para que todo esté en el orden que es requerido —Pausó, dándose cuenta, finalmente—. Por eso, no has logrado dominar por completo al Leviatán.

—… Entonces debes saber que mi corazón es débil —La voz de Esmeralda se había encogido y suavizado como la de una niña.

—Así es. Te comportas así porque temes tomarte esto enserio, tomar riendas del asunto con tu corazón… Porque si lo haces, te importará el resultado —Esmeralda giró un poco el rostro para mirarlo de reojo—. Todo lo que has hecho es para evitar sentir dolor. Pero tienes que sentirlo. Porque _ellos_ te importan.

El cuerpo de Esmeralda se encorvó. Se agachó hasta abrazar sus rodillas y enterrar su rostro en ellas. Atem caminó hacia ella y se arrodilló a su lado, posando una mano en su hombro.

—… No quiero sentir dolor… No quiero volver a sentirlo. Sin embargo, sé que me lo merezco.

Él alzó las cejas, entendiendo lo que pensaba.

—… No eres un monstruo.

—Todo lo que toco, lo destruyo, lo daño… Por eso alejé a Karai antes de que fuese demasiado tarde…

Atem presionó con afecto su mano contra la piel de la portadora del Leviatán.

—Anzu me dijo una vez…

Lo siguiente que se pronunció, provocó un cambio en el semblante de Esmeralda. Apartó sus brazos para finalmente estrellar sus rodillas contra el negro suelo. Atem soltó una exclamación y se colocó en frente de ella.

—… ¿Esmeralda? —La llamó con precaución.

Ella no contestó, miraba fijamente el suelo. Sus ojos no podían ser vistos gracias a las mechas de su

—… ¿Quieres saber qué siento? —La voz tomó más fuerza. Bajo su silencio, ella continuó—. No me siento miserable, tampoco molesta. Ni bien… Ni mal.

Esmeralda alzó la mirada: sus ojos volvían a ser normales, ese singular bermellón que solo le pertenecía a ella.

Ella formó una socarrona sonrisa.

—No siento _nada_.

Enterró su mano en el pecho del faraón, dejándolo descolocado. De él, sacó su preciada espada y se giró para enfrentar a cierto sujeto que había estado presenciando la situación en silencio.

Atem le siguió la mirada y se encontró con un personaje singular. Los ojos escarlata resplandecían, pero no podía verlo por completo. La oscuridad que los envolvía era sofocadora, tanto así, que apenas podía verse a sí mismo.

—Tú eres…

— _Volvemos a encontrarnos, faraón_ —Drago suprimió la cruel carcajada que quería escapar de sus labios.

* * *

 _Continuará…_

* * *

 **Estoy emocionada por el próximo capítulo porque se vendrá algo que siempre quise hacer! En fin, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Me tomó mucho tiempo hacerlo porque mi computador está algo rebelde y no quiere cooperar…**

 **Bueno, contestemos los reviews!**

 _Cote-Dark-Dangerous-Love:_ **Bueno, no se ha sabido qué demonios ocurrió con Anthea aquí. Sin embargo, me gustó que Teana, a pesar de no recordar el lazo que tiene Anzu con Atem, sintiera alguna conexión con él y que conociera a Anthea en su corazón. Bueno, no se supo mucho qué demonios fue de Yugi y los demás, ni mucho menos, de Karai. ¡Al menos Esmeralda reaccionó! ¿Cómo? Es un secreto e-e Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo!**

 _Dragon Espectral:_ **Lamento la demora, ¡pero al fin soy libre…! (TEMPORALMENTE)… Bueno, aprovechemos mientras tengo tiempo xD no pude darte la pelea que querías, ya que Yami confundió el corazón de Atem, pero incluso el propio lado oscuro del faraón está dudoso de sus propias acciones. Ahora que ha decidido cooperar en contra de Ruby mientras Atem fue en busca de Esmeralda, ¿qué pasara? Ni idea… Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo!**

 _SamCR87:_ **Siento no poder haberte dado la pelea u.u pareció más un debate XD ¡No abandoné! ¡Y nunca lo haré! ¡Tengo muchos proyectos que hacer en fanfiction! Yay! Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo!**

 **Bien, esos son… Son poquitos ;-; y los entiendo, a veces, se aburren X'D pero yo quiero terminar esta historia: por mí, y por los que siguen aquí conmigo!**

 **Nos leemos!**

 **Rossana's Mind.**

 **Reviews?**

… **Please?**


	15. La princesa y los guerreros

**Bienvenidos a otro capítulo de este fic! AAAAHHH estamos llegando al final, mi vida no tendrá sentido de nuevo DX**

 _ **Sigh**_ **, bueno, no puedo hacer nada al respecto. Podría hacer… No, olvídenlo xDDD**

 **Estoy bromeando. Todos saben que mi próximo proyecto es** _ **Flor de Loto**_ **, el cual también planeo escribir en inglés e.e quienes tengan curiosidad de qué se trata, no sean tímidos y escríbanme. Obviamente, no les diré todo XD pero ya saben jeje**

 **Recapitulemos: No cabía duda alguna que** _ **Eternidad**_ **estaba acabando, así que Yami quería que Atem desapareciera con ella, sin embargo, hay algo que sigue inquietándolo. Ruby, por otro lado, está harta de ser rechazada por el** _ **Señor de las Tinieblas**_ **, así que está dispuesta a acabar con cualquiera con tal de demostrar su inmenso poder. Y, finalmente, Atem se encuentra con el alma de Esmeralda y…** _ **alguien más**_ **.**

 **DISCLAIMER:** _ **Yu-Gi-Oh!**_ **No me pertenece, sino a Kazuki Takahashi.** _ **Karai, Abzu, Zaleska y El Señor de las Tinieblas,**_ **le pertenecen a Dragon Espectral. Agradezco que hayas compartido tus personajes conmigo.**

 **Comencemos.**

 **OPENING:** _ **/watch?v=kdmG2DrQ1hc**_

 **NOTA: Este capítulo está exclusivamente dedicado a** _ **Dragon Espectral**_ **. Gracias por acompañarme hasta el día de hoy con mis historias. Espero que pases un lindo cumpleaños y sigamos leyendo fics :B**

* * *

Capítulo 15: _La princesa y los guerreros_.

* * *

. . .

. .

.

La alarma sonó en toda la habitación, pero la figura que dormía en la cama solo tendió a encogerse y soltar un gruñido. De todo el nido de mantas, salió una mano y apagó el despertador. Se incorporó un poco y miró su ventana. El sol resplandecía, tratando de brindarle buenas energías. Pero la joven ignoró la cálida luz y soltó un bostezo.

— ¡Anthea-chan! ¿Estás despierta? ¡El baño ya está listo!

La joven adolescente de largos cabellos castaños, finalmente, abrió sus singulares ojos: eran amatistas.

—Voy enseguida.

Cogió su bata y una toalla y se encerró en el baño para ducharse.

No se demoró mucho en asearse y vestirse. Bajó las escaleras y sonrió.

—Buenos días, tío Yugi.

Muto Yugi alzó la vista y le sonrió cálidamente a la joven castaña. Una ola de nostalgia lo golpeó al verla. Llevaba el mismo uniforme que su madre, casi parecía su viva imagen, de no ser por sus ojos y la forma en que sonreía.

— ¿Dónde está la tía Rebecca?

— ¿Huh? Dejó a Yuu en la escuela —ella suspiró de alivio a modo de respuesta. Yugi se rio—. Vamos, es solo un niño.

—No te ofendas, pero es muy molesto —negó con la cabeza mientras se servía una taza de café y sacaba un par de tostadas del gran plato—. Bueno, sacó el carácter de la tía Rebecca, no podría esperarme menos.

— ¡¿Qué significa eso, mocosa?! —Un jalón en su cabello la descolocó. Se giró para encontrarse con la mirada asesina de su tía.

—Rebecca, suéltala —pidió Yugi con nerviosismo.

— ¡Eso duele! —Se quejó Anthea, librándose del agarre. Acomodó su cabello y la miró con el ceño fruncido—. Deberías sentirte alagada que Yuu haya sacado tu personalidad, pero es una gran tragedia para mí.

La mujer rodó de ojos y se cruzó de brazos.

— ¿Quieres que te lleve?

—No, gracias —Terminó rápidamente su taza de café y apenas mordió una tostada—. Me voy.

— ¡Anthea, espera…!

— ¡Tengo el almuerzo! —Anunció a lo lejos—. Lo guardé antes de que me regañaran.

Ambos se quedaron viendo el lugar donde se había ido la castaña, después, se miraron. Yugi entrecerró los ojos y vio la ventana con una triste sonrisa.

—Quince años…

—Así es —le dio la razón la mujer y se sentó en frente de él. Tomó su mano y la presionó con afecto. El tricolor la miró con los ojos cristalinos—. Yo también… Los extraño…

Yugi contuvo un sollozo y asintió, correspondiendo el apretón de manos, agradecido ante el gesto de su esposa.

* * *

— ¡JONOUCHI MASATO! ¡VEN ACÁ EN ESTE MOMENTO!

— ¡Adiós! —Se arrancó rápidamente de las garras de su madre. Cerró a toda velocidad la puerta y se topó con su amiga— ¡Oh! ¡Anthea, justo a tiempo!

— ¿Qué hiciste ahora? —Rodó de ojos.

—Olvidé lavar los platos anoche —susurró—. ¡No pensé que se volvería así de loca! ¡Cuando pensé que no podría ser más temperamental, pasa esto!

— ¡NO ESCAPARÁS! —Una mano ajena agarró de los mechones rubios a su compañero. Anthea se giró y contempló a Jonouchi Mai. Sonrió al verla aún en sus pijamas, pero eso no parecía importarle a la mujer—. ¡He cuidado de ti toda la vida y así me lo agradeces!

— ¡Mamá, eso dueleeeeee! —Chilló el rubio con lágrimas en sus ojos—. ¡Suéltame!

— ¡No te irás hasta que laves todo lo que ensuciaste, mocoso! ¡¿Quién te crees que eres?!

— ¡Me creo tu hijo! ¡Esto es maltrato!

— ¡MALTRATO ES EL QUE YO SUFRÍ CUANDO TE TUVE! —Tiró de su oreja y lo miró asesinamente—. Ahora… Lavarás tooodo lo que ensuciaste y podrás irte a la escuela.

—Pero…

—Yo te ayudaré —Se ofreció Anthea—. El profesor dijo que si llegabas tarde, de nuevo, estarías suspendido. Así que, manos a la obra.

Mai miró de reojo a Anthea, para después sonreír y soltó a su hijo. El rubio le agradeció enormemente a la joven.

Mientras Anthea secaba los trastes y los guardaba, contempló a la familia que tenía en frente. La familia Jonouchi era pequeña: solo consistía de Mai y de Masato. Siempre le habían hablado de su padre, Jonouchi Katsuya, incluso tenían fotografías para mostrarle al rubio menor para conocer lo mayor que pudo a su difunto padre, pero no significaba lo mismo.

 _Lo mismo sucedía con ella_.

Yugi y Rebecca le habían hablado muchas veces de sus padres, le remarcaban todo el tiempo que tenía la personalidad y los ojos de su padre. Pero tenía ciertas mañas que provenían de su madre. Ella agradecía que le contaran cosas de sus progenitores, pero no podía evitar sentirse sola en muchas ocasiones. Sus tíos le habían dicho que su madre había muerto cuando ella nació, al igual que su padre. A veces, dudaba de las palabras de su familia.

Había algo que no cuadraba en los relatos de los demás. No tenían sentido bajo su punto de vista. Sentía que había algo más.

Al terminar de limpiar, notó que había un cuadro de fotografía en la pared del living-comedor. En ellos, estaban sus padres y sus amigos: Jonouchi, Mai, Yugi y Honda.

—Eso fue cuando fuimos a un torneo —ella se giró y vio a Mai, quien le sonreía—. Eran buenos tiempos. ¿Juegas _Duel Monsters?_

—… A veces —Admitió—. Yugi me dio la baraja de mi padre, pero la combiné junto con la de mi madre, creí que no sería justo utilizar solamente su empeño —La rubia se rio.

—Anzu era un tanto mediocre, pero sabía jugar cuando se lo proponía —se cruzó de brazos con melancolía—. Prefirió enfocarse en su sueño en lugar de desarrollar la habilidad de jugar.

—Sí… Es lo que me han dicho.

* * *

Atem contempló con gran confusión los ojos de Drago. Nunca, en su vida, al menos en esta, había visto a ese ser. Sin embargo, alguna parte de su alma lo conocía y se removía con inquietud de solo verlo.

— _ **Hmph, no me sorprende que no me reconozcas, después de todo, está prohibido unir memorias de otras líneas. ¿No crees lo mismo, Esmeralda?**_ —La heredera entrecerró los ojos, mas no dijo nada—… _**¿Sabes por qué estás aquí?**_

El faraón se recompuso y soltó todo el aire contenido.

—No realmente —entrecerró los ojos.

— _ **Claro que lo sabes… Debes desaparecer con Eternidad. Tú eres la salvación de tu familia, ¿verdad?**_ —El faraón no pudo refutarle esas palabras.

—Nadie se salvará si Atem no completa su alma —intervino Esmeralda—, pero Yami se niega a regresar a su lugar de origen.

— _ **Y supongo que tú deberías tener un plan al respecto, ¿verdad?**_

—Me conoces bien —la heredera sonrió.

* * *

Yami abrió más los ojos al sentir algo palpitar tras su espalda. Se giró rápidamente y contempló los cuerpos inconscientes de Atem y Esmeralda. Apartó su mano de la barrera que habían creado los protectores de la heredera y se concentró.

— _ **Black Magician**_ —pronunció lentamente.

El mago oscuro apareció rápidamente y se inclinó, esperando una orden. El joven de ojos rojos miró un punto seguro para realizar la silenciosa petición.

— _ **Necesito que abras un portal**_.

La criatura asintió y, con su báculo, disparó a un lado del Leviatán y una grieta rojiza resplandeció. Para no gastar más energía, Yami le agradeció y lo hizo desaparecer. Ahora, solo dependía de ellos llegar aquí.

* * *

— ¿Rebecca? ¿Estás bien?

La rubia menor se encontraba abrazando sus rodillas en la cama de Yugi. Tenía una inmensa jaqueca y unos susurros incomprensibles resonaban en su mente. No sabía por qué, pero el solo oírlas, le causaban fuertes escalofríos.

—Rebecca…

—Estoy bien —le cortó rápidamente—. Me molesta no ser capaz de hacer algo, es todo.

Yugi entrecerró los ojos y suspiró. No quería dejar sola a su novia, pero su comportamiento seco ya se estaba volviendo algo muy inusual.

— ¡Yugi!

Ambos miraron la puerta, donde Honda había entrado.

— ¡Vengan acá! ¡Hay un…! ¡Hay algo abajo!

Yugi y Rebecca intercambiaron miradas, hasta que obedecieron y corrieron escaleras abajo. Allí, se encontraba Mai contemplando lo que los había descolocado tanto.

—… ¿Un portal?

La menor de anteojos se escondió tras Yugi, quien frunció el ceño ante su gesto. Mai miró a los tres, sin saber qué hacer. Honda, por otro lado, esperaba que el tricolor dijera algo al respecto. Rebecca abrazó con fuerza el brazo de su novio, sintiendo los murmullos en su mente más claros.

 _Cuando Dios se haya ido_

 _Y el demonio tome el control_

 _¿Quién tendrá piedad de tu alma, Rebecca?_

 _Ni siquiera sabrás si te abriré las puertas del cielo o… del infierno_

— ¿Qué hacemos? —la voz de Honda la trajo a la realidad.

Ahora que lo notaba, mientras más cerca estaba del portal… Podía oírlos mejor.

—Pues… no tenemos opción. Tenemos que ir —se decidió Yugi.

Rebecca negó mientras cerraba rápidamente los ojos. No quería ir, no quería seguir escuchando esa horrible voz… Se burlaba de ella como si fuese tan insignificante… No lo soportaba.

* * *

. . .

. .

.

— ¿Rebecca?

— ¿Mamá?

La mujer parpadeó, volviendo en sus cinco sentidos. Contempló los preocupados ojos de Yugi, después los de su hijo Yuu. Anthea la contemplaba con el ceño fruncido.

—Estoy bien —sonrió—. Ha sido un largo día, no se preocupen por mí.

La castaña prefirió no insistir y llevó a Yuu a su habitación. No era de su incumbencia de todos modos.

Cuando los chicos se fueron, Yugi frunció el ceño y miró a Rebecca.

— ¿Recordabas eso?

Rebecca no pudo evitar avergonzarse. Sabía que no era su culpa lo que había ocurrido, pero, de alguna forma, a veces no podía evitar…

—Perdón. De repente, viene y no me deja en paz…

—Lo entiendo —le sonrió con tristeza—, yo también lo hago. Tal vez, necesitamos unas vacaciones —sonrió a modo de broma.

—Quizás —se rio.

Anthea bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a la puerta.

— ¿Anthea-chan? ¿Adónde vas?

—Iré a ver a Masato —mintió—. Volveré para la cena.

Anthea se despidió rápidamente y salió. La verdad, era que quería pasar el rato sola. Sus tíos pensarían que pasaba algo con ella, pero no era el caso. Simplemente, quería estar sola por unos momentos. Se detuvo en un pequeño parque y miró fijamente los columpios. Mai le había comentado que sus padres habían escogido en ese lugar su nombre. Se acercó y se sentó en el derecho. Comenzó un suave adelante y atrás.

¿Estaría exagerando con esos sentimientos que la agobiaban? Era feliz con Yugi y Rebecca, estaba eternamente agradecida que la hayan criado como sus padres sin esperar nada a cambio, pero no era eso. Sentía que estaba allí por alguna razón, mucho más que nacer, crecer, trabajar y, finalmente, morir.

Sus padres le dejaron algo más que un par de mazos de cartas.

—Muto.

La castaña miró la entrada y divisó a uno de sus compañeros de clases. Tenía el cabello plateado y los ojos azules. Anthea alzó una ceja.

—Kaiba —le saludó brevemente tal y como él hizo—. No te vi en clases hoy.

—Estaba en _Kaiba Corp_. Mi padre comenzó a trabajar allí a mi edad, quiere lo mismo para mí.

—Oh —sonrió con sorna—. Un futuro arreglado —se levantó para caminar hacia él.

—Podrías ponerlo de esa forma —se encogió de hombros—. ¿Y tú qué haces aquí?

—Me gusta este parque.

—Hmph —miró el pequeño sector, pero su mirada se suavizó levemente—. Para ser un lugar tan infantil y solitario, debo admitir que también me gusta. Mi madre solía venir aquí con la tuya.

La joven se sorprendió un poco. No conocía mucho a Kaiba Sadao. Era un silencioso compañero de clases, popular por sus padres, pero optaba más por su soledad que cualquier compañía. Había intercambiado unas cuantas palabras con él, pero nada más. Por eso, no sabía que sus progenitores, al menos sus madres, se habían relacionado en el pasado.

—Yo… no tenía idea —confesó.

Sadao solo se encogió de hombros.

—Oí que eres buena en _Duel Monsters_. ¿Por qué no participas en el torneo?

La castaña alzó las cejas, escéptica ante el cambio de tema tan drástico.

—No lo sé. No creo ser tan buena.

—Tienes que serlo —sonrió con sorna—. Eres la hija de los reyes, ¿lo olvidas?

—… Puede ser, pero a la vez, no lo soy. Ellos no me criaron.

Sadao dejó de sonreír, algo sorprendido por el comentario tan arisco.

—Ellos no te han hecho nada —comentó—. ¿Crees que ellos desearon morir para librarse de ti?

Anthea se encogió un poco ante esa pregunta tan cruel, pero él tenía razón. No comprendía por qué, a veces, nacía un poco de rabia hacia ellos. No tenían la culpa.

—… Lo siento, pero me incomoda que me comparen con ellos. Estoy… celosa. Ellos parecen conocerlos más que yo.

Sadao contempló a la joven en silencio y terminó por suspirar.

—Mi madre también falleció el mismo día que tus padres, ¿sabes? —Anthea abrió enormemente los ojos—, fue frágil, pero siguió luchando hasta el final.

Dicho esto, el joven retrocedió y se fue silenciosamente del parque, sin esperar respuesta alguna de su compañera. Anthea contempló el camino que tomó Sadao y terminó por mirar el resto del parque.

Estaba sola de nuevo.

— ¿Huh?

Miró el cielo, notando como se ennegrecía rápidamente. Anthea contempló esa infinita oscuridad, miles de preguntas invadiendo su cabeza.

— ¿Quién?

No le preguntó a nadie, solo había salido de sus labios.

— ¿Quién soy en realidad?

Su voz subía de volumen con cada pregunta.

— ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?

Sus ojos no se despegaban del infinito.

— ¿Cuál es mi propósito? ¡¿Por qué siento ansiedad?! ¡¿Por qué siento esta inseguridad?!

— _ **Eres perspectiva, eso me gusta.**_

Anthea dejó de mirar el cielo y se giró rápidamente. Ya no estaba sola.

* * *

Atem iba a negar rápidamente, pero la espada de Esmeralda contra su cuello lo frenó rápidamente. La heredera le dirigió una mirada de advertencia, para después, volver a conectar sus ojos con los de Drago.

— _ **Me sorprende esta propuesta. ¿Es lo que quieres?**_

— ¿Desde cuándo le ha importado a alguien lo que yo desee? —se burló—. Esto nos beneficia a todos, especialmente, a ti. Así que, ¿por qué no? —una maléfica sonrisa se formó en sus labios y extendió su mano.

Drago analizó la postura de Esmeralda en silencio. Sabía que la joven no estaba mintiendo, nunca lo había hecho. Y también, tenía razón. No le servía de nada obtener una dimensión que sería destruida de todos modos.

— _ **Sabes que si tomo tu mano**_ —comenzó a alzar su garra, dispuesto a tomar la blanca mano de Esmeralda—, _**no habrá vuelta atrás**_ —ante la nula expresión de la joven, estuvo decidido. Terminó por envolver la mano, enterrando sus uñas en la piel de Esmeralda—. _**Júralo.**_

Esmeralda soltó la espada.

— ¡Esmeralda, no! —Atem se incorporó—. ¡Esto no es lo que Teana hubiese querido!

Ella no se volteó.

— _Yo, portadora del Leviatán, Esmeralda, heredera del clan Anat_ —sus globos oculares se ennegrecieron—; _juro, solemnemente, entregar mi alma y mente al Señor de las Tinieblas, Drago… a cambio, de que me ayude a destruir a mi madre: Ruby_ —una gran sonrisa se formó en sus labios—. _Te serviré y te seré leal, hasta que tú decidas lo contrario_ —se inclinó elegantemente ante su nuevo amo.

La enorme sonrisa del espectro no tardó en aparecer en su rostro. La sangre de Esmeralda resbalaba por su brazo, para formar y trazar líneas, símbolos que representarían su nobleza hacia él. Ignoró los gritos del faraón y le otorgó el poder que la heredera le había solicitado. La soltó y contempló el dibujo de un dragón en su brazo herido, trazado con su propia sangre.

* * *

Karai se sentía inquieta. No sabía qué estaba haciendo sola en su hogar, en primer lugar. Pensaba que sus padres estarían allí. Se cruzó de brazos, algo molesta e intrigada. No sabía qué había ocurrido con Yugi y los demás, cómo solucionarían sus problemas con los miembros de clan y Esmeralda…

Entrecerró los ojos al pensar en su compañera.

 _Pensé que era tu amiga._

No lo era, claro que no lo era. Estaban hablando de ellas, ¡por Ra! Ni ella, ni Esmeralda, tenían una relación cercana. Se entendían bien, las opciones racionales siempre fueron el fuerte de ambas, pero…

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando vio a su padre caminar hacia ella. Sin decir nada, le abrió un portal, sorprendiéndola.

—¿Qué…?

—Tienes una misión incompleta. Ve —le ordenó suavemente.

Karai contempló los ojos de Abzu, confundida. Había algo que esperaba que ella sola descubriera.

Si así lo quería…

La menor asintió y corrió al portal.

* * *

. . .

. .

.

—… ¿Quién eres?

— _**¿Cómo puedes preguntar algo así? Ni siquiera sabes quién eres tú.**_

Anthea entrecerró los ojos.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

— _ **No importa lo que yo quiera. Solo vine a conocerte para saber qué tanto te pareces a tus padres.**_

—Escucha, no tengo tiempo para esto…

— _**¿Quieres saber quién eres?**_ —le cortó.

La castaña se paralizó ante esas palabras.

—¿Q-Qué?

— _ **Eres Muto Anthea**_ —la figura caminaba alrededor de la joven, analizando sus movimientos **—,** _ **hija del faraón Atem y la reencarnación de un miembro del clan Anat, Anzu. Pueden ser distintos seres, pero su alma siempre será la misma… Por lo tanto, eres el fruto de lo prohibido… un ser híbrido.**_

No podía procesar las palabras que acababa de oír. ¿Cómo era posible eso? Ese tipo de cosas solo existían en las películas, en la ciencia ficción, las novelas… ¡cualquier cosa!

La silueta negó con la cabeza y estiró su brazo. Anthea soltó un jadeo de sorpresa cuando se vieron envueltas en una capa negra. Tras un chasquido, aparecieron en otro lugar más visible: estaban en el desierto. Había escombros y cadáveres por todos lados.

— _ **Mira.**_

Ella obedeció y se sorprendió al reconocer a la persona que estaba a unos metros de distancia.

Sin duda alguna, era su padre. Su rostro y particular cabello lo delataba, aunque su tono de piel se veía más oscura, o tal vez era su imaginación…, sus ropas también eran muy extrañas. Notó el colgante que llevaba.

—Eso es…

— _ **El rompecabezas del milenio. Uno de los siete**_ **Sennen Items** —sus ojos registraron al faraón—. _**El tío de tu padre creó estos objetos con la ayuda del libro de hechizos milenario. Pero tuvo un precio.**_

Anthea seguía en silencio, oyendo la absurda historia que salía de los labios de la persona que le mostraba todo esto. Dirigió sus ojos hacia su padre y contuvo el aliento al ver sus ojos.

 _Tienes los ojos de tu padre, ¿lo sabías?_

— _ **Akhenaden**_ —nombró—. _**Así se llamaba tu tío-abuelo**_ —la miró—. _ **Ese hombre sacrificó una aldea entera para crear esos artículos —sonrió—. Así, comenzaron las desgracias…**_

Atem cayó de rodillas al suelo, escupiendo sangre. Anthea dio un paso involuntario para ir hacia él, pero reaccionó rápidamente. Negó con la cabeza y se revolvió el cabello.

—Esto es… irracional…

— _ **Llámalo como quieras**_ … —desapareció la escena y volvieron a sumergirse en la oscuridad— _**¿qué tal algo de tu madre?**_ —Anthea la miró—. _**Mazaki Anzu: la reencarnación de Teana, una de las guardianas de la heredera del clan Anat**_ —entrecerró los ojos—… _**una muchacha ingenua, pero de gran corazón.**_

— ¿Teana? —abrió más los ojos.

— _**¿Sabes? Tu abuela se llamaba Atenea, como la diosa de la sabiduría de la mitología griega**_ —movió melodiosamente sus dedos, invocando una escena de una pareja de la nobleza cargando un bebé en sus brazos, acompañados de otros individuos con la piel clarísima, como la arena del desierto—. _**Esto es porque, una vez, ella interactuó con los miembros del clan Anat, y descubrió que eran descendientes de exiliados de la antigua Grecia. Gente muy extraña, pero con una fascinante poder… su piel llega a ser tan brillante como el sol, pero son tan viles como la propia oscuridad**_ —miró los ojos violetas de Anthea _ **—. Son como tú y yo: hablan, cantan, bailan… maldicen**_ —caminó lentamente hacia la adolescente—. _**Su líder desapareció cuando se enfrentó a los egipcios y su hija tuvo que encargarse de guiar al resto**_ —cuando estuvo a menos de un metro de distancia, terminó por curvar una agradable sonrisa en sus labios—. _**Curioso mito, ¿no te parece?**_

Anthea no logró notar a tiempo que su respiración se había acelerado considerablemente, hasta que interrumpió el aire de sus pulmones y tosió levemente, alejándose del espectro. Al recomponerse, miró detenidamente la figura. Era un ser encapuchado, ni siquiera podía ver su rostro.

—… ¿Mi madre formó parte de ese clan?

— _ **Su alma, técnicamente**_ —se encogió de hombros—, _**pero, antes de morir, recuperó sus recuerdos de su primera vida. Eso la condenó. Nadie… Absolutamente nadie tiene derecho a saber qué fue de su vida anterior. Son líneas que ya cruzaste y no tienes derecho a juzgar.**_

—… P-Pero mi padre…

— _ **Oh~… él**_ —se rio _ **—. Digamos que… tu padre fue bendecido por los Dioses… pero también maldecido… dime, ¿de qué servía darle una segunda oportunidad en este mundo si querían sacrificarlo de nuevo?**_

—Hablas como si ellos fueran los culpables.

— _ **Lo son**_ —afirmó—. _ **Dime una cosa, si los dioses deseaban un mundo perfecto, ¿de qué sirven esos seres repugnantes de la oscuridad que existen? Esa estúpida filosofía que no puede haber bien sin mal… son crueles mentiras. Los dioses son unos manipuladores y unos envidiosos. Con sus propias decisiones, provocaron que la perfección fuera solo un sueño inalcanzable para los humanos.**_

Anthea sintió sus ojos llorosos. Cada palabra del espíritu la convencía: los dioses eran los culpables de su soledad, que sus padres no estuvieran y se sintiera de esa forma tan vulnerable.

— _ **Pero tú tuviste la suerte de nacer del faraón de Egipto y de una guerrera del clan Anat**_ —tomó su mano como forma de consuelo _ **—. Eres una híbrida**_ —una tétrica risa escapó de su garganta—; _**eres mejor que tu podrida familia real, pero peor que los mismos demonios Anat.**_

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —preguntó con la voz ahogada.

— _ **Quiero decir… que tienes todo el poder en tus manos… véngate de los dioses… agrádale a los demonios… y recupera a tu familia… te lo mereces, ¿no?**_

Las lágrimas escaparon y rodaron por sus pálidas mejillas. No era la pena ni la rabia que la tenía sometida en ese estado: era el miedo. El pavor de esa voz que la incitaba a recuperar lo que más anhelaba en el mundo. ¿Y si fallaba?, ¿era un error?, ¿era lo correcto…?

— _ **No estarás sola. Estaré a tu disposición… y muchos más estarán contigo, princesa. ¿Qué dices?**_

Anthea ahora sollozaba con descontrol, contemplando finalmente el rostro del sujeto que la había invitado a jugar con los dioses y los ángeles caídos. Con la mano temblorosa, terminó por acercarla a uno de los brazos. De la capucha, salió una blanca mano que estrechó la suya. La castaña, en medio de sus ojos llorosos, logró notar una extraña cicatriz de un dragón en su muñeca.

* * *

 _Continuará…_

* * *

 **YESSS! Al fin, está listo. Me tomó casi un milenio, pero lo logré!**

 **ANTHEA IS ALIVE?! CÓMO?! QUÉ DEMONIOS SUCEDIÓ?!**

 **Al menos, ya tienen información extra del clan Anat. No pude evitar relacionarlos con la mitología griega, sin embargo, no se confundan, ellos no tienen las mismas ideologías que los griegos tuvieron. Hay una larga historia en todo esto.**

 **Contestemos reviews!**

 _Yuna-Tidus-Love:_ **bueeeno… ya veremos cómo se desarrollan los eventos de este fic e-e qué triste que digas que los chicos no son amigos de Yami u,u… De alguna forma, lo son, porque él sigue siendo Atem; y Atem sigue siendo Yami… Claro, no es algo que acepten tan fácilmente. Gracias y espero que te encuentres bien!**

 _Dragon Espectral:_ **el peor momento que pude escoger para hacer un fic fue en el período de estudio para ingresar a la Universidad y el de estudiar dentro de ella XD es todo un desmadre. Lamento la demora, pero sabes que lo terminaré sí o sí. Gracias, me costó muchísimo manipular a tu personaje en mi historia jeje… bueno, aquí está tu regalo! Espero que te guste y te encuentres bien,** _ **tomodachi**_ **.**

 _moe-kare-love:_ **no te preocupes, me seguirás leyendo porque no tengo intención de abandonar este fic. Ya tienes otro capítulo! Yay! Espero que te guste y te encuentres bien!**

 _Cote-Dark-Dangerous-Love:_ **bueno, eso es algo que me gusta. No solo poner patas arriba el mundo de nuestra pareja principal, sino que también la de otros personajes, y Esmeralda es clave para la historia y el parcito. Bueno, te explico: el alma de Esmeralda no puede destruirse, pero es posible acabar** _ **físicamente**_ **con ella. Por eso, su alma cayó en otro lado, dimensión o lo que sea e.e y con respecto a Ruby… solo digamos que recibirá su castigo. No te enojes con Yami :c es un alma y mente corrompida, no solo por el lado oscuro del faraón, sino porque su alma fue contaminada por Ruby y Drago. Esperemos que se arreglen las cosas XD gracias, espero que te guste el capítulo y te encuentres bien,** _ **tomodachi**_ **.**

 _El cielo de Belen:_ **la espera ha terminado!... pero regresará cuando termines de leer esto, lo siento x'D Gracias por dejar review! Espero que te guste este capítulo!**

 _linkyiwakura:_ **si hay algo que me encanta, eso es el suspenso. No creo que estés** _ **traicionando**_ **a nuestros personajes al justificar a Yami, de hecho, me alegra que pienses así, demuestra que tienes mucha empatía. Anthea no debió nacer… así que, ¿cómo rayos llegó a la vida y a los brazos de Yugi? Gracias por seguir alabando mi trabajo. Espero, por mi parte, ver más de ti y tu talento. Leí que has estado deprimida un poco y lo entiendo. La inspiración no basta y falta un equilibrio en las personas. Solo te digo que siempre hay que seguir caminando con la frente en alto. Espero que te encuentres bien,** _ **tomodachi**_ **.**

 **Eso es todo! Nos leemos!**

 **Rossana's Mind.**

 **Reviews?**


	16. La oscuridad del espíritu

**¡Hola, chicos! ¡Tanto tieeeeeeeeempoooo!**

 **Bueno, seré breve: lamento la demora… ¡Los EXÁMENES HAN TERMINADOOOOOOOOO! YAY lml**

… **Claro, hasta el otro año…**

 **En fin, no les quito más tiempo xD**

 **DISCLAIMER:** _ **Yu-Gi-Oh!**_ **No me pertenece, sino a Kazuki Takahashi.** _ **Karai, Abzu, Zaleska**_ **y el** _ **Señor de las Tinieblas**_ **le pertenecen a Dragon Espectral. Agradezco que hayas compartido tus personajes conmigo.**

 **OPENING:** _ **/watch?v=kdmG2DrQ1hc**_

 **¡COMENCEMOS!**

* * *

Capítulo 16: _La oscuridad del espíritu_

 _Te prometo que esto no terminará así. Volveré a casa con nuestros amigos, contigo… y con Anthea_

— _**¡Teana!**_

La castaña reaccionó y logró bloquear el ataque del Leviatán.

Tuvieron que deshacer la enorme burbuja en la que se encontraban, pero lograron hacer una más pequeña para Atem y Esmeralda. A su lado, estaban Jono y Kisara. Yami estaba delante de los tres y era quien lideraba los ataques.

— _ **No hay tiempo para distracciones**_ —el joven de ojos rojos la miró de reojo.

Ella asintió, un poco confundida. La verdad era que no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras del otro yo de Yami. Atem… había oído ese nombre antes. No estaba segura dónde, pero su corazón daba un vuelco de solo pensarlo. Oía susurros, murmullos, distintas voces entremezclarse, una sensación muy bella en su interior…

— ¡No lograrán escapar de mí tan fácilmente! —rugió Ruby, parada en la cabeza del Leviatán.

—Tch, se cree la dueña de todo —gruñó Jono—. Ya quisiera verla cuando Esmeralda-sama vuelva.

El Leviatán lanzó otro rayo contra el grupo. Yami logró frenarlo gracias a la presencia de sus magos. El tricolor sintió una punzada en su sien y en su pecho. No sabía por qué, pero cada vez que recibía o, incluso, rechazaba un ataque, era herido de todas formas. No sabía la razón, pero tenía que acabar con esa bestia y con esa despreciable mujer antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

—Hey, ¿estás bien? —Yami se giró para ver a Jono, quien lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

—… _**Estoy bien.**_

 **. . .**

 **. .**

 **.**

* * *

Anthea se sumergió en un mar de gente apenas entró al torneo. No imaginó que vendrían tantas personas… Aunque, siempre estuvo algo aislada de _Duel Monsters_ porque siempre tendían a compararla con sus difuntos padres.

—¡Oi, Anthea!

Sus ojos violetas lograron visualizar a Masato y soltó un suspiro de alivio. Se despegó de la gran masa de gente que había y corrió hacia él.

—Hola —sonrió un poco—. Nunca pensé que habría tanta gente…

—Maldita sea, mujer —rodó de ojos—. Vives tan alejada del mundo que no tienes idea de cómo se ponen los espectadores cuando se trata de esto —mostró su mazo de cartas con una sonrisa. La castaña sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—No puedo creer que haya venido al torneo —resopló, incómoda por la gran cantidad de gente.

—Te acostumbrarás.

—Lo sé, pero es la primera vez —se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, solo esperemos que no hagan mucho escándalo por tu llegada —bromeó.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —frunció el ceño.

—Pues…

— _¡Sean bienvenidos todos al torneo primaveral de Duel Monsters!_ —los altoparlantes los interrumpieron—. _¡Les puedo jurar que estos encuentros serán inolvidables! ¡Hay invitados especiales en el torneo!_

—… Creo que hablé demasiado pronto…—Masato comenzó a sudar.

— _¡Con ustedes...! ¡Jonouchi Mai-san y su hijo Jonouchi Masato!_

—¡¿EHH?! —soltó él—. ¿Desde cuándo soy popular?

—¡Tu madre era la mejor duelista femenina del mundo! —le recordó de un manotazo—. ¡Anda, ya!

El rubio se tambaleó un poco y asintió. En el recorrido, se encontró con su madre, quien le guiñó un ojo.

—No me dijiste nada…—le susurró.

—Era una sorpresa —ambos subieron al escenario.

Anthea negó con la cabeza son una sonrisa. Bueno, a Mai siempre le gustó mucho la atención.

— _¡También se nos unirá el gran Kaiba Seto-sama y su hijo Kaiba Sadao!_

Esta vez, la castaña se tuvo que tapar los oídos ante el griterío de sus fans. Logró divisar al petulante Kaiba mayor caminar con elegancia y orgullo hacia el centro del escenario, seguido de Sadao. Anthea solo pudo sentir lástima por su compañero de clases. El de cabellos plateados prefería estar solo que estar rodeado de tanta gente. Estaba más pálido que de costumbre.

— _¡Con estos invitados de honor, oficialmente puedo…! ¿Eh?_ —el micrófono del patrocinador desapareció de sus manos.

—Falta una invitada de honor… pero al parecer, le gusta esconderse como una cobarde —Kaiba sonrió con malicia.

—Oh, no…—murmuró Masato.

—No se atrevería —susurró Anthea.

—¡Así es! ¡Muto Anthea, hija del rey de los juegos Muto Atem! ¡Como rival de mi hijo Sadao, exijo que subas al escenario y te muestres!

El silencio se hizo presente en todo el lugar. Las personas comenzaron a buscarla con la mirada, provocando un estrago en el estómago de Anthea. Sadao y Masato lo notaron. El rubio apretó los puños, impotente. La castaña retrocedió torpemente, pero una mano en su hombro la detuvo.

—Tranquila —una voz femenina la tranquilizó. Sabía quién era—. Da la cara por tus padres. Apuesto que estarían muy orgullosos de ti.

La joven de ojos violetas se tranquilizó. Tomó aire y comenzó a caminar. La persona detrás suyo al siguió, sin soltar su hombro. Anthea mantuvo una seria expresión mientras subía las escaleras hacia el escenario. Cuando fijó su mirada en Seto, el hombre alzó el mentón, señal de reconocimiento. Cuando todos la observaron, el lugar estalló en aplausos hacia la joven.

—Haz crecido bastante. Más vale que superes mis expectativas.

Anthea no dijo nada, manteniendo el gesto.

—Anthea —ella reaccionó y suavizó su mirada al girarse y ver a su mentora—. Ten —le ofreció una cajita pequeña.

La castaña la recibió en silencio. La abrió y sus ojos se agrandaron. En ella, había un par de pendientes de oro intactos. Los reconoció al instante.

—Estos son…

—Así es… —sonrió—… Apuesto que a ti se te verían mejor que a tu padre —murmuró al sacar los aretes y poner los mechones rebeldes de su aprendiz tras sus orejas. Inclinó su rostro y se los ajustó con cuidado—. Ahora… quiero que demuestres todo lo que hemos practicado.

Anthea logró ver más de la capucha negra y contempló sus ojos. En ellos había afecto y orgullo. Finalmente, ella sonrió y asintió. Sin más, su instructora bajó las escaleras y se fue de allí.

—Nunca me dijiste que alguien te entrenaba —murmuró Masato a su lado.

—Era un secreto —murmuró.

Tras una larga, pero sutil charla entre Sadao, Masato y Anthea, los tres fueron a bajar para alistarse, sin embargo, alguien retuvo a la joven. Se giró y se encontró con la seria mirada de Seto y la curiosa de Mai.

—La persona que te entrenó. Quiero saber quién es —Anthea se sorprendió un poco.

—… Ella me dijo que solo les dijera esto: "Ha pasado muchísimo tiempo" —dijo, después bajó las escaleras.

Ambos duelistas profesionales contemplaron el camino que tomaron los menores y, finalmente, se miraron.

—Hmph, le gusta hacerse la interesante.

—Yo diría que lo hizo solo para ponerte de los nervios, Kaiba —se burló Mai, pero una enorme sonrisa adornaba sus labios.

Si ella estaba aquí, significaba que, tal vez…

Algo podría cambiar.

 **. . .**

 **. .**

 **.**

* * *

Todos miraron hacia arriba y se sorprendieron enormemente al ver un portal abrirse. De ellos, cayeron Yugi, Rebecca, Honda y Mai hacia ellos. Jono, por alguna razón, reaccionó rápidamente para atrapar a la rubia. Teana observó al resto con sorpresa. A esos sujetos… los había visto en alguna parte…

—Eso dolió…—murmuró Yugi, acariciándose la cabeza—… Rebecca, ¿estás bien?

—Sí —cogió sus lentes y los limpió—. Perfectamente…

El menor asintió y se giró, pero quedó de piedra al ver a Jono, a Teana y a Kisara. Los tres los veían como si fuesen bichos raros. El rubio dejó a Mai en el suelo, pero ella no podía apartar sus ojos de él. Yami decidió intervenir.

— _ **Antes de que digan algo, ellos son los antepasados de las personas que conocimos**_ —los recién llegados lo miraron—. _**No sé cómo llegaron aquí, pero echarnos una mano nos vendría muy bien.**_

—… ¿De qué estás…?

—Vaya, vaya, vaya… mira lo que tenemos aquí —Yugi se paralizó al oír la voz de Ruby. Lentamente, se giró y contempló con terror que el Leviatán la acompañaba—. ¿Vienen a que mate más de sus camaradas?

Mai apretó los puños, asesinando con la mirada a la mujer.

—¡Tch! ¡No te tenemos miedo, bruja! —le gritó Honda—. ¡Estás muy equivocada si crees que podrás con nosotros!

Jono observó en silencio la escena. Miraba alternativamente al castaño y a la mujer rubia que yacía sentada en el suelo. El sujeto parecía muy dedicado a defenderlos, aunque no tuviera idea de quiénes eran. Por otro lado, notó que la mujer protegía su vientre abultado con sus manos. La simple escena logró conmover su corazón, sintiendo más energía y ganas de derrotar a Ruby.

Ruby se rio de las palabras de Honda, después desvió sus ojos a Rebecca, notando un aura oscura su alrededor. Alzó una ceja, pero prefirió no decir nada.

—Si así lo quieren, que así sea… Ni a _Eternidad_ … ni a ustedes les queda tiempo. Si quieren desaparecer, cumpliré sus deseos.

Yugi frunció el ceño, pero después miró a Yami, quien le devolvió la mirada.

—Sé lo que quieres hacer, _aibou_.

Él sonrió.

—Necesitaré un poco de energía…—el de ojos rojos asintió.

—Concéntrate.

Yugi asintió y cerró sus ojos. Yami sintió una ola de cansancio cuando ambos lograron convocar a _Silent Magician_. Aplicaron un poco más de poder para que se encontrara en el nivel más alto. El ser oscuro no lo aguantó más y se arrodilló en el suelo.

— ¡Yami! —El menor corrió hacia él— ¿Estás bien?

—… Ordénale que proteja a los demás —Yugi lo miró unos segundos, dudando. Después, obedeció. El mago se posicionó en frente del campo de energía que protegía a Esmeralda y a Atem.

Yami se llevó una mano a su cabeza, el dolor vino tan rápidamente que no tuvo oportunidad de prevenirlo. Yami estaba seguro que algo o _alguien_ estaba influenciando su estado. La sensación era realmente desagradable, pero una gran cantidad de energía recorría su cuerpo. Era tan grande que dudaba tenerla bajo control. Parecía querer apoderarse de él.

 _Cuando Dios se haya ido_

 _Y el demonio tome el control,_

 _¿quién tendrá piedad de tu alma, Yami?_

 _Ni siquiera sabrás si te abriré las puertas del cielo… o del infierno_

Rebecca se revolvió el cabello. No se detenía. Esa voz parecía gritarle en su oído. No podía soportarlo, estaba en su límite. Contuvo un gemido de dolor y angustia cuando sintió un movimiento a su lado.

—Lo sabía.

La rubia y el resto se giró parar ver a Karai, quien recién había llegado y se le veía agitada.

—Karai… ¿por qué…?

—No es momento de preguntas —tomó a Rebecca del hombro—. El Señor de las Tinieblas está corrompiendo tu mente para que seas un mejor canal de transmisión.

Ella parpadeó, confundida.

—E-Espera un minuto —Honda se acercó—. ¡¿De qué estás hablando?!

—¡Él se encargó de abrirles un portal! —exclamó—. Rebecca está siendo influenciada por el Señor de las Tinieblas, y ustedes cayeron en su trampa… Ahora que están aquí…—miró alternativamente a la rubia y a Yami—… pronto harán conexión.

Yugi abrió más los ojos, comprendiendo.

—… Se apoderó de Rebecca para… llevarnos aquí…

—Y así —prosiguió ella—… finalmente, apropiarse de Yami.

Rebecca sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas y sollozó descontroladamente cuando el dolor se hizo más intenso.

Yami soltó un grito de agonía.

—Rebecca, ¡Rebecca, escúchame! —Karai la sacudió de los hombros—. ¡Tienes que calmarte! ¡Si no lo haces, será demasiado tarde!

—¡P-Pero… duele…! ¡Duele mucho! —Gimió entre hipidos.

La joven de cabellos negros notó con horror que su cuerpo era rodeado por un aura maligna. Miró de reojo a Yami y a Yugi. El menor lo llamaba constantemente, pero el de ojos rojos seguía retorciéndose agónicamente.

Ruby observó la situación confundida, pero al ver con mayor atención el estado de las almas de la rubia y el lado oscuro del faraón, comprendió.

—Oh… Ya veo —ensanchó su sonrisa. Hizo una seña al Leviatán, quien rugió y golpeó con su cola a Yugi y a Karai. Ambos cayeron cerca de los del clan Anat.

Teana corrió hacia Yugi y lo ayudó a levantarse, mientras que Mai se encargaba de Karai.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —exigió saber Yugi.

—Impido que intervengan en lo que está por ocurrir.

Rebecca soltó un rugido inhumano, causando un respingo en el resto. De su boca y ojos se despedía una oscura energía. Los lentes no soportaron la presión del poder y se rompieron. Una vez libre, la energía se dirigió velozmente hacia Yami. El golpe atravesó su espalda y el joven quedó petrificado. Ahogó el grito que quiso escapar de sus labios y se quedó quieto.

Ruby se rio silenciosamente.

Karai miró de reojo el cuerpo inmóvil de Esmeralda que estaba a unos metros de distancia. Estaba siendo protegido por un campo de fuerza junto con el cuerpo de Atem. Después, miró a la madre de la heredera y a Yami.

… ¿Llegó demasiado tarde?

. . .

. .

.

* * *

 _Yugi miró de reojo a Rebecca, quien abrazaba fuertemente sus piernas y trataba de acallar el llanto que escapaba de sus labios. Honda estaba callado y miraba el suelo en un semblante ausente. Mai estaba en su habitación ausente. Necesitaba un descanso por todas las cosas que habían pasado._

 _Nunca pensó que las cosas terminarían así…_

 _Habían perdido._

 _No pudieron contra esa mujer._

 _Él entrecerró los ojos, sintiendo sus ojos humedecerse._

 _Anzu, Jonouchi, Karai y Esmeralda habían perdido la vida._

 _Y Atem se había sacrificado para salvarlos a ellos._

 _A los que quedaban…_

 _Cerró los ojos con fuerza, tragándose el sollozo que quería escapar de su garganta. ¿Cómo le daría la noticia a su abuelo y a su madre? ¿Cómo…?_

 _Todos pegaron un respingo al oír fuertes golpes de la puerta. Los cuatro se miraron entre sí, indecisos. Yugi fue el primero en levantarse y abrió la puerta._

—… _¿K-Kaiba-kun?_

— _No tengo tiempo para esto —el castaño estaba pasivo, cargando un bulto en sus brazos—. Pude haberles dicho antes, pero necesitaba atención médica —le extendió el paquetito._

—… _¿Huh?_

— _Ella me lo pidió —dijo, sin dar detalles. Yugi lo aceptó en silencio._

 _Kaiba se volteó y se alejó de allí._

 _Esperaba que cumpliera con lo que había prometido y traería a Kisara y al resto de vuelta._

 _Mientras tanto, Yugi miró el camino que tomó su rival, más confundido que antes. ¿De quién hablaba?_

 _Reaccionó al sentir el bulto removerse entre sus brazos. Era tibio y suave… Con la mano temblorosa, apartó las pequeñas mantas._

 _Sus ojos se agrandaron al encontrarse con unos ojos violetas._

 _Sus mejillas estaban rosadas, tal vez abochornada por estar tanto tiempo cubierta con la manta; tenía suficiente cabello castaño para cubrir el resto de su pequeña cabecita; pero, Yugi no pudo despegarse de esos ojos._

 _Tenía sus ojos…_

 _Sus ojos._

—… _¿Cómo es posible…? —no pudo evitar reírse de la alegría, a pesar de que se había echado a llorar nuevamente, pero, esta vez, de felicidad._

* * *

Yugi miraba seriamente el torneo. Contempló fijamente a Anthea, quien sonreía con seguridad al subir a la plataforma. Parecía estar completamente segura de que obtendría la victoria.

—… Hoy es el día.

Él asintió en silencio, para luego sonreírle a Rebecca.

—Ha llegado, finalmente.

—Tomó mucho tiempo —entrecerró los ojos—. Me había acostumbrado a esta vida, pero… creo que prefiero que ellos vuelvan a nuestro lado.

—Tienes razón —suavizó su sonrisa—… Además… él también merecía tener una familia.

. . .

. .

.

* * *

— ¡Rebecca!

Yugi movía suavemente a la rubia, pero ella no reaccionaba.

—Tranquilo, está exhausta —lo tranquilizó Karai—. Pero no tenemos que preocuparnos de eso ahora.

El clan Anat y el resto miraron, expectantes, a Yami. El lado oscuro del faraón estaba tétricamente callado. Solo podían oír los acelerados latidos de sus corazones y la respiración de Leviatán.

—Yami —Ruby lo llamó—. Atácalos.

El grupo se paralizó ante la orden de la líder.

El tricolor se puso lentamente de pie, sin mirarlos aún. El rompecabezas que descansaba contra su torso, brilló intensamente. Cuando se movió para encarar a los demás, todos contuvieron el aliento.

Sus ojos habían perdido sus pupilas, mientras que el color rojo y uno morado oscuro, luchaban entre sí en sus irises. Una maléfica sonrisa se formó en sus labios. E instintivamente, los miembros del clan se colocaron en frente de sus compañeros y se colocaron en posición de batalla.

Teana miró de reojo a Atem.

Él se lo había prometido…

Ella creía en él.

* * *

—¿Huh?

Otra vez, estaba en un espacio completamente blanco. Sin embargo, a diferencia de las otras veces, no había rastros de su madre. Además…

¿Qué estaba haciendo antes de venir allí?

— ¡Hey!

Él se giró abruptamente al oír una voz extraña, pero curiosamente similar a la suya, hablarle a sus espaldas. Sus ojos violetas se agrandaron al analizar mejor al personaje. Tenía la estructura de un ser humano, pero este sujeto era completamente blanco. Si no fuera por el aura grisácea que rodeaba su alrededor, no hubiese sido capaz de verlo.

—… ¿Quién eres tú?

Este le sonrió. Se sorprendió un poco cuando le mostró los dientes. Se veían tan humanos… pero a la vez…

—¡Oh! ¡Me alegra que preguntes eso! —levantó sus brazos. Parecía animado, pero suavizó su lenguaje corporal y caminó hacia él—. Soy a quien puedes llamar tu mundo —él frunció el ceño, sin comprender—. Puedes verme como tu universo, como tu dios, como todo lo que crees saber, o, simplemente, algo insignificante. Claro, tu madre me conoce como… _Eternidad._

Atem abrió más los ojos.

—… ¿Cómo dices?

—Sí, soy el encargado de tu mundo —sonrió—. O al menos, así me dicen —se encogió de hombros, pero Atem notó que se había tornado serio—… Sin embargo, alguien me contó que estás en contra de que me retire de mi trabajo. ¿Qué tienes en contra de la jubilación?

Él parpadeó un par de veces. Jamás imaginó que Eternidad tenía una mente propia. Era un sistema realmente complicado, si al él se lo preguntaban.

—… ¿Acaso no quieres tomar mi trabajo? Es un poder inimaginable, juegas con las vidas de las personas a tu antojo —se rio con una curiosa malicia en su voz—. Además, ¿qué tiene de especial ser uno más en tu mundo?

El faraón entrecerró los ojos seriamente.

—… Le prometí a alguien que volvería y regresaría todo a la normalidad. No puedo aceptar… pero si no hay alguien más que pueda hacerlo…

—Espera un momento, ¿estás dispuesto a abandonar todo esto?... ¿Seguro? —se rio.

—… ¿De qué hablas?

—Si rechazas esta oferta, una vez que se forme _Infinito_ , lo pagarás muy caro —comenzó a caminar alrededor de él—. En primer lugar, cuando eso suceda, perderás toda tu conexión con toda divinidad, no podrás usar magia nuevamente. Tendrás que devolverle el rompecabezas a tu descendiente.

— ¿A Yugi?

—Así es. También, serás un ser humano común y corriente, como el resto de las personas que te rodean…

—…

—Tampoco… volverás a ver a tu madre. Ni siquiera cuando mueras.

Los ojos amatistas de Atem se agrandaron al oír eso.

—Atenea dio su alma a _Eternidad_ , a mí —se señaló con el dedo—. Desaparecerá conmigo y jamás podrá reunirse contigo, ni con tu padre.

Atem cerró sus manos, haciéndolas puños.

—Dime, ¿eres capaz de ser egoísta y darle un destino así a tu madre?

Él sonrió a modo de respuesta, confundiendo a _Eternidad_.

—Mi madre ya vivió todo lo que pudo. La forma en que murió fue cruel, nunca encontré a las personas que la asesinaron frente a mis ojos. Solo quedé con la esperanza de que lo pagarían algún día. Cuando volví a verla, me di cuenta que su corta vida fue porque quiso lo mejor para mí —miró un segundo el espacio blanco, para después mirar a Eternidad nuevamente—. ¿Qué clase de hijo sería si rechazo todo lo que me ha dado porque me ama?

Eternidad mostró una enorme sonrisa.

—Me agradas, niño. Eres como tu madre. Te diré algo —se inclinó a su rostro—: si logras fusionar tu alma una vez más, no voy a desaparecer… sino que me fusionaré con Eternidad.

—… ¿Cuál es el truco? —frunció el ceño.

—Ninguno… solo te diré que si logras unir tu alma, aceptaré el pago que me están ofreciendo…

—¿Pago? ¿De quién?

—Oh, es un secreto… Lo siento, creo que es hora de que vuelvas.

Alzó su mano hasta la altura de su rostro y chasqueó los dedos.

* * *

Atem abrió los ojos. Analizó el campo de fuerza, confundido. Se sentó hasta mirar el cuerpo de Esmeralda. Frunció el ceño y se puso de pie. Miró a _Silent Magician_ con sorpresa, quien le devolvió la mirada con la misma expresión. Suavizó su mirada hasta dejarlo salir. Él agradeció con un gesto y contempló la escena ante sus ojos.

Yugi y Karai saieron disparados nuevamente, estrellándose contra el suelo. El resto de sus compañeros estaban inconscientes, excepto los del clan Anat. Jono luchaba por mantenerse de pie, pero sus ojos estaban nublados de cansancio. Kisara estaba arrodillaba en el suelo, cuidando el cuerpo inconsciente de Mai. Teana, por otro lado, se empeñaba en ayudar a Yugi y a Karai a levantarse nuevamente.

— ¡Mira a quién tenemos aquí! —la voz de Ruby lo hizo girarse. El Leviatán lo observaba con burla y la mujer estaba complacida de verlo—. Lamento decírselo, faraón… pero ha llegado demasiado tarde…

Atem iba a preguntar, pero una cruel y profunda carcajada lo interrumpió, dejándolo petrificado. Delante de la bestia, Yami lo miraba con una maléfica sonrisa en su rostro. Sus ojos brillaron peligrosamente al verlo.

— _ **Yo, Yūgiō**_ —le saludó sardónicamente—. **Llegas tarde, ¿no te parece? Bueno, no importa… ahora que estás aquí, acabaré con todos ustedes de una vez por todas.**

Atem tragó saliva. No tenía idea de qué demonios había sucedido para que su otro yo se haya contaminado de esa manera, sin embargo, no podía permitir que, por un error como ese, ese sujeto se atreviera a lastimar a Teana y a los demás. Además, tendría un futuro si lograba regresar a Yami a la normalidad; un futuro donde tendría que preocuparse solamente de la felicidad de Anzu y de su hija.

Anthea.

Por Anthea, él era capaz de hacer lo que sea.

Le dirigió una mirada a Teana, quien lo miraba sorprendida de su regreso. Él solo le regaló una confiada sonrisa y caminó hasta estar a un par de metros de distancia de su contraparte.

—Muy bien. Terminemos con esto, _mou hitori no tamashii_.

* * *

 _Continuará…_

* * *

 **Atem está de vuelta! Yay!**

 **¡Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo, mis amados lectores! Se los digo ahora, ya que no podré después… (en Facebook, sí XD pero algunos no me siguen ahí)**

 **El alma de Yami se ha corrompido por completo y, al parecer, su alma se desprendió finalmente de Atem. Pero, ¿realmente es así? Solo una fuerza muy poderosa sería capaz de volver a unirlos. ¿Cuál fue la estrategia de Esmeralda? ¿Cómo sobrevivió Anthea? ¿Eternidad cumplirá con el trato que hizo con Atem?**

 **Contestemos los reviews:**

 _Bat Dragon_ **: Acabo de darme cuenta que te cambiaste el nombre XD Bueno, apartando eso, no sé si esto aclara tus dudas un poco. Lo dudo jeje, porque quería hacerlo lo más extraño posible. En fin, espero que te haya gustado y te encuentres bien,** _ **tomodachi**_ **.**

 _Cote-Dark-Dangerous-Love_ **: Créeme, me encantó escribir la aparición de Anthea y los demás XD me temblaban las manos de la emoción! Al menos, te dejo tranquila con que Atem no murió XD Anthea tiene un comportamiento un tanto curioso gracias al hecho de que Yugi y Rebecca la hayan criado, en lugar de sus padres. Ahora se reveló que Kaiba tuvo a Anthea un tiempo, pero ¿quién la salvó antes? Supongo que tienes una idea, ¿verdad e-e? Lo de Masato fue agridulce ): porque en el manga (en el primer anime, no estoy muy segura, hace mucho que no veo la temporada cero) se revela que no solo los padres de Jonouchi están divorciados, sino que vive con un padre alcohólico. Claro, mencioné en** _ **Eternidad**_ **que ya estaba en rehabilitación y bla bla bla, pero un par de años no cambian con lo que tuvo que lidiar nuestro rubio amigo. Ahora, hice que Masato creciera sin ninguna figura paterna, pero Mai es buena en su rol como madre, aunque lo agarre por los pelos al pobre X'D… A Sadao lo hice silencioso y sutil porque quería que se pareciera más a Kisara, a pesar de que Kaiba lo educó XD dudo que Seto lo haya maltratado como hizo Gozaburo Kaiba con él. Me imagino que lo obligó a estudiar mucho para ser brillante, masterizar su juego en Duel Monsters, pero ¿más allá de eso? Siento que Kaiba no sabría cómo ser un padre: es su mayor desafío, porque no tuvo el mejor ejemplo en su niñez y Kisara no estuvo a su lado para darle el aprecio apropiado a Sadao. Por eso, lo hice callado, pero empático. Y sí, enserio lo siento, pero este fic se tiene que acabar u,u no te preocupes,** _ **Flor de loto**_ **es prometedora, te lo aseguro. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y te encuentres bien,** _ **tomodachi**_ **.**

 _I'm Blair_ **: Nanai para ti :'V Bien! Aquí tienes tu nuevo capítulo, como regalo atrasado de navidad (? Jeje, espero que te haya gustado y te encuentres bien!**

 _Edisse Al Elric313_ **: Hola! Agradezco mucho tus palabras c: lamento hacerte llorar, te mando una cajita de pañuelos u,u aquí tienes un nuevo capítulo y espero que te haya gustado y te encuentres bien. PD: al principio, te sentirás incómoda, pero ya te irás soltando a medida de que las palabras fluyan en tu cabeza y tengas ideas ordenadas (: te deseo mucha suerte como futura escritora!**

 _yoseling_ **: Wow, wow, wow… tranquil ! No mataré a nadie, aún e.e ok, perdón XD no te preocupes, no hay nada entre Atem y Esmeralda, salvo un lazo de pura amistad, te lo prometo n.n pero lamento decirte que no te daré SPOILERS è-é así que hay que rezarle a Ra para que permita que Anzu y Atem estén juntos! En fin, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y te encuentres bien!**

 **Eso es todo chicos!**

 **Nos leemos!**

 **Rossana.**

 **Reviews?**

 **PLEASE.**


	17. El fin de Eternidad

**Hola, chicos! Bienvenidos a otro capítulo de este fic que ya le queda taaaaan poquito DX**

 **No les quitaré tiempo, empecemos de una buena vez XD**

 **DISCLAIMER:** _ **Yu-Gi-Oh!**_ **No me pertenece, sino a Kazuki Takahashi. Además, los personajes** _ **Karai, Abzu, Zaleska y el Señor de las Tinieblas**_ **no me pertenecen, sino a Bat Dragon. Agradezco que me hayas prestado tus personajes.**

 **OPENING:** _ **/watch?v=kdmG2DrQ1hc**_

 **LET'S BEGIN!**

* * *

Capítulo 17: _E_ _l fin de Eternidad_

— ¡AGGHH!

— ¡Atem! —exclamó el resto.

El faraón cayó nuevamente al suelo. No era suficiente. Había convocado a sus mejores magos y habían sido destruidos como si nada. Yami no se había inmutado en lastimar a sus amigos, así que, mientras lograba protegerlos, había recibido gran parte del daño. Trató de incorporarse, pero sentía que su brazo no parecía cooperar. Trató de alzar la vista y se sorprendió de ver a su otro yo tan cerca de él.

Yami había caminado hacia él y frunció el ceño. Se agachó para estar casi a su altura y lo analizó con desprecio.

— _ **Qué desperdicio.**_

Tiró con fuerza de sus mechones dorados y él gruñó.

— _ **Qué patético.**_

Atem le devolvió la mirada con determinación, sin dejarse intimidar.

— _**¿Por qué no atacas?**_ —le preguntó francamente—. _**Tenemos el mismo nivel, pero te niegas a hacerme daño.**_

—… No puedo hacerte daño, eres una parte de mí.

— _ **No lo soy**_ —soltó rápidamente su cabello y se puso de pie, molesto. Pisó su torso, causando un gemido de su parte—. _**Tal vez solía serlo, pero ya no. Has llegado demasiado tarde, como siempre.**_

—Claro que no —jadeó—… Sigues aquí, ¿no? No puedes irte porque seguimos conectados… Lo sientes, ¿verdad?

La expresión de Yami se tornó a una de completa furia. El ojo de Horus se formó en su frente y retrocedió.

— _ **No lo entiendes… nunca lo entendiste… no aceptaste quién eres… ¡No me digas esto ahora!**_ —rugió mientras energía maligna se desprendía del rompecabezas del Milenio y se dirigía hacia Atem. Se transformó en un tornado y encarceló el cuerpo del faraón.

Ruby se rio de la escena. Los amigos del faraón no tendrían tiempo para ayudarlo. Eternidad se estaba cayendo a pedazos, por lo tanto, la mejor opción era escapar mientras seguían peleando. Lo que faltaba, sin embargo…

Sus ojos rubíes se dirigieron al cuerpo de su hija. Esmeralda seguía profundamente dormida y protegida por el campo que resguardaba el mago de Yugi. Debía buscar una forma de romper la barrera y deshacerse de ella de una buena vez.

Atem abrió más los ojos al oír esas palabras de Yami. Sus ojos se clavaron en los suyos y se incorporó.

—… ¿De qué hablas?

Yami entrecerró los ojos y miró hacia otro lado unos segundos. Después, le dirigió una sardónica sonrisa.

— _ **Los humanos son seres bastante hipócritas**_ —miró el especio en el que se encontraban. Todo era destrucción a sus ojos—. _**Cuando los dioses te dieron una segunda oportunidad, te volviste soberbio**_ —dejó de sonreír—. _**Te crees mejor que los dioses porque fuiste capaz de algo que ningún otro humano había sido capaz de hacer.**_

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡No es así!

— _**¡Es así! ¡Y la prueba soy yo!**_ —se señaló a sí mismo—. _**No eres capaz de aceptar tus propios pecados cuando despertarse. Desechaste una parte de ti, y esa parte, soy yo.**_

El tornado se hacía cada vez más pequeño, quitándole aire a Atem, pero él se mantuvo de pie, callado.

Era cierto.

Desde que había comenzado a tener una vida normal, dejó atrás sus métodos oscuros para hacer las cosas. Quiso ser un estudiante normal, ser una persona normal. No quería que el destino fuera cruel con él nuevamente. Pero, allí estaba. Su peor enemigo era él mismo… porque no era capaz de aceptar los actos que había cometido. Había asesinado a más de a uno en esta época, y trató de olvidar; de dejarlo atrás; dejar su lado oscuro…

Oh.

Cuando se había enterado que iba a ser padre, la simple idea de que su hija supiera todo el mal que había hecho le daba un vuelco en el estómago. Anzu lo había aceptado y comprendido, y, a veces, le había preguntado si quería hablar de ello, mas él siempre terminaba evadiendo el tema, huyendo de él. Todo este tiempo, la joven había querido ayudarlo. Si hubiese aceptado, quizá, tan solo quizá… nada de esto habría sucedido.

Hubieran tenido su hija, Jonouchi y Mai también, Yugi y Rebecca seguirían tan unidos como siempre, Karai no hubiese tenido que salir de su propia línea de tiempo para protegerlos… Esmeralda tampoco.

Todo era su culpa.

Yugi miraba la situación en silencio y con cierta fascinación. Esta una cara del faraón que, muy a su pesar, temía ver. Cuando compartieron cuerpo, tras los errores que Atem había cometido, el joven había temido volver a confiar en él. Su oscuridad chocaba demasiado con su naturaleza blanca e inocente. Era demasiado para él.

Abrió más los ojos al caer en cuenta de la situación.

Muto Yugi había sido el elegido para compartir cuerpo con el faraón. El ser un solo cuerpo había equilibrado sus almas. Mientras él se había dedicado a demostrarle las cosas maravillosas de la vida, Atem se había encargado de mostrarle el mundo real… Le mostró que toda la belleza del mundo podía ser peligrosa.

Jono, Kisara y Teana se miraron entre ellos. No eran ajenos a la oscuridad y las matanzas. Ellos presenciaron mucho de ello durante todas sus vidas, sin embargo, eso no los hacía mejores. Sin embargo, había algo que había despertado en ellos…

Algo que no podían ignorar.

Teana era consciente que el cuerpo que portaba no era suyo. O, al menos, eso creía. No tenía las cicatrices que ella se había ganado con la experiencia. Esta piel era blanca, sí, pero suave, cuidada… la sentía suya, pero no a la vez.

 _¡Voy…! No. No voy. Vamos a tener un hijo, Atem._

 _¡Ra, un hijo, Anzu! ¡Un hijo…!_

Sus ojos azules se agrandaron.

 _Anzu._

—Atem… Anzu…—murmuró por lo bajo, pero Jono la oyó.

. . .

Atem cerró sus ojos unos segundos.

 _El destino nunca fue cruel contigo, Atem. Lo que sucede es que, en realidad, tenía planeado algo mucho mejor para ti. No quiero que te sientas culpable por algo que no hiciste, ni siquiera en esta dimensión._

No obstante…

—He cometido muchos errores… pensé que era la mejor forma de lidiar con ellos —entrecerró los ojos. Yami alzó una ceja, interesado en sus palabras, sin mencionar que sus ojos se oscurecieron de rencor—. Además… todos esos sujetos no merecían ser llamados seres humanos… Merecieron morir como murieron… porque si no hubiese hecho algo, esos malditos hubieran seguido robando, matando, hiriendo a otras personas… —miró los ojos de Yami—. ¡No me arrepiento de lo que he hecho! ¡Pero tampoco seguiré siendo lo que fui aquella vez!

Yami hizo una mueca de desagrado.

— _**¿Por qué?**_

—Porque todo lo que he hecho, error o no, me ha convertido en lo que soy ahora. No soy un faraón, tampoco un espíritu sin memoria dispuesto a castigar a las personas… Soy un ser humano, dispuesto a vivir mi vida. Quiero seguir ganando y perdiendo para aprender más de la vida hasta que muera. Y quiero disfrutar de esta aventura con las personas que son mi familia —alzó la vista para mirar finalmente al Leviatán y a Ruby—… Por eso, quiero que me devuelvas a Anzu, a Jonouchi y Kisara.

Los tres miembros del clan Anat sintieron un latido en su corazón.

 _Thump._

 _¡Anzu!_

La castaña inhaló hondo.

—… Atem…

 _Thump._

 _¡Jonouchi!_

—… Atem —abrió más los ojos y giró su cabeza para mirar otros ojos morados—… Mai… Yugi…

 _Thump._

 _Kisara…_

La joven de cabellos plateados miró la espalda del faraón, después, una imagen pasó por su mente…

Un recuerdo.

—… Seto…—sus ojos se agrandaron—… Sadao…

. . .

 _Anzu_ soltó todo el aire contenido. Se llevó ambas manos a su estómago plano.

—… ¿ _Anthea_ …?

— ¡AAAHH!

Todos reaccionaron cuando el tornado alrededor de Atem se oscureció hasta dejar ver su silueta arrodillada. El faraón abrió sus ojos y miró los enfurecidos de Yami.

— _ **Así que esa es tu respuesta**_ —sonrió con malicia—… _**Bueno, es una lástima. Pude haberte permitido unirte a mí**_ —deshizo la curva de sus labios y apretó los puños—. _**¡MUERE DE UNA BUENA VEZ!**_

— ¡No! ¡Detente!

Ambos se paralizaron al oír la voz de la castaña.

—No tienes que hacer esto —suplicó con la voz temblorosa—… Yami, por favor… Yo te acepté, te amé con defectos y virtudes… _Por favor_.

Los ojos de Atem se agrandaron.

—… ¿Anzu? ¿Eres tú?

Los ojos de la bailarina se llenaron de lágrimas, pero le regaló una determinada sonrisa al faraón, quien no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio. Había vuelto en sí.

— _ **Es demasiado tarde para eso, Anzu**_ —Yami le dedicó una cruel sonrisa—. _**No pudiste salvarme… y tampoco podrás salvarlo a él. Nada en este mundo me hará cambiar de opinión**_ —cerró sus ojos—… _**Ustedes lo escogieron a él. No hay marcha atrás.**_

—Escogimos a Atem, al faraón _y_ al espíritu del rompecabezas —insistió Anzu—. Yami, regresa…

— _**¡No insistas!**_ —le interrumpió. El rompecabezas resplandeció y la intensidad del tornado rodeando a Atem había comenzado a robar parte de su energía vital.

— ¡Atem! —Anzu corrió hacia él.

— ¡Anzu, detente! ¡No vengas! —se giró al gritarle.

Ella se detuvo.

— Pero…

—Confía en mí.

Más lágrimas se acumularon en los ojos de Anzu, pero solo tendió a asentir. Frunció el ceño y se paró en frente de Yami. Pronto, la castaña sintió a dos más sumarse en cada lado.

Jonouchi y Kisara.

—… Viejo, ya basta —le pidió con voz suave el rubio.

Kisara se mantuvo en silencio, pero mantuvo una posición firme. Pronto, Yugi se armó de valor y, junto a Honda, Mai y Karai, caminaron para rodear el tornado en el que se encontraba Atem. Ruby alzó una ceja y miró disimuladamente el campo de fuerza que protegía a Esmeralda.

El Leviatán quiso sonreír.

Yami observaba a todos en silencio. Una punzada de dolor atravesó su pecho, pero la ignoró. Ellos habían hecho su elección. Era una verdadera lástima, pero no cambiaría de opinión. El ojo de Horus resplandeció peligrosamente y sonrió.

— _ **Bueno, fue un placer conocerlos a todos.**_

Antes de atacar, un grito los distrajo. El Leviatán se había agitado violentamente y se liberó del poder de Ruby, quien aterrizó arrodillada en el suelo. Estaba completamente desconcertada. No comprendía porqué la bestia se había rehusado tan repentinamente a revelarse contra ella. El monstruo les rugió a todos en señal de advertencia.

— ¡¿Qué está sucediendo?! ¡¿Por qué no puedo seguir controlándote?!

— _Tal vez, eres demasiado débil._

Ruby sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal y se giró lentamente. Rebecca estaba de pie, mirándola casi de una forma desaprobatoria. Pero, en mayoría, solo podía ver burla en sus ojos, los cuales habían perdido su brillo.

—… ¿Señor Drago…?—murmuró.

— ¡¿Cómo?! —exclamó Yugi. Se giró y contempló la maléfica sonrisa en el rostro de su novia—… ¿Rebecca…?

Karai contemplaba con horror la situación.

—No —aclaró. Todos la miraron—. No es él, pero puede ver la situación a través de los ojos de Rebecca.

— _Eres demasiado ingenuo, darling_ —entrecerró los ojos mientras se reía con naturalidad. Había sonado tan real como a la misma jovencita de anteojos de siempre; lo que provocó más de un escalofrío—. _Pensar que te habías dedicado a salvar a los traidores_ —le dirigió una corta mirada a Karai, quien se encogió—… _e ignorar este corazón_ —sus manos señalaron suavemente el pecho de la rubia, de forme cruel y burlesca—. _Tú sabías que Karai trabajó para él… para deshacerse de ti y de todas las personas que son importantes para ti. Incluyéndome._

El tricolor miró a Karai, quien le devolvió el gesto.

—… ¿Por qué sigues en el cuerpo de Rebecca? —Yugi decidió preguntarle. Era consciente de la información que se le fue entregada. Nada le confirmaba que Karai podría darles la espalda y simplemente irse por su cuenta. Sin embargo, él quería confiar y asegurarse de que su hermano saliera a salvo de toda esta situación.

Rebecca ensanchó su sonrisa. Le gustaba la forma en que trataba inútilmente de rechazar las emociones negativas que invadían su corazón.

— _Los corazones oscuros son una gran fuente de energía para el Señor Drago_ —todos se miraron, confundidos.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —exigió saber Jonouchi.

Karai apretó los puños.

—… El corazón de Rebecca está contaminado —murmuró, ganándose la atención de todos—. Quedó marcada, aunque toda la energía maligna se haya transmitido en el otro trozo de alma del faraón —Yami frunció el ceño—. Pero no entiendo… si esto era para apoderarse de Yami, ¿por qué sigue aquí…? ¿sin cuerpo físico? Ni siquiera tiene un centésimo de su esencia aquí…

Drago oyó perfectamente las preguntas de Karai. No le interesaba en lo más mínimo la chiquilla rubia, pero, gracias a todo lo que había ocurrido, habían descuidado sus estados emocionales. Rebecca fue una de las más afectadas, y, como nunca tuvo contacto directo con la oscuridad, le había parecido interesante ver cómo se comportaría.

—¿Quiere destruir a Atem? —soltó nuevamente Jonouchi, frunciendo el ceño.

— _Eternidad está muriendo. El Señor Drago no tiene intereses en invadir un mundo que ya está acabado._

Atem, quien estuvo en silencio todo este tiempo, había contemplado hacia donde paseaban los ojos oscuros de Rebecca. Cuando finalmente descubrió lo que estaba buscando, sintió pánico llenar su pecho.

 _Juro, solemnemente, entregar mi alma y mente al Señor de las Tinieblas, Drago… a cambio, de que me ayude a destruir a mi madre: Ruby_

—Has venido por Esmeralda —exclamó, llamando la atención de los guerreros del clan Anat y de Karai.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué querría este sujeto con Esmeralda? —quiso saber Jonouchi.

Yugi negó con la cabeza. Karai sintió un nudo en su garganta.

—Si vienes por ella, deja el cuerpo de Rebecca —estaba segura que él podía oírle.

— _Me sorprende que te importe mi seguridad_ —se rio con cinismo—. _Hasta donde yo sé, disfrutabas hacerme sentir poca cosa; adorabas hacerme sentir insegura. ¿Me equivoco?_ —le dirigió una venenosa mirada.

Karai entrecerró los ojos, luchando por no inmutarse por sus palabras.

— _Además… ¿qué hay de ese vínculo que tenías con Esmeralda?_ —Yugi se tensó. Era uno de los pocos que había notado la unión entre Esmeralda y Karai—. _¿Vas a sacrificarlo por una chiquilla que no te importa en lo más mínimo? Te daré esas dos opciones: Esmeralda o yo._

Karai se preguntó si, de alguna forma, se había manifestado el _karma_ contra ella. Drago estaba corrompiendo el alma de Rebecca, y se estaba mofando de ella, dejándola sin opciones. Sabía que no importaba la decisión que tomase, el Señor de las Tinieblas lograría salirse con la suya de todos modos. Era cierto, por más que lo pensara, Esmeralda era la única persona que podría considerar cercana. Yugi estaba fuera de su alcance por obvias razones… los demás, por más que quisieron acercarla al grupo, darle la bienvenida…

No podía hacerlo…

 _Karai y Esmeralda no eran amigas._

 _Pero sí eran camaradas._

Se confiaban la una a la otra la espalda.

Por eso…

Cerró los ojos.

—Deja el cuerpo de Rebecca —dijo firmemente.

Rebecca la observó unos segundos en silencio. Después, miró a Ruby.

— _Ahora comprenderás por qué no eres digna de su tiempo_ —cerró los ojos y el cuerpo de la joven rubia cayó al suelo.

— ¡Rebecca! —Yugi corrió hacia ella.

Ruby rechinó los dientes y se puso de pie.

— ¡¿Qué estás esperando?! —le rugió a Yami, quien la miró con el ceño fruncido—. ¡¿No ibas a matar al faraón?! ¡HAZLO YA!

* * *

.

. .

. . .

 _Estiró sus manos lo mayor posible, tratando de alcanzar el alma de esa pobre criatura que se había quedado sin cuerpo. Había recorrido cientos y cientos de líneas de tiempo para alcanzarla a tiempo. Y allí estaba, en medio de los aposentos de ese ser al que le debía tanto…_

— _ **Me sorprende verte aquí**_ _—una profunda y fuerte voz la hizo girarse._

—… _Eso no es cierto. Tú lo sabes todo —no pudo evitar sonreír._

— _ **Tienes razón**_ _—él le sonrió. Notó el alma que flotaba por su cuarto y la tomó entre sus dedos—._ _ **¿Buscabas esto?**_

— _Así es —suspiró, agotada._

— _ **Bueno, has hecho muy bien. También has logrado tranquilizar el alma de un espíritu maligno.**_

— _No preguntaré cómo te enteraste —negó con la cabeza. Una sonrisa derrotada adornaba sus labios._

— _ **Ten**_ _—extendió la esfera de energía hacia ella._

 _Su collar brilló intensamente y la absorbió unos segundos. Cerró sus ojos y se concentró._

— _Dar y recibir —murmuró—… ese es mi deseo. Mi destino… por este._

 _El potente amo de los aposentos se compadeció de la pobre criatura. Estaba dando todo su poder, su vida y destino para darle vida y contenedor a esa inocente alma. Se acercó a ella y la ayudó a rezar._

 _Cuando abrió los ojos, vio a un pequeño bebé con un pequeño mechón castaño. Soltó todo el aire contenido cuando abrió los ojos._

—… _Es hermosa… —susurró casi sin voz. Se irguió y miró al maestro—… Muchas gracias —se inclinó respetuosamente—. Por todo._

— _ **Corre**_ _—le sonrió—._ _ **Todavía tienes tiempo.**_

— _Claro que lo tengo, el tiempo siempre ha estado de mi lado —le regaló una última sonrisa y se lanzó a una de las dimensiones abiertas que tenía el espíritu. Abrazó con fuerza el cuerpo cuando se estrelló contra el pavimento._

 _Miró hacia todos lados, tratando de reconocer el lugar. Sonrió cuando reconoció el edifico: Kaiba CORP. No se molestó en abrir las puertas. Murmuró un hechizo y se tele-transportó hasta la oficina de Kaiba. El hombre castaño la miró con sorpresa unos segundos._

—… _Tú estás muerta._

— _No tengo tiempo para esto, Seth —jadeó, sintiendo ardor en sus pulmones. Le extendió el bebé—. Quiero que la lleves a un hospital._

—… _Llegas descaradamente a mi oficina a pedirme un favor como este. ¿Por qué?_

— _Es la hija de Atem y Anzu —le confesó. Los ojos de Seto se agrandaron—. Cuando esté sana, quiero que Yugi se haga cargo de ella. ¿Entendido?_

— _Dame una buena razón para obedecerte —ordenó cuando la pelinegra estuvo a punto de irse._

 _Ella le sonrió._

— _Sadao se quedará sin rival si no lo haces._

.

. .

. . .

* * *

El tornado fue destruido y Atem cayó al suelo, recuperando todo el aire perdido.

— ¡Atem! —Anzu corrió hacia él y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro—. ¿Estás bien?

—Eso creo…—contestó con la voz rasposa. Sentía la garganta seca.

La mayoría se acercó a la pareja. Karai miró de reojo a Yami. Él parecía sorprendido de la repentina libertad que se le dio al faraón.

— ¿Qué demonios… por qué? —murmuró Ruby.

—Oh, eso fue cortesía de nosotros.

Todos se quedaron de piedra al oír esa voz. A unos metros de ellos, se encontraban ciertos gemelos que habían dado por muertos.

— ¡Ren, Aoi! —exclamaron.

— ¡Están bien! —soltó con alivio Honda.

—Hmph, no morimos tan fácilmente —miró con desprecio a Ruby, quien les gruñó. Aoi decidió hablar.

—Ruby-sama… será mejor que devuelva el gran Leviatán a _onee-sama_ —dijo con seriedad.

—Eso jamás —murmuró entre dientes—. Ahora yo tengo el control sobre el Leviatán. ¡ES MÍO…! ¡AAAGHHH!

Unas víboras se encargaron de rodear los brazos de la líder del clan, provocando que cayera arrodillada al suelo.

—Lo siento, pero… no creo que el Leviatán opine lo mismo.

Yami se paralizó y vio a lo lejos a la heredera del Clan Anat ponerse lentamente de pie, deshaciendo la barrera de energía. Sus globos oculares eran negros, contrastando el brillo de sus irises escarlatas y sus afiladas pupilas. Ruby estaba desconcertada.

— ¡No puede ser! ¡Yo también…! ¡A ti te maté! ¡¿Por qué sigues interviniendo en mi camino?!

Esmeralda formó una sonrisa en sus labios, dirigida especialmente a sus guerreros. Anzu, Jonouchi y Kisara soltaron un sonoro suspiro de felicidad. El alivio no les cabía dentro del pecho. La heredera estaba finalmente a salvo.

—Ren y Aoi no pueden morir sin mí —comenzó a explicar—… Además, mi alma no puede ser destruida. No ahora —dejó de sonreír y formó el sello de Orichalcos bajo sus pies—… porque mi poder fue valorado, a diferencia del tuyo —se rio.

— ¡Maldita bastarda! —le rugió con desprecio su madre—. ¡Te mataré antes de…!

Esmeralda la calló cuando el sello ce Orichalcos terminó por expandirse hasta rodearlos a todos. Yami, Honda, Yugi, Mai y Atem se tensaron notoriamente ante esto. La última vez que habían lidiado con él, no había sido una experiencia muy agradable.

Anzu posó su mano en el antebrazo de Atem, llamando su atención. La mirada que le dirigió le hizo comprender y, simplemente, asintió.

Jonouchi rodeó los hombros de Mai con su brazo y la atrajo hacia él.

—Tranquila —murmuró—. Esmeralda no les hará daño.

Yugi, por otro lado, pegó un respingo cuando sintió el cuerpo de Rebecca retorcerse violentamente.

— ¡Rebecca!

—Suéltala, Muto Yugi —le ordenó Esmeralda.

— Quiero saber qué le sucede —la abrazó con más fuerza.

—Estoy convenciendo al Señor Drago para que la libere —sus ojos resplandecieron—. De lo contrario, la obligará a hacer algo que ella no quiere —miró brevemente a Karai.

 **. . .**

 **. .**

 **.**

* * *

— ¿Anthea? —la voz de su madrastra hizo que la castaña se girara a verla.

— ¿Qué ocurre? Ya tengo que irme —dijo con cierta prisa. No quería ser cruel con Rebecca, pero era una oportunidad única.

—Yo lo sé —respiró fuerte la rubia—… Lo sé, pero hay algo que he querido decirte… hace mucho tiempo…

Anthea alzó una ceja.

— ¿Y eso es…?

Rebecca contempló los ojos violetas de la joven que consideraba su hija en silencio. Sentía la presencia de Yugi a sus espaldas, apoyándola desde lejos.

 _Puedes hacerlo_ , le dijo una voz. _Ella te ama y tú cuidaste de ella. Sería incapaz de odiarte._

—… Anthea… supongo que ya te has enterado de toda la verdad… de cómo Atem y Anzu…—calló, esperando que entendiera.

—… Así es —entrecerró los ojos con cierta melancolía.

—… Hay algo que… tengo que decirte. Ese día… yo —sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas—… No estaba bien, no me encontraba bien… por eso, _él_ aprovechó de apoderarse de mí —Anthea abrió más los ojos, comprendiendo de quién hablaba—. Y, pues… lo logró… me hizo hacer cosas que… yo no quise, pero… no pude evitarlo…—sollozó—… Primero, me hizo deshacerme de Karai, después, me obligó a impedir el escape de tus padres… Y, así… tus padres… Jonouchi, Kisara y…—terminó por romper en llanto.

Rebecca se dejó caer de rodillas mientras Anthea la miraba en shock.

La mujer estaba consciente del daño que había hecho. Yugi y los demás siempre le decían que no había sido su culpa, pero los demonios que la atormentaban en sus pesadillas decían todo lo contrario. Había hecho que tres pequeños inocentes se quedaran sin padres… En cambio, ella fue tan egoísta que hasta les restregó haber formado una familia sin ellos.

—No merezco tu perdón… pero quería que lo supieras —se aferró a su blusa con fuerza—… Yo nunca podré reemplazar a Anzu, y Yugi no podrá reemplazar a Atem... ¡Lo sé! Dimos nuestro mayor esfuerzo para criarte como ellos hubiesen querido, pero… siento que no tengo el derecho de haberte criado.

Además de sus hipidos, nada más se podía oír. La respiración de Anthea pasaba casi desapercibida. Yugi, quien miraba la situación desde lejos, luchaba por no correr e intervenir. Esto era algo que ya había discutido con su esposa, así que…

Había prometido solo observar.

Anthea finalmente se arrodilló a la altura de Rebecca y la obligó a mirarla.

—Dime una cosa —susurró con cuidado—. ¿Tú hiciste todo esto por voluntad?

— ¿Q-Qué…?

— ¿Quisiste matar a mis padres?

— ¡No…!

— ¿Quisiste deshacerte de esa persona llamada Karai?

— ¡Tampoco! ¡Yo…!

— Entonces, ¿por qué te disculpas?

Los ojos verdes agua de la rubia se agrandaron. La joven la miraba seria, pero firme.

—Siempre estuve al tanto de lo que te ocurrió. Lo sé _todo_. Y créeme, yo no te culpo por lo que le pasó a mi madre, a mi padre…—negó con la cabeza—... Fuiste manipulada y lastimada, como todos los que sobrevivieron —la ayudó a ponerse de pie—. Además, tuviste la opción de criarme. Y lo hiciste porque _así_ lo deseaste. Tú dices que nadie reemplazará a mis padres, pero… Ustedes… Tú y el tío Yugi… son únicos… y no los cambiaría por nada en el mundo —terminó por sonreírle.

Rebecca procesó la información unos segundos, para finalmente reír un poco y abrazarla con fuerza. Anthea correspondió el gesto con más suavidad y apoyó su mejilla en su hombro.

—Te quiero.

—… Yo te adoro —sollozó. Se separó de ella y notó los pendientes de oro que llevaba—. Te ves hermosa, Anthea.

—Gracias —ensanchó su sonrisa—. No te arrepientas por algo que no ocurrirá, de todos modos.

Yugi sonrió y decidió salir de su escondite.

—Será mejor que te prepares. Llegará en cualquier momento.

Anthea dejó de sonreír y retrocedió. Miró el sello dibujado en el suelo, después, a las personas que consideraba sus padres.

—Te traje esto —le extendió un artículo en particular, sorprendiéndola.

—… Esto es…

—Sí. Lo necesitarás. Sé que eres más fuerte, y que, incluso, no lo necesitas. Sin embargo, quiero que lo hagas. No queremos confiarnos.

—Bien. Gracias —asintió.

La pareja estaba dispuesta a irse, pero les dolía. Sentían que la iban a perder.

Aunque, en cierto modo, era cierto.

—… Masato-kun, Yuu y Sadao-kun te desean suerte —dijo Yugi con una sonrisa forzada.

Anthea ni siquiera los miró. El sello había comenzado a brillar peligrosamente, alertñandolos.

—Tienen que irse. No quiero ponerlos en peligro —ordenó.

Rebecca, antes de ser llevada por Yugi, decidió hablar.

—Te amamos…

Esta vez, Anthea si se volteó.

Les sonrió por última vez.

—También yo.

 **. . .**

 **. .**

 **.**

* * *

— ¡Ahora! ¡Ren! ¡Aoi!

— ¡Sí, onee-sama!

— ¡Jono, Teana y Kisara! —miró al trío—. Ustedes no van a intervenir. Es una orden. Júrenmelo.

Los tres se miraron entre ellos, indecisos. Temían que algo malo iba a ocurrir.

—P-Pero…

—¡Maldita sea, júrenlo! ¡No tienen que protegerme! ¡Ya no! ¡Estoy bien! ¡Y sus almas ya están completas! ¡Ya no son mis sirvientes! ¡Son humanos libres! ¡Jonouchi Katsuya! ¡Hayama Kisara! ¡Mazaki Anzu!

La forma en que gritó el nombre completo de cada uno causó estragos en sus entrañas. Confiaban en Esmeralda, pero no en el método de protegerlos a ellos. Siempre que lo hacía…

—… _Lo juro_ —dijeron al unísono.

Esmeralda sonrió y miró a Ruby a los ojos.

— ¿Oíste eso, _hahaoya_? —el sello de Orichalcos cambió de color, sorprendiendo al resto. Se había vuelto completamente rojo—. Ellos ya no son parte de esto. Somos tú y yo. ¿Me oíste? ¡Tú y yo! —Una ola de energía la rodeó junto con Ren y Aoi—. ¡Dejarás a mi gente en paz! ¡Dejarás a estos inocentes en paz! _**¡Dejarás a Atem en paz!**_ —el último grito logró que el Leviatán soltara un poderoso rugido, respondiendo a los deseos de su ama.

— ¿Crees que con decirme eso, lograrás que no los lastime? —sacó la guadaña de _Zafiro_ y se dirigió los guerreros del clan Anat.

Anzu abrazó protectoramente a Atem, quien se encontraba demasiado débil para contraatacar. Los demás se encogieron, esperando el impacto de la madre de Esmeralda, pero fue detenido por Mulan, la criatura de Karai.

Esmeralda la miró con sorpresa.

— Tú sigue. No te detengas —la apoyó sin mirarla.

Ella asintió sin más.

Ruby gruñó.

— ¡Hey! —le gritó a Yami. El tricolor la miró con los ojos entrecerrados y el ceño fruncido—. ¿Qué estás esperando? ¡Deshazte del faraón y sus inútiles amigos! ¡Hazlo!

—¡No! —gritó Anzu. Yami la miró—… Mou hitori no Yugi… Yami… Por favor —le suplicó—. No quiero que hagas algo de lo que te arrepientas después… ¡Sé que lo sientes! ¡Pero no quieres admitirlo! ¡No tienes que avergonzarte de sentir culpa de tus pecados! ¡Todos cometemos errores! —sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas—… _Atem_ , por favor…

Un fuerte latido golpeó el corazón corrompido de Yami. No podía creer que la bailarina lo había llamado de esa forma. Los colores carmines y violetas que batallaban en sus irises desaparecieron. Habían vuelto a ser solamente rojos.

Ruby miró la escena con horror.

— ¡YAMI! —Esmeralda lo llamó en un grito—. Tú dijiste que nada en este mundo te iba a hacer cambiar de opinión volver al cuerpo de Atem —sus ojos brillaron—. Bien. Aceptaré tus demandas. ¡Te daré una buena razón para que vuelvas al lugar donde perteneces! ¡REN!

El joven asintió. Cogió la espada de su hermana y la lanzó hacia el tricolor, quien la esquivó con rapidez, pero, para su desconcierto, fue dirigida al rompecabezas del milenio. El artículo se destruyó y se esparció por el suelo.

— ¡ _Onee-sama_! ¡Estamos listos! —anunció Aoi.

— ¡Ruby! —la llamó su hija. La mujer la miró. Los ojos de Esmeralda se suavizaron—… Pude haber olvidado todo lo que me hiciste, pero te atreviste a lastimar a mis camaradas y a sus familiares. Has cruzado la línea. Ni siquiera me molestaré en destruirte con el poder del Leviatán.

Kisara, al reconocer esa expresión en los ojos de Esmeralda, entró en pánico.

— ¡E-Espera un minuto! ¡Esmeralda, detente! ¡Esto puede destruirte! ¡Es un pacto con los del otro lado!

Anzu y Jonouchi, al oír esas palabras, alzaron la mirada.

— ¡¿Qué?!

— ¡Esmeralda!

La heredera rodó de ojos.

—No se preocupen por mí. Ya les debo bastante a esos sujetos. Un favor más no hará la diferencia.

— ¡Pero…!

—Anzu —la miró a los ojos—… yo no pude salvarlos. Ni a ti, ni a Jono, ni a Kisara. Es hora… de que lo haga. Ustedes pagaron con su vida —miró a Ruby—… Es mi turno.

La bailarina comenzó a llorar en silencio, mirando el suelo. Atem tomó su mano, sin saber exactamente qué hacer. Se sentía completamente exhausto. No sabía cómo demonios detener esto sin lastimar a alguien o que él saliese lastimado. Apenas podía moverse. Miró a su otro yo, quien parecía en una especie de trance.

El pacto que había hecho con Drago lo hizo para derrotar a Ruby.

Pero… lo que estaba haciendo ahora… era para salvar a Yami.

—… Anzu —la llamó.

Ella lo miró con los ojos cristalinos.

—… Confía en ella. Ella confió en ustedes. Es hora de que demuestren su lealtad con la verdadera líder del clan Anat.

Sus palabras llegaron a oídos de Jonouchi y Kisara. La de cabellos plateados secó sus lágrimas y observó detalladamente el conjuro de Esmeralda. El rubio, por otro lado, respiró fuerte, negándose a mirar a su amiga unos segundos. No era de sorprenderse. Jonouchi siempre prefería sacrificarse en este tipo de situaciones en lugar de personas que él quería.

—Jono —lo llamó Esmeralda. Él la miró—… piensa en Mai y en Masato.

Ambos rubios la miraron con sorpresa. Habían discutido el nombre algunas veces, y _ese_ había quedado como la mejor opción, mas no le habían contado a nadie.

Jonouchi asintió y le dirigió una enorme sonrisa.

Esmeralda recitó:

 _Ahora que no hay escapatoria_

 _Llegó la hora_

 _Así que no huyas_

 _No cederás_

 _No negarás_

 _Lo enfrentarás_

 _Mira fijamente a los ojos al enemigo_

 _Y salva a Eternidad_

Las piezas del rompecabezas del milenio comenzaron a reunirse en el punto central del sello, cerca de donde se encontraban los chicos. Yugi notó que a Karai se le estaban agotando las energías para frenar el ataque de Ruby.

— Hmph. No sé qué demonios tratas de hacer, pero no creo que seas capaz de romper el conjuro para salvarlos —una maléfica sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Con la guadaña, cortó en dos a Mulan. Karai soltó un grito de dolor y cayó arrodillada al suelo.

— ¡Karai!

Honda y Kisara corrió para apartarla de las manos de Ruby. Sin embargo, la mujer los apartó con una fuerte ráfaga de energía.

— ¡Honda!

— ¡Kisara!

— ¡Ahora los tengo aquí! —apuntó la guadaña hacia Anzu y a Atem—. Deberían culpar a la bastarda que tengo como hija por hacerlos pasar por algo como esto. O, si quieren —alzó el arma—, culpen a sus malditos dioses.

— ¡No! ¡Atem! ¡Anzu! —gritó Yugi, pero seguía sosteniendo el cuerpo inconsciente de Rebecca.

Jonouchi y Mai iban a impedirlo, pero algo los dejó paralizados. Contemplaron la invocación de Esmeralda, impactados.

Anzu tragó saliva y abrazó con más fuerza a Atem. Él siempre la había salvado. Por eso…

Miró por última vez a Yami y cerró los ojos, esperando su sentencia.

El golpe de Ruby fue bloqueado con agilidad y rapidez. Antes de poder ver, fue disparada con un rayo oscuro. Pronto, todos fueron cegados con un fuerte resplandor.

. . .

Ruby se incorporó lentamente y reconoció al par de magos oscuros que habían frenado su ataque. Ambos la miraban como si fuese la criatura más débil con la que se habían topado.

—… ¿Cómo es posible? ¡Estos monstruos no pueden ser convocados, excepto por…! —miró asesinamente a Yami—. ¡Traidor! ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!

El tricolor ni siquiera le contestó.

Pero la carcajada de Esmeralda lo hizo en su lugar.

—Te aseguro —sonrió con malicia— que ni Atem ni Yami convocaron a los magos más poderosos.

—Entonces… No.

El resplandor fue cediendo hasta que se dejara ver la escena.

 _Black Magician_ y _Black Magician Girl_ seguían allí, pero eso no fue lo que causó un profundo terror en Ruby…

Sino en la persona que los había convocado.

En frente de la pareja de reyes, una joven de largos cabellos castaños se encontraba allí. Traía colgando se su cuello el rompecabezas del Milenio, impecablemente armado en todo su esplendor. Sin embargo, eso no fue lo que aterró más a la líder del clan Anat.

Fueron sus ojos violetas.

—… No puede ser —negó varias veces con la cabeza—… No puede ser…

—Puede ser —Esmeralda ensanchó su sonrisa—. Te presentó a la persona que te va a destruir, madre.

— ¡NO!

Anthea, heredando las mejores expresiones de su padre, formó una de las mejores y socarronas sonrisas que tenía.

—Ella es Muto Anthea.

 _Continuará…_

* * *

 **Francamente, pensé que este capítulo duraría menos…**

 **¡DURÓ MÁS DE LO QUE CREÍ!**

 **Las escenas finales fueron escritas con toda la pasión XD además, me inspiré bastante con los** _ **soundtracks**_ **de Yugioh, especialmente el** _ **Duel of friendship**_ **y** _ **Passionate Duelist**_ **e-e si me imaginé las escenas con estos dos OST y casi morí *O***

 **Contestemos los reviews (pocos ;-;):**

 _Cote-Dark-Dangerous-Love_ **: Sip, Yugi y los demás perdieron la batalla y, como consecuencia, perdieron a muchos camaradas en el camino u.u La verdad, es que el torneo fue para que Anthea diera la cara como la hija de los reyes, pero también, reflejar la esencia que tiene de Atem y de Anzu. Quería que Kaiba fuese esencial en esos momentos por lo que había dicho anteriormente: él no sabe lidiar con la paternidad. Apenas puede con Mokuba XD Y, bueno, ahora saben por qué quise que Yugi y Rebecca cuidaran de Anthea como sus padres. Fue a una edad temprana, en eso estoy de acuerdo, pero dieron su mayor esfuerzo para que sus verdaderos progenitores estuviesen orgullosos de ella. ¡Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y te encuentres bien, tomodachi!**

 _Lectorgirl:_ **AMÉ tu "SE PRENDIÓ ESTÁ MIERDA" XD un clásico e-e Bueno, ahí están las respuestas que buscabas! Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y te encuentres bien!**

 **En fin, espero que les haya gustado!**

 **Se está acabando el fiiiic! NOOO DX**

 **Se vendrán puros One-shots ;-;**

 **Les recuerdo que en el futuro publicaré** _ **Flor de loto**_ **, un proyecto que, sinceramente, siento que será el mejor que he hecho. Si les interesa, visiten mi deviantart para ver algunos fanart del fanfic. He dibujado escenas breves, pero no he dado ninguna señal de nada e-e**

 **Les dejaré el summary aquí:**

 _Esta es la historia del príncipe Atem en su camino para ser faraón de Egipto: comprometido a la fuerza con una "bruja", unido amistosamente a un prisionero y maravillado por una preciosa concubina. [SITUADO ANTES DE SU CORONACIÓN]_

 **Los personajes principales en** _ **Flor de loto**_ **serán: Atem, Teana, Esmeralda, Jono, Seth, Mana y Mahado. Ahora sabemos que Jono y Teana le sirvieron a Esmeralda, sabremos un poco más de la rivalidad entre los demonios dela cara blanca y los mismos egipcios.**

 **En fin!**

 **Nos leemos!**

 **Espero que les haya gustado!**

 **Rossana.**

 **Reviews?**

 **Please?**


	18. Mortal

**¡Hola, chicos!**

 **¡Bienvenidos a otro capítulo de este fiiiic! ¡Nos quedan TAN POCOS capítulos!**

 **Resumiendo el capítulo anterior, mientras nuestros protagonistas resistían los ataques de Ruby y Yami, lograron darle tiempo a Esmeralda para regresar, pero no sola. Ren y Aoi están ahí para ella… y alguien más… Muto Anthea.**

 **OPENING:** _ **/watch?v=kdmG2DrQ1hc**_

 **DISCLAIMER:** _ **Yu-Gi-Oh!**_ **No me pertenece, sino a Kazuki Takahashi. Los personajes** _ **Karai, Abzu, Zaleska**_ **y el** _ **Señor de las Tinieblas**_ **tampoco, le pertenecen a Bat Dragon. Agradezco que me hayas permitido integrar a estos personajes en mi historia.**

 **Sin más, COMENCEMOS!**

* * *

Capítulo 18: _Mortal_

El silencio reinaba en los restos de _Eternidad._

Nadie había imaginado que Esmeralda había sido capaz de hacer algo así. Viajar a una línea alternativa y… traer a Anthea a ese lugar.

Karai no pudo evitar sonreír un poco. La muchacha se veía prometedora. Esa sonrisa que demostraba toda su motivación y seguridad para derrotar a la mujer que tenía en frente. ¡Sus ojos violetas brillaban de la emoción! _Debe ser muy fuerte_ , pensó.

—No puede ser… no puede ser —siguió repitiendo reiteradas veces Ruby—… ¡Tú no tenías futuro! ¡Tú no ibas a nacer! —Alzó nuevamente su arma, pero otro golpe la hizo retroceder. Ahora, estaba Silent Magician apartando con violencia su guadaña.

Yugi contempló al mago con sorpresa. No creyó que… _Anthea_ lo invocaría.

—Tu plan no resultó muy bien —contestó Anthea con calma, sin borrar su sonrisa—. No vine a charlar; vine a derrotarte y asegurar un futuro con mis padres. Tal y como debió ser —dejó de sonreír y frunció el ceño.

— ¿Y cómo? —se burló, deteniendo los temblores de su cuerpo. Se colocó de pie y la apuntó con el arma de _Zafiro_ —. Eres una mestiza más —escupió con rabia. Anthea alzó una ceja—. No hay acto más abominable que permitir el nacimiento de un híbrido tan asqueroso… proveniente de un egipcio y un miembro del clan _Anat_ —miró de reojo a Anzu y a Atem.

La pareja estaba más que pasmada. Atem, por un lado, hacía poco que había creído que había perdido a Anzu y a su hija para siempre. Cuando el espíritu de la castaña siguió en el cuerpo de Esmeralda, tuvo esperanzas de recuperar a la bailarina. Sin embargo, no quiso pensar en su hija, temía tener fe y esperar a que se salvara. Ahora, estaba allí, en frente de ellos, protegiéndolos.

Anzu, por otro lado, había entrado en pánico cuando había llevado sus manos a su estómago y descubrió que se encontraba plano. No estaba segura si era porque su identidad se había perdido o, simplemente, su hija se había perdido para siempre. No tuvo tiempo de demostrarlo porque Esmeralda y Atem necesitaron de su apoyo… pero Anthea estaba allí.

 _¿Cómo?_ , se preguntaron ambos.

—No me digas que le tienes miedo —se mofó Esmeralda—. Es solo una niña.

— ¡Cállate! —la miró con horror—… No lo entiendo… ¿Cómo es posible? El espíritu del faraón está partido en dos… y ella no tiene un cuerpo al cual regresar —señaló a Anzu, quien parpadeó, desconcertada por la confesión—. ¡¿Cómo lo hiciste?! ¡Ella no debería existir! —bajo el silencio de Esmeralda, Ruby comprendió. La líder se acercó lentamente a ella—… Fuiste capaz de vender tu alma al Señor Drago y, ahora, ¿entregaste tu _destino_ a _ese sujeto_?

Esmeralda, para sorpresa de su madre, formó una honesta sonrisa en sus labios.

—Es mejor que ser destruidos por ti, madre —entrecerró los ojos y miro a Anthea—. Ahora… ¿nos harías el honor?

La castaña menor solo ensanchó su sonrisa y miró el rompecabezas. Este comenzó a brillar y un aura dorada comenzó a rodearla. El trío de magos le sonrieron por última vez a Anthea antes de desaparecer.

* * *

Esmeralda entrecerró los ojos y caminó hacia Yugi y una inconsciente Rebecca. Se arrodilló en frente de ambos, colocando una mano en el pecho de la rubia. El tricolor la miró confundido.

— ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso?

—No sé de qué hablas —susurró con una sonrisa.

—Anthea…

—Anthea vino de la misma forma en que traje a Karai. Sin embargo, la traje del futuro de _Infinito_ —lo miró a los ojos—. Muchos perdieron la pelea aquí, ella fue criada por _dos personas_ muy especiales. Tuvo la oportunidad de cambiar el futuro como su padre la tuvo. Así que… hemos aquí. Ahora, pon tu mano sobre la mía —ordenó. Yugi parpadeó, pero no cuestionó nada. Una vez cumplida la orden, ambos cerraron los ojos—… Del resto, te encargarás tú.

. . .

. .

.

* * *

Una larga y profunda carcajada hizo eco en la mente de Yugi.

— _**¿Quién se apiadará de tu alma?**_

Yugi abrió rápidamente los ojos al oír esa voz. Se encontraba en un espacio oscuro. Asumió que Esmeralda había hecho esto para rescatar a Rebecca. Frunció el ceño y corrió por los alrededores.

— ¡Rebecca! ¡Rebecca, dime dónde estás!

— _ **Bienvenido, Muto Yugi.**_

El joven se volteó y solo logró contemplar un par de ojos rojos en medio de la espesa negrura.

—Tú eres… Drago.

— _ **Así es. Veo que me recuerdas muy bien.**_

—Lastimaste a muchas personas.

El Señor de las tinieblas solo se rio ante su acusación.

— _ **No puedes culparme por algo que se merecen.**_

— ¡Claro que no! Pronto, todo volverá a ser como antes y no podrás cumplir con tu cometido.

— _ **Hmph. ¿Crees que puedes vencerme? Soy el origen del mal, el ser supremo**_ —entrecerró los ojos—. _**Aunque salves a tus amigos y a esta niña, jamás estarán fuera de peligro. Ninguno lo estará.**_

—… ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque todas las líneas del tiempo, de los mundos, del universo entero… están unidas de alguna forma. ¿Por qué crees que Esmeralda ha llegado tan lejos? Tiene un gran potencial.

—Ella no es como tú.

— _ **Oh, ¿de verdad?**_ —se burló de sus palabras—. _**¿Tienes idea de lo que ha hecho esa mujer con tal de prevalecer su existencia?**_

—Sé que es buena.

—Buena —repitió con desdén—. Esa mujer puede ser todo, menos buena —ensanchó su tétrica sonrisa—. Por eso la quiero a mi lado. Para ser un ser humano, logró ser mucho más… todo con tal de sobrevivir —sus ojos brillaron de la emoción—. Hasta fue capaz de hacerle eso al faraón…

— ¿Q-Qué? —parpadeó confundido—. ¿De qué estás hablando?

— _ **Te lo dije, Muto Yugi… Esmeralda es una mujer poderosa, ambiciosa… tanto así, que fue capaz de traicionar al faraón, llevándolo a su fin múltiples veces**_ —se rio al recordar un acontecimiento importante en la vida del faraón y la heredera—… _**¿Tienes idea de quién fue la culpable de la muerte de su madre?**_

Los ojos de Yugi se agrandaron, horrorizados ante lo que Drago estaba implicando.

— ¡Estás mintiendo! ¡Ella sería incapaz…!

— _ **Yo no he dicho nada, Muto Yugi. Eres tú quien está asumiendo cosas que no son**_ —señaló.

Yugi retrocedió. Estaban jugando con su mente. Debía terminar con esto antes de que Rebecca cayera en un estado peor.

—… Devuélveme a Rebecca.

— _**Tu noviecita está muy bien aquí, siendo consolada por las sombras.**_

— ¡Ella no está bien!

— _ **No lo estuvo cuando la descuidaste y comenzaste a mirar a mi antigua vasalla.**_

El tricolor tragó saliva y presionó los labios.

— _ **Hay muchas cosas que desconoces, Muto Yugi**_ —su garra derecha tocó un espacio de la oscuridad, logrando que se desvaneciera un poco en ese punto y mostrara una escena, descolocando al joven.

Allí, se encontraban él y Karai sentados en un parque.

— _ **Rebecca tiene sus razones para dudar de las intenciones de Karai, ¿no crees? Siempre tuvo razón**_ —contempló con satisfacción el desconcierto en el rostro de Yugi—. _**Así es… tú y Karai eran mucho más en esta línea de tiempo.**_

—N-No puede ser… Yo…

— _ **Reconoce tus deseos oscuros**_ —ordenó—. _**No eres mejor que nadie. Quieres a Rebecca, pero también ansías la presencia de Karai**_ —gruñó al mostrar otra escena: Yugi defendiendo a Karai de Rebecca, quien miraba con tristeza a su novio—. _**Al igual que el faraón… dice amar a su preciada bailarina**_ —sonrió con morbo al aparecer otra imagen: Anzu, mientras hablaba con Kisara, se giró sutilmente para ver con cierta inseguridad a Atem y a Esmeralda, quienes parecían mantener una conversación muy delicada. Parecían más unidos que nunca—, _**pero ¿quién se atrevería a rechazar a una mujer tan bella y poderosa como Esmeralda?**_ —Yugi se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo al ver el siguiente recuerdo: Atem había apartado violentamente su brazo de Yugi, dispuesto a utilizar el sello de _Orichalcos_ —. _**¿Ahora lo entiendes? Por eso, el faraón utilizó el sello de Orichalcos y te traicionó: no puede resistirse a la que fue su mujer en tantas vidas**_ —dejó de sonreír y lo miró con desprecio—. _**Todos ustedes, seres humanos, no son más que un desperdicio.**_

.

. .

. . .

* * *

— _Los cielos se estremecen_ —los alrededores de _Eternidad_ , o lo poco que quedaba de ella, detuvo abruptamente cada uno de sus movimientos— _y los truenos rugen. Le doy la bienvenida al amanecer del verdadero poder:_ _¡Oshirisu no Tenkūryū!_

El gran dios egipcio descendió del blanco cielo de Eternidad. Todos contemplaban la escena con atención. La forma que Anthea invocaba a los dioses era de una forma única.

— _¡Asciende de las profundidades!_ —alzó la voz la adolescente—. _Con tu llegada, aquellos que respiran_ —una ladina sonrisa se formó en sus labios mientras una poderosa ráfaga mecía sus cabellos largos—… _conocerán el verdadero significado del sueño eterno: ¡Oberisuku no Kyoshinhei!_

Ruby se apartó rápidamente cuando las garras de Obelisk casi la despedazan.

 _Es capaz de invocarlos sin perder energía_ , pensó.

Sin esperar mucho, ambos dioses comenzaron a gruñir de una forma casi armoniosa. Anthea cerró los ojos y comenzó a murmurar algo que los demás no lograron distinguir, excepto Atem y Yami. Era el canto sagrado para…

Anthea sonrió al abrir los ojos. Sus ojos violetas resplandecían de emoción.

—Incluso los espíritus cantan acerca de esta poderosa criatura —susurró y miró nuevamente el cielo, el cual había despedido un resplandor lo suficientemente cegador para el resto—: ¡Ven, _Rā no Yokushinryū_!

La líder del clan Anat no lo podía creer. La menor no había desperdiciado ni siquiera un suspiro para convocar a todos los dioses egipcios, dispuestos a dar la pelea.

—En el nombre de la princesa y futura reina…—entrecerró los ojos al conectar sus ojos violetas con otros muy similares a los suyos, pero eran de otro color: eran rojos. Suavizó su mirada lentamente y relajó su postura—… ¡Dioses egipcios, combínense! ¡Ahora!

* * *

— _¡Horakhty!_

Un gran resplandor logró suavizar el ambiente de _Eternidad_. El aire se había vuelto más cálido y comprometedor. Finalmente, la majestuosa e imponente figura del ser que creó la luz logró ser divisada por todos. Anthea abrió los ojos y contempló cómo Ruby perdía fuerzas y caía débil al suelo.

 _Si tienes algo que decir, dilo ahora._

La castaña entrecerró los ojos con tristeza. Miró de reojo el estado ausente de Yugi, quien se esmeraba en salvar a Rebecca junto con su mentora. No era necesario decirle algo; había logrado decirle suficiente en su era. Contempló con algo de sorpresa el cuerpo inconsciente de Kisara a unos metros junto con el de Honda. No cabía duda que se parecía muchísimo a Sadao.

Una gran sonrisa formó su rostro cuando comprobó la presencia de Jonouchi también.

Sus camaradas tendrían una familia completa, como siempre debió ser. Lo había logrado.

Además…

Se terminó por girar para ver a sus padres.

Siempre le habían dicho que se parecía a sus padres. Jamás le habían dicho lo contrario. Tenía las finas facciones de su madre y su cabello. Era casi su réplica… de no ser por sus ojos: amatistas, como los de su padre. A pesar de las historias que le habían contado, de lo fuerte y majestuoso que pudo ser el faraón Atem… ella solo pudo ver a un ser humano en él.

Era un hombre que ella había necesitado toda su vida.

Amaba incondicionalmente a Yugi como un padre, pero ambos sabían que nunca sería igual.

Caminó lentamente hacia ellos, mientras la pareja se tomaba su tiempo para ponerse de pie. Cuando logró estar en frente de ellos, sintió un nudo en su garganta.

—… Yo soy… Muto Anthea. Soy su hija —comenzó con la voz temblorosa. Los brillantes ojos de su madre se llenaron de lágrimas—. Yo… fui criada por el tío Yugi y la tía Rebecca. Estoy segura que hicieron un buen trabajo conmigo —una sonrisa fantasma se coló en sus labios—. Yo crecí sin ustedes…y creí que nunca los vería hasta mi muerte… pero me equivoqué. Yo soy una mestiza.

La joven pausó, contemplando el rostro de sorpresa de Atem y Anzu.

—… La sangre real de Egipto y la del clan Anat corre por mis venas. Soy capaz de jugar con el destino, tal y como Esmeralda-sama me ha enseñado —inhaló temblorosamente—, pero solo hice esto… porque ustedes _necesitaban_ seguir vivos. Por nuestra familia, por el honor de mi mentora… y por mí.

Anzu dejó escapar todas las lágrimas que habían acumulado sus ojos. Levantó sus manos hasta posarlas en las mejillas de su hija. Anthea contuvo el aliento. La sensación le había llegado de golpe. Era abrumadoramente cálida, más que la energía que _Horakhty_ podía profesar.

—Eres tan hermosa —susurró sin poder evitar sonreír—… Eres lo más bello que mis ojos han visto —acarició con anhelo sus mejillas—. Por favor, perdónanos… Por no haber estado ahí para ti —sollozó descontroladamente.

—No tuvieron el poder para prevenir sus muertes. Nadie lo tiene —su mandíbula comenzó a temblar violentamente, contagiándose del estado emocional de su madre—. Pronto, mi línea de tiempo se destruirá… y yo dejaré de existir junto con ella… pero…

Miró de reojo a su padre, quien había estado callado todo este tiempo. Atem contempló una vez más el rostro de su hija. Una fatigada, pero feliz sonrisa se había formado en sus labios, finalmente. El alivio era potente, verla ahí, viva, mirándolos… había desmoronado toda su compostura. El corazón latía alegremente, tan fuerte… que sentía que iba a explotar.

—… Te hemos amado desde siempre, Anthea.

Las palabras de Atem lograron descomponer a Anthea. La pobre castaña se echó a llorar desconsoladamente mientras Anzu la acunaba en sus brazos y su padre acariciaba su cabello.

—Voy a desaparecer, pero… Estoy tan feliz de haberlos conocido a tiempo…—susurró contra el pecho de su madre, aferrándose a ella con fuerza.

—Nosotros también —susurró Anzu al besar la parte superior de su cabeza—. _Te amamos tanto, Anthea…_

Anthea sonrió un poco al oír esas palabras. Las había oído muchas veces, de distintas bocas…

Pero esa voz era la correcta.

La menor se separó de sus padres y se limpió las lágrimas, algo avergonzada por mostrarse así ante ellos. Cuando observó mejor a su padre, parpadeó, algo alarmada. Llevó su mano a su pecho, sorprendiéndolo.

—… Estás incompleto —susurró—… Tu alma…

—Anthea —su padre la interrumpió suavemente. Ambos pares de ojos violetas se encontraron—. Mi alma está partida en dos. Y… _él_ no quiere regresar. Fuiste la aprendiz de Esmeralda, estoy seguro que sabes manipular el alma de las personas.

—… Sí… Lo he hecho, pero solo he practicado, no sé si…

—Eres nuestra hija —Atem le sonrió con seguridad—. Puedes hacerlo, creo en ti. Eres mi hija, la de Anzu; criada por Yugi y Rebecca… y Esmeralda fue tu mentora. Si hay alguien que puede hacer esto, esa eres tú.

Anthea abrió más los ojos ante esas palabras. Miró a Anzu, quien le regaló una suave sonrisa y asintió. La hija de los reyes finalmente se tornó seria y asintió. Les dirigió una última mirada anhelante antes de alejarse de ellos y buscar a Yami.

* * *

Yugi seguía arrodillado en el suelo, dejando que las lágrimas fueran tragadas por la oscuridad que lo invadía.

— _ **Pierdes el tiempo tratando de salvar a esta chiquilla, ¿sabes? ¿Por qué no simplemente desistes?**_

—… No puedo hacerlo —cerró los ojos—. Rebecca me necesita.

— _ **Te necesitó muchas veces**_ —el menor se encogió ante esas palabras—. _**Pero bueno, yo no soy nadie para hablar… ¿por qué no lo discutes con ella?**_

Yugi alzó rápidamente la vista al oír esas palabras. En frente de él, estaba parada Rebecca. La joven mantenía una posición erguida, irradiando orgullo y petulancia. Sin embargo, sus ojos carecían de brillo y pupilas.

—… Rebecca…

— _Ara, my Darling_ finalmente ha decidido estar conmigo —sonrió de forma lúgubre. El tricolor se levantó lentamente y se acercó a ella.

—Rebecca…

— ¿Por qué me hiciste eso, Yugi? —se llevó ambas manos a su pecho—. Yo solo quise protegerte y cuidarte. Tú no apreciaste mis esfuerzos por quererte.

— ¡Te equivocas! ¡No es así! —negó fervientemente la cabeza—. No es… así. Rebecca, por favor, vuelve en ti, sé que puedes lograrlo…

— ¿Para qué? ¿Para ver cómo nuevamente se burlan de mí? —apretó con fuerza sus puños. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas—. Ella sólo vino a hacerme daño… Así como Esmeralda vino a lastimar a Anzu y alejarla de Atem.

— ¡Te equivocas! Karai vino a protegernos!; ¡a protegerte!

—Mentira —retrocedió—. Ella me hacía sentir inferior, como si no mereciese estar contigo… como si ella me estuviese diciendo que ella es mejor que yo —se llevó ambas manos a su rostro y sollozó—. Yo no me lo merecía… ¡Ella se lo merece! ¡Ella estuvo en el bando enemigo!

— ¡Todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad! ¡Yo te di una! ¿No lo recuerdas? —extendió su mano hacia ella, pero la rubia solo siguió retrocediendo.

Rebecca no quitó sus manos de su rostro y se dejó caer arrodillada en el suelo. Yugi quiso alcanzarla, pero la risa de Drago lo detuvo.

— _ **No hace falta que sigas dándole falsas esperanzas, tampoco que tenga que aguantarse toda esa ira que habita en su corazón.**_

El joven apretó con fuerzas sus puños, sintiéndose realmente impotente. Nunca fue su intención lastimar a Rebecca… él siempre creyó que todos merecían una segunda oportunidad para redimirse y sus amigos siempre lo apoyaron o respetaron sus deseos.

Aun así…

Respiró hondo, tratando de tragarse su angustia. Él no era así, sabía enfrentar la situación de frente. Eso es… lo que Atem le había enseñado.

—No te saldrás con la tuya—murmuró suavemente, pero con determinación. Al no recibir respuesta, miró a Rebecca. Notó con cierta disconformidad que la oscuridad parecía querer tragársela—… ¿Rebecca? ¿Recuerdas cuando estuve enamorado de Anzu?

Ella apartó sus manos para mirarlo con sorpresa. Sus mejillas brillaban por las lágrimas y sus ojos se veían corrompidos.

—… Ahora que lo pienso, yo me comporté de la misma forma en la que lo estás haciendo ahora —sonrió con melancolía—. Estaba tan celoso… tenía tanto miedo… Yo siempre deseé en mi corazón que Atem se quedara. Él solía ser _mi otro yo_. Por eso… solo fui egoísta —negó con la cabeza—. Después, deseé con todas mis fuerzas que desapareciera… sentía que estaba apartando a mis amigos y a Anzu de mí… no podía ver nada claro en ese momento. Tenía tanto miedo de sufrir las consecuencias de mis actos… que terminé lastimándolos a todos.

—Yugi…

—Aun así… tú viniste a mí —le regaló una honesta y amorosa sonrisa—. Me diste tu amor incondicional sin esperar nada a cambio, aparte de las excesivas muestras de cariño —bromeó, logrando arrancar una mueca parecida a una sonrisa del rostro de Rebecca—… no te rendiste, seguiste luchando por lo que… anhelabas. Y me tienes, Rebecca.

Los ojos verde agua comenzaron a humanizarse, tomando un color más vivo.

—Incluso si tengo una conexión con Karai, no cambiará lo que siento por ti. Jamás —prometió—. Enfoquemos nuestras fuerzas en el ahora, en nuestras vidas. Porque nosotros decidiremos nuestro camino, juntos… ¿Verdad? —extendió nuevamente su mano hacia ella, casi tentativamente.

Las lágrimas que ahora resbalaban por las mejillas de Rebecca eran de genuina felicidad y alivio. Contuvo un gemido y salió corriendo a los brazos de su pareja.

 _Horakhty está aquí_ , pensó con amargura Drago.

Desde que se había manifestado, su influencia en Yugi y Rebecca había disminuido. Además, había percibido perfectamente que _alguien_ había roto el sello que utilizó mientras una parte de él se había transferido en la pequeña rubia.

 _Esa mujer sigue subestimándome._

Si no fuera porque su cuerpo físico y casi toda su espiritualidad se encontraban en otro universo, él hubiese acabado fácilmente con toda _Eternidad_ … aunque…

¿De qué servía destruirla si moriría, de todos modos?

Él regresaría, siempre lo haría.

Tal vez, un día soleado; tal vez, un día lluvioso o nublado…

Y esa próxima vez… les demostraría que era digno de temer. No por nada era el gran majestuoso _Señor de las Tinieblas_.

* * *

 _ **Pagarás muy caro esa falta de respeto contra el señor Drago**_

* * *

 _Hmph, no llevas ni cinco minutos dentro y ya te estás revelando. Eres una niña muy problemática_

* * *

Esmeralda rodó de ojos al oír las voces de Abzu y Zaleska en su mente.

Contempló con satisfacción el sello que yacía en el suelo y que, por cierto, estaba destruido tras haber enterrado su espada en él.

—Hiciste un buen trabajo —murmuró, sabiendo que Karai estaba detrás de ella.

—Claro que lo hice. Si me encomiendo algo, lo cumplo —refutó casi con molestia.

Ella solo pudo mirarla y regalarle una fatigada sonrisa.

—Estoy orgullosa de ti.

Karai abrió enormemente sus ojos.

—… ¿Q-Qué?

Esmeralda se rio y le dio la espalda.

—Solo quería decírtelo, antes de que vuelvas a tu hogar.

—… ¿Ahora? ¿En este momento?

Apenas esas palabras habían escapado de sus labios, un portal se abrió al costado de ambas. Karai parpadeó confundida y miró a la portadora del Leviatán. Se veía exhausta.

—… ¿Estás bien?

—… Sí, ya estoy acostumbrada a esta sensación.

—Te refieres a…

—Sí. Moriré aquí, en _Eternidad_ —respiró hondo. La _hija del mal_ solo pudo temblar de rabia.

—… ¿Así, nada más?

—No te preocupes, mi alma seguirá intacta. Volveremos a vernos, más pronto de lo que crees —aseguró.

—… ¿Yugi…?

—Ya todo acabó —cerró los ojos, apoyándose de su espada—. Todos están bien… gracias a Anthea… y a ti, por haberme ayudado.

La joven se sonrojó y tartamudeó.

—… ¿Y-Y tú o has hecho nada? ¡Tú has hecho esta misión por siglos! ¡Deberías tener el crédito de todo esto!

—Agradezco tu nobleza, Karai. Sin embargo, debes irte. Yugi está bien… pero necesitas regresar… De lo contrario, morirás con _Eternidad_.

Karai quiso decirle muchas cosas. No estaba segura si agradecerle, insultarla, preguntarle si eran amigas o simplemente marcharse. Incluso, pensó que, si moría allí, tal vez, renacería en otro universo. ¿No era de esa forma como funcionaban las cosas?

—Karai… tus padres te extrañan. Ve.

La mención de sus padres fue lo que la hizo desistir de lo que sea que iba a decirle. Entrecerró sus ojos unos segundos, caminó hasta estar frente a la herederay extendió su mano en señal de despedida. Esmeralda se sorprendió un poco.

—… Nos vemos.

Ella aceptó el apretón de manos mientras una gran felicidad llenaba su pecho.

Karai se apartó y caminó al portal sin mirar atrás. Sabía que si lo hacía, se arrepentiría.

* * *

Desde que Horakhty había reinado con su luz, todo parecía moverse con mayor lentitud, o al menos, eso pensaba Anthea. Había debilitado a Ruby lo suficiente como para tomarse el tiempo necesario de hacer las cosas bien.

Así que, cuando sus ojos encontraron el rostro de su padre, pero con irises carmines, entendió que debía ser muy cuidadosa.

Yami se había quedado de piedra cuando Anthea lo miró fijamente. Se sentía pequeño y vulnerable ante su presencia tan divina y poderosa. Además… creyó que…

—… Estás viva —su voz sonó como un tembloroso susurro.

—Lo estoy —ella aseguró—. Esmeralda hizo un pacto prohibido para que yo naciera —confesó. Él miró el suelo, encogiendo el corazón de su hija—… ¿Por qué no me miras?

—… Creí que… ¿Por qué? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—… Vine a recuperar a mi familia —contestó con honestidad—. Tú estás incluido en ella, ¿sabes?

—Anthea —la frenó, algo alterado—. No puede ser, yo no… ¡yo no soy él! ¡Yo…!

—Hablas así porque crees que eres un monstruo —le interrumpió. Yami retrocedió ante la fuerza de esas atroces, pero conscientes palabras—. Ya lo sé… todo —una hermosa sonrisa se formó en sus labios—. Una persona muy especial me dijo que un monstruo es solamente un ser creado en contra de la naturaleza —recitó casi cantando esas palabras—. Solo estabas haciendo lo que hiciste en el pasado: tu trabajo era castigar a aquellos que querían hacerle daño a la gente de tu pueblo. No estoy diciendo que justifica lo que has hecho. Tal vez, la sociedad te juzgue, pero yo no lo haré.

Yami cerró los ojos con fuerza y negó con la cabeza. Después de todo lo que había hecho, todo el odio y dolor que había sentido…

— _Tou-san_ —abrió rápidamente sus ojos al oírla llamarle así. Alzó la vista y ella le sonreía—. Yo estoy aquí, viva… Y me tendrás a tu lado, si es lo que quieres. Yo también lo deseo. Volveremos a ser una familia con mamá… ¿verdad?

Sintió las lágrimas contenidas salir de sus ojos, sin poder aguantar el peso de esa mirada tan confidente y, a la vez, tan amorosa… como la de su madre. Además, tenía una pequeña pizca de sabiduría, como si…

Oh, claro. Bueno, no le sorprendía.

Anthea estiró su mano hacia él.

—Vuelve a ser el de antes —ordenó, aunque había sonado más como una silenciosa súplica.

Yami alzó temblorosamente su mano y la aceptó.

—Ahora, vamos. _Sensei_ está a punto de irse.

* * *

—… ¿No volveremos a verte?

—… No.

— ¿Nunca?

—No hasta otra vida, al menos —Esmeralda negó con la cabeza.

Sus fieles compañeros la rodeaban. Kisara lloraba en silencio, mientras Jonouchi miraba en silencio el suelo. Anzu sollozaba contra el hombro de Atem. Ninguno podía creer que, después de tanta lucha y esfuerzo de protegerla, Esmeralda moriría de todos modos. Incluso si recuperaba su energía vital, Drago se encargaría de torturarla hasta la muerte por haber borrado toda unión de su esencia con la mente de Rebecca. No podía importarle menos. Su cuerpo podía ser destruido, pero nunca su alma. No hasta que _esa persona_ se encargara de liberarla.

Abrió sus ojos rojos y alzó la cabeza. A unos metros alejados del grupo, Yami caminó hacia ellos con una determinada expresión.

—… Finalmente, has llegado.

Él frunció levemente el ceño.

—No puedo perdonarte por lo que hiciste —confesó. Ella lo sabía.

Cuando ese fragmento se desprendió del alma del faraón… lo supo. Drago le había otorgado esa información.

Le había contado del pecado que había cometido… del crimen que cometió.

—Lo sé.

—… Nunca podré hacerlo —entrecerró los ojos al mirar a Atem y a Anzu—, pero entiendo por qué lo hiciste. Así que… hazlo.

Esmeralda asintió y con gran esfuerzo se puso de pie. Sus tres guerreros se alejaron para dejarla trabajar, mientras Atem y Yami se acercaron a ella. El de ojos rojos le extendió el Rompecabezas del Milenio. Esmeralda le preguntó con la mirada.

—… _Ella_ está deshaciéndose de tu madre —le informó.

Esmeralda asintió y después dirigió sus ojos a los violetas de Atem.

—… Lo siento —murmuró—. Cuando se vuelvan a unir, sabrás lo que hice. Pero solo será un momento —sonrió con suma tristeza—, solo espero… que no me odies demasiado en esos instantes.

Dicho esto, no esperó respuesta por parte del faraón, así que cerró los ojos y murmuró algo que ninguno de los dos pudo comprender. El _sello de Orichalcos_ se formó bajo los tres y, segundos después, se tornó de un potente color rojo. Colocó el artículo del milenio sobre el cuello de ambos y la sensación fue inmediata.

. . .

Atem sintió que había sido sacudido con violencia, para luego caer estrepitosamente al suelo. Las sensaciones negativas y positivas se unieron hasta dar paso a la armonía en su interior. Soltó un suspiró que contuvo desde que se había apartado de Anzu.

 _Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan humano._

—… ¿Atem?

El faraón se giró para observar a Anzu caminar tentativamente hacia él, al igual que Jonouchi y Kisara. Él solo pudo sonreírles, asintiendo con la cabeza. La bailarina no aguantó más y corrió a él para abrazarlo. Jonouchi y Kisara sonrieron, felices de que al fin todo había acabado.

El rubio dejó de sonreír al ver a Esmeralda colapsar en el suelo.

— ¡Esmeralda!

Se acercó y se arrodilló en frente de ella. La heredera respiraba fuertemente por la boca, parecía que el aire le faltaba. Kisara también se acercó.

El momento en que Atem oyó su nombre, un millón de imágenes cruzaron por su cabeza, aturdiéndolo por completo.

 _¡Yo no soy fuerte…! Nunca lo he sido_

 _Hay una forma… solo una forma_

 _Si me lo prometes, la salvaré_

… _Lo siento, pero tendré que romper mi promesa_

 _Solo espero que, en alguna vida… puedas perdonarme_

Sintió una enorme necesidad de apartar a Anzu de esa mujer.

Esmeralda ni siquiera se esforzó en mirarlo. Teniendo el reishi en su poder, sabía muy bien lo que estaba pensado. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar con gran dolor que se lo merecía.

—… Sean felices —les sonrió a los tres antes de que su cuerpo comenzara a desaparecer lentamente.

Los tres guerreros solo pudieron ver cómo su amiga se desvanecía en el aire. Jonouchi golpeó el suelo y comenzó a sollozar suavemente. Kisara y Anzu se abrazaron mientras lloraban con más ganas.

* * *

Anthea contempló inexpresivamente el cadáver de Ruby. Francamente, se había pasado un poco. Ya ni siquiera podía ser reconocida como un ser humano gracias al estado en que la había dejado. Miró con cierta tristeza sus manos manchadas de sangre y suspiró.

Comprendía los sentimientos de su padre porque sabía de qué hablaba.

—Soy una híbrida, después de todo…—susurró.

Escuchó un silbido a sus espaldas y se giró. Allí, una figura blanca caminó hacia ella.

— _Wow, tengo que admitirlo, Muto Anthea. Eres… majestuosamente poderosa_ —se rio.

—Eres _Eternidad_ —dijo sin duda alguna.

— _Sabia y hermosa, digna de un ser híbrido como tú_ —se paseó por los restos de su ser y el mismo universo—… _Qué lástima desaparecer, ¿no crees?_

—… No desaparecerás —aseguró.

 _Eternidad_ solo sonrió, mostrando sus dientes con gran felicidad.

— _No hablaba de mí, niña. Estoy hablando de ti._

Los ojos amatistas de ella se agrandaron, pero se tranquilizó enseguida.

—… Sí, supongo que tienes razón.

— _Ese sujeto me pidió que me fusionara con Infinito, de esa forma, tu nuevo futuro estará garantizado._

—Entonces, ¿no recordaré nada de esta vida?

—Hmph, ¿cómo lo voy a saber? No soy Dios. Además, tus poderes son increíblemente grandes.

Anthea miró los restos del lugar. Aún estaba iluminado gracias a la anterior presencia de Horakhty, pero ya casi no había… nada. Si lograba recordar… si tan solo lo hacía, tal vez…

La castaña sonrió y miró el cielo.

Todo había terminado.

. . .

. .

.

* * *

 _Hay que dar lo mejor de nosotros de ahora en adelante_

* * *

 _¡La única forma de hacerlo es que hagamos algo al respecto!_

* * *

 _El poder es adictivo, una vez que lo pruebas, es difícil dejarlo_

* * *

 _No hay nada más importante para mí que esas dos… son lo único que tengo_

* * *

 _Solo espero que, en alguna vida… puedas perdonarme_

* * *

 _Yo sé que volveremos a vernos, tengo fe en ti_

* * *

 _Eres… como una flor de loto. Tan clara y pura… tan perfecta_

* * *

— ¿Atem? Atem, despierta.

El faraón se movió un poco, dándose cuenta que se estaba apoyando en el hombro de Anzu. Se movió ligeramente y abrió los ojos. Miró los alrededores y lo reconoció: estaban en el parque. Se encontraba sentado en un columpio con Anzu en su regazo.

 _¿Se había quedado dormido?_

—Regresamos —le informó Anzu.

Atem solo pudo seguir observando el lugar sin creérselo. _Era cierto_. Ellos habían estado allí, antes de que todo Ruby…

La sensibilidad en sus manos despertó y, definitivamente, estaban posadas en el vientre de su pareja, donde…

 _Anthea estaba allí._

No pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio y apoyó su frente nuevamente en el hombro de Anzu. La castaña sonrió con melancolía, esperando a que Atem se recuperara de toda la información recientemente procesada. Ella tampoco pudo creerlo. Le costó mucho entenderlo, así que lo entendía.

Todo era como antes.

Pero… a la vez no.

Sentían las energías del lugar completamente diferentes a las anteriores cuando se encontraron allí.

Anzu ensanchó la curva de sus labios al cubrir las manos de Atem con las suyas, sintiendo la vida que crecía en su interior _, gracias a Ra._

Anthea y los demás estaban a salvo.

Era lo único que importaba.

* * *

 **TODO TERMINÓ!**

 **AL FIN!**

 **Esmeralda cortó la conexión de Drago con** _ **Eternidad**_ **para que no vuelva, sin mencionar que se hizo un movimiento brillante:** _ **Eternidad**_ **no murió, sino que decidió fusionarse con** _ **Infinito**_ **. Sin embargo, muchas cosas cambiaron: Anthea se salvó, Atem y Yami volvieron a unirse, Karai regresó a su dimensión y Esmeralda… desapareció.**

 **Hay algo que tengo que confesar y es que muchas referencias de este capítulo provienen de mi próximo fic, que es una clase de PRECUELA de todas las historias que he hecho. Se podría decir, que es el centro de todas las líneas de tiempo que existen en el universo de** _ **Yu-Gi-Oh**_ **. Esta es** _ **Flor de Loto**_ **.**

 **En fin. Contestemos los reviews:**

 _Cote-Dark-Dangerous-Love_ **: Nadie tiene poder sobre el otro para juzgarte, eso es lo que Yami finalmente comprendió, aunque sea un ser realmente peligroso. Rebecca reaccionó gracias al amor incondicional de Yugi, por lo que, todo estará bien entre ellos. Y Karai, aunque no logró despedirse, sabe que haberlos salvado fue más que suficiente. Y sí, ya nada es como antes tras haber traído a Anthea a Eternidad. Todos lo saben. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y te encuentres muy bien, t** _ **omodachi**_ **.**

 _Lectorgirl_ **: Bueno, siempre quise tocar ese tema: la forma en que Yami siempre enjuició a las personas era…** _ **monstruosa**_ **, pero realmente genial xD Sí, como Rebecca crio a Anthea, quise darle un rol esencial en cuanto lo ocurrido con sus padres. Debo decir que Anthea, Masato, Sadao y Yuu son únicos; cada uno, tiene una forma singular de sus padres, pero eso mismo los hace tan especiales. Además… hay algo que aún no notan… y espero que lo hagan. Finalmente, Anthea terminó todo y tiene un gran futuro por delante. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo.**

 _Guest_ **: Agradezco muchísimo tu apoyo! Yo también te amo 7u7 espero que te haya gustado el capítulo.**

 _linkyiwakura_ **: No te preocupes, entiendo el sentimiento U_U Francamente, es lo que dije arriba. Esto hace a referencias de una precuela, la cual es** _ **Flor de Loto**_ **. Bueno, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y te encuentres bien, tomodachi.**

 _I'm Blair_ **: Yaaaay! Bueno, ya está más que claro que Atem y Anzu aman a su hija por sobre todas las cosas. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo.**

 _REX RS6_ **: Agradezco muchísimo tu apoyo desde** _ **Eternidad**_ **y su secuela. Hay poquitos fans de Revolutionshipping, y me encanta encontrarlos en mis reviews :3 Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo.**

 **oceanv24: Gracias! Lo aprecie -3- espero que te haya gustado este capítulo.**

 _Edisse Al Elric313_ **: Ugghhh, el mundo real nos llama. No entienden que queremos vivir en fanfiction por siempre?! OK, no xD Yep, Rebecca cargó con mucha culpa todos estos años, al igual que Yugi, aunque no lo demostrara. Sin embargo, todo salió bien. Aquí tienes las reacciones de nuestros reyes. Awww, ellos aman a su princesita -3- espero que te haya gustado el capítulo!**

 **Sin más que decir, espero que se encuentren bien.**

 **Nos leemos!**

 **Rossana's Mind.**

 **Reviews?**


End file.
